Rompiendo una relación
by tony kvar
Summary: Alguien quiere romper la relación entre Ranma y Akane. Estos dos se vengaran e intentaran vivir la vida como ellos quieran. Historia completa.
1. Chapter 1: Rompiendo una relación

**1º. Rompiendo una relación**

Esa tarde el chico llegó solo al dojo, y no de buen humor, empezó a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

-Hola Ranma, ¿Dónde está Akane? -Saludó Kasumi- creía que estaba contigo.

-No lo sé. Ni quiero saberlo. Ya no me importa donde esté. Ella misma se lo ha buscado. -contestó el joven.

Kasumi lo miró extrañada. Habían pasado dos meses del intentó de boda. Las semanas que sucedieron a este hecho fueron muy malas. La relación entre los dos prometidos había caído en picado, casi no se hablaban, los dos temían la reacción del otro. Aunque poco a poco fueron recuperando su amistad incluso se llevaban un poco mejor que antes.

Pero algo debía sucedido entre ellos. Parecía que ahora todo se había venido abajo. Ranma había vuelto a casa furioso. Tenía la mirada iracunda. Y los labios torcidos en un gesto de rabia. Y al mirarle a los puños, Kasumi se asustó. Tenía sangre en las manos y heridas en ellas. Ranma debió pegarle con fuerza a algo muy duro, tanto que se hizo daño en las manos. La chica se dio cuenta que había llorado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ranma? ¿Qué le pasa a Akane? - dijo asustada Kasumi.

Antes que dijera nada el chico hubo alguien que se adelantó.

-No le pasa nada a nuestra hermana. Tan solo Akane y Ranma se han vuelto a pelear-dijo Nabiki.

Nabiki impedía que el chico subiese a su habitación. Quería información.

-Nabiki, por tu bien déjame, pasar-Susurró el joven en un tono amenazante. - no estoy para bromas. Si quieres saber algo preguntarle a tu hermana cuando vuelva.

-Tú estás aquí, me lo puedes decir tú…

\- ¡Nabiki! Te he dicho que salgas del medio o te saco yo- gritó el chico. Las dos chicas sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles la columna. Jamás el chico había sido insolente con ellas. Lo era solo con Akane. Lo que había pasado era grave si el joven estaba tan afectado.

Nabiki se apartó asustada y el chico aprovechó el momento para subir a su habitación y encerrarse en ella.

-Está vez te has pasado Akane. Has estado a punto de condenarnos a los dos. ¿Cómo te has dejado tomar el pelo así? _**NO TE LO PERDONARÉ NUNCA**_. -comentó el chico.

No quería saber nada de Akane nunca más. Sabía que ella era tan víctima como él… pero eso no impedía que ella pensase un poco. De los dos era la más inteligente, no debía haber picado en ese anzuelo como lo hizo. Que él cayese en ese tipo de trampas era normal… pero que fuese ella no era tan normal.

Pero no comprendía que fuese ella la que había provocado que su relación estallase en pedazos.

Se tumbó en el futón boca abajo. No entendía como esa niña tonta había estado a punto de destrozarle la vida tanto a él como ella misma. Pero en lugar de eso...

No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos.

Kasumi y Nabiki se estaban mirando. Preguntándose qué había pasado. Cuando oyeron que se abría la puerta y cerraba de un portazo.

Se giraron y vieron a su hermana pequeña. Se estaba apoyando en la puerta y lloraba con mucho dolor, por su aspecto debía haber llorado durante horas. Tenía el vestido sucio. Entre ella y Ranma debió pasar algo terrible.

\- ¡Akane! ¿Qué os ha pasado a ti y a Ranma?

-Nada, no ha pasado-dijo ella-nada solo que…

-Me apuesto todos mis ahorros que tu prometido te ha hecho algo malo.

-Ranma no me ha hecho nada -gritó la joven-y ya no es mi prometí…-no pudo seguir, sentía un vacío muy grande. No podía decirles la verdad.

-Akane somos tus hermanas cuéntanos lo. Nabiki no dirá nada.

-Puede vender lo quiera tarde o temprano se sabrá. Y con quien más ganaría no hará negocios ellos ya lo saben, o parte de ello. Son los responsables de todo-dijo Akane llorando.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -dijo Kasumi asustada.

-Lo han conseguido. Al final lo han conseguido. Ahora deben estar celebrándolo. -contestó Akane.

\- ¿Qué han conseguido? - preguntó Nabiki.

-Lo que siempre han querido… sepáranos.

\- ¿Cómo…? - preguntaron asombradas las dos hermanas mayores.

-Que esos seis malditos… han conseguido lo que querían. Que yo y Ranma…. -No pudo seguir y se abrazó a su hermana mayor llorando. – Nos han destrozado por completo.

-Así que Ranma ha hecho algo con sus amiguitas- dijo Nabiki.

-No ha sido Ranma… he sido yo- y sus hermanas la miraron asustadas- No he… he tenido nada… con ninguno de los tres chicos. No temáis no me han tocado ni un pelo. Pero he traicionado a Ranma… y a mí misma. He estado a punto de hacer algo terrible. Algo en contra de Ranma y de mi… y de vosotros.

\- ¡Akane!, serénate y cuéntanos que has hecho- dijo asustada Kasumi.

La hermana pequeña las miró e hipó y lloró con más fuerza que nunca. No sé atrevía a decir la verdad, quedaría como una tonta.

-He estado a punto de vendernos a Ranma y a mí como ganado a nuestros rivales, para que pudieran hacer con nosotros lo que quisieran… - no pudo seguir y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Sentía mucha vergüenza. Sus hermanas la tratarían como a una ramera, ella pensaba que se lo merecía. Comprendía que su ex-prometido la repudiase. No se lo echaría en cara si lo hiciese.

Como el chico se echó boca abajo en la cama y como él lloró por su relación rota.

-Ranma tiene razón soy tonta, me han tomado el pelo como han querido y ahora tengo que pagar las consecuencias. No quiero volver a ver a ninguno de esos… y a Ranma tampoco, hoy le hecho mucho daño y él a mi… pero esta vez me lo merezco. He roto nuestra relación.

No lejos de allí cinco jóvenes celebraban su triunfo. Sabían la ruptura de la pareja, los habían seguido y vieron como rompieron. El sexto no estaba para nada contento, pensaba que iban a tener problemas, ya los habían tenido, Ranma los descubrió mientras espiaban y lanzó su ataque del león, los seis tenían heridas. La bisabuela de una de ellas tuvo un escalofrió, algo malo se cernía sobre esos seis jóvenes. No debían haber desafiado a la pareja de dojo Tendo. No sabían que alguien se acercaba para darles una noticia que no querían oír.

Habían preparado un juego para quién debía quedarse con Ranma, aunque las perdedoras no acatarían el resultado. Los chicos se jugarían a Akane de la misma forma.

-De ahora en adelante Ranma será de quien gane en este juego. Y cada cierto tiempo nos lo volveremos a jugar

Y cogieron la botella y la hicieron girar cuando parase señalaría la futura novia de Ranma.

Pero la botella siempre se paraba entre dos de ellas. Siempre en el mismo punto.

\- ¿Sabéis que hay en la dirección que apunta la botella? -dijo Cologne y todos la miraron extrañados. - hacía allí está el dojo Tendo. Me temó que no habéis conseguido nada. La futura novia de Ranma es y será Akane. Y si vosotros dos-dijo mirando a Kuno y Ryoga- lo intentáis para saber quién será el novio de Akane la botella señalará en esa misma dirección. En dirección a donde está Ranma.

Lo intentaron y salió como Cologne predijo. Y de golpe se asustaron. La botella se movía sola.

-No os asustéis Ranma o Akane deben haber salido de casa. -dijo Cologne.

Estaban tan extasiados con la botella que no vieron entrar a alguien. Se acercó a la mesa, cogió la botella y la rompió. Todos miraron asustados a la visitante.

-Tengo un mensaje de parte de Akane y Ranma. No os acerquéis a ellos o sufriréis las consecuencias. No os recibirán con los brazos abiertos, sino con los puños preparados- dijo Kasumi y salió del Café-Gato dejando a todos asombrados.

Esa noche ni Ranma ni Akane quisieron bajar a cenar. Tenían miedo de enfrentarse a la familia y, pero sobre todo con quien habían estado prometidos hasta ese mismo día. Y eso se repitió cada día.

Los dos chicos ni siquiera se hablaban, las pocas veces que coincidían se miraban como si no se conocieran. El chico la miraba con desistimiento, y ella no podía aguantar esa mirada, se sabía culpable. Ni se desafiaban ni peleaban.

Ranma pensaba que tenía que irse, todo se había ido a la porra, su relación con Akane ya no valía nada. Y hacía los otros seis chicos sólo tenía sentimientos asesinos, no iba olvidar esta última jugarreta, como no olvidaba que destrozasen su boda…. Pero al comentar sus planes tanto a sus padres como a Soun, estos se negaron a que lo pusiera en práctica. Pensaban que los dos chicos harían las paces, pero los dos jóvenes no eran tan optimistas.

Conforme pasaron los días llegaron al dojo los presuntos pretendientes de los dos chicos. Las tres chicas huyeron asustadas, ese Ranma no eran quién ellas conocían, las persiguió con instintos asesinos. Y los dos pretendientes de Akane… fueron a cortejarla, fueron recibidos por Kasumi, esta los dejó en las manos de Ranma, que los mandó al hospital, Ranma no les perdonó su colaboración en los últimos hechos. Mousse ni se acercó, decidió irse a China hasta que se calmasen los ánimos.

Habían pasado algunos días del momento en que Akane y Ranma rompieron y nadie en el dojo, menos los dos implicados, sabían la razón de esta rotura. Y los mayores quisieron saber la verdad.

Estaban sentados los tres padres juntos a cada lado tenían una de las hijas mayores y enfrente a los dos más jóvenes. Estos dos se miraron. Parecía un juicio. Y ninguno de los dos defendería al otro… pero tampoco se acusarían mutuamente.

-Queremos saber qué ha pasado-dijo Soun- sabemos que ha pasado algo entre vosotros y queremos que nos lo digáis.

Ranma los miró y empezó a contarlo todo. Mientras Akane se resignó a recibir el castigo que se había ganado y merecía. Se le escaparon algunas lágrimas.

 _ **ROMPIENDO UNA RELACCÓN**_ …

Tres semanas antes.

El día empezó como casi cada día. Con una discusión de Akane… pero esa vez fue distinta fue con su padre. Toda la familia la miraba fascinada. Soun había usado una de las faldas de su hija para limpiar el suelo del dojo y Akane tuvo un ataque de rabia. Ranma no prestaba atención a la pelea… en teoría. Pero disfrutaba, él no era un participante. Y aunque no lo dijera encontraba a su prometida muy guapa cuando se enfadaba. No sabía que él sería arrastrado a la pelea.

Entró Genma con un trapo en la mano, había limpiado con Soun el tatami del dojo y entonces Ranma se fijó en el "trapo" que llevaba su padre en la mano.

-Esa es mi camisa-dijo el joven enfadado-pero si estaba colgada para que se secase… junto con la falda de Akane y… y… -empezó a sospechar algo y salió corriendo al jardín, al volver estaba furioso- esos dos viejos con resaca, han limpiado el dojo con… la ropa limpia.

-Es lo primero que hemos encontrado y pensábamos que… -Entonces estalló una discusión de todos contra los dos viejos y….

 **…INTERLUDIO…**

-Esa parte ya la conocemos-dijo Soun-continua más adelante.

-No queréis recordar como os castigamos-dijo Ranma con resentimiento-por haber ensuciado la ropa limpia... -Vale, continúo.

 **…CONTINUACION…**

Los dos chicos hicieron clase normal y al salir de la escuela se separaron.

Ranma se giró y vio alejarse a su prometida y tuvo un escalofrío, se quedó parado y pensó en seguirla. Pero sus amigos se lo llevaron en otra dirección. Cuando estaba tomando algo con ellos. Vio pasar a sus rivales, el grupo completo y llevaban a su prometida. Y los oyó comentar algo, solo entendió unas palabras que fueron "Hoy, Acabaremos, Romperemos, Y Akane"

No pudo seguirlos en seguida. Y cuando los encontró, Akane no se había podido escapar y se introducían en la mansión de la familia Kuno. No pudo actuar de inmediato.

 **…INTERLUDIO…**

\- ¿Cómo es que lo cuentas en tercera persona, incluso cuando te refieres a ti mismo? -dijo Nabiki- No estar ya con Akane, te está volviendo loco.

-Por qué como lo estás grabando para después escribirlo. Lo hago en tercera persona para que no te hagas un lio-dijo Ranma- ¡Nabiki! Eres buena en números y estrategia…pero todos sabemos que eres pésima con las letras. Y basta de interrupciones, que ya van dos veces.

 **…CONTINUACION…**

Akane había ido de compras y después fue a tomar algo. Había querido que su prometido la acompañarse… pero él ya había quedado con unos amigos. Y no podía echarse atrás. Pero la chica vio que él tenía ganas de ir con ella.

-No me voy a quejar, Ranma ya ha dado su palabra. -se dijo la chica un poco enfadada, estaba en un café tomando algo- y para él su palabra lo es todo.

-Akane ya habla sola, se debe estar volviendo loca al ver que Ranma no le hace ni caso-Shampoo había aparecido con sus otras dos rivales.

\- ¿Y a quién invitó el sábado al cine? No fue a una de vosotras. No es la primera vez que me invita… ni será la última- contestó Akane irónica.

Las otras tres recordaron como el chico la invitó… delante de ellas. Ranma había ganado unas entradas para el cine. Y todas se ofrecieron, exigieron, ser la acompañante del joven… todas menos Akane. Ella si quería ir, pero no lo expresó como las otras tres. Pero Ranma la invitó a ella, por qué sabía que ella deseaba ir con él al cine, y por qué quería demostrar a las tres locas que para él Akane era muy importante. La chica no quiso ir en principio y… Ranma amenazó con romper las entradas.

" _ **-SI no vienes conmigo. Estas entradas no sirven para nada, por qué yo tampoco iré"**_ -había dicho él.

Y consiguió lo que quería. Ir con Akane al cine.

Todas miraron a Akane con rabia.

-Tenemos a Ranma detenido… si quieres volver a verlo síguenos.

-No es verdad-dijo la joven un poco asustada.

Sabía que había ido a un café cercano. Pero decidió acompañar a las tres chicas. Fuera les esperaban los tres rivales de Ranma.

-Me habéis mentido, pero ya lo sabía. -Comentó Akane con mucha ironía.

-De todas formas, nos seguirás. No puedes escapar de los seis.

-De acuerdo. Pero necesito comprar algo. Si no acedéis gritaré que me secuestran, cosa que es verdad. Ni me toquéis.

Tuvieron que acceder a la petición de la chica. La verdad es que quería pasar por delante de Ranma y ponerlo en guardia. Y el plan le salió bien… en parte.

La llevaron a la mansión de los Kuno. Y fueron a una sala.

-Akane. Nosotros seis hemos decidido que tu relación con Ranma ha acabado, desde ahora en adelante no tenéis ninguna relación, como máximo buenos amigos o si queréis casi hermanos. Pero no sois ni seréis prometidos. -dijo Shampoo.

\- ¿Con que derecho habéis elegido por nosotros? No tenéis ningún derecho. Somos personas libres no podéis obligarnos a romper.

-Si podemos -gritó Shampoo-hemos votado y nuestra propuesta ha ganado. De ahora en adelante tú has dejado de ser…

-Iros a tomar viento. -dijo Akane. Y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, pero fue detenida por Ryoga y Kuno.

\- ¿Cómo os atrevéis a detenerme? -contestó la joven con rabia- cuando esto se sepa…

-No nos pasará nada-dijo Kodachi- pero tu familia si sufrirá.

\- ¿Mi… ¿Mi familia? -respondió la chica asustada.

-Nabiki se dedica a vender fotos tuyas y de la chica pelirroja, eso es pornografía infantil. Y a parte se dedica al chantaje.

-Tu hermano compra las fotos y tú la de Ranma.

-Demuestra eso. No encontraran ni una sola foto-dijo Kodachi- Sigamos Kasumi está limpia, pero podemos hacer creer que se dedica a vender su cuerpo a los hombres.

\- ¡Te voy a matar! -amenazó una enrabiada Akane.

-Cálmate Akane y… no saldrás dañada- aconsejó Ukyo.

-Ukyo esta no te la perdono y no solo yo seré la dañada-aseveró Akane. - cuando esto acabe, nadie os reconocerá de la paliza que os llevaréis.

-Que violenta eres. Nos dejaras a Ranma y tendrás para ti a Ryoga y Tatewaki, incluso si quieres a Mousse-dijo Shampoo- es un buen cambio.

-No es un buen cambio. A esos tres te los regalo para ti. Yo no los quiero para nada. Ranma vale mucho más que esos tres juntos

Ryoga se sintió como caído al infierno. Akane había manifestado que no lo quería.

-Tu padre y el de Ranma son unos estafadores, no sería difícil encontrar víctimas. Y la madre de Ranma siempre va con un arma encima…

-Y vosotras tres también-le respondió Akane. Vosotras dos siempre lleváis encima sustancias ilegales, drogas o somníferos- dijo mirando a Shampoo y Kodachi. Y se giró y miró a Ukyo- y tú pequeños explosivos, que los metes en unas tus tortitas.

-Akane Tendo firma ahora o dentro de diez minutos tu familia será detenida- y le entregó un documento donde renunciaba a Ranma, y tanto ella como su prometido adquirían unas obligaciones con los seis jóvenes que no le fueron comunicadas. Unas obligaciones que empujarían a los dos chicos a la… pero eso ella lo sabría después de firmar.

Akane miró el documento, si no firmaba…su familia sería… destrozada. No tenía alternativa. Ranma la entendería.

¡No, no lo haría! Sabía que eso era mentira, Ranma no estaría de acuerdo en firmar eso. Él encontraría la solución adecuada sin tener que firmar ese documento. Pero ella no era su prometido y ahora no podía pensar con claridad. Cogió el bolígrafo y cuando iba a firmar… la puerta se desintegró. Si Ryoga hubiese utilizado su golpe de la explosión la puerta se hubiera roto en trocitos, pero con ese golpe la puerta literalmente se desintegró y apareció Ranma más furioso que nunca.

-Hola Airen. Has venido a ver a Shampoo…- dijo la chinita intentando lanzarse a los brazos de Ranma, pero este se apartó y la chica abrazó sin querer a Ukyo.

-Suéltame que pensaran que somos…- empezó a decir la chica de la espátula, pero al mirar a Ranma sé calló asustada. Los miraba a todos con odio. Nunca los había mirado así. Los tres chicos estaban paralizados y el miedo sé pintaba en sus rostros. Ellos que jamás habían temido a Ranma ahora los atemorizaba.

\- ¡Akane! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estos animales te han hecho daño?

-Un poco de respecto nena. Como se te ocurre entrar en una reunión sin ser invitado…-No pudo continuar, Ranma le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Un puñetazo flojo, sin aparente fuerza. Ryoga puso una sonrisa idiota-No me has hecho daño. Te has vuelto de…bil. -y cayó al suelo noqueado.

Shampoo se acercó al caído y lo miró.

-Está… está desmayado-y miró a Ranma con miedo. ¿Cuándo y de quien había aprendido esa técnica? Ni Cologne la sabía hacer.

El recién llegado se acercó al documento y lo leyó y su ira fue en aumento.

\- ¿Se puede saber que ibas a firmar, Akane? ¿Lo has leído? ¿Sabes a lo que nos condenabas a nosotros y a nuestra familia, niña idiota? - la miró con rabia. Nunca la había mirado de esa forma.

-Era para salvar a nuestra familia. Me amenazaron con destruir nuestra familia.

-Ellas destrozaron la casa de mis padres y siguen libres. -dijo Ranma- Podías haber quemado el documento.

-No importa tenemos más-dijo Kuno.

\- ¿De verdad? -dijo Ranma irónico. He hizo el intento de romperlo y vio como todos se asustaban- Sois idiotas, es el único. Iba a destruirlo… pero me lo quedo.

Todo lo miraron asombrados.

-Sí, me lo quedo. Mañana empezaran las obras de reparación de casa mi madre. La pagaran la familia Kuno, El café Gato y el Ucchan...

-No es justo-cortó Kuno- firmareis el documento y lo firmareis ahora…

-Tu hermana y las " _ **OTRAS DOS**_ " destrozaron mi casa…

-Es cierto, la destrozamos-dijo Ukyo.

-Peleamos por ti sin impórtanos nada-siguió Kodachi.

-Era una casa vieja. Se rompió con nuestros golpes-Acabó Shampoo.

-Fue un daño colateral sin importancia- dijo Ryoga que había despertado.

-Si-dijeron Kuno y Mousse.

-Perfecto, habéis confesado-dijo Ranma sacando una grabadora. - los seis. Si no reparáis mi casa… os denuncio por destrozos a vosotras y a vosotros por complicidad. Vosotros tres trabajareis arreglando la casa si no, os espera la cárcel.

-No te atreverás…

-Y enseñaré este documento y la grabación. Y os denunciaré por chantaje y otras cosas…

Y cogió a Akane de la mano y se la llevó de la mansión. La chica lo seguía como un autómata. Le había gritado y ella no le había contestado. Ranma la llevó a un parque poco concurrido y la empujó a un banco.

\- ¿Sabes lo que has estado a punto de hacer? ¿No has pensado el daño que has estado a punto de hacernos a nosotros y a nuestra familia? -dijo Ranma muy enfadado.

-Pensaba en salvar a nuestra familia. -contestó la chica.

-No podían hacernos nada. Nabiki sabía cómo librarse de su acusación y devolverla en contra de ellos. Contra Kasumi no tienen ni pruebas ni nada. Contra mi madre no tienen nada y con los dos viejos tienen razón… pero no me voy a sacrificar por ellos... y tú tampoco. - ¿No has leído el documento?

Ranma se lo dio y conforme la chica fue leyendo su cara fue cambiando hacía el horror. El chico se giró no quería verla, si lo hacía no podía hacer lo que lo que...

-Nos han seguido-dijo furioso y lanzó su golpe del león más fuerte en una dirección y se oyó gritar a seis jóvenes. Los habían seguido y se habían escondido… pero Ranma los descubrió y les golpeó con su mayor fuerza. Le dio igual que la mitad fueran chicas, los seis se lo merecían.

\- ¿Qué he estado a punto de hacer? -Dijo Akane llorando. Había leído las condiciones abusivas que no le habían dicho sus rivales- ¿Cómo he podido dejarme engañar por esos?

-Yo confiaba en ti. Te... te creía más inteligente, que no caerías en una trampa tan facilona, en ese tipo de trampa suelo caer yo. Nunca pensé que nos traicionarías a todos. Sé que no lo has hecho por maldad. Pero eso no te exculpa de tu fallo. Te tenías que haber negado a seguir su juego. -dijo el chico con pena. Pero enseguida se enfadó- Esto se acabó, tú y yo ya no está… estamos prometidos. No quiero seguir siendo tu amigo y no sé si un día te perdonaré.

Ella cayó al suelo llorando. El chico la miró con tristeza, había perdido su confianza en ella. Ella no se quejó ni le dijo nada. Sabía que él tenía razón. Su equivocación estuvo a punto de condenarlos a los dos. Vio como Ranma daba media vuelta y se iba sin mirarla.

Ella se quedó de rodillas llorando en el suelo mientras él se alejaba. Akane pensaba que lo había perdido y que era la única culpable. Él también lloraba se sentía perdido, se daba cuenta que la necesitaba, pero por ahora no podía perdonarla y tal vez nunca lo hiciera. Y llegaron cada uno por su lado a casa.

* * *

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios pone en ese documento? -preguntó Nabiki.

Y Ranma se sacó de un bolsillo unos papeles doblados y los lanzó a la mesa. Y Nabiki los cogió y leyó en voz alta. En ellos se disolvía la promesa de Ranma y Akane. Y transformaba a la pareja prácticamente en los esclavos de los otros seis chicos… para lo que ellos quisieran.

\- ¡Akane! ¿Cómo pudiste caer en una trampa tan burda? Lo normal hubiese sido que cayese Ranma. -dijo Nabiki

-Os quise salvar. Os amenazaron. -Se defendió llorando la chica. -Yo no sabía las condiciones…

-No deberías haber pensado en hacerlo. Nos hubiéramos librado de las acusaciones fácilmente-dijo Nabiki. -de haber firmado hubieras traído deshonor a nuestra familia. Tú sería una ramera en manos de esos chicos. Y Ranma un gigolo en brazos de esas tres locas.

-Este documento significa vuestra prostitución y el deshonor para las familias Tendo y Saotome. Hay que destruirlo. Debéis tener cuidado de no firmar nada que venga de esos locos- dijo Nodoka- Ya veis a lo que están dispuestos hacer por conseguiros.

-A parte ellos tampoco son inocentes. Destrozaron la casa de Nodoka y varias veces el dojo. Kuno os acosa a ti y a Ranma-chica. -dijo Kasumi- también pueden salir escaldados. Y cuantas veces han entrado aquí sin permiso, rompiendo todo a su paso.

-Eres demasiado confiada Akane-dijo Ranma- Sabias que te seguía, cómo pudiste pensar que no llegaría a tiempo. Solo una vez estuve a punto de no salvarte… nunca volverá a pasar eso- y bajo la vista.

Akane vio que el chico aún sentía algo por ella, aunque él dijera que no quería saber nada de ella.

-Yo, yo no… -dijo la chica. No pudo seguir, lloraba con amargura. Una amargura que empezó cuando el chico le entregó el documento y había ido en aumento durante los días que habían pasado desde entonces. Ranma le dio pena, tenía ganas de consolarla… pero no podía hacerlo.

Y entonces habló Soun.

-Akane tuvo un tropezón y ahora se ha de levantar y seguir adelante. Yo y Saotome decidimos que… tanto ella como Ranma siguen siendo prometidos. -por menos de un segundo los dos chicos se alegaron, pero enseguida recuperaron su aspecto serio.

\- ¿Qué? No estoy de acuerdo. Nos traicionó…- dijo Ranma.

-Yo tampoco lo estoy. No quiero volver a ser la prometida de alguien tan poco…-dijo ella a vez que el chico.

\- ¡Callaos los dos! y esta discusión se ha acabado-ordenó Nodoka con furia. -En el momento que se os ha dicho que seguís siendo prometidos, por un instante os habéis alegado los dos. Ha sido un segundo, o menos, y al momento habéis disimulado. No podéis engáñanos, los dos deseabais volver a ser amigos.

Los dos prometidos se miraron con rabia. Pero Nodoka tenía razón, los dos chicos deseaban hacer las paces y seguir la relación que tenían antes de pelearse. Pero no lo hicieron en ese momento.

Esa tarde Ranma estaba en el tejado pensando bajar a pedir disculpas a su de nuevo prometida.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí o te molestó? -dijo una voz con timidez.

-Haz lo que quieras, es tu casa. Pero no me voy a ir a otro sitio.

-Que antipático que eres. -contestó ella un poco picada- yo que…-y se cortó.

-Tú ¿Qué? …

-Yo quiero… pedir… yo quiero...- y no pudo seguir tenía la cara roja como un tomate.

-Entiendo-contestó él, sabía que quería pedirle ella. Él también estaba rojo- y yo… yo te…

-Tú ¿Qué? …

-Yo también quiero… también quiero...- tampoco pudo seguir.

-Entiendo-contestó ella.

Y pasaron algunas horas allí los dos unos al lado del otro. No se dirigieron la palabra, no necesitaban hablar para encontrar agradable la compañía del otro. Ni para pedirse disculpas.

\- ¡Akane, Ranma! La cena está lista-los llamó Kasumi. Ellos se miraron y siguieron sentados unas horas más.

\- ¿Dónde estarán estos críos? Se retrasan, comerán la cena fría.

-Dejadlos, se están reconciliando. Están en el tejado sentados sin hablarse. Es una de las formas que tienen ellos de reconciliarse. En unas horas bajarán y tendrán la cena preparada.

-Si no llegan ahora no les dejaremos nada ¿Verdad Saotome?

-Cierto amigo Tendo.

Kasumi los miró y se calló. La cena para los dos jóvenes ya la había separado. Sabía que los dos chicos no bajarían aún. Y que los dos patriarcas no dejarían nada ni para Ranma ni para su prometida.

Unas horas después.

-Yo bajo, tú haz lo que quieras. Kasumi tendrá preparada la cena para los dos. Pero si no bajas enseguida me la comeré yo toda. -Dijo Ranma intentando sonreírle, pero no le salió bien del todo, e inició el camino para bajar.

Akane lo miró. Sabía que él le mentía. No la dejaría sin cena. Lo que ocurría era que él no quería cenar solo. Ella tampoco quería cenar sola y sé levantó.

-Ranma-dijo ella-espérame… te acompaño.

Habían pasado unos días y Ranma y Akane casi habían vuelto a ser los mismos de siempre. Pero los dos notaban que a su relación le faltaba algo y no sabían él que. Bromeaban, se peleaban. Pero no era igual que antes…

La casa de Nodoka había sido reparada, gracias a las donaciones de las tres rivales de Akane. Los tres rivales de Ranma habían trabajado como mano de obra en la reconstrucción, sin cobrar nada. Y las ganas de venganza hacía los dos prometidos aumentaron. Ellas odiaban a Akane y ellos a Ranma.

Los días pasaban y el director anunció que se haría un intercambió con otra escuela el siguiente trimestre. Era una escuela femenina con de fama de rigurosa, aunque entre el alumnado tenía muy mala fama. Todos habían oído historias de esa escuela. Los chicos estaban contentos de no poder ir a esa escuela. Pero las chicas tenían miedo. Pero aún faltaba un mes para saber quién serían las desafortunadas que irían.

Durante días todo se tranquilizó, pero Akane vio algo sospechoso en el comportamiento de Ranma. Algo que no vio nadie más.

-Kasumi, tía Nodoka. ¿No veis algo raro en Ranma? -preguntó a las dos mujeres una tarde que no estaba el chico.

-No, es el mismo Ranma de siempre-dijo Kasumi.

-No veas fantasmas donde no los hay Akane. A Ranma no le pasa nada.

La chica asintió, pero no se quedó tranquila, sino todo lo contario, su intranquilidad fue en aumento.

Y un día en la escuela, vio en el comportamiento de Ranma lo que se proponía hacer. Y que lo haría pronto.

Esa noche mientras en el dojo Tendo todos dormían. Había alguien que se mantenía despierto y se preparaba para irse de él… con toda posibilidad para siempre.

Saltó la valla y se alejó. Se paró y miró al dojo. Se llevaba todas sus cosas en su mochila y un motón de recuerdos.

Le daba pena separarse de su madre. Después haber estado tanto tiempo separados y recuperarla, ahora no le gustaba dejarla sola.

Sabía que Kasumi se apenaría, la había llegado a apreciar. No era como el resto de la familia, su calma e inocencia la hacía única. Que la chica estuviese rodeada de tantos locos le daba pena.

Nabiki se quedaría sin negocio. Ya no podía vender fotos suyas, como chico a Kodachi y como chica a Kuno.

De los dos viejos… le daba igual separarse. Estaban los dos locos. Soun era un simple y ya era hora que echase a su padre a la calle, aunque en el fondo era tan sinvergüenza y cobarde como Genma. Y su padre era un vividor, un pésimo padre y un peor ejemplo. Era un buitre que vivía a costa de Soun y si viviese en su propia casa viviría a costa de su propia mujer.

Y…Akane… Akane… era de la quién más le costaba separarse. La iba a echar mucho de menos. Le divertía pelearse con ella, y sabía que a ella también le gustaba eso. La apreciaba mucho, había sido una buena amiga, su mejor amiga. Siempre estaba a su lado, en los malos momentos y en los buenos. Pero irse era lo mejor.

-Adiós Akane, espero que seas feliz, no sé si no volveremos a vernos y tampoco sé si entenderás que debo irme. Pero es lo mejor para ti. -dijo el chico con pena.

\- ¿Para quién es lo mejor? ¿Huyes como un ladrón sin despediste? - oyó una voz detrás suyo, y el chico se giró.

\- ¡Aka… Akane! ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué haces…? -la chica estaba vestida y con una mochila como si se fuese de viaje.

-Ya me quieres abandonar. Me quieres dejar sola con esos seis locos.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido… que me…?

-No lo sé. -dijo ella extrañada- Lo he sabido y ya está… tú también sabias que te seguiría. Y tampoco sabes cómo lo sabias -era verdad, Ranma estaba seguro que ella sabía lo que planeaba y que lo seguiría.

-Si, es como dices... en el fondo sabía que me seguirías y no quiero que lo hagas, si no estoy aquí no te molestaran. -se defendió el chico.

-No me lo creo. Saben que yo me puedo imaginar donde te puedes esconder. Y… hoy he comentado con mis amigas que te veía extraño, y Ukyo me ha oído. Mañana cuando no aparezcas, yo seré la principal sospechosa de ocultar información. Y no quiero que me molesten esos seis, seguro que vendrá a por mí.

El chico se la quedó mirando no podía llevársela, pero tampoco dejarla.

-No quiero que me sigas. Puedes ir donde quieras, pero no me sigas-dijo el chico.

-No te sigo, voy en la misma dirección que tú-contestó ella y comenzaron a andar en la misma dirección, peleándose por llevar el mismo camino. Pero ninguno pudo ni tampoco quería dejar solo al otro… y desaparecieron de Nerima… durante un tiempo.

Al día siguiente.

Kasumi subió a despertar a los dos jóvenes, llegarían tarde a la escuela, y se encontró las dos habitaciones vacías y en cada una encontró una carta.

\- ¡Ranma y Akane se han ido de casa! -dijo Kasumi a su familia.

-Se han fugado por amor-dijo llorando Soun.

-Creo que no. Ranma se ha fugado. Akane adivinó sus intenciones y lo ha seguido-dijo Nodoka.

-Akane fue la única que se dio cuenta que Ranma estaba extraño. Es quien mejor lo conoce-dijo Kasumi-pero leamos las cartas y abrió la de Ranma.

 _ **Querida familia:**_

 _ **He descubierto que soy un peligro para vosotros, por mis rivales y por mis tres presuntas prometidas. Me veo obligado a alejarme del dojo por tiempo indefinido. No me sigáis. Y eso va sobre todo por mi padre y por Akane, que sé que intentará seguirme. No le dejéis seguirme, esos seis locos me perseguirán y la podrán en peligro. No sé si volveré. Os echaré de menos… algunos de vosotros. Si no nos volvemos a ver ser felices. Akane cuídate. KASUMI quema esta carta, que Nabiki no haga negocio con ella.**_

 _ **Atentamente:**_

 _ **Ranma.**_

-Que atento, se despide solo de Akane-dijo irónica Nabiki.

-Mi hijo es todo un hombre quiere alejar el peligro de nosotros-comentó Nodoka- No como su padre que se escondería.

-Y ha secuestrado a mi hija-dijo Soun llorado.

-Leamos la carta de Akane. -dijo Kasumi. No había leído en alto la petición que le puso Ranma, pidiéndole que quemase la carta. Ni tampoco dijo nada de la carta de Ranma que encontró dirigida a Akane.

 _ **Querida familia:**_

 _ **Si leéis esta carta es que me he ido de casa. Ranma está planeando fugarse para alejar el peligro de nosotros. Yo iré detrás de él para llevarlo conmigo de vuelta a casa. No pienso volver hasta que él regrese, tarde lo que tarde. Sé que me comporto como una mala hija y hermana… pero es mi prome… mi mejor amigo y no lo dejaré solo. No sé cuándo volveré. Pero no lo haré sola… quiero decir que iré con Ranma. Cuidados y no sufráis por nosotros. KASUMI quema la carta que deje Ranma y la mía. Que Nabiki no haga negocio con ellas.**_

 _ **Atentamente:**_

 _ **Akane.**_

-Esta es de Akane, lo sé por qué conozco su letra. Ha debido seguir a Ranma. Supo desde el primer momento que él se iría. Vio algo extraño en el comportamiento de su prometido, algo que no vimos los demás. -tampoco leyó en alto la petición de Akane, idéntica a la del chico.

-Sí, Akane debe conocer bien a mi hijo para darse cuenta de un pequeño cambio en su comportamiento y saber lo que significa.

-Lo conoce mejor que nadie, de la misma forma que quien mejor conoce a Akane es Ranma. Los dos saben cómo reaccionaría el otro en ciertas situaciones. -contestó Kasumi.

-Kasumi darme las cartas-pidió Nabiki.

Kasumi miró a su hermana y sonrió. Nabiki en eso era previsible, los dos prometidos habían previsto esto, ella también lo hubiese adivinado. Miró las cartas y las rompió en pedazos y las quemó.

\- ¿Porqué? -casi lloró Nabiki.

-Por qué me lo pidieron Ranma y Akane, para que tú no hicieras negocios. Te conocen bien. Si me entero que haces negocio con la fuga de esos dos, te quedaras sin comer durante una semana. Puedes decir que se han ido de entrenamiento, pero no venderlo.

Nabiki miró a su hermana asustada. Le haría caso, pero sabía que los seis rivales irían a ella. Y entonces…

Ese día en el Furinkan se supo que los dos chicos habían desaparecido. Muchos acudieron a Nabiki que dijo la verdad… gratis. Para ella fue una pena, hubiese conseguido buenos beneficios. Pero como ella pensó los seis que provocaron la huida de Ranma y Akane fueron a verla. Después de hablar con ella salieron a buscar a los dos chicos, estuvieron una semana fuera… pero no los encontraron.

Akane y Ranma estaban en las montañas. Ninguno de los dos había estado allí nunca, Ranma había estado en otra zona de esas montañas. Era como si esas montañas los atrajesen. Parecían que conocían el camino a un prado al que nunca habían estado. Y al que sólo volverían en el futuro cuando quisieran escapar de sus perseguidores. Allí se sintieron a salvo de sus penalidades.

Durante los primeros días de la fuga iban de un lado para otro, no estaban dos días en un sitio. Se sabían y sentían perseguidos y se convirtieron en dos fugitivos. Pero al llegar a ese prado algo los motivo a quedarse.

Ranma montó las tiendas de campaña, se oía el ruido de un rio cercano. Ya había aceptado a Akane como acompañante y se alegraba de tenerla con él. No se aburría tanto y no tenía que hablarle al viento.

-Parece ser un sitio muy agradable y tranquilo-dijo el chico- un buen sitio para entrenar o descansar. -miró a su alrededor extrañado- es curioso, he estado alguna vez por la zona y nunca había llegado aquí.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es el mejor sitio para descansar. No me apetece entrenar. Si no, disfrutar de la tranquilidad que se respira aquí.

-Pues eso haremos, descansar. Que después del jaleo que nos metieron esos seis nos lo merecemos.

-Me voy a bañar en el rio. No me espíes mientras me pongo el bañador.

\- ¿Quién quiere verte como te cambias? -dijo el chico. Ella se enfadó y se dirigía a él para darle un golpe… pero- No sabes la suerte que tienes. Te puedes bañar y ponerte un bañador o un bikini… yo en cambio cada vez que me quiero bañar me tengo que poner un bañador de chica… y hay gente que es aún peor. Pero lo que les pase a esos no me importa, ellos mismos se lo han buscado.

-No te preocupes por eso y vamos a bañarnos. Tú siempre serás Ranma no importa el aspecto que tengas. -dijo ella y le tendió la mano, para que se levantarse. Él la aceptó y se levantó y cada uno fue a su tienda a cambiarse.

Al salir de las tiendas, Akane se asombró, Ranma salió con un bañador de chico.

-Pero Ranma. Si te bañas con eso, al convertirte en chica…

-No pasará nada. Estamos solo tú y yo. O ¿te escandalizaras de ver el pecho a una chica? No es la primera vez que me lo ves.

-Tienes razón. Pero tienes tan poco pudor femenino.

-Puede que sea por qué soy realmente… ¡un hombre! -dijo él riendo.

Y los dos fueron al rio al llegar se metieron en el agua y disfrutaron de ella. En cierto momento, Ranma se sumergió en el agua y Akane empezó a buscarlo asustada, se temía una broma de su prometido.

\- ¡Ranma! No te escondas, por favor... No me asustes… ya sabes que no sé nadar…

En ese instante, el chico apareció por su espalda, la cogió por la cintura y la metió bajo el agua. Ella logró separarse de él y empezó a perseguirlo bajo el agua. No se dieron cuenta de algo muy extraño. Algo que tenía que pasarle al chico cuando se metió en el agua... y no le pasó y que ella hizo algo que realmente era incapaz de hacer.

Salieron a la superficie y ella corrió detrás de él. No estaba enfadada, había aceptado la broma de él. Llegaron a la orilla y se persiguieron hasta un bosquecillo cercano. Y allí siguieron jugando, corriendo y escondiéndose entre los árboles.

Pero en lugar de cogerlo, fue él quien la cogió. Ella se estaba apoyando en un árbol. Él la miró y le apartó un mechón de la cara de la cara y dejó esa mano en la cara de la chica, acariciándosela. Ella bajó un poco la cabeza y cerró un poco los ojos y lo miró tentadora. Él le sonrió, la cogió por la cintura y el atajo hacía él. Ella paso los brazos por el cuello del chico.

Y entonces se besaron. Era algo que no pudieron reprimir, algo que les pidió el cuerpo y el alma, algo que querían hacer desde mucho tiempo atrás. Se besaron con pasión y como si quisieran devorar al otro, o como si fuera el fin del mundo, Jugueteando con sus lenguas y cuando separaron sus labios se miraron y se sonrieron.

Él la cogió en brazos, ella le volvió a pasar los brazos por el cuello, y se volvieron a besar. Cuando se separaron, los dos se miraron sorprendidos como si se acabasen de despertar. Cerraron y abrieron los ojos y…

\- ¿Cómo es que me tienes cogida en brazos? ¿Cuándo me has cogido? -dijo ella con timidez.

-No lo sé Akane... No logro acordarme cuando te he cogido. Lo último que recuerdo es que jugábamos a pillar acercándonos a este bosquecillo… y nada más.

-Igual que yo-contestó ella. Desviando la mirada sonrojada- ¿Me puedes dejar en el suelo?

-Si… sí. -contestó él, aunque se dio cuenta que no quería hacerlo.

La dejó en contra de su voluntad. Y se apartaron los dos con las caras coloradas. Se miraron con timidez. Los dos esperaban que el otro se enfadase, pero esto no ocurrió.

\- ¿Vamos... a preparar la comida? -dijo él.

-Si… si… de acuerdo- contestó ella. Y empezaron a caminar hacía sus tiendas de campaña.

No se dieron cuenta que los observaban dos seres extraños.

\- ¿Por qué le has borrado de la memoria de cuando se han besado? -dijo el ente femenino.

-Era necesario, no deben descubrir hasta el final la posibilidad.

\- ¿No sería bueno contarles todo?

-No. Si lo saben se lanzarán de lleno a buscarlo y no lo harían de verdad, con eso no conseguirán nada. Deben llegar a ello cuando se lo pida el corazón y no la cabeza. Tienen que hacerlo como ha pasado ahora.

-Hay que proponerles el trato. No lo rechazaran, nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

-Son diferentes a los otros. Los demás querían progresar como luchadores. Estos dos jóvenes quieren sobre todo tener una vida más tranquila de la que han tenido. Y eso es algo que no podemos darles.

\- ¿Insinúas que no aceptaran nuestra propuesta? -dijo ella. -Son especiales y dignos, si no lo fueran, no habían entrado en este valle sagrado.

-No lo sé. Son muy diferentes a los demás. Sobre todo, a los dos últimos. Él era un mujeriego pervertido, te acosó incluso a ti. Y ella era muy dominante y manipuladora, me acosó a mí.

-Ahora están preparado la comida. Cuando ya hayan comido nos haremos presentes. Y les hablaremos. Me apuesto un barril de vino que aceptan la propuesta-dijo ella.

-No, les dejaremos tranquilos unos días, han venido a descansar. Dejaremos que lo hagan. Después ya veremos.

Y los dos seres desaparecieron, se esfumaron en el aire como si no hubiesen existido.

Mientras los dos jóvenes disfrutaban de un buen día, allí pasarían muy buenos momentos, ignoraban que dos seres los observaban y que sus rivales andaban muy cerca.

-Han pasado por aquí-dijo Shampoo. -pero su rastro se pierde aquí. -Dijo señalando el fin de las huellas. Ranma y Akane habían pasado después de que lloviese y dejaron sus huellas en el barro.

-Este camino termina aquí al pie de la montaña y no lleva a ninguna parte. - era cierto el camino llevaba a la pared de la montaña.

-Mirad las huellas continúan y…-todo se miraron asustados. Había la parte trasera de una huella, de una zapatilla, cortada por la pared de la montaña. Como si la montaña hubiese caído después que el poseedor del calzado hubiese pasado, dejando oculta medía huella.

-Puede que haya una entrada secreta-dijo Ryoga esperanzado, salvaría a Akane del orgulloso Ranma.

Pero, aunque buscaron no encontraron nada. Y al cabo de un rato se giraron y volvieron a Nerima. Habían olvidado por completo que hacían o lo que buscaban allí. Pensaban que Ranma y Akane estaban en el dojo y no podían dejarlos solos. Los padres podían intentar casarlos de nuevo, y no estarían ellos para impedirlo.

Mientras la pareja desaparecida, estaba a salvo de sus rivales.

Pasaron varios días, los dos prometidos estaban más tranquilos y en calma que nunca, se reían por nada y de todo, bromeaba y no se peleaban.

Estaban sentados comiendo. Y ella vio que miraba hacía ella con una sonrisa.

¿Qué miras con tanto interés? - preguntó ella.

-Nada Akane, nada.

-Si no fuese por nada no podrías esa sonrisa perversa.

-De aquí tengo unas estupendas vistas de un paisaje.

\- ¿Unas buenas vistas? -Preguntó ella y se giró a mirar detrás de ella y volvió a preguntar sorprendida- ¿Yo no veo nada? ¿Debes tener una alucinación? Te debe haber dado mucho el sol.

-No tengo ninguna alucinación. Es que con esa falda tan corta que llevas, tengo unas buenas vistas de tus braguitas…-dijo él riendo. - es un buen paisaje.

\- ¡Pervertido!, cuando te coja, te daré una paliza. -ella lo empezó a perseguir. Aunque su pelea parecía en serio, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos.

Cuando ella lo atrapó.

-Ahora te voy a castigar por mirón y pervertido-Dijo ella con una sonrisa perversa.

\- ¿Qué me harás pervertida? Eres tú la que llevas una falda corta y enseñas todo. -dijo él divertido.

-Te voy a dar por mirón. Eres demasiado joven para ser un viejo verde.

-Pero si te he visto en bragas más veces. Y cuando llevas bikini ¿qué? O cuando las cuelgas recién lavadas que se sequen. Es como si yo te echase en cara que me miras los calzoncillos, cosa que has hecho, te he visto mirando cuando me cambio.

-Estas dándole la vuelta a todo para quedar como inocente. Pero no te salvaras- lo que había dicho el chico era cierto lo había visto en ropa interior, él no tenía tanta vergüenza como ella.

Siguieron así durante un rato, se estaban divirtiendo.

-Nada te salvará de…-empezó ella y se quedó mirando atrás de él asustada. El chico se giró y vio lo que asustó la chica. Notó que no recibiría ningún ataque. Aunque parecían dos personas que ellos conocían, no lo eran, y los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de eso al instante, tan solo habían copiado su aparecía. Los dos seres que lo espiaban aparecieron ante ellos con una propuesta, que pensaban que los dos chicos aceptarían.

Horas después. Los dos jóvenes estaban cenando y él chico se la quedó mirando.

-Akane, no me gusta decirte esto. Pero es hora… de volver a casa. Hemos estado muy bien aquí. Nos hemos divertido, hemos descansado y no nos hemos peleado.

\- ¡NO QUIERO! ¡Nos podemos quedar a vivir aquí… para siempre! -suplicó ella- Lejos de todo y todos. Sin que nos molesten unos padres tontos, obsesionados con casarnos. Unos rivales que solo quieren alejarnos, para que vivamos como ellos quieran. Aquí estoy bien… contigo. No quiero perder la tranquilidad que tengo… que tenemos aquí.

-Te entiendo y pienso lo mismo que tú. Pero me he dado cuenta que estamos huyendo. Nosotros nunca lo hemos hecho, Akane. -la cogió por las manos y la miró a la cara- Me gusta tan poco como a ti dejar este paraíso. Hemos estado una semana y hemos disfrutado de la estancia aquí, pero… eso ya se ha acabado. Tenemos obligaciones, debemos estudiar y luchar por nuestro futuro. Y no tenemos que rendirnos antes nuestros rivales. No debemos ceder antes ellos, ¡nunca!

-De acuerdo, volveremos. Prometí llevarte conmigo de nuevo a casa y un poco más y me rindo, y te obligo a quedarte conmigo. Volveremos a casa. Pero como vuelvas a fugarte… sin mí, te mato-amenazó la chica.

Al día siguiente los dos chicos se pusieron en camino de vuelta a casa. Mientras se alejaban dos seres lo miraban.

-Es increíble, son los primeros que deciden irse por su propia voluntad del Valle. Y es más son los primeros que…

-Te lo dije son algo más que especiales. Volverán y en eso también serán los primeros. Y creo que conseguirán sus objetivos antes de regresar.

\- ¡Ranma y Akane! El viento nos ha traído durante mucho tiempo sus historias. No me las creí, ¡sólo son humanos! pero veo que todo era verdad.

-No los desprecies. Me caen bien, y pocos son los humanos que consiguen caerme bien.

Los dos seres se desvanecieron, desaparecieron de la historia de Ranma y su prometida…

Los dos chicos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos en el tren, uno al lado del otro. Y mirando el paisaje y hablando.

-Nos van a castigar por fugarnos -dijo Akane.

\- ¿Te da miedo? -preguntó él, ella negó con la cabeza. - El castigo no será grave. No es la primera vez que lo hacen ni será la última.

La chica sonrió y lo miró.

-Hemos pasado unas buenas semanas sin preocupaciones y ahora de vuelta a la rutina…-dijo ella- Esta es nuestra parada bajemos y…

Él la paró.

-No, bajaremos en la siguiente. -dijo él serio. Señaló el andén y allí estaban sus rivales y Cologne.

-No Ranma, hay que hacerles frente, es lo que tú dijiste en el valle. No huyamos.

Un rato después se encaraba a sus perseguidores.

\- ¿Dónde escondites a la bella Akane? ¡Secuestrador! -dijo Kuno.

-Ranma no me secuestró, fui yo quien lo siguió y lo obligué a llevarme.

Cologne los miraba extrañada. Estaban extraños como si hubiesen tenido contacto con... No podía ser, aquellos dos seres habían contactado con Ranma y Akane. Tenía que hablar con Happosai. Y encima parecía que…

-Hola a todos, salimos de vacaciones. No creo que merezcamos que nos vengáis a recibirnos- dijo el chico con mucha ironía.

\- ¡Ranma! Tú no mereces…-Empezó Ryoga, pero se calló. Veía a los dos chicos muy tranquilos y relajados, tanto que le asustaban.

\- ¡Shampoo! ¡Mousse! Volvemos al Café del Gato, no me hagáis perder el tiempo. -Si lo que pensaba era cierto, no podía separar a Ranma y Akane. Al llegar a Nerima le pareció poco probable hacerlo, ahora era una tarea casi imposible. Y los dos chicos habían dado el primer paso para…

Los dos chicos chinos tuvieron que seguir a la anciana.

\- ¿Qué le pasara a la anciana? -le preguntó Akane a Ranma-Nos ha mirado de forma extraña.

-No lo sé Akane, pero no me gusta, nos ha mirado como si ocultásemos algo. -contestó el chico en voz baja-No tengo ganas de pelearme con esos. Vamos para casa.

-Si. Sí montamos algo aquí habrá heridos-dijo la chica y dirigiéndose a sus rivales – Ranma y yo estamos cansados, dejarnos pasar o llamaremos a la seguridad de la estación y diremos que nos acosáis. Si nos seguéis os denunciaremos a la policía. Aún tengo el documento que me quisisteis hacer firmar y lo enseñaré y os acusaré de chantaje.

\- "No resultará, es una trampa demasiado fácil de esquivar. Solos los idiotas caerían"- pensó el chico.

-De acuerdo, os dejaremos en paz, pero solo diez minutos.

Los dos prometidos se quedaron miraron sorprendidos y aprovecharon la ocasión para escapar. Cuando acabaron los diez minutos, ya estaban en el dojo Tendo.

-Venga entremos, y soportemos la que nos viene encima-dijo él asustado.

\- ¡Ranma!... y si nos volvemos a fugar aún no se han dado cuenta que estamos aquí-dijo la chica espantada. Quería escapar de la reprimenda que le esperaba.

-Venga una chica tan poco femenina como tú…-ella se empezó a enfadar- y un chico tan bocazas, prepotente y machista como yo, podemos… podemos…-miró a la chica asustado- ¡ _ **ESCAPANOS**_! ¡Y volver cuando seamos mayores de edad! ¡Corre antes de que se den cuenta que estamos aquí!

Y cuando iban a huir de nuevo, se abrió la puerta y apareció Kasumi.

\- ¡Akane, Ranma! Habéis vuelto, que alegría. Ya veréis cuando os vean mi padre y los tuyos Ranma. -dijo la chica abrazándolos.

-Eso es lo que queremos evitar-dijeron los dos chicos con voz baja.

\- ¿Qué habéis dicho? -preguntó la chica extrañada.

-Nada, nada, ¿verdad Akane? -dijo él con una risa falsa

-Sí, nada. -contestó ella. Riendo igual que él.

Cinco minutos estaban sentados enfrente de sus padres.

\- ¡Sois unos hijos ingratos! ¡Habéis traído el deshonor a la familia! Escaparos de casa, siendo un chico y una chica-y los miró enfadado. Los dos jóvenes aguantaron la mirada- No sé qué le habrá hecho a mi pobre e inocente hija…

Ranma se enfadó y estalló furioso.

-No le he hecho nada a Akane. No soy como tú o mi padre, he respetado a tu hija y ella a mí.

\- ¿Qué insinúas que yo y Genma nos hubiésemos comportado como unos animales?

-Y tanto que si-fue toda la familia que contestó.

\- ¡Kasumi! Mañana llevaras a Akane al ginecólogo, si Ranma le ha hecho algo a mi hija… mañana por la tarde estará casado con ella… Si sobrevive

-Otra cosa, tenemos lagunas en la memoria… es decir, algo de amnesia… tenemos que sométenos a una revisión más exhaustiva que esa-dijo Akane.

Todos se asustaron. No esperaban eso. Les preguntaron por el viaje y ellos contaron todo lo que recordaban. Que habían hecho, sus viajes y describieron el extraño valle donde creyeron pasar una semana. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que para la gente de Nerima había pasado casi cuatro semanas desde que desaparecieron, para ellos solo había pasado dos semanas.

Al día siguiente fueron con Kasumi y Nodoka al médico y fueron sometidos a un intenso examen que no encontró nada extraño. Solo que parecían desconcentrados con la fecha, para ellos no habían pasado tanto tiempo como decían los demás.

Una vez en casa.

-No tienen nada, solo debió ser que se lo pasaron tan bien lejos de los problemas que siempre tienen, que no se dieron cuenta que el tiempo pasaba más deprisa que se imaginaban-dijo Kasumi-Y otra cosa. Ranma respetó a su prometida. El ginecólogo no encontró que hicieran algo indebido para su edad. -y miró a su padre enfadado, ella creía en Ranma, el chico podía ser maleducado con Akane. Pero nunca le haría algo que ella no quisiera, y si lo hubiese intentado, ahora el chico estaría muerto.

-De acuerdo-dijo Soun y miró a los dos jóvenes que estaban enfadados, Soun y Genma habían dudado de ellos, y los dos chicos tenían ganas de revancha.

-Sé que estáis enfadados y os pido disculpas. Pero estáis castigados por escapaos, durante una semana… no mejor dos, estaréis castigados sin salir. Después de acabar las clases volveréis a casa de forma inmediata. Haréis vuestras tareas escolares y después entrenareis y ayudareis en las tareas de la casa.

Fue ese su castigo, pero ellos lo aprovecharon para disfrutar, lejos de sus rivales y entrenarse para ser más fuertes y vengarse de sus rivales y de sus padres por desconfiar de ellos.

 **La venganza de Shampoo**

La chica estaba furiosa, más que nunca. La pequeña y poca cosa chica japonesa, que vivía en la misma casa de su Airen, había logrado que éste la invitase al cine. No era la primera vez que los dos iban juntos algún sitio, no era ni siquiera la tercera vez. Pero estas salidas ya se estaban volviendo una mala costumbre que había que cortar de lleno.

Vio llegar a los otras dos. Habían quedado en un parque muy poco concurrido.

-Supongo que sabéis para que os he llamado. Akane a vuestro a quedar con Airen, debemos acabar de una vez con ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y así también fastidiamos a Tatewaki. Que va detrás de Akane y de la estúpida chica de la trenza, también nos debemos deshacer de ella. Creo que está muy unida a Ranma y no la soporto.

Las otras dos se quedaron mirándola alucinadas.

-Y tan unida, como que son las dos caras de una moneda, Kodachi. Ranma…. Y la chica de la trenza son… algo así como hermanos, haz daño a uno y el otro sufrirá. -dijo Ukyo.

-Pues mi hermano y yo nos saboteamos los planes uno al otro. Es típico de hermanos pelearse.

-No es de las relaciones entre hermanos de lo que hemos venido hablar, si no de que debemos acabar con la relación entre Ranma y Akane-dijo Shampoo.

-Ya lo intentamos hace un mes, y no salió nada bien. Y ellos dos, aunque al principio se pelearon, se reconciliaron y se fugaron, y han vuelto hacen unos días más unidos que nunca y están un poco extraños-comentó Ukyo.

-Lo volveremos a intentar y está bien saldrá bien, contaremos con los tres chicos. Les interesa ayudarnos. - y le contó el plan. Después se separaron. Pondría su plan en marcha esa misma noche, cuando los prometidos volviesen al dojo y todos en el dojo Tendo estuviesen acostados.

Akane y Ranma, volvían del cine… aunque en realidad engañaron a todos, habían ido al teatro, les daba vergüenza confesar que fueron a ver una obra de teatro. Y les daba más vergüenza confesar que se lo habían pasado bien.

-Estoy cansado, por la mañana a la escuela y por la tarde entrenamiento-dijo el chico.

-Sí, ha sido un día agotador. Pero ir a ver esa representación ha sido genial. Creía que te dormirías. Tienes tan poco aguante viendo estas cosas.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo de ti. No es una obra muy conocida en Japón, en su país de origen sí.

-Veo que estás muy versado en teatro-dijo ella riendo.

-Después de aquella versión tan… tan… rara que hicimos de Romeo y Julieta. Me picó la curiosidad y empecé a leer a escondidas novelas escritas para el teatro… pero no se lo digas a mi padre, considera el teatro cursi y para ricachones.

-Pues si quieres ir de nuevo. Me puedes invitar-dijo ella.

-No sé, no sé. Prefería invitar a una actriz guapa e inteligente. Pero como no existen con esas cualidades, te invitaré a ti que al menos eres inteligente y un poco guapa.

-Serás… - y lo empezó a perseguir. Sabía que bromeaba, no se acodaba de la última vez que se pelearon. Y no quería volverse a pelear en serio. Recordaba con nostalgia el tiempo que pasaron los dos en aquel extraño valle, quería volver a estar a solas con él.

Llegaban muy tarde, se le escapó el tren y tuvieron que esperar mucho al siguiente. Al volver a casa cenaron. Todos estaban acostados, Kasumi les había dejado algo para cenar. Las pocas veces que salían siempre encontraban algo para cenar cuando volvían a casa.

-Mañana nos tocará bronca de los padres, por llegar tan tarde. -dijo ella.

-Pero aún con ese castigo, no nos quitaran lo que hemos disfrutado hoy. Ni nuestros padres ni nuestros rivales, no pueden quitarnos eso.

-Tal vez hubieses disfrutado más con otras prometidas-dijo ella un poco seria. Lo quería enfadar, para divertirse.

-Ni lo menciones, ninguna de las tres me hubiese dejado ver la representación en paz-dijo él muy serio, la chica le vio tener un escalofrió-Solo con pensar en lo que me podrían hacer… me da miedo.

Ella lo miró. Parecía hablar en serio.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Parece que últimamente no…

\- ¿Las soporto? -preguntó él. La chica asintió- no sé lo que me pasa, pero no aguanto que me sigan todo el día, que se me tiren a los brazos sin preguntarme si quiero que me abracen. Vosotras si un chico se propasa con vosotras, le atizáis. Pero nosotros… no podemos cuando nos pasa lo mismo con una chica. -entonces se enfureció- Y sobre todo no aguanto que ellos te sigan….

Al momento se dio cuenta que se había ido de la lengua.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó ella con la cara roja.

-Yo… mira…no piense lo que no es y.…-No sabía cómo seguir. Y maldijo su propia timidez e inseguridad.

-Vale, ya veo que no eres capaz de decir un cumplido ni lo que piensas. Te falta madurez. -sabía que no era eso lo que le faltaba. La educación que recibió de su padre lo hizo inseguro y muy tímido con las chicas.

-Mira quien fue a hablar. La que siempre se enfada cuando mi otra prometida, si quieres llamarlas así, me acosan. No diciendo lo mismo cuando sus pretendientes…

-Tienes celos…, si, tienes celos, de aquel que se me acerca.

-Y tú también tienes celos.

-Los tuyos son mayores que los míos…-se quedó callada, al darse cuenta lo que acaban de decir los dos.

Los dos chicos se miraron sonrojados, habían revelado sus respectivos celos, al acusar al otro de lo mismo. La chica sabía que él negaría tal revelación, como ella misma haría… pero si ella actuaba antes.

Y señalándolo acusadora con un dedo… para descubrir que el chico hacía lo mismo.

-Lo has dicho. Has admitido que tienes celos-dijeron los dos. Se quedaron mirando- No puedes negarlo. Y no es cierto que yo tenga celos de…- decían lo mismo a la vez.

\- ¿Por qué yo debo tener celos de una…? - empezó él, pero se calló-No puedo negar lo que he dicho, ¿Verdad? Es una tontería hacerlo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando y a él se le escapó una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? -dijo ella enfadada. Aunque estaba furiosa hablaba bajo. No querían despertar a la familia - ¿Que los dos nos hayamos…? -le dio mucha vergüenza seguir.

\- ¿Qué hayamos revelado que somos celosos? No. Ya que varias veces nos hemos puesto celosos, tanto tú como yo. No me produce gracia eso. Que tengamos celos es malo, muy malo, tanto para ti como para mí, es muy… muy peligroso. Lo que me hecho gracia es que hayamos hecho los mismos gestos y dicho lo mismo a la vez.

Ella sonrió al recordar eso, pero enseguida se puso seria.

-Los celos son malos, pero ¿por qué dices que estos son muy malos, peligrosos?

-Si se enterasen nuestros rivales nos harían la vida más imposible de lo que ya nos la hacen ahora, que ya es demasiado. De esto no se debe enterar nadie y nuestra familia menos. Debemos olvidar que hemos dicho que nos sentimos celosos. Como si no hubiese ocurrido nunca.

Ella lo miró asustada. Se imaginó que pasaría si Shampoo o Kodachi descubriesen que los dos jóvenes sentían algo, sentir celos significa que el otro te gustaba, poco o mucho. Se estremeció. Él chico la miró y le dieron ganas de abrazarla. Se veía tan indefensa.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Esto no lo podemos mencionar nunca. Nos pondríamos los dos en peligro-dijo ella.

-No te preocupes yo te defenderé. Nadie podrá con Ranma Saotome, si te atacan- dijo el chico aparentando mucho orgullo. Pero se sentía inseguro, no sentía para nada la seguridad que intentaba aparentar. Desde que volvieron de China su temor por la seguridad de la chica había aumentado, tenía miedo que algún rival la utilizarse para atracarlo, como hicieron los de la tribu del Fénix.

Ella lo miró, se sabía protegida por el joven. Pero no podía tenerlo siempre a su lado protegiéndola.

-Vámonos a dormir Akane, que mañana nos espera una regañina. -dijo él quitándole importancia a sus temores.

-Si-dijo ella y le sonrió de la forma que dejaba al chico alelado. Si ella supiera lo fácil que era vencer al chico con esa sonrisa, todo iría mejor entre ellos.

Subieron a las habitaciones. Se pararon en la puerta de la habitación de ella.

-Bueno Akane me voy a dormir-dijo él. Pero no se separaba de ella. No podía, ni tenía ganas de hacerlo. - " _ **¿Qué me pasa? Tengo ganas de abrazarla. Ojalá me bese. Quiero que lo haga. ¿Por qué no lo hace? ¿Por qué mierda soy tan tímido? ¿Por qué tengo miedo de besarla yo?**_ -pensaba el chico, la miraba como si quisiera decirle algo.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Ranma? - ella tampoco se podía alejar de él. - "¿ _ **Qué le pasa? Está muy nervioso. Creo que quiere besarme, pero es tan tímido. Ojalá pudiera abrazarle, o él a mí. Si seguimos así no nos iremos a dormir."-**_ pensaba ella.

Estuvieron mirándose mucho rato y al final al separase.

-Ahora sí que entro. Pasa una buena noche-dijo ella. Estaba un poco desanimada. No quería separarse de él así. Quería besarlo, aunque fuese en la mejilla.

\- ¡Adiós Akane! Mañana nos vemos-dijo él con pena. Se sentía un cobarde. ¿Cómo podía luchar con guerreros muy fuertes y no poder besar a su prometida ni decirle la verdad?

Akane abrió la puerta de su habitación y se quedó mirando como el chico se alejaba en dirección a su habitación. Pudo notar la tristeza del chico. Y de golpe.

\- ¡Ranma! Un momento- se acercó a él y lo miró de forma extraña.

\- ¿Akane pasa algo? - y la miró sorprendido. Pero se sorprendió más todavía cuando ella lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sé que no es lo que quieres-dijo ella sonriéndole-Alegra esa cara, algún día podrás cumplir tú deseo. -Y se metió en la habitación muy colorada.

Él la miró entrar en su habitación y se acarició el lugar donde lo besó la chica. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Pero no estaba contento.

-Soy idiota, soy el mayor de los idiotas-dijo con la voz muy baja-la podía haber besado, así nunca lo haré. Me ha gustado que ella me bese. Quiero que lo vuelva hacer.

-No sé cómo me he atrevido a besarlo, aunque sea en la mejilla. Solo falta que él me lo devuelva. Ahora sé que llegara el día que lo haga. He notado que tiene muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Los dos se acostaron y no tardaron en dormirse. Esa noche dormirían poco, muy poco… como todos en el dojo Tendo.

Había pasado poco más de una hora del momento que los dos chicos se fueron a dormir y cinco figuras totalmente vestidas de negro y con un pasamontaña, del mismo color, ocultándoles la cara se infiltraron en el dojo. Su objetivo acabar con la vida de uno de sus residentes.

Ranma tenía un sueño intranquilo, y se despertó, había notado algo. Un peligro se cenia sobre el dojo y los que vivían en él. Vio una sombra en la ventana. Alguien miraba dentro. No lo reconocía, no era uno de sus rivales habituales ni de los de su pasado. Estaba intentando forzar la ventana. Y de pronto se asustó, El visitante nocturno no iba solo, había cuatro… no cinco. Iban a entrar a saco, despertando a todos.

No iban a robar, lo habrían hecho en silencio. Buscaban algo… o a alguien, en un momento supo lo que querían. Alguien estaba en peligro y se preparó para actuar.

Notó como el hombre entraba en su habitación. Y al momento el chico se sintió deslumbrado por la luz de una linterna.

-Tú levántate, ¡deprisa! -exigió el desconocido.

Ranma se intentó tapar los ojos con los brazos, como si le molestase la luz. Pero estudiaba a su posible rival.

\- ¿Quién... eres? ¿Qué quieres? No tenemos… mucho dinero. De aquí no…

\- ¡Cállate si valoras tu vida! Yo preguntó... tú contestas ¿Vale?

-Si, sí. De… de acuerdo- dijo el joven aparentemente asustado.

\- ¿Dónde está esa chica la llamada Akane? Llévame ante ella.

El chico se asustó. Iban por su prometida, el olor que despendía el traje del asaltante le dijo de dónde venía. Se vengaría, pero antes acabaría con los asaltantes.

-No le hagas daño-suplicó el chico aparentemente asustado.

\- ¿Y si le hago? Nos han pagado para hacérselo pasar mal.

-Si les toca, aunque sea un pelo…-Su tono había cambiado, era una amenaza y acabó con una advertencia en un tono de lo más sádico y cruel-... te mataré.

\- ¡Pero quien se cree el niñato! Te voy a…- no pudo continuar. El chico estaba sentado en el futón y al segundo siguiente lo tenía encima. No pudo reaccionar, nadie podía ser tan rápido. No vio como lo atacaba. Pero sintió que caía al suelo y se desmayaba.

Ranma miró a su atacante tumbado en el suelo, si Akane recibía algún daño volvería por él y no sobreviviría a la furia del chico. El hombre no se despertaría en horas. El chico salió con cuidado de la habitación, no sabía dónde estaban los otros asaltantes, pero se imaginaba donde habría dos de ellos, pero no iría por ellos. Él iría a defender a su prometida.

Estaba saliendo de su habitación cuando oyó un grito de sorpresa seguido por uno de terror. Alguien había entrado a la habitación de sus padres. Y había encontrado una mujer con una katana… y un panda gigante, oyó un ruido y supo que el segundo atacante había caído. El tercero fue derrotado por Soun. Solo quedaban dos.

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Akane. Y sin picar intentó entrar, pero antes de hacerlo, la chica salió.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó el chico alarmado.

-Si- Contestó ella y vio al joven lanzar un suspiro de alivio-Si Ranma estoy bien ¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos visita no invitada y desagradable. No te separes de mí. Quedan dos- no quiso decirle que iban a por ella.

Toda la familia salió al pasillo. Toda menos Kasumi. De golpe se abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió ella muy asustada y cogiéndola y amenazándola con un cuchillo, uno de los atacantes.

-Veo que tres de nosotros han caído, me parece extraño. Pero siendo esto un dojo debéis ser expertos en artes marciales. Debíamos habernos informado.

\- ¿Qué queréis? Suelta a mi hija y os lo entregaremos, pero no le hagas daño.

Ranma se asustó y se puso delante de Akane, no permitiría que nadie la tocase.

-Venimos por alguien. Nos han pagado para acabar con alguien.

\- ¿Qué os han pagado para matar a alguien? -preguntó Nabiki. Y mirando a Ranma- ¿Con quién estás prometido sin saber…? -vio como el chico protegía a su prometida y supo la verdad.

-Veo que ya sabes por quien vengo. Tú la bajita de pelo corto, si no quieres que mate a tu hermana cámbiate por ella.

-De estas no saldrás vivo, tócale un pelo y te mataré. De toda forma lo haré por amenazar a Kasumi-dijo Ranma. Akane se fijó en él estaba muy enfadado y mataría al secuestrador con toda seguridad.

-Ranma no pasará nada y debemos salvar a Kasumi. Tú me salvaras, siempre lo has hecho.

-No quiero pasar por mismo que aquella vez. No quiero volver…- no pudo seguir. Ella sabía a qué se refería. A cuando la creyó muerta en Jusenkyo.

-No pasará eso, no volverá a pasar eso. -y mirando al secuestrador- de acuerdo me entrego.

\- ¡No! -dijo Ranma cógeme a mí. ¿Quién te ha pagado?, seguro que te gratificaran si me llevas a mí.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de quien me paga?

-Hacéis un olor extraño. Solo hay un sitio en Nerima donde podéis coger ese olor. -dijo Ranma.

Akane también había identificado el olor. Ya sabía quién había puesto precio a su cabeza.

\- ¿Olor? Yo no huelo nada-dijo Nabiki.

\- ¿Vas a venir o qué? - exigió el secuestrador.

-Ya voy-contestó Akane y se entregó a cambio de Kasumi.

-Has hecho algo inteligente. Así sólo sufrirás tú. -el secuestrador notó algo extraño, la chica no temblaba de miedo. Mantenía una serenidad increíble. Miraba al chico de frente como si se comunicasen entre ellos. - ¿Es tu novia? Ves despidiéndote de ella por qué es la última vez que la vez con vida. -El chico lo miró, y el hombre tuvo un escalofrío, esa mirada le estaba diciendo que lo mataría y que lo haría con mucha crueldad.

El asaltante, con el cuchillo cortó la chaqueta del pijama de la chica de abajo a arriba. La chica se tapó para que no se le viesen los pechos.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡No mires! ¡Pervertido…! -se calló, el chico no la miraba a ella. Miraba a su captor y ella supo que antes de matarlo, el joven lo haría sufrir mucho.

-No sé por qué te he de matar, ante de eso jugaré contigo-dijo riendo el malvado- nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien tú y yo.

La ira de Ranma iba en aumento. Kasumi se alejó de él, el chico desprendía incluso calor. No quería saber lo que le haría al secuestrador de su hermana. No iba a ser muy agradable.

\- ¡No! -dijo Ranma con ira- yo jugaré contigo antes de matarte. Yo y Akane nos lo pasaremos en grande. Tú suplicaras que te mate. Pero no lo hare deprisa. Te mataré poco a poco. -hablaba muy despacio, su tono era él de un sádico. Su familia lo miró, ese no era el Ranma de siempre.

-Ahora nos iremos y no nos seguiréis. En unas horas recibiréis un mensaje de donde recoger lo que quede de esta… "persona" …. Si queda gran cosa. -y se rió. El delincuente huyó con Akane, esta miró a su prometido asustada, sabía que el chico iría por ella.

-Kasumi tráeme ropa de tu hermana, lo primero que encuentres, no hace falta que sea un conjunto majo…-dijo el chico.

-Nadie ira a ninguna parte- el ultimo secuestrador apareció con una pistola. Y miró a la familia. Un chico joven, dos chicas jóvenes, un hombre con bigote y pelo largo, debía ser el padre de las jóvenes. Una mujer con… ¿una katana? ¿Pero en qué lugar los había metido el jefe? Lo siguiente que vio lo dejó anonadado.

\- ¿U… un... un panda?, que panda más feo-dijo.

El panda sacó un cartel donde ponía "Soy un panda bonito"

\- ¿Pero no te has visto al espejo? -y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba discutiendo con un panda- ¿Pero ¿qué hago? estoy descurtiendo con un panda. Eso es imposible. Te venderé al zoo.

\- "Vamos al cincuenta por ciento". -decía el cartel del panda.

-Como máximo yo me quedo el setenta y cinco y tú el veinticinco. -dijo el mercenario.

\- "Yo el setenta y tú el treinta"- decía el cartel del panda.

-Pero ¿Quién te crees? Sólo eres un panda... y yo estoy discutiendo con el panda otra vez. - no vio llegar el ataque de chico. Y cayó al suelo desmayado.

\- ¡Ranma! Toma lo que me pediste-dijo Kasumi. El chico cogió la ropa que le daba Kasumi. Esta miró al sicario-pobre hombre, cuando se despierte le dolerá la cabeza. Y pensará que se metió en un manicomio. Mira que discutir con el panda.

Ranma no escuchó lo último, había salido en busca de Akane sabía dónde estaba. Lograba notar su aura en un parque cercano.

-Las personas que me han contactado, están locas. Eres demasiado preciosa para matarte… antes te violaré… también te podría vender como esclava. Me pagarían muy bien por ti.

-Estás loco. Ranma te encontrará y a mí también. Y cuando lo haga te arrepentirás, nunca has luchado con alguien así. Y no volverás a pelear con nadie cuando acabe contigo. -la chica se tapaba los pechos con los brazos. No estaba asustada, lo miraba con frialdad, y con una rabia infinita. No era el típico rehén.

-Confías mucho en ese chico, no sabe dónde estamos.

-Si lo sabe ¿sabes lo que es el aura de combate? - el mercenario se la quedó mirando extrañado.

-El miedo te hace delirar ¿Aura de combate? -dijo él. Pero entonces vio una tenue luz roja alrededor de la chica- ¿Qué… es esa luz que... te rodea?

-Es mi aura de combate, tú la ves muy floja. Pero Ranma la percibe muy bien, es un reclamo para él. Ya sabe dónde estamos. Huye no queda ni un minuto. Yo percibo su aura a pocos metros. Y no viene de buen humor. Si intentas algo en mi contra, no te dará tiempo de escapar. De toda forma no podas huir de él

-No me engañaras con tus fantasías. Siempre nos drogamos antes de un ataque y ahora tengo una alucinación con tu "aura", en el dojo he tenido una de la más extraña, he creído ver un panda y una mujer con una katana. Pero ahora te voy a comer, seguro que no te ha probado ese patético que tienes por prometido. Que mirada os lanzabais, se nota que estáis enamorados. Si sobrevives no quera una novia que otro haya estrenado.

Se lanzó sobre la joven. Quiso quitarle las manos con que tapaba sus senos. Pero ella se resistía salvajemente y lo miraba con rabia. Entonces ella vio algo.

-Tienes miedo te has puesto en tensión-dijo él hombre- te voy a demostrar lo que es un hombre, no la mierda de prometido que tienes. No sé por qué esas te quieren quitar del medio por qué…

El hombre se sintió arrancado de la chica. Al girarse vio al chico, se fijó en sus ojos. No había visto tanto odio en alguien tan joven. Pero le faltaba experiencia, a ese chico le ganaría en segundos, después violaría a la chica delante de él. Le habían pagado por no matarlo, pero podía humillarlo.

-He vencido a mucha gente con más experiencia y más fuerte que tú. -dijo él hombre.

\- ¿Estás bien? Akane, ¿te ha hecho algo raro ese animal?

-Estoy bien. Llegaste a tiempo. -y cogió la ropa que le daba el chico- gracias Ranma. -le dijo sonriéndole.

La chica fue a un lavabo público y allí se cambió. Ranma se giró al secuestrador.

-Habéis entrado en nuestra casa, habéis amenazado a Akane y a su hermana mayor. No os lo perdonó. Me has dicho que has vencido gente más fuerte que yo. Lo dudo, no te has enfrentado a nadie muy fuerte. Eres muy débil, he tenido muchos rivales mucho más fuertes que tú. Pero nadie tan débil como tú.

El hombre estaba furioso. Que un chico que le llegaba al pecho y sin musculatura lo llamase débil lo desquiciaba. Si no tenía ni técnica.

-Ven que te enseñaré un poco de lucha. Cuando estés en el suelo, me agradecerás la lección.

\- ¡Ranma! Vence a este bocazas. -dijo Akane saliendo del lavabo ya cambiada. Se la veía segura y nada indefensa.

-No te alejes mucho, que cuando acabe con tu prometido. Iré a por ti.

Ranma se rió.

\- ¿Ganarme?… ¿a mí? No podrás. ¿Y después iras por ella? ¿Pero nos has visto bien? -dijo el chico con soberbia-Nosotros dos somos Ranma y Akane, los más fuertes de Nerima. No podrás con ninguno de los dos. - y los dos chicos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Un poco prepotente Ranma, no te eches tantas flores. -dijo Akane.

-Pero Akane, si tengo razón. Ese tipejo no es rival ni para mí ni para ti. Nos hemos deshecho de rivales mucho peores que él.

-Pero que se ha creído el niñato-dijo el hombre- se piensa que es gran cosa y no es nada.

Y atacó al joven. El hombre vio como el chico paraba sus ataques, solo se defendía y no contratacaba, y de repente el joven le dio solo tres golpes y cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Quién eres? No es posible. Nadie me ha ganado hasta ahora, y nadie lo hará.

-Tu turno Akane. -dijo el chico.

\- ¿Eres tan cobarde que dejas luchar a una chica?

-No, confío en ella. Te vencerá, desearás haber seguido luchando conmigo, ella está más enfadada que yo y en ese estado es más temible. No estaría satisfecha si no la dejase darte lo que mereces

Y la chica venció al matón en breves momentos.

\- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué clase de monstruos sois? -dijo el hombre y cayó desmayado.

\- ¿Estás bien, Akane? -preguntó el chico.

-Si gracias. -dijo ella sonriendo… y lo abrazó.

-Akane, que no has pasado tanto miedo. -dijo el chico con nerviosismo.

Ella se separó con la cara muy roja.

-Lo siento ha sido sin querer, de golpe he sentido la necesidad de abrazarte.

-No… no te disculpes, has pasado un mal rato. -dijo él. Ella lo vio muy nervioso, a pesar de ser en apariencia prepotente y creído, en realidad era muy tímido, y la chica sabía esto. Esperaba que él algún se abriese a ella, y no se dejase dominar por su timidez.

Él la miró **. - "** _ **Que guapa esta cuando se siente indefensa. Me dan ganas de protegerla. No quiero que me deje nunca, pero es algo que no pode decirle nunca"**_ -pensó el chico.

-Ranma, sabes tan bien como yo, quienes fueron los que planearon el ataque-dijo la chica.

-Sí, y es hora que les devolvamos la basura que nos enviaron-le contestó él...

Cologne se despertó. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Había notado dos auras de combate enormes y una baja. Los dos grandes pertenecían a los dos chicos que vivían en el dojo Tendo. Los dos habían combatido contra alguien, el poseedor del aura pequeña. Y esa persona había perdido.

La anciana sabía lo que habían planeado los seis que estaban ahora en el restaurante. Por el ruido que hacían, estaban celebrando su supuesta victoria, no sabían que su plan no había salido bien. Ella sabía de principio que el plan de su bisnieta estaba condenado al fracaso. Shampoo debía aprender de sus derrotas, para vencer al final. Pero la chica siempre perdía, desde el principio había subestimado a Akane y ese error no lo podría tener en una amazona del nivel de Shampoo.

Notó que los dos prometidos se alejaban, iban al dojo. Entonces se asustó, los dos después de estar un rato muy corto en ese sitio, se movían e iban hacía allí, en dirección al Café Gato.

-Por nuestra victoria sobre Akane- brindó una eufórica Shampoo. -Ahora Ranma será nuestro.

-Después de esto mi Ranma caerá rendido a mis… nuestros pies-dijo Kodachi.

-Espero que Akane aprenda la lección y…- dijo Ukyo, las otras la miraron de forma extraña, ella las miró, y se asustó-no contratasteis a esos mercenarios para asustar a Akane, lo hicisteis para matarla.

\- ¿Cómo habéis podido hacer eso? -dijo Ryoga-Solo tenían que asustar a Ranma.

-No. Lo contratamos para matar a la chica violenta, y sin querían abusar de ella antes de matarla, que lo hicieran. Y si en el asalto se interponía alguien, podían liquidarlo. Al único que no podían dañar era a Ranma. -dijo Shampoo.

\- ¿Sois idiotas? En el dojo viven los padres de Ranma y las hermanas de Akane. ¿Os podéis imaginar si sale herida la madre de Ranma? Si adivina que hemos sido nosotros, no quiero pensar que nos hará-dijo Ukyo enfadada. No mencionó lo que pensaba si la herida era Akane. Un terror frío empezó a invadirla.

\- ¿Cómo habéis osado a atacar a la bella Akane Tendo? -dijo Kuno.

-No os asustéis, nunca averiguaran de donde vino el ataque-dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estas seguras? -dijo una voz.

¿Abuela? ¿Cómo preguntas eso? Claro que no averiguaran nada…-dijo Shampoo.

-Ya han atacado al dojo Tendo. Y los cinco asaltantes han caído. El último en un parque, parece que se llevó a Akane y el futuro yerno los siguió. Entre los dos jóvenes se cargaron al secuestrador.

-Me alivia mucho que Akane esté bien… - empezó Ryoga.

-No te alegres tanto. Ya saben que fuisteis vosotros quienes planearon el ataque. En estos momentos se acercan para aquí. Salir los seis de aquí, no quiero que me destrocen el local.

No pudieron salir, en ese momento la puerta se rompió por un bulto lanzado desde el exterior, en el mismo instante otro bulto entró por una de las ventanas. Al acercarse a los dos bultos vieron que eran dos hombres vestidos de negro. Estaban desmayados, y tenían muchas heridas.

-Conozco estas insignias- dijo Cologne- son de unos de los grupos de mercenarios nómadas que viven cerca de Jusenkyo. Ofrecen sus servicios principalmente a las tres tribus que dominan las lagunas. -las tres tribus eran el pueblo de las amazonas, Herb y su tribu y la tribu del Fénix. - ¿Habéis contratado un grupo de la tribu de los mercenarios para que se deshaga de Akane? -preguntó incrédula Cologne.

Ranma ya había vencido a los cuatro principales grupos de los alrededores de las lagunas. Y principalmente por salvar a su prometida. Pronto se la llamaría al consejo de Matriarcas, estas debían haberse enterado que el joven Ranma poseía un poder increíble. Le ofrecerían una alianza al chico. Y conociendo a Ranma… la rechazaría. Él ya tenía una alianza con alguien y no la rompería, había demostrado que le importaba más que nada, aunque él lo negase.

-Abuela yo…- empezó la chica y en ese instante otro cuerpo inconsciente entró por la ventana rota.

-Se preparan para atracar-dijo Ryoga. En ese instante oyeron un ruido y un pato huyó por la ventana. El pobre no había estado de acuerdo con el plan de Shampoo y no quería salir dañado. También Cologne los dejó, era algo que tenían que resolver los jóvenes, ellos se metieron en el problema, ellos lo tenían que resolver.

Los jóvenes tuvieron que esperar medía hora para que los otros dos cuerpos entrasen volando. Como los otros tres estaban dañados, sobre todo él que parecía el jefe.

Ryoga lo miró.

-A este lo ha atacado tanto Ranma como Akane, reconozco sus golpes.

En ese momento fue lanzado un bulto pequeño.

\- ¡Mousse! -exclamó asustada Shampoo. Al pobre pato lo habían cogido y atacado. Era un aviso, nadie se escaparía de la venganza de los dos chicos.

El ataque final llegó dos horas después, los jóvenes de dentro del local estaban con los nervios rotos y muy asustados.

Los dos chicos entraron en el restaurante, iban vestidos de negro, como sus atacantes. Y estaban muy serios.

-Creíamos que con lo último que hicisteis, os habíais pasado de la raya y habíais aprendido la lección. Pero os habéis superado. -dijo Ranma enfadado.

-Habéis amenazado a nuestra familia. Y solo para satisfacer vuestros deseos infantiles.

-Queríais matar a Akane, para tenerme a mí. Lo siento, pero con eso solo conseguís que os odie.

-Ranma es mi prometido. Me ganó en un combate…-empezó una Shampoo asustada.

-Por defender a Akane, la atacabas sin culpa. Vuelve a atacarla tú u o tus cómplices y la volveré a defender. Habéis sido mis aliados y amigos, pero os habéis vuelto locos. ¡Poner precio a la cabeza de Akane! Os tenía que denunciar o matar, me quitaría un problema de encima.

Los seis rivales estaban asustados. Estos dos jóvenes furiosos no parecían a lo que conocían e hicieron lo que no debían, atacaron.

Cinco minutos después dos chicos salían de un destrozado local. Sus seis contrarios estaban en el suelo heridos y sin poderse mover.

Y allí se encontraron a la policía.

\- ¡Quietos! No se muevan… ¡pero… pero si son dos chiquillos!

-Hemos venido a traer a los cinco sicarios que han atacado el dojo Tendo. -dijo Ranma.

\- ¿Y Que pruebas tienen que lo mandasen los de ahí dentro?

-Hacen olor… Olor de unas especies chinas, que solo hay un sitio en todo Tokyo donde se pueden encontrar-dijo Akane.

-El sitio es el Café gato-continuó Ranma- hemos venido por explicaciones y nos han atacado.

-Sabéis que es mentira-dijo Ryoga saliendo- vosotros…

Se calló si seguía Ranma y Akane contarían para que fueron contratados los cinco hombres y por quienes.

\- ¿Es cierto que estos dos jóvenes fueron atacados al llegar aquí? -dijo el policía. Y entonces empezó el interrogatorio.

Shampoo sabía que no podía delatar a Ranma ni a Akane. Estaba implicada en un caso de intento de asesinato fustado, tampoco podía acusar a sus cómplices ni a los sicarios.

Si traicionaba a los guerreros, estos podían posicionarse con una de las otras tribus y atacar a las amazonas como represalia. Había cometido un error grave, y su bisabuela no le ayudaría.

-Si… quisimos gástales una broma, y se nos fue de las manos. Ellos se sintieron atacados, y se defendieron. Cuando vinieron aquí por explicaciones les atacamos sin dejar que se explicasen… y ellos se defendieron.

-Shampoo. No digas mentí…-empezó Ranma, pero su prometida le puso la mano en el hombro y lo miró a los ojos, él entendió lo que quería decirle, que dejase pasar todo, que no acusase a nadie- La próxima vez que os ocurra gastarnos una broma, no lo haigas, ni lo intentéis- los seis chicos vieron en eso una amenaza.

-Si no hay un impedimento nosotros nos vamos-dijo Akane al policía. No había acusaciones por ninguna parte, entonces no había caso. -Nos hemos pasado del horario de regreso y nos espera un castigo.

-Pueden irse. Pero estén localizables, por lo que pueda pasar.

Los dos jóvenes se fueron y poco después la policía.

\- ¡Será maldita Akane!, le debemos nuestra libertad a ella. Debo acabar con ella- dijo Shampoo enfurecida. No se aguantaba de pie por la paliza recibida. Akane la había humillado al conseguir que Ranma no acusase a nadie.

Horas después del fin del ataque, Cologne bajó al restaurante y vio los daños. No podía denunciar a los dos jóvenes. Si lo hacía, la familia Tendo alegaría que su bisnieta había contratado a unos sicarios para matar a su miembro más joven. Había oído la conversación de los chicos con la policía, y ella también captó la amenaza de Ranma.

Shampoo parecía que había perdido inteligencia. Sus dos últimos planes habían sido chapuceros. No podía dejar que la chica actuase de una forma tan loca.

-Si Ranma no es mío. No será de la chica loca violenta... ni de nadie. -oyó decir a su bisnieta.

La chica se había recuperado del ataque y cogió agua y se mojó, se transformó en gata y salió corriendo. La anciana no pudo detenerla, Shampoo iba hacer algo terrible y nadie podía detenerla.

Ranma y Akane estaban tumbados en el tejado del dojo, había sido una noche agotadora y veían como amanecía. No hablaban del ataque, estaban cansados de tantos ataques, en poco tiempo se habían multiplicado.

-Hemos dormido poco, pero no tengo sueño. ¡Tengo mucha hambre! -dijo la chica.

-Yo tampoco tengo sueño, y también tengo hambre. Voy a comer más que tú.

-Eso está por ver-le contestó la chica riendo.

-No me ganarás. Nunca me has ganado comiendo.

-Hoy si te ganaré. -respondió ella retadora.

-Eso está por ver. -le respondió el chico, repitiendo lo que había dicho ella.

\- ¿Qué te apuestas? - Le desafió su prometida.

-Quien pierda invita al cine. ¿Te vale?

-Y aún helado… y aún café. -contraatacó ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Habían conseguido lo que querían, ir al cine con el otro. Los dos se consideraban ganadores de esa pulla, aunque a uno le tocase pagar, lo haría con gusto.

Al cabo de un rato bajaron a desayunar y allí estallaría la próxima crisis.

Ranma volvía a estar sentado en el tejado. Se cogía las rodillas con las manos, sentía una gran tristeza.

El dojo estaba inusualmente en silencio, una gran tristeza se había adueñado de sus habitantes, de la que no se recuperarían nunca.

El chico maldecía a Shampoo… y a su padre. Entre los dos lo habían metido en un jaleo del que no iba a salir. Oyó ruido y levantó la vista, delante suyo estaba su prometida. La chica tenía los ojos rojos, debía haber llorado durante horas.

Él se levantó y fue a decirle algo, pero no pudo. No podía hablar, aunque lo intentó.

Ella lo miró con tristeza y se le echó encima, lo abrazó y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico llorando con rabia y amargura.

Ranma la abrazó, nunca lo había hecho. No quería dejarla… no quería separarse de ella. La abrazó con fuerza, para que nadie, ni nada pudiese llevársela lejos suyo.

Akane tampoco quería soltarlo, por qué pensaba que, en el momento de hacerlo, se lo llevarían lejos, a un sitio donde no lo volvería a ver.

-Ranma, es la hora-lo llamó su padre.

\- ¡NO! -grito la chica con desespero- no quiero que bajes, me niego que bajes y te sometas.

-No puedo hacer nada. Me hicieron prometerlo.

\- ¡Tenias cinco años! No eras cociente de lo que te jugabas.

-Pero eso no me exime de cumplirlo.

Ella lloraba con amargura. A el chico se le rompía el alma verla llorar. No le gustaba ver llorar a nadie y sobre todo a su prometida.

-Alegarte, por fin te libraras de estar prometida.

Ella lo abofeteo.

-Yo quería dejar de ser tu prometida. No quería ni quiero dejar de ser tu amiga ni que me dejes sola. -Chilló ella. - ¡no me dejes! No permitas que te alejen de mí. Yo quería dejar de ser tu prometida… quería… pero hace tiempo que ya no quiero dejar…de serlo.

Bajó la cara para que él no la viese llorar. Ranma puso un dedo en la barbilla de la chica y le levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Vio mucha tristeza en ellos. Con el mismo dedo le limpió una lágrima y se la llevó a los labios.

-Ahora una parte de ti me acompañará en este viaje. Quiero que seas fuerte. Y que no me olvides… -a él también se le escaparon las lágrimas y junto su cara a la de ella. Y las lágrimas de los dos se mezclaron.

Horas después el chico se despertó. Se había quedado dormido sentado, le dolía el cuerpo. No importaba, pronto eso dejaría de ser importante. Notó algo en su hombro y al girarse se asustó. Akane estaba sentada a su lado, estaba dormida y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

La miró y la encontró guapísima a pesar de todo lo que había llorado. Se intentó levantar, no quería despertarla y que tuviese que soportar el trauma de su… separación. Pero… vio que ella tenía con una mano cogida su camisa con fuerza.

-No Akane, no me escaparé. Tú no me dejarás que me escape.

\- ¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma no me dejes! -la oyó como lo llamaba dormida y de los ojos de la chica volvieron a salir lágrimas.

-No quiero dejarte. Eres mi mejor y única amiga. La única persona en quien confió totalmente. Quiero ir contigo al cine y volvemos a fugar. -dijo en voz muy baja, para que ella no lo oyese- te debo muchas cosas….

\- ¡RANMA! ¡Baja ya! - gritó Genma. Había subido al tejado y estaba enfadado.

\- ¡Déjame un rato más!, quiero despedirme de Akane. -dijo el chico con voz cortante y mirándolo con rabia-sal de mi vista o te mandó yo abajo.

-He dicho que bajes ahorra mis…mo- dijo Genma, pero calló, unos ojos marrones los miraban con un odio que le helaba el alma.

\- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio con toda el alma! ¿Cómo pudisteis hacerle eso a vuestro hijo? No permitiré que lo asesinéis-Akane se había despertado y miraba a Genma con mucho odio. Se había abrazado al cuello de chico con fuerza.

-Akane, es algo que debes comprender, que Ranma debe cumplir con lo que firmó. -dijo Soun que también había subido al tejado.

Akane se levantó y miró a su padre con rabia.

-A ti también te odió-dijo Akane.

-Lo siento hija, pero no podemos hacer nada. -dijo el hombre llorando.

Ella se abrazó a su padre llorando. No soportaba el dolor que rompía su corazón.

Horas después todo estaba preparado para el ritual del sepukku. Nodoka había descubierto la fobia de su hijo a los gatos y lo obligaba a hacerse el sepukku. Lo harían en el tatami del dojo.

El chico se encontró con su padre, también se lo haría como firmó en el documento. Estaba Soun como testigo. Y su madre para completar el ritual.

Las hermanas Tendo no asistirían, estaban en la habitación de Akane.

Ranma no podía quitarse de la cabeza la despedida con las chicas. Kasumi había llorado. Nabiki se mostró afectada. Y Akane… Akane se abrazó a él llorando, sus hermanas se la tuvieron que llevar a rastras. Ahora estaban encerradas en la habitación de las más joven de las tres. Sus hermanas mayores la detenían para que no saliese. Se lo había pedido Ranma.

Ranma miró a la habitación de Akane.

-Adiós Aka...- y oyó gritar a las hermanas mayores asustadas. Y se preocupó ¿Qué pasaría en la habitación de Akane?

-Adelante Ranma, no te detengas-dijo su padre empujándole. Y siguieron adelante.

Akane se movía por su habitación como un animal en una jaula. Estaba histérica y tenía los ojos rojos.

-Dejadme salir. Debo impedir esta locura.

-Akane. No te puedes meter, no debes intervenir-dijo Nabiki.

-Tú como eres fría. Y no sientes nada-le contestó Akane.

-No podemos hacer nada… aunque queramos no podemos...-dijo Kasumi, también había llorado. Apreciaba al chico como si fuese un hermano más. Para ella era de la familia.

-Vosotras no podéis. Yo sí, y debo hacerlo. No os metáis por el medio.-advirtió Akane. Fue hasta su cama y se acachó y sacó una caja de debajo de ella. Y la abrió. Dentro había una katana parecida a la de Nodoka.

-Akane. ¿Qué pretendes hacer? -preguntó asustada su hermana mayor. Las dos hermanas las miraban con miedo.

-Salvar a mi prometido-dijo ella.

-Y si no puedes ¿Qué harás?-dijo Nabiki.

-No me dejará sola, lo seguiré allí donde él vaya. Sea donde sea.

Y se encaminó hacía la puerta con su Katana en la mano.

-No te dejaremos pasar. Debes quedarte con nosotras…-empezó Nabiki.

-Emplearé cualquier medio para ir donde él estar. Apartaos… ¡YA!-amenazó la chica, en su ojos se veía que si alguien se ponía en su camino lo apartaría de cualquier forma.

Las dos hermanas salieron corriendo y gritando de la habitación. Kasumi se pegó a la puerta de su habitación y vio pasar a su hermana pequeña. Y la miró, apoyaba a la joven. Y quería que salvase al chico.

-Venga Akane, salva a Ranma y traerlo de nuevo.-la animó.

Ranma estaba arrodillado y tenía el cuchillo ritual en la mano y se preparaba para matarse. No sabía ni nunca lo sabía, lo que habían sido esos gritos que oyó en la habitación de Akane, tenía ganas de ir a ver qué había sucedido. Y cuando se iba a rajar el estómago…

-¡Nodoka! No consentiré que mates a Ranma. Es mi prometido y no dejaré que lo alejes de mí y de mi familia. Su deber es casarse con una de nosotras. Vengo a exigir que se cumpla la promesa que Genma y mi padre pactaron antes de nacer nosotros. Es una promesa más antigua que la te hizo a ti. Prevalece sobre la tuya... Si intentas que no se cumpla, como lo estás haciendo ahora, será un deshonor para la familia Saotome, por qué faltará a su palabra. Quiero defender la promesa que se hizo a mi familia. Y debes aceptarla, si tienes honor y no quieres deshonrar a la familia Tendo. -Akane estaba furiosa, no dejaría que Nodoka matase al chico.

-Akane -dijo Ranma.

-Akane, mi hijo ha incumplido su promesa de hacerse todo un hombre. Tiene un punto débil y es algo que no puede permitirse-dijo Nodoka de muy seria- El ritual seguirá.

-Si no cambias de idea, entonces ¡ _ **YO AKANE TENDO TE DESAFIO!**_ \- Akane estaba desafiando a Nodoka. La apuntaba con su Katana.

La madre del chico miró a la joven y sonrió.

-Acepto tu desafío. Si ganas romperé el documento donde Ranma prometía hacerse el sepukku. Pero si pierdes… lo cumpliré.

-Acep… acepto. Pero si pierdo y lo matas. Yo acabaré contigo, por llevar a mi familia al deshonor. - dijo Akane.

-Yo no acepto-dijo Ranma- ¿Qué haces aquí Akane? Vete… no quiero que… me veas… morir. No tienes que ver esto. No debes luchar con mi madre. No ves que odiaré a quien gane.

Hasta tiempo después, Akane, no supo qué quiso decir el chico con odiar a la vencedora.

-Otra cosa si pierdo… he dicho que si cumples tu promesa es un deshonor para mi familia. -dijo Akane- Si Ranma se hace el sepukku, es como si fuese una forma de decirme que no soy la candidata perfecta para él, y por eso me lo niegas. Eso sería un deshonor para mí. Y me haré el sepukku también.

Ranma se acercó a ella.

-No. Debes vivir, por ti… por mí. No quiero que me sigas. - Buscó a Kasumi- llévatela, os perdí que no la dejarais venir. Akane, no quiero que mueras...

Ella lo miró cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza.

-Si tú mueres, nadie evitará que te siga. Ahora o más para adelante, pero lo haré.

-No quiero…- empezó el chico, y la miró. Ella iría detrás de él. Nada que dijese la haría cambiar de opinión. -eres una cabezota, deberás vencer, por qué no acepto que tú mueras. No luché en Jusenkyo por nada, solo luché por qué tú vivieses. Todo lo demás me importaba poco. Y ahora quieres que todo lo que hice sea para nada.

-Ranma… yo…-dijo ella, y no pudo seguir.

El combate empezó. Nodoka era experta en la lucha con katana. Pero Akane no era muy inferior a ella. Los golpes se sucedían a una velocidad enorme.

La madre de Ranma conservaba la calma. Y su oponente luchaba con rabia, pero sin precipitarse. Las dos luchaban defendiendo sus respectivas promesas a las que se veían atadas.

Ranma se sentía partido. Por una parte, no quería que su madre perdiese y fuese humillada. Pero por otra, no quería que su prometida perdiese. Y no solo por qué a ambos le fuese la vida.

En un momento, Nodoka logró que su rival perdiese el arma. Akane cayó sentada al suelo y miró con terror. Nodoka avanzó apuntándola con el arma. Y la chica retrocedió. La madre de Ranma siguió avanzando y la chica retrocediendo… hasta que su espalda tocó la pared y supo que estaba vencida y acorralada.

-Estas vencidas. Pero te propongo algo. En lugar de Ranma… muere tú en su lugar. Mi hijo se puede casar con una de tus hermanas.

\- ¡No estoy de acuerdo! ¡Debo morir yo! No aceptaré el sacrifico de Akane. Como la obligues a eso te odiaré para siempre.

Akane lo miró y después miró a Nodoka.

-Vale. Doy mi vida por la de Ranma-dijo Akane.

-No. No te dejaré morir por mí. Yo… yo daría mi vida para que tú vivieses. -dijo Ranma.

Nodoka no hizo caso a su hijo. Y atacó a la chica. Akane cerró los ojos y esperó el terrorífico golpe que la matase y… sintió que alguien la abrazaba.

-No te dejaré morir. Al menos no morirás sola. -sabía quién era, Ranma estaba allí abrazándola. Y… los dos se miraron y se sonrieron. Morirían juntos, nadie los separaría. Cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe que acabase con ellos.

El golpe tardaba en llegar. Y los dos chicos se giraron y miraron a Nodoka.

-Quería saber si erais capaces de dar vuestra vida por él otro, y lo sois. Akane no te preocupes no mataré a mi hijo por su fobia a los gatos, es algo que se puede curar. Y es culpa de otro-y miró a Genma con mala cara, el hombre se asustó, no le esperaban unos buenos momentos. - y tampoco te mataré a ti Akane.

Cogió el viejo documento firmado por su hijo, y lo rompió.

-Este documento ya no sirve para nada. -dijo Nodoka

Unas horas después. Ranma y Akane estaban discutiendo en el dojo, sus gritos se oían en toda la casa. Ellos dos realmente estaban disfrutando, para los dos jóvenes discutir, era como para sus padres jugar al shogi. Y por sus gritos realmente se lo estaban pasando bien. Los dos estaban descargando la tensión de los últimos días. No sería extraño que cuando se cansasen de chillar saliesen del dojo hablando amigablemente, como si la pelea no hubiese existido, no era la primera vez que pasaba. Nodoka y las hermanas de Akane estaban sentadas en el porche mirando el jardín y oyendo como discutían los chicos.

-Nodoka dime la verdad ¿No pensabas matar a Ranma? Tú ya sabias que Ranma tenía fobia a los gatos.

-Tienes razón Kasumi, esa información se la oí contar Genma a vuestro padre. Y no pensaba ni matar ni a mi hijo ni a vuestra hermana. Quería saber lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro, y no han podido esconderlo. Se han declarado, aunque ellos no se han dado cuenta… y tardaran en darse- y suspiró-. Ni Genma ni vuestro padre, tampoco se han dado cuenta lo que realmente han dicho los chicos.

-No me mientas tía Nodoka. Cuando apareció esa… _"gata",_ si se hubiese acercado un poco más a ti, hubieras gritado, te vi mirarla con terror. Tú también les tienes fobia a los gatos.

\- ¡Nabiki! -dijo Nodoka asombrada. La miró y sonrió dejando pasar unos segundo- tienes razón, desde muy pequeña le tengo miedo a los gatos, tanto como él que tiene mi hijo, no puedo obligar a nadie a hacerse el sepukku, por algo que me da miedo a mí también. Pero no me engañéis esa gata… es esa chica china que va detrás de mi hijo y que odia a Akane.

-Si es ella. Y se aprovecha del miedo que Ranma le tiene a los gatos para intentar conseguir lo que quiere-dijo Kasumi.

-Y en ese estado que entra Ranma, en que actúa como un gato. -dijo Nabiki- puede hacer el golpe del gato. Pero actúa por instinto y es invencible e impredecible. Solo Akane lo puede controlar y tranquilizar.

-Cuando esa gata atacó a tu hermana, Ranma la defendió con furia. Llegué a pensar que mataría a la chica, se fue muy dañada. Suerte que Akane lo llamó. En ese momento Ranma dejó en paz la gata y saltó sobre las rodillas de su prometida y ella lo tranquilizó. Ni a mí me hacía caso.

-Los gatos no te consideran su amo. Si no que estás bajo su protección. Ranma en ese estado consideró que debía proteger a su prometida de una peligrosa rival. No vio a Shampoo como una amiga, si no como una enemiga peligrosa a la que debía eliminar para salvar a su protegida.

-Puedes considerar, que para Ranma, su prometida es la única persona en quien puede confiar al cien por ciento. Así ha sido desde que se conocieron-dijo Kasumi. - en el estado de gato, para tu hijo solo hay existe alguien con quien se siente protegido, Akane.

-Ya me lo imagino. Hoy se ha demostrado. Yo quería ver si tanto Ranma como Akane eran capaces de dar su vida por el otro. Y los dos han ofrecido su vida para que el otro viviese. También los dos se negaban a vivir sin el otro. Pero como ya he dicho, ninguno de los dos será capaz de reconocer que están enamorados. Tardaran algún tiempo en reconocerlo. Pero al final lo harán. - Oyeron a los dos jóvenes discutir y los vieron salir del dojo corriendo uno de tras del otro.

-No me cogerás feúcha-dijo Ranma, había salido del dojo y se reía. Lo seguía una Akane furiosa en apariencia. Realmente no estaba enfadada con el chico y se divertía tanto como el chico. - Akane eres muy lenta.

-Cuando te coja veras. No te tenía que haber salvado. Debería haber dejado que te hicieras el sepukku.

-Eres tan fría como Nabiki. Se nota que sois hermanas. ¿No se te podía haber pegado algo de Kasumi, su simpatía o habilidad para ser una buena ama de casa? -Nabiki al oír el comentario se quedó rígida, lo que había dicho Ranma era un insulto. Pero su hermana mayor sonrió, fue una extraña sonrisa que nadie vio y que guardaba un secreto.

Corrieron por el jardín parecía que estaban jugando a pillar.

-Realmente mi hijo tiene un punto débil. Uno por el cual no lo voy a criticar. Ojalá su padre también tuviera uno parecido-dijo Nodoka. - y espero que nunca nadie se dé cuenta cuan indefensa está si se ataca ese punto.

-Pero ese punto débil también es su punto fuerte. Si lo atacan, se vuelve más fuerte. Y ha habido rivales que lo han atacado. Y han provocado la furia de Ranma. Únicamente se ha hecho más fuerte para proteger ese punto débil-contestó Kasumi.

\- ¿Punto débil que es a la vez su punto fuerte? No os entiendo. -se extrañó Nabiki. Pero miró a los jóvenes que corrían y lo descubrió. -El punto débil de Ranma es Akane y también es su punto fuerte… Si Akane supiera eso… lo podía tener a sus pies cuando quisiera.

-Akane no es así, no se aprovecharía de Ranma, y al revés tampoco ocurrirá. -dijo Kasumi.

Mientras Ranma escapaba de Akane y en un momento se giró y pilló a su prometida. Y se quedaron mirando serios. Todo a su alrededor desapareció y parecía que se iban a besar.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron mirando y después a ellos. Nabiki buscó en los bolsillos su cámara, siempre llevaba una, pero al sacarla se la quitó Kasumi.

-Déjalos. No saques fotos, que los meterás en problemas y ya han tenido demasiados últimamente. -la aseveró Kasumi.

Ranma la cogió por los brazos, muy cerca de los hombros, y cuando parecía que la iba a besar, la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

\- ¡Me ibas a besar! - exclamó la chica. Pero él no contestó. Se apoyó con una mano a un árbol y movió la cabeza como si quisiera sacar algo de ella. Akane lo miró y se asustó. - ¿Qué pasa Ranma? ¿Qué te pasa? -el chico estaba pálido.

-He tenido una extraña sensación. Muy, muy extraña. - contestó él, se encontraba extraño.

\- ¿Qué sensación? -preguntó ella asustada.

-Cuando te he cogido. He tenido la sensación que ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, era como vivir dos veces la misma experiencia, sin saber si la primera es real o no. No sé si forma parte de un sueño o estoy mezclando sueño y realidad. Pero en si es una sensación que me produce desasosiego.

Akane se calló y lo miró seria, ella también había tenido la misma experiencia y sensación. Pero lo disimuló mejor que él. Se preguntó qué había pasado durante esos periodos de tiempo que no recordaban y si eso que Ranma pensaba que era un sueño, fuese en realidad un recuerdo olvidado, de ese periodo del que no recordaban nada. Ranma tuvo la misma idea, pero ninguno de los dos pensó durante mucho tiempo en eso. Se le olvido casi al instante de tener la idea.

-Ranma ¿Qué te ha pasado?,-dijo Nodoka, las tres mujeres se acercaron al ver ponerse blanco a Ranma. - ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si… no… no lo sé. Me encuentro extraño. No es la primera vez que me pasa. Y siempre me deja una sensación extraña que no se explicar. Recuerdo que me perseguía Akane y la intenté coger, y ya no recuerdo nada. -mentía, recordaba casi todo lo ocurrido.

-Akane ¿y tú que recuerdas? ¿Te pasa a ti igual? -preguntó Kasumi.

-Yo iba detrás de Ranma y… ya no recuerdo nada. - también mentía, como Ranma recordaba casi todo, algo les decía que no debían decir nada sobre la sensación que tenían cuando se cogían y pensaban en besarse.

Nodoka los miró y se calló. Ella también se preguntaba que les pasaba a los dos chicos, desde que regresaron de su fuga, habían tenido varios acercamientos, para acto seguido olvidar que los habían tenidos. Le gustaría saber que paso durante el tiempo que los dos chicos estuvieron fugados. Allí estaba el misterio de sus pérdidas de memorias.

Ranma no contó todo… a su prometida. Lo último que dijo supuestamente recordar era coger Akane. Pero lo que no le dijo a su prometida es que, al hacerlo, se vio a él mismo cogiéndola por la cintura y besándola. No sabía que Akane también tuvo esa visión. Hasta mucho tiempo después no descubrió que secreto habían olvidado tanto él como Akane.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2: Las primeras semanas

**2º. Las hermanas en San Miguel...**

* * *

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **1°. Parte: Las primeras semanas en una escuela nueva.**

La chica se despertó, no se acordaba como llegó a la cama.

-Ya has despertado, llevas una semana inconsciente. Si tienes fuerza cuéntame que te paso.

La chica se intentó asentar en la cama.

-Abuela fue bestial. Me atacó con rabia. Tuve que huir.

-Eso ya lo sé. Cuéntamelo " _ **TODO".**_ Y no me mientas y cuéntamelo desde el principio. -dijo con voz severa la anciana.

-Me acerqué con sigilo a la casa para no ser detectada. Cuando llegué estaban desayunando. Mi futuro esposo estaba al lado de su falsa prometida. Noté algo extraños en ellos, cuando nadie los miraba se lanzaban miradas y se sonreían.

-Siempre han tenido una complicidad entre ellos.

-Fue entonces cuando ataqué. Airen se asustó y empezó a chillar, su _**"prometida"**_ , intentó alejarme de él y yo la arañé- la chica sonrió con maldad. -Y entonces oí maullar a Airen y me giré. Y me asusté. Ranma estaba a cuatro patas y transformado mentalmente en un gato. Y dispuesto a atacarme.

-Ranma defendía a Akane.

-Todos mis instintos me decían que huyese. Pero no hice caso y quise seguir atacando a la chica violenta. Airen se interpuso y me atacó. Jamás pensé que fuera tan fuerte en ese estado. Me dio una paliza increíble. La madre de Airen lo llamaba, pero no le hacía caso. No me dejaba huir. Y como siempre Akane lo llamó, y él acudió a su llamada con docilidad. Aproveché para huir y no sé dónde perdí el conocimiento. Y me he despertado aquí.

-Te encontró Mousse, te ha velado varias noches. Le he prohibido que se vengué. Has estado a punto de no salir. Pediste mucha sangre.

-Me vengaré de Akane. -dijo la chica con rabia-fue culpa suya…-su abuela la abofeteó.

\- ¿No me has oído? No te vengaras. No debiste provocar el estado de gato al futuro yermo. Aunque lo niegue, Akane es muy importante para él. Si lo hubiese provocado y no estuviese Akane para calmarlo, ahora estarías muerta. Jamás debes atacarlo de esa forma. Le debes la vida a tu rival.

-Puedo controlar a Ranma mejor que Akane.

\- ¿Eso piensas? Ranma te ha superado. Es mejor que cualquier amazona. Akane tiene la fuerza y la técnica para ganar a nuestras mejores guerreras. Es casi tan fuerte como tú. No la subestimes. A parte ellos dos tienen un vínculo muy fuerte. Se aprecian y se tienen confianza, aunque ellos lo nieguen. Ni tú ni siquiera Ryoga o la chica de la espátula, tienen ese vínculo con Ranma, aunque el futuro yerno los considera sus mejores amigos… a veces.

-Ranma se casará conmigo, dejará a esa chica violenta-afirmó la chica con convicción.

Cologne la miró con tristeza, su nieta no podía separar a Ranma y Akane. Eran las dos personas, de todas las que conocía, que estaban más unidos, aunque ellos lo negasen.

-No vuelvas a desafiar nunca a Akane, o Ranma acabará contigo o con quien la dañe. Está muy disentido con vosotros. Se lo habéis hecho pasar muy mal estos últimos meses. Ya te dije que no lo atacaras y no me hiciste caso. Estas así únicamente por tu culpa.

Shampoo bajó la cabeza. Su abuela tenía razón. Pero no podía dejar a su Airen en manos de Akane, no se lo merecía.

En eso oyeron mucho jaleo y las dos mujeres se miraron.

-Lo han vuelto hacer-dijo Mousse entrando exaltado- Ranma y Akane han vuelto a desaparecer. Y esta vez con el consentimiento de su familia.

Detrás de él entraron Ukyo y Ryoga.

-Esta vez me la pagará Ranma, por raptar a Akane.

\- ¿Cuántas veces os lo he de decir? -dijo Ukyo con cansancio-El director ha hecho un intercambio con otra escuela y mandó a Akane a esa escuela. Y de alguna forma Ranma consiguió que a él también lo enviasen a la misma escuela. Fue él quien la siguió. Solo de pensar donde han ido me entran temblores.

-No pasara nada, los dos son fuertes y lo superaran. -dijo Mousse.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. Cuando sepas donde lo han enviado te asustaras. -siguió Ukyo.

-Ni que fuese el Colegio Internado de San Miguel para gente rica -dijo Shampoo riendo. Ese colegio tenía fama de ser muy riguroso y estricto. Su mala fama, por sus castigos, asustaba a los estudiantes de todo el país. Shampoo miró a Ukyo y la sonrisa murió en sus labios- ¿No me dirás que ese loco director ha mandado a Airen y a la chica violenta a esa prisión?

-Sí, y allí estarán entre uno y tres meses, sin poder venir a casa. No los veremos en ese periodo de tiempo. Cuando vuelvan no volverán a ser los mismos. Si pensáis ir, quitáoslo de la cabeza. En ese colegio no se aceptan ni visitas ni mascotas. Si pillan a una la sacrifican… delante de su dueño. Y las visitas solo pueden ir al final del trimestre.

Los otros tres se asustaron, no podían ver a la pareja durante mucho tiempo. En ese tiempo los dos chicos tendrían libertad para tener uno o más acercamientos.

De golpe Mousse tuvo un sobresalto.

-Pero. Ese colegio… ¿No es una escuela femenina?

Akane estaba en su nueva escuela. El día anterior había sido una pesadilla. Cuando fue llevada ante la directora notó cierto despacio hacía ella. En la presentación delante de sus compañeras vio cierta hostilidad hacia su persona. Al irse a sentar su compañera de atrás le quitó la silla, su preparación en las artes marciales evitó que diese con sus huesos en el suelo. Pero se llevó la bronca y el castigo de su profesora. Al entrar en su habitación descubrió que alguien había registrado sus cosas y roto una foto que aparecía toda la familia. Se preguntó quién sería su compañera de habitación. Sería la otra alumna del Furinkan, y deseó que no fuese nadie, lo pasaría mal.

Al levantarse de la cama, había echado de menos el entrenamiento… y a Ranma, deseaba pelearse y discutir con él. Deseaba ir con él al Furinkan… pero durante un mes, como mínimo no lo vería.

\- ¡Ranma! -murmuró.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Tendo? -preguntó con desprecio su compañera de atrás- ¿Echas de menos a tu novio? Eso si tienes, por qué alguien tan fea como…- no pudo seguir se abrió la puerta y entró la directora llevando la otra chica del Furinkan.

Akane la miró sorprendida.

\- " _ **No es posible. ¿Cómo ha conseguido que el director…?**_ -pensó la chica.

-Esta chica es la segunda chica de intercambio con la escuela Furinkan- dijo muy sería la directora. El desprecio hacia la chica pelirroja era evidente.

La chica la miró y se calló. Akane miró la chica. Conociéndola, no sabía cómo no le había contestado. Esa chica estaba furiosa por el desplante. La directora se fue y dejó la nueva alumna sola con sus compañeras.

-Mi nombre es Ran…- y miró a Akane- mi nombre es Ranma… Saotome.

-Tienes nombre de chico. - murmuró una chica con ironía.

-Que horrible color de pelo tiene. -dijo en voz baja otra.

\- " _ **Cuanta hostilidad hay en esta clase. Y dirigida a Akane y a mí, espero que no nos hagan nada, por qué no respondo de lo que haga".**_ -pensó Ranma.

Y se dirigió a pupitre contiguo a de su prometida.

\- ¡Hola Akane! -dijo Ranma con una sonrisa- mucho gusto en verte.

\- ¡Hola Ranma!, lo mismo digo. -Estaba muy contenta al menos tendría a su prometido cerca.

Al irse sentar su silla se movió. La chica giró cogió la silla y la estiró. La chica del asiento de atrás salió impulsada para adelante y se cayó al suelo. Esa había chica atado una cuerda a la silla de Ranma y estiró cuando la chica pelirroja se fue a sentar, pero esta no calló en la trampa.

-Tu compañera de al lado hizo lo mismo ayer y la castigué. Hoy te toca a ti. Has atacado a una compañera. Es algo inusual...

-Ella empezó-se defendió la chica.

-Esa chica tiene un nivel superior al tuyo. Debes callar y déjate humillar.

-Nadie lo ha hecho, ni siquiera aquel que tenía un nivel superior a esa chica- dijo Ranma-y aquel estuve a punto de matarlo.

-Aquí harás lo que te digamos, tú y esa chica de tu lado sois los gusanos más infestos de este colegio. Pídele disculpas a tu compañera.

Ranma estaba furiosa, jamás había pedido disculpas y ahora no la pediría. Era esa chica quién tenía que pedirle a él las disculpas. Pero notó la mirada de Akane.

-Te pido perdón por tirarte al suelo- dijo la chica apoyándose en el pupitre de su compañera. Y tocó ligeramente y disimuladamente la silla con el pie.

-Disculpas… no acertadas. ¡De esta te arrepentirás!

- _ **¡Tú si te arrepentirás!**_ -pensó Akane, fue la única que se dio cuenta del ataque de Ranma.

No había pasado ni diez minutos cuando el pupitre de la rival de Ranma se rompió. Y a los pocos segundos, la silla.

\- ¡Es culpa tuya, pelirroja de mierda! -dijo desde el suelo una enfadada joven.

-Saotome para ya- le exigió la maestra a Ranma, pensaba que la chica se cansaría… se equivocó- darle tu silla. Permanecerás de pie como castigo. Ranma le entregó su silla y se quedó de pie. No se cansaría, había soportado entrenamientos peores que esa " _tortura_ ".

La chica al sentarse en la silla recién adquirida, recibió una sorpresa. Esa silla también se rompió. Se empezó a rumorear que estaba un poco… gorda.

Horas después Ranma y Akane estaban en clase castigadas.

\- ¡Mierda! No hemos hecho nada. Esas arpías nos han lanzado bolas de petanca y las hemos destrozado. No veo por qué nos castigan a nosotros.

-Ranma acuérdate que aquí, para todas eres una chica. Debes hablar en femenino.

\- ¡Yo soy un... **HOMBRE**!, aunque tenga esta aparecía. No me voy a rendir, ni tu tampoco. Nunca lo hemos hecho, ni lo haremos aquí, ni ahora ni nunca. Si me hubiese rendido en Jusenkyo, ahora tanto tú como yo estaríamos… muertos.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, pocas veces hablaba de eso. Parecía que era algo que le traía malos recuerdos. Hasta mucho tiempo después el chico no le contó por qué no quería hablar de eso.

Estaban haciendo unos deberes especiales, se habían quedado sin comer. Pero los dos estaban acostumbrados a mantener sus cuerpos con pocos sustentos. Con unos padres, que los castigaban sin cenar, por pelease o ser desobedientes. O esos mismos padres que eran unos egoístas, y cuando la familia se daba cuenta ya habían acabado con la comida ellos dos solos.

Siguieron hablando del castigo. Akane quería poner paz, ella siempre tan confiada y Ranma viendo que les harían la vida imposible, no quería rendirse.

El castigo consistía en reparar las dos sillas. Cuando entraron su compañera, vieron a las dos chicas nuevas poner recta una de las patas de la silla, usando solo su fuerza, se asustaron, estas dos chicas de clase baja no eran normales… pero Satsuki se encargaría de domarlas.

Horas después tuvieron clase de gimnasia. Akane estuvo a punto de negase que Ranma se cambiase con ellas. Pero en pocas horas se había vuelto una desconfiada hacía sus compañeras, y supuso que con su prometido estaría más segura… y tuvo razón.

Akane se estaba cambiando cuando fue a coger su ropa deportiva de su taquilla vio que había desaparecido. Y empezó a buscarla.

\- ¿Busca algo? Negada-preguntó una de su compañeras- ¿buscas esto? -y le tiró la ropa, estaba destrozada. -No tenías que haber venido. Este colegio no es para la gente de tu nivel. -y se rió, su alegría y la de sus compañeras duraría segundos.

No había acabado de hablar, cuando una de las taquillas de movió de su sitio y chocó con la del frente, por el hueco dejado por la taquilla pasó Ranma.

-Que débiles son estas taquillas, me apoyo en una y sale disparada. ¡Qué mal sujetadas están! - y se rió. Iba en ropa interior femenina. Akane se dio cuenta que estaba furioso. Y no solo por llevar ropa de chica- ¿has visto Akane? Se me ha roto mi ropa y esta chica es tan amable que se ha prestado a dejarme la suya.

Akane adivinó que esa chica tan buena, era quien había destrozado la ropa de su prometido. Y Ranma le enseñó que podía hacer si estaba un poco de mal humor.

-Akane esta chica tan educada ¿es quién te ha dado tu uniforme destrozado? Ahora te donada el suyo.

-Me niego por completo…

-Mira niña mimada-advirtió Ranma con un susurro amenazante-Tú destrozaste su ropa...-la chica pelirroja se acercó a la taquilla destrozada, cogió la puerta y sin hacer fuerza la arrancó. Y la empezó a doblar. Empujó a la chica contra una taquilla y con la puerta doblaba la atrapó, clavando esa puerta en la taquilla. - Estoy un poco enfada… ¿da? O le das a mi amiga tu ropa. O le cuento a todo tu secreto. -Cuando Ranma esperaba ser recibido por la directora, oyó la conversación de esta y de la joven rompe ropa.

La chica se puso blanca, pero hizo un último esfuerzo.

-Dile algo a tu amiga-se dirigió a Akane.

-Ranma no me hará caso, nunca lo hace. Yo de ti haría lo que él… ella pide. -dijo con cansancio. Tenía ganas de darle una lección a esa idiota.

-Reír ahora, que cuando venga Satsuki ya veréis que es bueno.

\- ¿Satsuki? ¿Quién o qué es Satsuki? -peguntó Akane mirando extrañada a su prometido.

-No lo sé- le contestó la chica pelirroja. -pero aquí todas hablan de ella.

-Lleváis aquí unas horas y vais de problema en problema-una iracunda profesora de gimnasia les reprendía por haber cogido las ropas deportivas de sus compañeras.

-Ellas nos rompieron las nuestras, deben ser castigadas-pidió Ranma.

-Tú no eres nadie para pedir un castigo-le respondió la profesora.

-Pero ella si pidieron uno para nosotras-contestó Akane.

-Vosotras no sois como ellas-contestó la profesora- no os comparéis con ellas. -y las miró de forma siniestra. -Ahora vais a competir con vuestras compañeras. Vais a correr contra ellas. Daréis diez vueltas, vosotras empezareis cuando ellas lleven una vuelta y media. Y llevareis estas mochilas de veinte quilos. Ya podéis cogerlas y colgarlas en vuestras espaldas.

Ranma y su prometida se miraron. Y sonrieron de forma extraña, como si le hubiesen ordenado hace algo difícil, pero que ellas dominaban con facilidad.

Las dos chicas se acercaron a las mochilas y las miraron como si pesasen poco.

-Esas mochilas deben pesar mucho-comentó una Akane aparentemente asustada.

\- ¿Qué dices Akane? Hemos cogido cosas más pesadas. Cuando vamos a las montañas, nuestras mochilas pesan mucho más.

-Tienes razón Ranma. -y las dos chicas levantaron las mochilas como si no pesasen nada y se las colgaron.

-Tenéis que llegar entre las diez primeras, si una de vosotras llega después de la décima posición, seréis castigadas las dos a ser las esclavas del colegio.

-Este colegio funciona como un ajedrez. La categoría más baja son los peones, para subir tenéis que ganar a los que están por un nivel por encima vuestro para subir de categoría. Vosotras dos no sois ni peones, debéis vencer a los peones para tener una categoría. Y jamás venceréis a nuestras luchadoras.

-Y ¿Si retamos a los reyes, pasando del resto? -preguntó Ranma irónica.

\- ¿Piensa que podéis ganar a nuestras mejores luchadoras? -preguntó la profesora enfadada.

-No lo pienso… lo haremos. -amenazó la chica. - No hay aquí nadie que nos supere. Hemos luchado contra luchadores, que uno solo era mil veces peor que todas juntas.

-Cuando acabes la carrera lucharás tú y tu amiga contra nuestros cinco combatientes más fuertes. No te ira bien en la carrera… y en la lucha peor- y se rió sarcásticamente.

-Ranma, eres un bocazas- le dijo en bajo, una rabiosa Akane.

-No voy a dejar que nos humillen. No estamos por debajo de ellas. Si no se lo permití ni a Kuno ni a Saffron, no se lo permito a estas.

Empezó la carrera. Las chicas nuevas tuvieron que esperar a que las otras diesen la vuelta y media. Durante ese tiempo, las dos chicas hicieron lo que ellas llamaron un ligero entrenamiento.

- _ **Si esto es un ligero entrenamiento**_ -pensó asustada la directora, viéndolas luchar- ¿ _ **A que llamaran un combate**_?

Cuando empezaron a correr, no demostraron cansancio. En pocos minutos adelantaron al grupo de chicas.

\- ¡Venga Ranma! Que solo hemos recuperado media vuelta. Nos queda una vuelta para igualaras.

\- ¡Si! Antes de cinco minutos las superaremos.

Y se fueron distanciando de sus compañeras. Las continuas carreras para llegar a tiempo al Furinkan, habían fortalecido sus piernas.

Cuatro minutos después ya habían igualado a sus compañeras. Cuando las dos chicas acabaron sus diez vueltas, a las otras chicas le quedaban dos o tres vueltas aún por dar.

-Podéis dejar las mochilas donde quedáis-dijo la profesora asombrada y asustada. Esas dos chicas no eran normales. Le daba miedo pensar en el entrenamiento que habían tenido para llegar a ese nivel. Le entró un escalofrío, esas dos chicas eran mejores que ella misma.

A su lado la directora tenía pensamientos parecidos. Ahora sabía por qué el director del Furinkan tenía tantos problemas con ellas, aunque el director Kuno se creaba él solo los problemas. Ella sabía el secreto de Ranma, era en realidad un chico que se transformaba en mujer. No había problema, ella domaría a esos dos jóvenes rebeldes, cuando volviesen al Furinkan serían… sumamente dóciles.

Las dos chicas se quitaron las mochilas y las arrojaron, como si no pesasen nada, a más de cuarenta metros. La directora se las quedó asustada, no sería nada fácil domarlas, pero no se echaría atrás.

La profesora ya estaba segura, no había nadie en la escuela igual que ellas, eran las mejores deportistas de la institución. Hablaría con la directora, no quería perderlas y que se las llevase algún club no deportivo.

Las cinco chicas que tenían que luchar con ellas vieron la partida perdida. Después de diez vueltas y veinte kilos encima, las dos nuevas no mostraban cansancio, estaban frescas como si hubiesen salido a pasear.

El combate empezó cuando todas las chicas acabaron la carrera.

Se hizo un círculo y dentro había las dos chicas nuevas y las cinco campeonas de la escuela. El combate duró poco, ni cinco segundos. Las cinco chicas no fueron rivales para Ranma y Akane, que se deshicieron de ellas con demasiada facilidad.

Al ganar el combate, las dos chicas no demostraron ninguna emoción por haber ganado.

-No creéis que por haber ganado vais a salir enteras de aquí. Os daremos una lección, que no olvidareis.

-Sí que podemos con vosotras. Estáis más cansadas que nosotras… y si uso esa técnica…-dijo Ranma

-No la puedes, Ranma. Causaríamos un desate muy grande. Cuanto más adversarios, mayor energía implicada y…

-Tienes razón. Pero se lo merecen.

\- ¡ _ **Parad**_ ¡Dejad de descurtir! No habrá revancha. -la directora estaba furiosa. Y mirando a los prometidos- Me he percatado que sois muy rebeldes, aquí sabemos domar a gente como vosotros. Y tú, Ranma acuérdate lo que prometiste.

-No dejaré que nadie dañe a Akane. Quién se ha atrevido a hacerlo, ha pagado su osadía muy cara, me he vengado con creces. Quien le toque es persona muerta sea hombre…- y puso un tono siniestro- o mujer. No dejaré que pase lo de aquella vez.

Akane vio la rabia de su prometido como algo tangible. No olvidaba lo de Jusenkyo, y como el pueblo del Fénix la utilizó para atacarlo.

-Ni que fuese tu prometida. ¿No series lesbianas?

-Prometí a mí "hermano' defenderla. Si le pasa algo, él vendrá por respuestas. Cuando se valla no quedará piedra sobre piedra aquí. Ni nadie con sus huesos sanos.

-No quiero más peleas. Se acabaron las novatadas. No tentéis vuestra suerte-se dirigía a toda la clase. Pero casi todas las chicas pensaban que iba por las dos nuevas, realmente estaba advirtiendo a la clase de lo mal que podían pasarlo, si desafiaban a las dos chicas nuevas.

Habían terminado las clases sin ningún tropiezo con sus compañeras. Nadie les hablaba, pero les daba igual. No se sentían para nada solas. Iban por un pasillo para sus habitaciones.

-Bueno, ahora hacer los deberes, cenar, descansar un poco y acostarse.

Se acercaron a una puerta y las dos fueron a abrir la puerta y sus manos se tocaron, y las dos las retiraron como si hubiese recibido un calambre.

\- ¿Me toca compartir habitación contigo? Creía… creía que dormiría solo.

\- ¡No quiero dormir contigo! -respondió Akane.

-Yo tampoco quiero dormir contigo. -dijo su prometido se apoyó en la puerta y esta se abrió un poco. Las dos chicas se miraron extrañadas- Yo he cerrado la puerta.

Entraron, la habitación estaba registrada. Sus ropas extendidas y rotas por toda la habitación. Ranma encontró una foto de Akane y sus hermanas con su madre, la habían pintado, Akane al verla lloró. Ranma se enfadó, la culpable lo pagaría caro.

Al chico le llamó algo la atención en el suelo había algo. Y no era ni suyo ni de Akane. Y solo había visto alguien con uno parecido, ya tenía una de las culpables. Se lo enseñó a su prometida y las dos sonrieron con maldad.

Unas horas después toda la escuela se reunió en el comedor para cenar. Las últimas en entrar fueron las dos chicas nuevas. Y todas las miraron con odio.

Fueron avanzando sin hace caso a los comentarios de sus compañeras.

-Señoritas llegan tarde a cenar. Teniendo en cuenta que aún no saben las reglas…-Se dio cuenta que las dos chicas ignoraban su comentario y que se habían plantado delante de una joven- ¿pueden decir algo? ¿Qué desean de su compañera?

-Si. Hoy han entrado en nuestra habitación y han destrozado nuestras pertenencias. Y sabemos quién ha sido. -y dirigiéndose a la chica- ¿verdad?

\- ¿Tienes pruebas que acusen a tu compañera? -dijo la directora-Si acusas en falso, te expulsaré de este colegió. Y haré que no te cojan en ninguno.

-Si una de la implicadas se dejó dos cosas en la habitación.

-Una fue esta pulsera-dijo Akane y enseñó una pulsera rota- supongo que cuando asaltaron nuestra habitación alguien le avisó que llegábamos.

-Ladrona devuélveme mi pulsera.

-En su loca huida se enganchó la pulsera y se le rompió. -continuó Ranma sin prestar atención al comentario de la chica.

-No fue lo único que te dejaste. Te arañaste el brazo. Al lado de donde encontramos la pulsera había una mancha de sangre. Si la analizamos y coincide con la tuya…

La chica se quedó blanca. Sabían que era ella, pero no le harían nada. El castigo sería para las dos chicas nueva.

\- ¡He sido yo! Pero no me pasará nada. A vosotras os castigaran por acusarme.

-No deberíais haber acusado a vuestra compañera. Su padre es un importante ejecutivo que…

-Cuando se acabe el intercambio, debemos hacer una redacción de nuestra estancia aquí. Y no pensamos ocultar nada. Pronto se rumoreará por Nerima que clase de institución es esta. No tendréis buena fama, ya no la tenéis, y pueden venir de educación a investigar…

Era una amenaza. Ranma y Akane habían aprendido de Nabiki.

-No oséis a amenázanos. Sois demasiado pobres para… -se quedó mirando a las jóvenes. Los había juzgado mal, no se dejarían dominar. -Por ahora ganáis.

-Estaréis contentos, me habéis humillado delante de todo el colegio. -dijo la chica.

-No necesitas a nadie para que te humillen. Tú sola te bastas. -contestó Ranma-solo una cosa ¿Por qué lo hicisteis?

La chica la miró.

-Nuestras mejores compañeras han sido asignadas al Furinkan. Hemos hablado con ellas. El director del colegio está loco. Sus alumnos esperan que regrese esa chica, la llamada Akane y su prometido, para que controlen al director.

-Como ha dicho Emma. El director está loco. Pero su hijo está aún más, se piensa que todas las chicas están enamoradas de él. Pero sus sueños sois vosotras dos.

-No hace falta que nos hables de la familia Kuno. Ya sabemos cómo son.

-No es solo el hijo del director, sino su hija y otros cuatro locos, que os buscan a vosotras y a un chico también llamado Ranma. Esos seis locos persiguen a nuestras amigas para saber dónde estáis.

-Y no es lo peor. Nuestras amigas han sido asignadas a cargo de una familia que vive en un dojo-Akane y Ranma se temieron donde era- En ese sitio viven el dueño con dos de sus tres hijas. Un viejo vago, una mujer con una Katana y a veces un panda y… un viejo pervertido.

-Residen en nuestra casa-dijo Ranma a su prometida-las compadezco.

-Todo es culpa vuestra-Emma estaba llorando. No vais a tener amistad de aquí. Vuestra vida aquí va ser un infierno.

-Destrozasteis la foto de Akane, era la única que tenía con su madre y sus hermanas. Su madre está muerta.

\- ¡Nos alegramos! -dijo una chica con cinismo.

Akane se puso tensa y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se los limpió. No lloraría delante de esas brujas. Ranma la miró y se enfadó. Su aura se hizo visible y asustó a las chicas y profesoras. Miró a unas fotos colgadas en la pared.

-Ahí tenemos las fotos de las primeras, de las mejores, de las que han sido el orgullo de la escuela.

-No te atrevas a tocarlas, como le pongas un dedo encima...-gritaron todas en la sala.

\- ¿Un dedo? -dijo con ironía la chica pelirroja. - No necesito eso para hacerle lo mismo que vosotras habéis hecho a la foto de Akane.

Akane ya sabía cómo se vengaría su prometido.

-Ranma ten cuidado, no te pases.

-No te preocupes-dijo la chica y se concentró- ¡golpe del Tigre!

Cuando las chicas vieron la bola de energía se asustaron, pero se asustaron aún más cuando esta bola desintegró totalmente todas las fotos conmemorativas.

-Ahora estamos empatados, vosotras destrozasteis dos fotos de Akane, y yo he hecho lo mismo. Aunque me ha costado lanzar una bola tan… pequeña. Un pequeño fallo y hubiese sido cinco veces más grande.

La directora la miró a la cara, no mentía, esa chica estaba acostumbrada a lanzar bolas de energía más grandes. Las dos chicas nuevas eran unas adversarías formidables, disfrutaría con ellas allí.

-Has confesado que fuiste tú, con la ayuda de todas tus compañeras-Ranma estaba furiosa- para asustaros a todas no necesito a nadie…-miró a su prometida y sonrió-solo a Akane… No nos desafiéis. Estamos acostumbrados a líbranos de gente peor que vosotras… esos seis locos que persiguen a vuestras amigas… son nuestros rivales… y no pueden con nosotros.

\- ¿Nosotros? Hablas como si fueses un chico.

-Tal vez sea un chico disfrazado de chica-ironizó Ranma. Se abrió la camisa y le pudieron ver los pechos- te engañé.

-Estáis castigadas sin cena…-empezó la directora.

-Ya nos han castigado sin comer. Si desfallecemos de inanición nuestra familia vendrá y los seis rivales, también. Cuando se vallan esto será un desierto-amenazó Ranma.

Akane se imaginó el caso y sonrió, pasaría eso. Pero ella quiso puntualizar.

-A parte habrá una investigación y viendo cómo funciona esta academia…

Esas dos chicas eran malvadas. Pero sabían cómo controlar a sus compañeras, no podía deshacerse de ellas. Los diversos grupos de estudiantes que controlaban la escuela le provocaban mal de cabeza. Estas dos ¿chicas?... podían ser la solución.

-Podéis llevaros dos piezas de fruta cada una.

-Otra cosa-Ranma se acercó a otra chica- Esos pendientes que llevas no son tuyos, ¡se los regale yo a Akane!

-Son un recuerdo de familia-se defendió la chica, aunque su palidez indicaba que mentía.

-No lo creo. Son de China y solo existe un par… ¡ese par! Y al acercase ciertas personas a ellos, provocan un efecto divertido. -solo reaccionaban con los malditos de Jusenkyo, y en su forma maldita. Ranma los había comprado delante de Ryoga, era una advertencia al chico para que no se acercarse a Akane transformado en P-chan.

Ranma se acercó a ellos y se iluminaron. Todas las chicas se asustaron.

-A parte solo los puede llevar la persona a quién se regala. Si no... ¿No te duelen las orejas?

La chica se lo quitó y los tiró al suelo, tenía las orejas rojas y doloridas. Estaba muy asustada. Akane recuperó sus pendientes.

-Esperó que aprendas la lección-aunque le hablaba a la chica, se dirigió a todo el colegio. - todo lo que nos habéis robado lo recuperaremos. Para ser unas señoritas sois unas ladronas, seguro que en el futuro seréis políticas.

Y las dos amigas se giraron para abandonar el comedor.

\- ¡No os iréis sin que os castigue! -la que habían llamado Emma las atacó… con un cucharon.

Las dos chicas se pusieron a la defensiva y desplegaron sus auras de combate, después de un día de ataques y burlas, estaban hartas y terriblemente enfadadas. Ranma lanzó su aura en contra de la atacante, como tiempo atrás el maestro Happosai hizo con él, y la chica quedó paralizada y asustada sin poder moverse, como el resto de sus compañeras. Las dos chicas miraron a la atemorizada concurrencia y salieron del comedor.

\- ¿Quiénes son estas dos? -preguntó una maestra.

Días más tarde dos chicas descansaban en sus camas. Las dos estaban agotadas y tenían un sueño profundo. Pero de golpe las dos abrieron los ojos y se miraron, algo siniestro se acercaba a su habitación.

-Ir con cuidado, ya habéis visto que son muy fuerte-la chica respondía al nombre de Kaori. Era la segunda al mando, después de Satsuki. - no deben despertarse.

Tenían una llave de la habitación. Se lanzaron sobre las camas y empezaron a golpear los bultos que había en ellas.

-Supongo que habrán aprendido y mañana se irán asustadas. -dijo Kaori y todas las chicas salieron de la habitación.

Pasado unos minutos, de golpe las puertas de los armarios se abrieron y salieron las dos chicas que ocupaban esa habitación.

-Mañana se llevarán una sorpresa desagradable- dijo la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa siniestra.

La directora se dirigía a la habitación de las dos chicas nuevas. Las quería despertar, para demostrar quien mandaba. La seguía la chica que dirigió el ataque a la habitación de Ranma y Akane.

-Así ¿Que esta noche montaron jaleo?

-Sí, señora directora-dijo Kaori.

\- ¿No os pasaríais con el "recibimiento" que le disteis? Si descubren quién os dio la llave…

-No, le dimos para que aprendiesen la lección.

-No quiero problemas. El directo del Furinkan, me ha advertido contra esos dos. Son sus dos alumnos más problemáticos… y los más fuerte y tienen un genio muy fuerte. Como te hayas equivocado tendremos problemas.

No se dieron cuenta que desde una ventana dos personas las vigilaban.

-No vais a tener problemas, ya lo tenéis- dijo en voz baja una joven con trenza.

La directora entró en la habitación y se la encontró vacía. Las camas hechas y las dos chicas desaparecidas.

\- ¿Dónde estarán estas rebeldes? No llegaran a tiempo para desayunar ni ducharse y la castigaremos por eso.

-Tal vez huyeron, se asustaron y ya estarán lejos de aquí. Huyeron como planeamos… empezó Kaori.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿De ti y tus compañeras? Eso no pasará. Nos hemos enfrentado a rivales muchas veces peores que vosotras. No temas, no huiremos…-y la miró de forma siniestra. Ranma chica estaba furiosa-…eso lo harás tú y tus amigas.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué te crees? Soy la delegada de… -no pudo seguir las dos chicas nuevas la miraban de una forma aterradora. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba retrocediendo y sudaba. Era un sudor frío y helado. Se sentía indefensa delante de dos fieras salvajes.

\- ¿Dónde habéis estado? No llegareis a tiempo de ducharos ni de desayunar.

-Estábamos entrenando. No podemos descuidar el entreno. Ya hemos desayunado y duchado. Aquí os levantáis muy tarde.

-Os puedo prohibir que entrenéis, es más os lo prohíbo.

-Según las leyes de la escuela-dijo Akane-Para entrar en una habitación, hay que pedir permiso a sus ocupantes, eso vale tanto para el profesorado como el alumnado.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? -contestó Kaori.

-Que habéis entrado en nuestra habitación sin permiso. Pondremos una queja, estamos en nuestro derecho.

-Yo puedo entrar donde quiero, ¡Soy la directora! -dijo gritando la directora.

-Usted si, pero…-dijo Ranma y las dos jóvenes mirando de forma poco amable a Kaori- Ella se irá ahora, tiene cinco segundos. Os se ira por las malas.

-No sabéis con quien os enfrentáis… -no pudo seguir Akane se puso delante de ella, la miró con desprecio y le dio un empujón suave. Y la joven salió volando de la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo has podido empujar tan fuerte a tu compañera? -dijo la directora enfadada.

-Si le hubiese empujado fuerte, ahora estaría en Tokyo-dijo Akane.

Se oía mucho ruido en la escuela, algo debía pasar.

-Ahora debo descubrir que está pasando. Pero después hablaremos _**"señoritas"**_. -remarcó la palabra señoritas, dejaba a entender que delante suyo no había señoritas.

Y salió corriendo al comedor, de allí venía todo el jaleo y al entrar y mirar la televisión se asustó. En la programación televisiva interna de la escuela. Se veía a unas chicas entrar en una habitación y apalear dos camas. La directora se espantó, las dos chicas nuevas eran terroríficas, habían grabado el ataque y lo estaban mostrando a todas las alumnas. Las cinco que habían atacado se quedaron asustadas, esto no se lo esperaban. Pero lo peor llegó después.

La directora corría hacía la sala de retrasmisiones y al llegar se llevó una sorpresa. Allí la esperaban Akane y Ranma… chico.

-Quedamos que no te volverías chico. -dijo la directora. Si se descubría que en el colegió había un chico…

-Quedamos que no volverían haber ataques ni contra mí o ni contra Akane. -contestó un Ranma muy furioso. - No pienso tolerar que vuelvan atacarnos como han hecho esta noche. Si lo hacen nos defenderemos… y no saldrán muy enteras.

-Os puedo echar... sois…

 _ **-Así ¿Que esta noche montaron jaleo?**_

 _ **-Sí, señora directora**_

 _ **\- ¿No os pasaríais con el "recibimiento" que le disteis? Si descubren quién os dio la llave…**_

 _ **-No, le dimos para que aprendiesen la lección.**_

 _ **-No quiero problemas. El directo del Furinkan, me ha advertido contra esos dos. Son sus dos alumnos más problemáticos… y los más fuerte y tienen un genio muy fuerte. Como te hayas equivocado, tendremos problemas.**_

Ranma había grabado la conversación de la directora con Kaori. Y ahora la utilizaría en su contra.

-Directora, de la grabación de lo que pasó en la habitación… hemos enviado una copia a nuestra familia ya deben haberla visto. -dijo Ranma. -en estos momentos deben venir para aquí.

-Aparte mi hermana ha debido hacer copias y debe haberlas vendido en nuestro colegio… puede que nuestros padres sean su mal menor.

-Ahora la dejamos. En cinco minutos empiezan nuestras clases y debemos ir….

Ranma cogió un vaso con agua y se transformó en chica. Los dos jóvenes salieron de la sala y se fueron a cambiar para ir a clase. La directora estaba espantada, debía esperar una semana que Satsuki saliese de su castigo, ella domaría esas dos rebeldes.

Fue en ese momento cuando la llamaron al despacho. Y se encontró que tenía visita. Eran un hombre de pelo largo y con bigote, una mujer vestida con kimono… con ¿una katana?... un panda gigante… ¿Un pan… un panda? ¿Qué hacía allí un panda? Y una joven parecía ser la hermana de Akane, fue la que llevó la discusión, era una chica muy intrigante y nada tonta. Esa chica supo cómo atacarla. Los padres y la hermana de las nuevas no eran normales… pero al salir de esa reunión estaba asustada. La habían amenazado, no era la primera vez, pero esta vez veía que se podía hacer realidad. Ahora tenía otro problema.

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido? Parece que viene de fuera de la escuela-no le iba a gustar saberlo, Ranma y Akane tenían más amigos que todas las alumnas de ese colegio juntas. Y tenían el doble de peligro que todas ellas.

Veinte minutos después…

La profesora de historia iba para su clase, seguida de todas sus alumnas, menos las dos nuevas, las castigaría por llegar tarde. Y al entrar en clase, se encontró a las dos chicas.

-Os debería castigar por…

\- ¿Llegar a nuestra hora? -preguntó con tono irónico Ranma. - Ayer nos castigó por llegar dos minutos tarde y las tres que llegaron después que nosotros, no sufrieron igual suerte.

-Según el reglamento-siguió Akane-Aquella que llegue con retraso será castigada. Si llega diez o más minutos, permanecerá castigada en el pasillo. Nuestras compañeras llegan con quince minutos de retraso…

\- ¿Qué insinúas? -dijo Kaori- ¿Intentáis compararos con nosotras?

-Ni en sueños-dijo Ranma con prepotencia-Ni todas juntas lograríais ser mejor que nosotras.

- _ **¡Salid fuera! -**_ gritó la maestra, dirigiéndose a las dos chicas nuevas. -Castigadas por prepotentes y por no presentar el trabajo.

-Lo tiene encima de la mesa-dijo Akane.

La maestra lo cogió y lo rompió.

-Yo no lo he recibido-dijo la maestra con una sonrisa siniestra, que murió enseguida en sus labios. Las dos chicas la miraban con una sonrisa aún más siniestra.

-Sabe que es mentira- dijo Ranma.

-Si, pero no tenéis pruebas-contestó la maestra.

Entonces entró la directora.

-Vuestros compañeros del Furinkan están ahí fuera, quieren ver que estáis bien.

Ranma miró a Akane y los dos sonrieron.

-Nos negamos a salir. -contestó Ranma.

- _ **¡Os lo ordeno!**_ \- gritó la directora. Los dos chicos hicieron como si no la oyesen.

Ranma se asomó a la ventana.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Mira! -exclamó emocionada- parece a esas pelis antiguas, cuando el pueblo rodea la mansión del científico loco para pegarle fuego. Los de Furinkan vienen con azadas, espadas y antorchas.

\- ¡Qué bien! Hoy tendremos habrá una hoguera en este colegio, espero que nuestros compañeros hayan traído algo para hacer en ella y comer. Que aquí se come muy mal, que mala es la cocinera, tanto como yo.

\- ¿Qué queréis a cambio de salir? -dijo la directora.

-Hemos presentado un trabajo y la profesora nos lo ha destrozado.

-Eso es mentira, ellas no lo han presentado, tengo por testigos a toda la clase- se defendió la profesora, toda la clase la apoyó, pero no se esperaba el contraataque de los dos jóvenes.

Ranma saco una mini grabadora y la conectó. La profesora y las chicas palidecieron, habían grabado la conversación y en ella se oía como la profesora rompía el trabajo de las dos chicas…

\- ¡Sois unas brujas…! - dijo la profesora- ¡de esta os acordáis! Estáis suspendidas por qué yo quiero, no hace falta que os presentéis al examen de...-Ranma le enseñó una segunda grabadora y se giró.

-Vamos a ver nuestros compañeros-dijo Akane a su amiga. -Mi hermana estará contenta con el material que le suministramos hoy. De aquí hasta que nos marchemos de aquí, tenemos toneladas de información para hacer el trabajo de la profesora.

-No saldéis si no entregáis esas cintas. -amenazó Kaori.

Fue un mal momento para amenazar a las dos chicas. Ranma y Akane se pusieron a la defensiva y proyectaron sus auras de combate al máximo contra la incauta. Las auras de combate paralizaron a la chica y no pudo moverse. Sintió como si fuese un conejito atacado por dos grandes y poderosos dragones. Kaori se asustó. Jamás en la vida tuvo tanto miedo. Cayó sentada al suelo no podía aguantar los temblores. Esas dos chicas eran dos terroríficos monstruos que la devorarían. Notó que algo le pasaba en el pelo, se le encrespó y se le puso casi todo blanco.

Las demás chicas se asustaron y dejaron pasar a las dos chicas. La directora y la profesora se asustaron, eran dos chicas terroríficas.

-Me lo prometió… ningún ataque-dijo Ranma- mi "hermano" quiere venir. Lo noto, él sabe cuándo nos atacan. Otro ataque… y aparecerá- con un tono siniestro dijo- No dejará piedra sobre piedra. Este colegio desaparecerá como si no hubiera existido, y su alumnado y profesores… también.

-No le tememos a tu hermano, y esa idiota-dijo una chica señalando a Akane- sufrirá la consecuencia.

Ranma se acercó a la chica y puso su pie derecho en su pupitre. Y miró a la chica con ojos de asesina y una cruel sonrisa nació en sus los labios.

-El ultimo que le hizo daño a Akane… mi "hermano "…-hablaba de forma pausada, pasando un dedo por el cuello de la incauta y poniendo toda crueldad en su voz- lo… mató. ¿No queras verlo enfadado?

Akane lo miró, era verdad Ranma mató a Saffron, por dañarla, pero resucitó. Akane creía que quien se atreviese a dañarla sufriría una cruel venganza de su prometido.

La chica amenazada la miró espantada, esa chica pelirroja no mentía, lo veía en sus ojos, Pero Akane sufriría la venganza de toda la clase, pensó la chica y tuvo una predominación, si eso pasaba la venganza del hermano de la pelirroja… sería terrible…

Lo dicho por Ranma era una amenaza y la directora sabía que se cumpliría si Akane sufría un solo daño.

Ranma fue a su cartera sacó un trabajo y se lo entregó a la profesora.

-Ya pensamos que haría eso-refiriéndose a que les hubiese roto el trabajo. -Por eso lo cambiamos por él de Kaori. -la aludida se asustó. Y miró donde estaba su tarea… había desaparecido, odió a las dos chicas. Ranma detectó la rabia de la chica, pero la ignoró. Y mirando a la profesora de dijo- No se moleste en romperlo, tenemos más. Y acuérdese que grabamos la conversación.

-Debemos entregar una copia de nuestros trabajos a nuestros profesores del Furinkan. Ellos también lo puntuaran.

-Cada semana vendrán nuestros profesores hablar con ustedes. Si ellos notan que no se nos califica como se debe… hablaran con el responsable de educación…

La profesora se sentó en la silla asustada. Sabia eso… pero ¿Cómo lo sabían los dos jóvenes?, no debían saberlo. Sabía de dos profesores que les había destrozado los trabajos… ¡pobres!, conociendo como actuaban las dos chicas jóvenes pronto serían despedidos

Las dos chicas salieron y fueron recibidas por sus compañeros con vítores. La directora iba con ellas. Las vio acercarse a la chica que había ido a la reunión de unos minutos antes… y le entregaron una copia del trabajo a esa chica.

-Nabiki, entrega estos trabajos a nuestros profesores. Y con estas grabaciones haz lo que quieras.

-No podéis hacer esto-dijo la directora. -Darme esas grabaciones.

-Si me da un millón de Yens le doy… una copia-exigió Nabiki.

-Te la puedo quitar por la fuerza.

-Eso ya estaba previsto-dijo la chica- tengo varias compañeras grabándola, si intenta algo… la acusaremos de agresión. Suficientemente mala fama tiene su colegio… no le añada más. Con el material que ya nos han pasado podemos cerrar este… " _establecimiento_ ".

La directora los miró con odio, se giró y entró en el recinto.

\- ¡Ranma, Akane!, tenéis cinco minutos para entrar os castigare

-Tened cuidado. Esa directora es un peligro. Tiene alguna vinculación con la familia Kuno. Los odia y todo lo que está relacionado con esa familia.

Ranma y su prometida dijeron si con la cabeza y entraron. Los problemas que tenían se multiplicarían muy pronto.

Habían pasado días, la vida en ese colegio se volvió rutinaria. Se levantaban antes del amanecer, y salían a entrenar, lo hacían durante unas horas. Volvían a su habitación, se duchaban, iban a almorzar, eran las primeras, al principio los trabajadores del comedor eran muy bordes con ellas y le daban sobras del día anterior, hasta que se enfadaron y las cocineras se asustaron.

-No queremos esta comida reseca de ayer, no se la darían ni a los perros-dijo una Akane furiosa-o nos dan igual que a nuestras compañeras o…-las dos chicas habían desplegado sus auras de combate, eran oscuras. El personal del comedor se asustó. Habían visto lo que hizo una de ellas con las fotos. Harían lo que les pidieron las dos chicas… contradiciendo las órdenes de la directora.

Desde ese momento, las dos jóvenes, fueron tratadas mejor a la hora de ir al comedor, eran las que mejor comían. El personal del colegio no era bien tratado ni por el profesorado ni por las alumnas. Estas dos chicas rebeldes que le habían plantado cara a todo el colegio, les producía cierta satisfacción, pero sabían que se acabarían rindiendo, todas lo hacían. Aunque llegaron a apreciar a las chicas, eran las únicas personas que eran amables con ellas.

Después iban a clase, cuando sus compañeras llegaban, ellas ya estaban allí. Para enfado de las profesoras que no podían castigarlas, se tenían que inventar mil triquiñuelas para hacerlo, pero las dos chicas siempre sabían salir de todos los problemas que las metían. Y devolver el tiro con una potencia aumenta.

La directora estaba en su despacho, cuando entró una joven, era la líder de unas de las bandas. En ese grupo todas pertenecían a un club deportivo. Decidían y controlaban quien entraba en ellos, y quien no, aunque la profesora de gimnasia quería a las dos nuevas en un club, ese grupo negó la entrada de las dos chicas.

\- ¿Has descubierto donde entrenan? Esta vez has tardado en localizar su escondrijo.

-Si. Sé dónde entrenan. He tenido que poner varios grupos en varías localizaciones. Ha sido como una carrera de relevos. De donde uno no podía llegar, salía otro. Así sucesivamente.

-Será difícil de llegar.

-Para ellas no, se mueven muy bien. No tenemos a nadie que las iguale. Y sospecho que ellas saben que las hemos espiado y seguido.

-Al menos las habéis grabado entrenando ¿no?

-SI, pero en no son gran cosa entrenando, no demuestran ser muy buenas, Satsuki las supera. Cuando vuelva en unos días las dejará planas.

La chica puso el video y la directora comprobó que las dos chicas eran bastante malas en artes marciales. La líder de la pandilla de las deportistas tenía razón. Satsuki se merendaría a las dos chicas en un momento. Entonces tuvo un presentimiento, ¿y sí las dos chicas entrenaban por debajo de sus posibilidades? Puede que si sabían que estaban siendo espiadas ¿podía hacer comedía?... imposible eran del montón. Tenían una buena preparación… pero no valían gran cosa.

-Aunque no sabemos cómo entregan los trabajos a la gente del Furinkan. Cuando acaban el entrenamiento, logran despistarnos. Por eso pienso que saben que la vigilarnos.

-Síguelas vigilando, debemos saber más de ellas.

-Si directora.

Las dos chicas estaban entrenando. Se habían percatado que las seguían y espiaban. Sus perseguidoras eran pésimas en esa labor, no se ocultaban, hacían ruido y no se escondían bien.

-Nuestras "amigas" nos están mirando. -dijo Akane- Si las comparamos con Nabiki, son muy malas espiando.

-Ahora el sol da en donde están y se ve el reflejo de la cámara. Debería haberse puesto en el lado contario.

-Me cuesta mucho entrenar a tan bajo nivel, parecemos novatos.

-Debemos engañarla. Los informes que nos pasó Nabiki sobre su campeona, esa tal Satsuki, indica que es muy buena. Pero no tanto como tú y yo. Debemos engañarlas. Hemos de hacer creer que somos buenas… pero no excelentes.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó la chica enfadada.

-Nos ahorraremos problemas. Siempre soy yo quien se lanza siempre al abismo sin calibrar su peligrosidad. Y tú la que me tienes que contener. Ahora es al revés. -y rió- No quiero que te metas en peligro. Acabemos por hoy, mañana iremos a nuestro sitio real de entrenamiento. Debemos conseguir dominar la nueva técnica.

-No me gusta entrenar, para que domines una nueva técnica. ¿Para qué? Solo la utilizaras tú. Yo solo te sirvo de sparing- contestó Akane enfadada. -tu solo me quieres para hacerte más fuerte y…

\- ¿ _ **Eres idiota o qué? -**_ le contestó Ranma-esa técnica no es para mí. La estoy desarrollando para ti… Todos nosotros tenemos nuestras técnicas. Desde Ukyo hasta Mousse. Yo tengo más de una… tú no tienes ninguna.

-No quiero ninguna-contestó su prometida furiosa- yo puedo con…

Ranma la cogió por los hombros y la empujó contra un árbol.

¿Es que no lo entiendes? Te han secuestrado, te han suplantado. Estuviste muy cerca de morir. Yo no…-Akane vio a la chica pelirroja temblar y vio que le escapaban las lágrimas- no quiero volver a pasar por eso… tú no sabes lo terrible que fue para mí pensar que estabas… muerta… yo no pude protegerte. Si tú hubieses muerto yo te hubiese…-Ranma cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

Akane lo miró con compasión, pocas veces lo había visto llorar. Sabía a qué se refería cuando dijo "lo que si ella hubiese muerto..." él la hubiese seguido. Ahora ya sabía que el chico la quería… aunque fuese un poco. Se agachó y tocándole la mejilla

\- ¡Venga Ranma anímate!, no me pasará nada. Y gracias por pensar en mí y preparar una técnica para mí. Mañana aprenderé tu técnica y con ella te venceré. -y la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Ni en milenios me vencerás-le contestó el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

Akane la empezó a perseguir. Estaba un poco enfadada.

-Cuando te coja veras lo que es bueno-amenazó a la chica pelirroja.

-Eres lenta. ¡Jamás me cogerás! -dijo Ranma huyendo. Estaban jugando, su enfado realmente no iba en serio. Y persiguiéndose volvieron a su habitación en el internado.

Akane se había duchado y esperaba a Ranma que saliese de la ducha y cuando salió….

-Ranma-dijo ella sorprendida-eres tú… eres…

-Si soy yo… ¿esperabas a otra persona? -dijo Ranma burlón.

-No, eres Ranma... chico- y se lanzó sobre él llorando y lo abrazó. -Te he echado de menos. No sabes lo que te he echado de menos.

-Pero si he estado todo tiempo contigo-dijo el chico.

-Eres idiota Ranma, eres un insensible… ya sé que has estado aquí, pero tenía muchas ganar de ver a alguien conocido… quería verte a ti… a mi Ranma chico-y se calló al oírse hablar. Había revelado sus sentimientos.

Akane miró a su prometido, notó que el chico se había puesto nervioso. Él también estaba sonrojado.

-Ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, tu prometido- dijo el chico con prepotencia. Akane lo miró enfadada. Pero el chico le guiñó un ojo y sonrió, él estaba bromeando-si quieres ver a Ranma-chico para mí no hay problema. Siempre que pueda te complaceré.

Ella no sabía si bromear con él o matarlo. Pero estaba contenta de verlo como chico.

-Me alegró de verte, con tu aspecto real… bueno la chica también eres tú… no sé cómo explicarme.

-Transformado en hombre ¿quieres decir? -preguntó el chico- yo también me alegró de poder ser durante un momento mi yo… real. Lo necesitaba, me iba volver loco.

Aún seguían abrazados, era una cercanía peligrosa. Un deseo nació en ambos y creció como una crecida, imposible de retener.

\- ¡Ranma! -dijo ella.

\- ¡Akane! - le contestó él.

Se fueron acercándose para besarse… y entonces oyeron ruidos y voces que venían del pasillo.

-…si directora, son voces de hombre-era una chica hablando en el pasillo-esas dos han metido en su habitación a un chico.

-Si es verdad recibirán un castigo.

Las voces de las dos llegaron con claridad y Ranma tuvo tiempo de coger un vaso de agua, lo tenía preparado por si acaso, y mojarse, cuando las dos entraron se encontraron a dos chicas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué vienen esas prisas? -dijo la chica de la trenza.

-Vuestra compañera ha oído salir una voz de chico de aquí ¿Qué podéis decir? - dijo la directora.

-Puede registrar la habitación no encontrará a ningún chico-dijo Akane.

\- ¿Insinúas que miento? -dijo la chica. Estaba confundida. Se había pasado un buen rato espiando a las dos chicas. Y oyó voces de un hombre. Y corrió a avisar la directora.

-Nos has querido inculpar en falso. ¡Cotilla! -Ranma casi escupió el insulto. - ¡Nos has espiado!

\- ¡Eso es falso! -lloriqueó la chica. -No os he espiado.

-Lo has hecho con un vaso. Has estado mucho tiempo. Se nota por la marca que tienes en la oreja.

La chica se llevó la mano a la oreja, avergonzada, no se había dado cuenta de eso. Pero no se rindió.

-Ese chico ha entrado por la ventana.

-Estamos en un tercero-dijo Ranma, pero él y su prometida salían y entraban por esa ventana.

-Lleva toda la tarde lloviendo, es una tempestad. Venir aquí con ese tiempo es una locura. Solo un loco lo haría. -Y miró disimuladamente a su prometido… Si Ranma no estuviese con ella en ese colegio, la visitaría aún con ese tiempo, estaba segura.

-Además si hubiese entrado alguien había dejado marcas de agua por todos sitios. -continuó Ranma.

Todos miraron la habitación, estaba implacable. Las dos chicas limpiaban la habitación todos los días.

\- ¡Kaori! Déjame sola… ¡y no espíes!, vuelve a tu habitación- ordenó la directora.

La chica salió enrabiada y pensó en vénganse. Las dos chicas le habían jugado muy malas pasaras. Faltaban horas para que saliese Satsuki, ella le ajustaría las cuentas a esa dos criajas.

-Esperó que no vuelva aparecer el chico-ordenó la directora, mirando a Ranma.

-Lo siento, pero yo soy _**¡UN CHICO!**_ -gritó Ranma-él aparecerá de vez en cuando. No puedo ser siempre una chica.

Entonces Ranma se calló se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Kaori cayó al suelo, no le había hecho caso a la directora y se apoyó en la puerta espiando. No había oído nada.

Ranma la miró con una mirada siniestra.

\- ¡Fuera! Si dentro de tres segundos no has desaparecido, te lanzo por la ventana.

-Pero ¿Quién te piensas que eres...? -empezó la chica. No pudo continuar.

\- ¡Akane! -dijo Ranma, ni la directora ni la chica sabían lo que quería la chica de la cola, hasta que Akane abrió la ventana y Kaori salió volando por ella... hasta una piscina cercana.

La directora miró a las dos chicas asustada. Pero se repuso.

-No deberías haber hecho esto. Tu conducta es inapropiada para una escuela como esta…

-No ha pedido permiso para entrar, según el reglamento podemos incluso emplear la fuerza para hacer salir al intruso. Nosotras lo hemos hecho-contestó Akane.

\- ¡Habéis utilizado una fuerza mayor! -dijo la directora… os voy a castigar duramente.

-Nos merecemos un juicio…, está en el reglamento… se expondrá nuestra versión y como ella entró si permiso en nuestra habitación. Ella será castigada, por qué nosotros lo pediremos… y lo peor diremos que entró con la directora.

La mujer miró a las chicas. Eran perversas y manipuladoras. Las dos chicas la estaban amenazando. Tuvo que rendirse, pero pondría condiciones

-De acuerdo no habrá castigo, pero el chico no volverá a aparecer.

-No se lo prometo… será como usted quiera-dijo Ranma. Akane lo miró espantada, era imposible que el chico claudicase, y al verle sonreír se tranquilizó. Ranma planeaba algo-… pero un ataque más a Akane y el chico volverá, está muy furioso…-Ranma estaba amenazando con vengarse- por qué Akane no es solo mi amiga, _**¡es mi prometida!**_ Y no tolero que nadie le toque un pelo. Suficiente daño le han hecho por mi culpa. Ya no aguantó que le hagan sufrir. Ni a mí mismo me lo tolero.

Akane miró a su prometido. Estaba furioso, antes no era así, pero desde que volvieron de Jusenkyo había cambiado… no desde antes de eso ya le había notado un pequeño cambio. Pero que regresaron de China el proceso se aceleró. No la insultaba tanto y procuraba que no tuviese peleas con las otras prometidas. Ranma se había enfadado con ellas por atacarla.

-De acuerdo- dijo la directora y salió enfadada. Al día siguiente saldría Satsuki de su castigo y ella se encargaría de las dos nuevas. Con un poco de suerte las bandas que había en el colegio y las dos nuevas se destruirían entre ellas. Y ellas sería la ganadora por partida doble.

Se desharía de las pandilleras. Y se vengaría al fin de quién le hizo tanto daño.

\- ¡Ranma! Esa mujer planea algo malo. No me gusta. Pretende que destruyamos las bandas de pandilleras y que nosotros dos caigamos también-dijo Akane con miedo.

La chica pelirroja la miró, él también temía eso. No podía ocultárselo a la chica.

-Lo sé. Akane, pero nunca podrá con nosotros-dijo al mirar la chica la vio temblar, tuvo gana de abrazarla para confortarla. - vamos a cenar que ya es hora, mañana sale esa tal Satsuki y nos buscará las cosquillas, no se lo pondremos fácil. Recuerda que somos de las familias Saotome y Tendo, nunca nos damos por vencidos.

Akane la miró y sonrió, aunque parecía una chica, realmente era su orgulloso prometido. Y le estaba diciendo que ella por ser una Tendo debía estar orgullosa de serlo. Y no rendirse.

-Nunca no dejaremos vencer, somos los orgullosos representantes de nuestras familias. Y no somos inferiores a esas niñas mimadas.

El chico la miró y asintió. Sabía que las cosas se pondrían difíciles, a partir de día siguiente, pero no se rendirían antes nadie, ni ante la directora ni el profesorado ni ante las prepotentes de sus compañeras.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3: Satsuki

_Los personajes no me pertenecen no escribo esto para lucrarme. sólo lo hago para divertirme y matar el tiempo._

* * *

 ** _2°. Parte: Satsuki._**

Era de noche. La chica salió de la prisión de la escuela, afuera la esperaban su pandilla. Eran las líderes de las diversas pandillas que dominaban la escuela. En pocas palabras Satsuki era la verdadera jefa de las bandas de la escuela.

Miró a su segunda, la veía distinta, le preocupaba algo. Las chicas le mostraban el debido respeto, pero en los ojos de ellas se veía temor.

-Señora, estamos contestas de que haya salido, ha sido un castigo excesivo. - Kaori, su segunda expresó lo que todas sentían.

Satsuki había dejado en coma a una chica nueva, una ignorante que no le mostró el debido respeto. La chica estuvo un mes en coma, sólo una suma elevada de dinero y unas amenazas a la familia de la víctima, impidieron que la agresora acabase en una prisión de verdad.

\- ¿Algún problema con la directora? -preguntó seria la líder del grupo.

-No… no hemos tenido ningún problema con ella. Como siempre nos facilita nuestras acciones.

\- ¿Alguna novedad que debo saber? - preguntó la chica.

Era la pregunta que todas temía.

-Tenemos chicas de intercambio.

\- ¿Alguna del Furinkan? - preguntó Satsuki, no era un secreto que la directora odiaba al director Kuno, y por añadidura a los alumnos del Furinkan.

-Si… tenemos dos. Una pelirroja y una chica de pelo azulado.

-Ya deben haber aprendido la lección, con nosotras no se juega...- se empezó a reír, pero al ver a sus secuaces serias y con miedo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me ocultáis?

-Son dos chicas muy diferentes a las demás… No nos tienen miedo… ganaron a nuestras mejores luchadoras… en menos de cinco segundos.

-Lo peor es que esas dos chicas habían recibido el castigo de la profesora de gimnasia. Corrieron diez vueltas con veinte kilos encima. Salieron con una vuelta y media de retraso y llegaron antes que nosotras… con unas tres vueltas de ventaja y después ganaron al equipo de lucha. En teoría ya tienen el rango de alfil. Pero nadie las tiene en cuenta.

-Una noche entramos en la habitación donde duermen, creímos que las apaleamos, pero en realidad se ocultaron y nos grabaron. Hay alumnas que las temen. Y la mayoría del profesorado también. Ya se han cargado a dos profesores. Y la próxima será la bruja de historia, ella misma se lo está buscando. Ya la han advertido muchas veces.

-La pelirroja usa unas técnicas increíbles, lanza bolas de energía.

-Pero en la lucha no son muy buenas. Usted las supera.

\- ¿Os habéis dejado atemorizar por dos nuevas? -gritó una enfurecida Satsuki. -No os entrené para eso. Mañana demostraremos a esas dos quien manda aquí. Esperó que de ahora en adelante todo vaya como debe ir. No quiero más problemas.

Las chicas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, sin percatarse que dos figuras vestidas de negro de cabeza a pies las espiaban.

-Así que esa es a la que llaman Satsuki. Es más fuerte que la demás, pero cualquier de mis supuestas prometidas se la merendaría sin problemas.

\- ¿Qué supuestas Prometidas? ¿A mí también me incluyes?

-He dicho supuestas, ¡no he dicho prometida!

Los dos se estaban enfadando.

\- ¡Así que soy más débil que tus otras amiguitas! -Akane estaba rabiosa, sentía la necesidad de golpearlo.

\- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Tienes un buen nivel, has mejorado mucho. Eres más fuerte, mucho más, que cuando llegué a tu dojo…

-Pero…

-Eres muy buena. No te gusta hacer daño, si fuese como mis "amiguitas", no podían contigo. Pero te prefiero así, aunque espero que algún día venzas a esas tres brujas.

\- ¡Ranma! -exclamó sorprendía- ¿Tanto odias a esas tres?

-No es eso-contentó él y se alejó- te han atacado tantas veces… y yo muchas veces no puedo intervenir… sois todas chicas. No me gusta que te ataquen por mí. Si te hacen daño algún día. No voy a poder contenerme y… las mataré.

\- ¡Ranma! No pasará nada. Tú siempre me proteges y cuidas de mí. Me gusta que estés aquí conmigo ahora, si estuviese sola… estaría muy deprimida. No quiero que me dejes sola. No te vayas.

\- No pienso irme, no te pienso dejar sola… aquí. No estaría tranquilo contigo aquí sola. Tendría que venir y verte y saber que estás bien.

Los dos se miraron y se acercaron, el chico la cogió por la cintura y ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Y se acercaron para besarse…

-Ranma… está lloviendo. Y te has convertido en…

 **\- ¡Mierda!, - ¡Mierda!** \- gritó la chica pelirroja con frustración- no podía llover cuando ya estuviésemos en la habitación.

Volvieron a la habitación. Por el camino Akane notó el enfado del chico como algo tangible. Y sonrió, esa noche había descubierto muchos de los secretos de su prometido.

\- ¿Crees que tendremos problemas con esa chica? -Akane se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Al volver a la habitación. Se habían duchado, Ranma no tenía pudor y salía desnuda. Pero ella no era igual, realmente su compañera era un chico. Aunque se dio cuenta que le gustaba compartir habitación con él.

-Si Akane, tendremos problemas, nuestras vidas aquí se ha complicado y mucho. Pero no nos dejaremos vencer ni ahora ni nunca.

-Tienes razón somos los orgullosos representantes de las familias Saotome y Tendo, no nos dejamos vencer nunca. Jamás lo hemos hecho y jamás lo haremos. Pero eso ya lo has dicho antes, te repites como un viejo.

Las dos chicas se rieron.

No lejos otras dos chicas que compartían habitación hablaban de las dos chicas de intercambio. Kaori le enseñó fotos de ambas.

-La de pelo azul me gusta, quiero que sea mí prometida mientras este aquí. -dijo Satsuki. Y miró la foto de la chica. Akane estaba riendo- ¿A quién miraba cuando hiciste la foto? - le daban celos, esa mirada y esa sonrisa estaban dirigido a alguien de mucha confianza.

-A la chica pelirroja, no se separan para nada. Parece que se protegen mutuamente.

-Yo la separaré, siempre lo he hecho.

Kaori miró a su jefa. No opinaba sobre los gustos sexuales de su compañera de habitación. Pero no lograría nada. Lo que unía a esas dos chicas era algo más fuerte que la amistad… juraría que estaban enamora… imposibles eran dos chicas… y no parecían de esas.

Satsuki miró una foto de Ranma, la quería como segunda suya… por ningún instante se le paso por la cabeza que la chica pelirroja tal vez… no se conformase con ser solo la segunda… y que esa chica ya tuviese una segunda en su banda.

\- ¿Cuál de las dos es la líder? - preguntó Satsuki.

-Ninguna. Se cambian contantemente el liderato, a cada instante. Se complementa a la perfección, pero creo que ellas no se han dado cuenta de eso.

Y llegó la mañana siguiente y Satsuki y su sequito fueron muy temprano a la habitación de las dos nuevas, querían que ambas les jurasen fidelidad y respeto. Y entraron en la habitación y… la encontraron vacía.

-Nos temen han huido- empezó Kaori. Y oyeron un sonido. Y sobre ellas cayó una mezcla de agua y harina. Quedando todo el grupo blanco de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡Serán malditas!, cuando nos la encontremos…-empezó Satsuki.

-Ja, Ja, Ja- oyeron una voz-habéis caído en nuestra trampa. Al salir se nos ha olvidado desconectarla. - la voz salía de una grabadora conectada al mecanismo que hizo caer el agua y la harina.

Se tuvieron que ir a cambiar y volver a bañar. A la hora de almorzar, ya había corrido por el colegio que las nuevas habían desafiado a Satsuki, nadie hizo un cometario ni se rió, no eran tan tontas.

Las dos nuevas no aparecieron. Se dijo que fueron almorzar antes de amanecer y después desaparecieron.

Satsuki iba para su clase, Kaori iba con ella, y se fijó el pelo blanco de su segunda.

-No te has duchado bien, tienes el pelo blanco- Kaori se paró y se quedó pálida. Y le contó la razón de tener el pelo de ese color. - ¡Esas dos me la pagaran!, ¡ya está bien que me desafíen con tanto ardor!

Todas las alumnas se apartaban y la saludaban con el respeto que se merecía a la líder del colegio, entró en clase… y allí se encontró a las dos chicas que habían tenido la osadía de desafiarla. Que esas dos entrasen en clase antes que ella era otro desafío. Debían esperar que ella entrase, como hacían todas.

Akane estaba sentada en su pupitre. Y Ranma se sentaba en la mesa de su compañera, la dos hablaba y se reían. Al estar ella en clase la miraron y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas. Algo le dijo que era peligroso desafiarlas. Pero en esa escuela quien mandaba era ella.

Las miró con odio… pero decidió cambiar de estrategia.

\- ¡Kaori!, ves a la chica de pelo corto, para decirle que quiero hablar con ella… ¡a solas! Si la otra dice algo o se opone la amenaza.

Satsuki vio a su compañera ir a las dos chicas y dirigirse a la del pelo corto, ella les contestó y después habló la chica de la trenza, Kaori la amenazó de forma cortante. Y vio como la chica se enfurecía, juraría que vio un fuego encenderse en los ojos de la pelirroja, esta le contestó de forma muy cortante y fría a la chica que la amenazó. Kaori retrocedió y miró a esa chica con miedo. La llamada Akane aseveró a su amiga y se dirigió a Kaori, Satsuki supo al instante que se negaba a ir hasta donde estaba ella.

Kaori regresó y…

-Se ha negado a venir. Ha dicho que si quiere algo que vaya donde esta ella. Que Ranma no se moverá, si va con la pretensión que se vaya Ranma… no hace falta que vaya. Y que no harán caso a lo que les pida… si no les gusta.

Satsuki se enfadó. Eran las dos chicas más tercas que había conocido. Pero al final ella triunfaría… siempre lo había hecho.

Ranma y Akane fueron a entrenar muy pronto, y después se ducharon y desayunaron. En ese momento todas sus compañeras estaban aún acostadas. Y después desaparecieron, habían descubierto un paraje difícil de llegar, y allí los dos prometidos estaban tranquilos, incluso Ranma podría ser chico con tranquilidad. Había aguas termales y los dos la utilizaban para relajarse.

Volvieron al colegio y entraron en clase, y al cabo del rato llegó Satsuki.

-Mira Akane, llega nuestra rival-dijo Ranma en voz baja.

-Parece más preparadas que las otras chicas… pero es más débil que Kodachi-dijo Akane, la chica se sabía superior a la gimnasta.

-Pero no nos fiemos. Puede tener trucos escondidos. Shampoo no es mucho mejor que tú… pero sus trucos la hacen parecer que estáis a años luz.

-Está mandando a Kaori, quiere hablar con nosotras-dijo Akane.

-No. Quiere hablar sólo contigo. -sentenció Ranma

Kaori se acercó

-La señora Satsuki quiere hablar contigo Akane Tendo… a solad. Tu compañera se quedará aquí.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? ¿Es tímida? ¿O nos tiene miedo? Puede venir no nos la comeremos.

-Akane no ira a ninguna parte si ella no quiere. Y yo tampoco la dejaré sola…

-Es con ella con quien quiere hablar la señora Satsuki… contigo no. Permanecerás aquí y no te moverás. Un solo movimiento y lo pagaras. Y habla cuando se te dirijan a ti, no estoy hablando contigo. -era una amenaza, uso un tono frio y cortante.

Akane vio como Ranma se enfadaba y tuvo miedo de la contestación de su prometido.

-Escúchame bien- respondió Ranma furiosa con un tono aún más frio y cortante que Kaori. Su voz heló la sangre de quien lo oyó, ya que era muy un tono muy sarcástico y sádico. La chica entornó los ojos y Kaori tuvo miedo, esa mirada era de una asesina- No necesito tu permiso ni él de nadie para hablar, Akane es mi… mejor amiga. Mi hermano me ha encargado que la proteja… y lo voy a cumplir… el primero que se le ocurra hacerle daño… lo mataré, sea hombre o mujer. No dejaré que nadie la dañe. Y tú me estás enfadando. Si ella no quiere ir, no ira. Y yo no me separé de ella si viene tú… jefa.

-Ranma no sea cruel, no hace falta ponerse en ese modo… ¡Kaori!, comunicarle a tu jefa, que no iré, si quiere algo que venga. Ranma permanecerá a mi lado y opinará tanto como yo. Si pretende hacerme daño… mi amiga me protegerá. Pero si intenta dañar a Ranma seré yo quien la protegerá. Siempre estamos juntas para protegernos mutuamente, siempre lo hemos hecho y siempre lo haremos.

Kaori se fue a hablar con su jefa y las chicas vieron cómo se esta se enfurecía e iba hacía ellas muy furiosa.

\- ¿Quiénes os habéis pensado que sois? Sois las últimas monas, y nos debéis un respeto. Y ahora os enseñaré la debida educación.

Las dos amigas se quedaron miraron y estañaron en carcajadas. Todas sus compañeras la miraron con estupor. Las dos chicas estaban locas si desafiaban de esa manera a la jefa de la escuela.

-Perdona que nos riamos… pero ni nuestros padres, ni el pervertido de su maestro, ni siquiera nuestro director. Nadie nos ha podido doblegar… si piensas que lo lograras tú… andas muy equivocada.

Satsuki no salía de su asombro, estas dos chicas eran muy… rebeldes. No pensaba que fuesen tan tercas. Pero iría al grano y se lanzó al abismo.

-He decidido que tú, seas mi prometida durante este trimestre. Tendrás muchas ventajas mientras estés aliada conmigo. Y tú si quieres -hablándole a Ranma-puede ser mi segunda.

Las dos chicas nuevas se miraron y abrieron mucho su boca y… volvieron a carcajearse.

-Lo siento… pero no eres mi tipo… además ya estoy prometida… y él es muy celoso- Ranma se puso tenso- le tengo mucho aprecio y no voy a dejarlo por ti. Es mucho mejor que tú.

Ranma la miró y sonrió.

-Yo también paso. Creo que tanto Akane como yo somos más fuertes que tú. Nuestra asociación no tendría razón de ser. No pasaría mucho tiempo, ni dos horas, que diésemos un golpe de estado y nos hiciéramos con el poder. Tú si quieres puedes ser nuestra tercera…

Satsuki estaba rabiosa. La habían rechazado las dos y encima se habían burlado de ella.

-Esta ofrenda tendrá contestación. ¡Esto es la guerra! -gritó Satsuki. - nadie me rechaza, y quién lo hace que se atenga a la consecuencia. Si Akane no es mía… no será de nadie.

Ranma se enfureció. Su aura se hizo visible, era negra y se le pusieron los ojos rojos.

-No oses amenazarnos. Como le pongas un dedo encima a Akane… te mato… y será una muerte muy lenta y muy, muy dolorosa-Ranma hablaba de forma lenta y pausada. Su voz era siniestra. Más de una chica se desmayaron al oírla, y muchas tuvieron pesadillas esa noche-. No trolero que nadie amenace a… la prometida de mi hermano. Tócala y vendrá él y acabará lo que yo empiece, si queda algo de ti… él ésta deseando venir, sabe cuándo alguien hace daño a su prometida… no dejaremos que vuelvan hacer sufrir a Akane, si tengo que destruir todo este colegio… lo haré. No volverá a pasar lo de la otra vez.

Satsuki notó que temblaba, tenía frio. Ranma desprendía frio, y helaba la clase. La chica miró a su alrededor, todas sus compañeras notaban ese helor… todas menos Akane, que la miraba con frialdad.

Akane miró a su prometido, por un momento no vio a su versión chica, sino a su versión chico. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca tan furioso. Cumpliría con su amenaza. Sabía a qué se refería con volver a pasar lo de la otra vez. Se refería a Jusenkyo, cuando el chico pensó que estaba muerta. Se había dado cuenta que el chico la vigilaba y cuidaba más desde que regresaron de China.

-Nadie me ha amenazado y ha salido entera para contar su historia. Vosotras no seréis menos. -dijo Satsuki.

-Nos has amenazado. Gente mucho más peligrosa que tú lo han hecho y no han logrado nada. - le contestó una muy irritada Ranma.

Entonces entró la profesora y Satsuki fue a su pupitre. Planeaba una venganza atroz. Ranma se arrepentiría de haberla desafiado.

Habían pasado varios días desde que las dos chicas rechazaron la propuesta de Satsuki. Habían recibido varios ataques y los habían rechazado. No había nadie que se ofreciese por segunda vez para atacarlas de nuevo, había algo en la forma de luchar de las chicas que atemorizaba a sus rivales.

Realmente Satsuki quería que bajasen la guardia para acabar con ellas, pero ellas no caían en esa trampa tan sencilla, siempre estaban en guardia, nunca se relajaban. Era como ese estado fuese normal en ellas. Las dos chicas esperaban un ataque aún más grande. Ataque que no ocurrió.

Unas semanas después Satsuki y su grupo descubrieron la razón de ese estado de alerta.

Se acercaba el fin del mes de intercambio, y no sabían si volvían al Furinkan o debían estar allí más tiempo. Akane ya dominaba la técnica que Ranma creó para ella. Y ella misma creó otra técnica basándose en ella, pero no se lo dijo a su prometido, lo quería vencer con ella. Pero Ranma lo sabía. Era la auténtica técnica que quería para ella.

Una mañana Akane decidió utilizarla en contra de Ranma. Estaba atacando a Ranma, la chica había mejorado bastante, aunque aún perdía con su prometido.

Llevaban entrenando mucho rato. Cuando Akane hizo una rápida sucesión de golpes a un punto delante de Ranma.

-Golpe de la implosión- gritó la chica. De repente allí en el punto del aire donde golpeó la chica se creó un vórtice que empezó a absorber objetos cercanos, Ranma se sintió atraído, absorbido por ese punto, y quedó atrapado.

-Si no me libro, cuando el vórtice este lleno explotará… conmigo dentro.

Fue entonces cuando Akane utilizó el exceso de energía que utilizaba su prometido para librarse del vórtice, Akane modelo esa energía en una bola de energía y la lanzó al chico de la trenza. El chico no pudo esquivar del todo el ataque y cayó.

\- ¡Lo conseguí! - estaba contenta había logrado un ataque poderoso y había logrado vencer a su orgulloso prometido. Él estaría enfadado.

Vio que no se movía y se acercó.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma!¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

Se agachó a su lado. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y ella se asustó.

Lo empezó a tocar. Estaba asustada.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! -lo llamó desesperada.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe, la cogió por la muñeca y tiró para él. La chica cayó encima de él. Y giró dejándola estirada en el suelo… y él encima de ella.

\- ¡Has hecho trampas! ¡Tramposo! – gritó ella furiosa.

-No he hecho trampas- se defendió. El chico pasó una mano por la cara de la chica quitándole un mechón- así está más maja.

\- ¡Me has engañado! Creía que estabas herido.

-Ha sido un buen golpe… pero no lo has aprovechado bien.

\- ¡El señor Ranma lo hubiese hecho mejor! - estaba furiosa con lo que le costó descubrirlo y desarrollarlo.

\- ¡Y tanto que sí!

-Demuéstralo y… _ **¡SAL DE ENCIMA MIO!**_ -gritó.

-Si te gustaba- dijo el chico divertido.

Era cierto… pero no le daría esa satisfacción al chico. No quería aumentar su ego.

Se levantaron y empezaron a luchar de nuevo y…

-Golpe de la implosión- gritó Ranma. Lo sabía hacer tan bien como su prometida. Y cuando la chica empezó a ser atraída por el vórtice, Ranma lanzó el mismo ataque desarrollado por su prometida. Fallando a su objetivo, pero ella se dio cuenta que lo hizo de forma premeditada.

-Tú…tú lo sabía hacer desde el principio-dijo ella enfadada.

-Si… pero no podía explicarte cómo hacerlo. Era algo que debías descubrir por ti misma.

-Eres malo-lo amonestó la chica- creía que lo había descubierto yo… y tú ya lo sabías hacer.

-Pero nunca lo había hecho. Tú fuiste la primera en hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo se llama esta técnica?

-No lo sé. Es tú técnica, ponedle tú el nombre. Pero conociéndote le pondrás un mal nombre.

\- ¿Insinúas que no sé poner buenos nombres? Mira a Pechan.

-Me has dado el ejemplo de un mal nombre. - dijo él riendo.

Ella se lanzó sobre él, amenazándolo con su puño.

\- ¡Ranma de esta te acuerdas! -dijo ella.

\- ¡No me alcanzaras! -contestó el chico huyendo. Se persiguieron todo el camino de regreso a la escuela. Ranma pasó por un riachuelo, mojándose para convertirse en chica.

Entraron en la escuela. A esa hora no había nadie despierto, ni alumnas ni profesores. Ranma se podría haber paseado por la escuela, con su auténtico aspecto y nadie lo hubiese visto, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Al llegar a la habitación.

-Me ducharé yo primero-dijo Ranma.

-Por mí de acuerdo-dijo Akane. Había logrado darle un golpe flojo en la cabeza.

Cuando los dos se habían duchado, salieron y fueron al comedor. La poca gente que se cruzaba con las dos jóvenes los miraba de forma extraña, incluso profesoras y personal del colegio.

-Algo se trama en contra nuestra, se huele en el ambiente.

-Ya lo noto, se siente como algo vivo, moviéndose a nuestro alrededor.

-Están todas confabuladas. Desde nuestras compañeras a las profesoras. No sé lo que deben ser los padres de Satsuki, pero todas las temen por su nivel social. Aunque su educción es baja.

-Debemos prepáranos para lo peor.

Al llegar al comedor se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa.

-Lo siento… pero no puedo darle nada para comer… me lo han prohibido… tengo una familia que alimentar.

\- ¿Ya lo ha prohibido la directora? -dijo Akane.

-No ha sido ella. Ha sido la señorita Satsuki… su padre es muy influente… ahora el pobre está hospitalizado, fue asaltado por dos gamberros. Y le pegaron una paliza a él y a sus cuatro socios. Ayer la señorita Kaori puso sus fotos en la pared. Su padre es uno de los socios del padre de Satsuki.

Akane se acercó a las fotos y se sorprendió, reconoció a los cinco hombres.

\- ¡Ranma! - su prometido se acercó y miró las fotos- ¿No son los…?

\- ¡Y tanto que lo son! -alargó la mano y arrancó las fotos.

-No puede coger eso. La señorita Satsuki y las otras cuatro se enfadarán mucho. Sus padres trabajan mucho para…

-Contamos que se enfaden. Eso queremos. Y sabemos que los padres de esas cinco " _Trabajan_ " mucho. Nadie de aquí lo sabe mejor que nosotras. Fueron contratados para " _ **ayudarnos**_ ". -dijo Ranma.

Las dos chicas salieron del comedor… pero antes se llevaron dos manzanas cada una. La gente que antes las miraba con una sonrisa perversa, ahora la miraba con miedo. Esas chicas iban a hacer algo terrible.

Satsuki estaba muy enfadada, esas dos habían cometido un pecado enorme al llevarse las fotos de su padre. La acompañaban las hijas de los socios de su padre.

Al llegar a la puerta de su clase la recibió una compañera.

\- ¿Están ahí? -preguntó Satsuki.

-Sí, han entrado. No nos atrevemos a pasar. Sale frio del aula. Cuando han entrado hemos visto sus caras, parecían demonios. He oído golpes salir de dentro.

-No os asustéis, jamás se han enfrentado a nadie como nosotras. -dijo Satsuki y entraron las cinco chicas… y dentro le esperaba un infierno.

Al entrar vieron a las dos chicas de pie, apoyadas sobre sus pupitres y con los brazos cruzados. Tenían las caras muy serias…y estaban furiosas.

Las recién llegadas miraron a su alrededor. Las fotos que las dos chicas se llevaron estaban clavadas a la pared… con lápices. Quien las clavó debía tener una fuerza prodigiosa.

La chica de fuera tenía razón, en la clase hacía frio… mucho frio. Y parecía venir de las dos chicas.

\- ¡Akane! A ti te toca la última- y le pasó una foto. Su prometida fue a una pared. En una mano tenía la foto. En la otra un lápiz. Puso la foto en la pared y cogió fuerza con la otra mano… y estampó el lápiz encima de la foto. El objeto se clavó en la pared, sujetando la foto.

Las chicas las miraron asustada.

Se acercó a la chica pelirroja y se sentó a su lado, en la misma mesa.

-Os habéis pasado. No deberíais haber cogido las fotos de nuestros padres- empezó Emma – son unos respetables hombres de negocios que se dedican a...

-… Venderse como mercenarios-acabó Ranma.

-Serás pu…- empezó Kaori. Pero sus dos rivales la miraban con odio.

-No hace falta que neguéis a que se dedican vuestros padres. Hace casi un mes recibimos su visita donde vivimos. Su objetivo era Akane… lo contrataron para acabar con su vida. Os parecéis a vuestros padres.

Se acercó a Emma.

-Tu padre se coló en mi habitación. No pudo conmigo, lo distraje y acabé con él, no vio como le llegó el ataque.

Akane se acercó a otra chica.

-Tu padre se coló en la habitación de mi padre… cayó enseguida…-se acercó a otra chica- el tuyo se coló en la de los padres de Ranma. No fue rival… para ellos.

-El tuyo, Satsuki, se metió en la habitación de la hermana mayor de Akane. La amenazó… obligó a Akane a cambiarse por ella… y se la llevó… entre sus objetivos estaba viólala y venderla para prostituirla… lo cogí en un parque antes de consiguiese tocarla… entre Akane y yo acabamos con él.

Ranma se acercó a Kaori. Y la miró con rabia, la chica.

-Tu padre quiso impedir que yo rescatase a mi prometida. Amenazó tanto a mis padres como a la familia de Akane… y eso no lo olvido.

La expresión de la chica era siniestra. Kaori retrocedió asustada.

-Que las hijas de unos asesinos. Pongan a sus padres como dioses me parece despreciable. Yo seré de clase baja… pero vosotras tenéis esa posición gracias a la sangre de las víctimas de vuestros padres. - dijo Akane mirándolas con asco.

Akane empezó andar en dirección a la puerta.

\- ¡No huiréis! - dijo Satsuki.

-No te asustes, no huiremos- dijo Akane. Se puso al lado de la puerta y miró a su amiga- ¡Ranma!

Y la chica pelirroja cogió un pupitre, como si no pesase y se lo lanzó a Akane, esta lo cogió y lo puso delante de la puerta, se fueron pasando mesas, hasta tamponar bien la puerta.

-No pensábamos huir…estamos evitando que lo hagáis vosotras-dijo Ranma con maldad.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4: El castigo a las hermanas

Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 ** _3ª. Parte:_** **El castigo a las hermanas**

Satsuki estaba rabiosa. Esas dos… habían hecho tambalear los cimientos de su mando. No se lo perdonaría… y tampoco olvidaría. Esas dos las habían hecho pasar un rato terrorífico, pero se vengaría.

Cuando salieron de la clase, después de hablar con las dos nuevas, vieron en sus compañeras miedo. Miedo hacía ellas, las demás chicas sabían que serían ellas la que pagarían el enfado de Satsuki y su grupo. Y miedo hacía las dos nuevas, más bien terror… esas chicas no eran normales. Tenían algo monstruoso en ellas.

\- ¡Kaori! -llamó a su segunda- el plan contra esas dos siguen en pie. Mañana lo pondremos en práctica.

-Como usted quiera-dijo la segunda satisfecha. Estaba deseando vengarse de las dos chicas.

-No… es lo que deseamos todas.

La inquietud que tuvieron Akane y Ranma antes de asustar a el grupo de Satsuki no había desaparecido, sino todo lo contario, aumentó. Andaban sin bajar la guardia… habían recibido tres o cuatro ataques, que habían sido rechazados.

Hablaron con la directora… pero fue como hablar con la pared.

-Van a atacarnos- advirtió Ranma a la directora- y como logren su objetivo, nuestra familia no se contentará ni con dinero ni con amenazas. Espero que la familia que nos ataque tenga un refugio nuclear… en la luna. Aunque esta escuela este a kilómetros de cualquier sitio habitado, no estará a salvo si nos pasa algo.

Las dos jóvenes salieron del despacho.

-No me gusta Ranma, creo que nos van atacar por donde menos esperamos.

-No han logrado nada, ni nada lograran- lo había dicho para animar a su prometida… pero ella tenía razón. El chico estaba asustado. Tenía ganas de ir hablar con la directora y pedirle que los mandarse al Furinkan. Era rendirse, su familia se lo echaría en cara, pero no quería que Akane sufriese ningún daño.

Ella andaba un poco delante, él la miró y se dio cuenta que no podía apartar su vista de ella. Le importaba más de lo que confesaría. Se sentía atraído a ella, como una mariposa a la luz.

- _ **Puede que esa luz me queme… pero no puedo… ni quiero alejarme de ella. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no puedo decirle que la…? Si sigo por este camino, llegará alguien y me la quitará… y me lo tendré bien merecido. No puedo seguir así. -**_ pensó Ranma.

- _ **Noto su mirada en mí. Casi capto lo que piensa, ¿Por qué no dice lo que siente por mí? ¿Por qué es tan tímido? Con lo bien que lo pasamos juntos, incluso cuando nos peleamos. Ojalá pudiera confesarme la verdad… aunque yo ya la sé. Haría cualquier cosa por mí.**_ \- pensaba la chica. No sabía que acababa de tener un pensamiento profético.

Entraron en clase y allí le espetaba la peor crisis de su estancia en esa escuela. No iban a salir bien de esa aventura.

Entraron al aula y les esperaban las cinco chicas del día anterior.

-Prepárate, la que nos viene encima no será pequeña. Van a ir por nosotros.

-Sí, ya lo sé. -contestó Akane.

-Como intenten ponerte un dedo encima… no respondo de lo que haga… no dejaré que se repita lo que te paso en China. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, lo evitaré a toda costa.

Ella lo miró. No se equivocaba… su prometido sentía algo por ella.

-Cuanto ante empiece antes acabará.

Se acercó Kaori.

-La señora Satsuki. Le vuelve a proponer que sea la prometida suya. Si no acepta, se le acusará del robo de una cadena de Emma.

\- ¡Yo no he robado nada! -se defendió Akane.

Entraron la directora y la profesora de historia. Y le enseñaron la joya.

-La hemos encontrado escondida ¿Tienes algo que decir? -dijo la profesora con malicia.

-Alguien lo ha metido allí- Akane está asustada. Por una parte, por la ruindad de la gente de ese colegio. Y por otra por la reacción de Ranma, notaba su furia, como algo material. Su aura se estaba haciendo visible, era de color oscuro.

-Todas las ladronas dicen los mismos. Serás castigada, se te darán diez azotes con una barra delante de toda la escuela… Que frio hace en esta aula. No es normal…-se giró hacia dónde venía ese helor… Y vio a Ranma. Algo oscuro rodeaba la chica. Juraría que la miraba con ojos rojos, llenos de odio. Era una mirada de asesina, no parecía una chica… tenía aspecto de demonio.

-No ha sido Akane… he sido yo. - su voz no era normal., era un tono frio y cruel. A todas se les heló la sangre. No habían oído jamás un tono tan lleno de crueldad. La directora entendió la amenaza. Si Akane recibía injustamente un castigo, Ranma se vengaría de los causantes- yo recibiré el castigo… yo, y solamente yo. Si alguien toca a Akane, nadie en esta sucia escuela se salvará de mi ira.

Que Ranma se acusase no se lo esperaban las cincas chicas… y tampoco la directora.

-No dejaré que sufras por mí

-Akane- dijo la chica pelirroja. Y la chica del pelo azulado tuvo una visión vio y oyó a su prometido, no a la versión chica. - es un castigo injusto. No sufrirás daño por eso… No lo permitiré, - y le acarició el pelo.

-Yo tampoco dejaré que tus sufras. - le contestó su prometida. Akane se giró a la directora. -Si Ranma recibe un golpe más de lo debido mataré al verdugo -su tono era tan frio y cruel como él de su prometido.

-Kaori lleva a Ranma a la prisión, estará allí hasta que reciba el castigo… esta tarde.

La chica fue a coger a Ranma.

-Ponme un dedo encima y te arranco las manos y me hago un collar con ellas. -Kaori retiró las manos, sabía que la chica cumpliría su amenaza.

\- ¡Ranma! -gritó Akane y se abrazó a ella- no me rendiré. Desde que te conozco siempre me has dado fuerza para seguir adelante.

-A mí me ocurre lo mismo, eres tú quien me das fuerzas. Pasaremos esto, y volveremos a ir al cine juntos.

-Parecéis novias. Una pareja de lesbia… - empezó Emma y se cortó, las dos chicas la miraban con unos ojos siniestros que la aterrorizaban.

Ranma se volvió a la directora.

-No quiero que nadie toque a Akane. Ni que se acerquen a ella. Si alguien lo hace… su prometido aparecerá y cuando se vaya…Se ira con Akane. Y este colegio será una ruina, y no quedará nadie que cuente lo que paso.

Y salió seguida de Kaori.

-Emma lleva a Akane a su habitación.

Emma se adelantó. Y cogió a Akane con fuerza… dos segundos después estaba incrustada en una pared.

-Sé el camino. No necesito que nadie me acompañe. Ni me coja- estaba amenazado a las chicas. Y salió con destino a su habitación. Nadie se atrevió a contradecirla, sabían lo que podía hacer esa chica cuando se enfadaba.

Satsuki estaba en su habitación. Su plan no había salido como esperaba… pero al final, Ranma recibiría su castigo. Lo de acusar a la chica de robo, había sido un plan maestro, se había confabulado con la maestra de historia, la mujer se quería vengar de las dos chicas.

Le sorprendía la relación de las dos chicas. Estaban enamoradas, eso era evidente. El prometido de Akane o bien estaba siendo engañado por sus dos personas más queridas o bien no existía. Cosa que dudaba, ya que Akane hablaba de él casi con devoción… y a veces cuando Akane miraba a Ranma...

Se le ocurrió que Ranma fuese un chico disfrazado… imposible… aunque su padre le contaba historia sobre unas misteriosas lagunas, cercanas a donde él nació…

Ranma estaba acostado en el camastro de la celda de la denominada prisión. Miraba el techo, tenía los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Había hecho lo que debía. No iba a dejar que golpeasen a su prometida. Incluso Akane sabía que lo haría. No dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño.

Le habían dicho que toda la escuela vería el castigo, incluso su prometida. No quería eso, Akane sufriría mucho, a la joven no le gustaba ver sufrir a los demás.

Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, quedaban minutos para que viniesen a buscarla. Notó que quería ver a Akane, estar un rato con ella… necesitaba abrazarla y que ella lo abrazarse.

En medio de sus cavilaciones la puerta se abrió y entraron cinco chicas.

Akane estaba pensando en su prometido. Desde el momento de que la acusaron falsamente de ladrona y la quisieron castigar, sabía que Ranma saldría en su defensa, siempre lo había hecho.

El chico entró en su vida casi un año antes, y entre peleas y todas clases de tropiezos, el chico se había ido adueñando de su corazón. Le importaba demasiado, no quería perderlo.

También sabía que él sentía lo mismo. Toda negación era síntomas de una timidez extrema.

Se abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entraron cinco chicas.

-Señorita Satsuki es la hora-dijo Kaori. No entró del todo a la habitación. Desde la puerta se lo comunicó.

\- ¿Se sabe quién será el verdugo?

-Si… yo- contestó con satisfacción.

Satsuki miró a su compañera. No comprendía la vena sádica de la chica. Entendía que se quisiera vengar de las dos chicas… pero que sintiese satisfacción torturando a sus víctimas. Y algo le decía que no era bueno torturar a esas dos, las consecuencias serían fatales

Se empezaba a arrepentir del plan creado por ella misma.

\- ¿A que habéis venido? -preguntó la chica pelirroja.

-Somos el Comité de Disciplina de la escuela. Tenemos que llevarte ante la Junta de castigo, donde se procederá a infligirte el castigo pertinente.

\- ¿El Comité de Disciplina de la escuela? - preguntó Ranma con ironía. -pues brilláis por vuestra presencia… si no me entendéis, quiero decir que estáis haciendo un buen trabajo.

Las chicas no entendieron la ironía de Ranma. Se creyeron alabadas cuando en realidad las insultaba. Les echaba en cara su falta de profesionalidad, para atajar los problemas del colegio.

-Habláis de forma muy pomposa y con petulancia y superioridad… seguro que es una especie de norma. Y lo aprendéis de memoria sin saber lo que quiere decir… ¿el Comité de Disciplina? ¡Puah! Dais asco. No os seguiré.

-Levántate y síguenos- chilló la que parecía la líder- debes acompañarnos, esposada y sin hablar, y sin resistirte.

-Pues parece que no os voy hacer caso. Iré al lugar de la citasin vuestra molesta compañía… y vosotras, mis señoritas pomposas os quedareis aquí descansando. -y las miró de forma siniestra y nada amistosa.

\- ¿A que habéis venido? No os necesito-preguntó Akane.

-Somos el Comité de Disciplina de la escuela. Tenemos que llevarte ante la Junta de castigo, donde se procederá a infligir a tu cómplice el castigo pertinente.

-Eso lo tenéis aprendido… seguro que le habéis dicho a Ranma lo mismo. Y él os ha llamado pomposas.

Las chicas estaban estupefactas. Normalmente las chicas se asustaban cuando recibían al Comité, pero esta chica demostraba no tenerles ningún miedo. Y no tenían noticias del otro grupo, algo había pasado.

-Pienso ir sola. Me podéis seguir… pero no me molestéis.

-Vendrás con nosotras por las buenas o por las malas… tú eliges. - dijo la líder de las cinco chicas y cogió a Akane por el brazo para obligarla a seguirla.

Akane miró la mano de la otra chica y a después a la chica y sonrió. La chica se dio demasiado tarde que esta sonrisa era… una advertencia.

-Llegan tarde- dijo una impaciente directora.

-No podemos ponernos en contacto con los dos grupos del Comité.

\- ¿Qué ha debido pasar? - dijo Kaori a una chica- da orden que se busque a esas dos… no escaparan...

La directora no opinaba lo mismo. Cuando se iban a entrenar y se sabían perseguidas, desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Si querían huirían, y cuando volviesen a saber de ellas ya estarían de nuevo en el Furinkan. Y allí escaparían a la venganza del grupo de Satsuki… es más demostrarían que eran inocentes y que ella estaba implicada en la falsa acusación y…

-… han huido y por qué nos tienen miedo- dijo convencida Kaori.

\- ¿Huido? ¿De ti…? ¿De vosotras? -dijo Ranma sarcásticamente- ¡ni en sueños!

Entraba al recinto por una puerta.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿De ti? Sé lo que es tener miedo de alguien... y tú no me inspiras ni el más mínimo. -Akane entraba por la otra puerta.

\- ¿Y las del Comité de...? -preguntó la directora.

-Las mías durmiendo. Les ha entrado sueño de golpe. Están tumbadas en mi celda descansando.

-A las mías le ha entrado ganas de volar. – dijo Akane.

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Esa es mi Akane-contestó Ranma.

-De esta os acordáis- gritó una histérica Emma.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Ranma a su prometida, notó que la chica había llorado- no te preocupes hemos salido de cosas peores.

\- ¿Cómo qué? - preguntó Akane.

-El maldito Saffron, no me vuelvas a preguntar sobre eso. Sabes que no me gusta. - estaba rabioso. Cada vez que salía ese tema el chico se enfadaba… con él mismo.

Ella lo abrazó y lo miró y volvió a tener la sensación de estar viendo al chico. No fue la única en ver a un chico de pelo negro, en lugar de la chica pelirroja. Tanto Satsuki como la directora lo vieron.

-Te tengo que decir algo Akane. - y le habló al oído, ella abrió muchos los ojos sorprendida. Y se le escaparon las lágrimas- ¿Te pasa algo Akane?

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, y le dijo algo en voz baja. Él se quedó un momento parado y cuando reaccionó la abrazó

-Saldremos de esta. Y nadie podrá… -lo que dijo a continuación solo lo oyó su prometida.

Se separaron y la ilusión de estar viendo a Ranma chico desapareció y delante de ella había su mejor amiga, una chica pelirroja.

Se acercó adonde lo iban azotar y se apoyó en los dos postes.

-Como intentes atarme a los postes, usaré la mejor técnica de Akane, y saldrás volando de aquí.

Kaori miró a la chica y se acercó. Pero antes de poder tocar a Ranma, este se volvió para atrás y se puso delante de Akane.

-Akane… vete. No quiero que veas como me golpean.

\- ¡No quiero! ¡Me niego! - dijo llorando- no soportaría pensar que te están torturando y yo no poder estar contigo. Imaginando tu dolor.

Se volvió a abrazar al chico llorando.

-Y yo no quiero que veas como me castigan. No quiero que sufras por el dolor que me causaran. No quiero que tengas que volver a sufrir por mi culpa. Te tengo demasiado apreció para que sufras innecesariamente.

Entonces notó una mano que lo estiraba.

\- ¡Venga! ¡Ponte en posición! Que no tenemos todo el día-era Emma que tenía prisa por humillar a Ranma.

Ranma la miró y sonrió diabólicamente. Y lanzó su aura contra la incauta. La chica empujada por la energía voló hasta chocar contra una pared y quedar desmayada.

-Akane voy a que me castiguen… ¡Volveré! – y la besó en la mejilla.

Se acercó a los dos postes y se apoyó con las dos manos y esperó a recibir el castigo.

Mientras, un coche de caballos corría a toda velocidad hacía una antigua construcción, una escuela de estilo occidental, en medio de un páramo. El coche parecía sacado de una película de terror gótico. La construcción también parecía sacada de una película del mismo estilo.

Los conductores, un panda con cara de desequilibrado y un hombre de pelo largo, parecían sacados también de una película de terror. Para redondear la atmosfera opresiva y la expresa niebla, que no alejaba la incertidumbre de las tres ocupantes, que creían que estaban dentro de un escenario terrorífico.

En el percate iban una gárgola que miraba con lujurioso interés a la construcción a la que se acercaban. Allí conseguiría un buen botín.

Nunca supieron como la hermana mediana consiguió alquilar el coche, pero la chica le sacó partido al viaje.

Ranma se tuvo que quitar la camisa y quedarse en sujetador. Akane lo miró, notaba su rabia. Era un chico y tenía que llevar ropa de chica a toda hora. Sabía que estaba allí por ella, pero eso no significaba que le gustaba vestirse de mujer… lo odiaba. Y que lo viesen así, lo ponía de mala leche.

-Kaori, cuando acabe esto…-dijo Ranma y cargando su voz con una maldad increíble- te mataré.

-No creo que te recuperes de esta-dijo Kaori riendo.

-Me recuperaré… aunque pasen veinte años. Tú… tu amiga… y la directora…- se giró hacía esta y se la quedó mirando. De repente abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido. - ya decía que me parecía haber visto esa cara… ya sé que vinculación tiene con la familia Kuno.

Akane se giró y la miró, no le veía nada extraño… de golpe la vio más joven y supo a quien le recordaba y se asustó. Esto no acabaría bien.

-Que empiece el castigo.

El primer golpe cayó sobre Ranma y el segundo…

\- ¿Ya ha empezado? No he sentido nada, la mascota de Akane me haría más daño- dijo con ironía Ranma y bostezó aburrido.

-No me desafíes-dijo Kaori.

Y siguió pegando con más fuerza y rabia. Y llegaron al décimo golpe… y Kaori continuó.

-Eran diez golpes. Te estás pasando, ¡para ya! -intentó atacar a Kaori, pero fue detenida por varías chicas, que no podían contenerla. Cada vez llegaban más chicas para detener a una furiosa Akane… y cada vez le costaba más pararla. Del motón de chicas, empezaron a salir volando algunas, impulsadas por una fuerza enorme.

Kaori seguía pegándole a Ranma, este había caído al suelo de cuatro patas. Pero no había gritado ni se había quejado.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? -dijo Kaori con una voz sádica-le he puesto sal a la barra para que te produzca más dolor en las heridas.

-Eres una sádica y tú amiga una lesbiana. - ¡qué pareja!

\- Tú no eres nadie para acusar de lesbiana a nadie… tú y tu amiga estáis liadas. Se ve como os miráis.

¡YO SOY UN…! – grito Ranma y cayó inconsciente. Llevaba recibidos más de treinta golpes.

-Sólo queda el golpe de gracia- e intentó darlo en la cabeza de la caída.

Ranma cerró los ojos, había recuperado la conciencia, sabía que lo vengarían… esa sádica no quedaría sin castigo.

Fue entonces cuando notó un peso encima de él. Supo quién era al instante. El olor que desprendía ese cuerpo, lo conocía y lo adoraba.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Nooo! - gritó.

Y fue Akane quien se llevó el golpe en la espalda.

-Hoy es sido yo quien te ha salvado… no dejaré que nadie… te haga daño. No lo permitiré. Eres mi…- cayó inconsciente encima de su prometido, él la abrazó.

¡Akane!, ¡Akane!, ¡Akane!,-la llamó sin obtener respuesta. Le comprobó el pulso. Lo encontró y respiró aliviado.

-Te mataré, te voy a hacer sufrir todo el daño que le has hecho a mi prometida. Me va da igual que seas una mujer. Voy acabar contigo. Yo siempre cumplo mis… promesas. - y se desmayó.

Kaori se rió. No había segunda oportunidad. Esas chicas desaparecerían. Las encontrarían muertas, se dispuso a rematarlas, nadie la delataría.

Se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia. Sus ojos adquirieron una matriz de locura y… se detuvo asustada. Alguien le apuntaba con una Katana.

-Un golpe más y te atravieso como se atraviesa una oliva. -dijo la mujer con kimono. - No vuelvas a tocar a… mi hija, ni a la prometida de mi hijo.

-No puedes hacer esto… no puedes entrar aquí sin permiso. Puedo llamar a la policía. - dijo la directora, esa extraña mujer la inquietaba, juraría que…

\- ¿De verdad quieres que vengan? ¿De verdad que quieres eso, Akemi? -la directora se sorprendió, esa mujer la conocía- ¿Que dirás cuando vean a Ranma y Akane? ¿Cómo contaras que te subvencionan asesinos, milicianos…? O ¿Cómo contarás lo castigos que das? No has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo una manipuladora.

-No tienes pruebas… -dijo la mujer- nadie te hará caso… las chicas se cayeron por las escaleras.

\- ¿Por la escalera? ¿Ranma y Akane? - dijo Nabiki-Nadie se creerá eso. Tal vez sea que tengas las escaleras en mal estado. Ranma y Akane te pueden desmandar.

La directora la miró asustada, esa excusa para contar el estado de las chicas no servía.

-Tampoco vale que fueron apalizadas por sus compañeras, eso hubiese ocurrido al revés.

\- ¿Has grabado todo? -preguntó la madre de Ranma a Nabiki -veo que no has cambiado nada Akemi. Sigues igual de manipuladora que cuando nos conocimos.

-Sí, ha quedado bien grabado. Con esto no podrán negar que han apalizado a nuestros dos familiares.

-Dame esa cinta- exigió la directora.

-Si me da un millón de Yens.

-Te lo puedo arrancar por la fuerza. -dijo la directora.

Todas las alumnas se lanzaron sobre las dos mujeres y…

Apareció un oso panda gigante con cara de loco.

\- ¡Que os como niñas! -decía un cartel, que tenía el panda y el animal gruñó con furia.

Todas las chicas huyeron menos dos o tres.

También apareció un ser bajito.

\- ¡Que buena cosecha he hecho hoy! -dijo Happosai- Había robado la ropa íntima de las chicas.

La directora lo vio con horror.

\- ¿Aún estas vivo, viejo? No puedo olvidar como me destrozó la vida- gritó la directora.

-Pero si es la pequeña Akemi… con lo bien que lo pasábamos tú y yo. Debajo de ese vestido tan formal, sigues teniendo un bellísimo cuerpo.

La directora se asustó. Primero la madre de Ranma la llamaba por su nombre y por lo que dijo se habían conocido. Y después aparece ese viejo verde volvía aparecer en su vida, con el daño que le hizo. Y no había cambiado a pesar que habían pasado más de veinte años.

Happosai saltó sobre los pechos de Satsuki.

\- ¡Eres una mentirosa…! Los tiene postizos… los tuyos reales son los más pequeños que he visto en años. -Satsuki quiso quitarse de encima al viejo, pero este se movía muy rápido por todo el cuerpo de la chica-al menos tienes un buen cuerpo y no digamos tu culo.

Satsuki le quiso pegar, pero el viejo saltó sobre Kaori, y se horrorizó.

-Tu… tú no eres una...- dijo el viejo con una sonrisa- eres un… al menos Ranma cuando… es una… normal… tú solo eres una…

Kaori no escuchó todo. Pero el viejo supo algo que no debía saberse. Intentó pegarle, pero el viejo la mandó a una pared.

\- ¡Akemi! - Voy a llevarme a…mi hija, y a la prometida de mi hijo a su habitación. No quiero más ataques o la gente sabrá que pasa aquí.

\- ¡Se merecían ese castigo…! -empezó la directora. Pero se calló. Nodoka la apuntaba con su Katana.

-Y tú mereces uno. Vuelve a tocar a uno de esos dos, un nuevo ataque y acabaré contigo. -se giró- ¡Genma! ¡Señor Tendo! Llevad a las dos chicas a su habitación.

Los dos hombres cogieron a las dos chicas desmayadas y la llevaron a su habitación.

-Sabe que su hija es en realidad un chico. Que escandalo puede ocurrir si se sabe´-amenazó la directora.

-Si. Sé que es mi hijo. Pero ¿Sabes por qué está aquí? ¿No? - se giró y señaló Akane en brazos de su padre-por ella, está aquí por ella. Sólo por ella, para protegerla, para que no esté sola. Para ayudarla. Por qué temía por ella. Por qué ya no sabe vivir sin ella. Por ella haría cualquier cosa, incluso moriría para salvarla. ¿Sabe cómo se llama eso?

La directora la miraba asombrada. Ella había olvidado como se llamaba eso, lo odiaba con toda su alma. No podía olvidar como le destrozaron la vida.

\- ¿Sabes por qué ella lo protegió a cuenta de su vida? Por qué siente lo mismo que mi hijo siente por ella. Akane lo protegerá de la misma forma que él la protegerá a ella. - se giró- Mándame a la doctora del centro. No me hagas llamar a un médico externo, habría consecuencias para este centro.

La madre de Ranma la amenazaba. Con esta familia no valían ni amenazas ni sobornos. Kaori sufriría la venganza de los dos jóvenes. Ni su padre la salvaría.

Las familias Tendo y Saotome estaban reunidas en la habitación de las chicas.

La doctora de la escuela había curado a las chicas. La pobre estaba partida, por una parte, por las amenazas de la directora de que no curase bien a las chicas. Y por otra las de las familias de las chicas de denunciarla si no hacía todo lo posible. En el primer caso perdería el empleo, pero podía volver a la clínica familiar, no quería volver allí, se fue para hacerse un nombre.

En el segundo caso no volvería nunca ejercer. Y tomó la decisión adecuada. Tenía la carta de renuncia escrita hacía tiempo, no le gustaba la política de la escuela.

Pasaron unas horas, las dos chicas no mejoraban pese a todos los cuidados de la doctora. A Ranma le supuraban las heridas. Los dos chicos deliraban y tenían mucha fiebre. Se llamaban él uno al otro en sueños.

Todo parecía ir a peor. Hasta Kasumi se acordó que el doctor Tofu, antes de desaparecer, le dio la formula, de un ungüento y la mayor de las Tendo siempre tenía un tarro en casa. Viviendo allí los dos jóvenes más fuertes de Nerima, lo creía necesario. Y mandó a su padre, que volvió con el ungüento en menos de una hora.

A partir de entonces los dos jóvenes se recuperaron. Y al cabo de las pocas horas despertaron. Cuando pasaron tres días desde el momento del castigo ya se levantaban, y las heridas se fueron curando.

Al cabo de una semana del castigo, ya estaban totalmente restablecidos y con ganas de volver a clase. Debían ajustar cuentas, pero su familia no opinaba lo mismo.

-Debéis volver al Furinkan- dijo Kasumi- al final acabaran con vosotros.

-¡Nooo! Ranma y yo hemos decidido quedarnos. No nos iremos con el rabo entre las piernas.

-Pero estos rivales no son como los otros que tenéis. No podéis atacar con la fuerza. Estos utilizan la astucia.

-Ya lo sabemos… pero no nos podemos rendir-dijo Ranma- nuestro orgullo nos lo impide.

Se llevó un golpe flojo y cariñoso de Akane. Los dos se rieron y se pelearon en broma sin hacerse daño. Kasumi los miró y sonrió. Se había dado cuenta lo que dos no ocultaban lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero ellos dos eran los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta… y los dos viejos tampoco.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando y sonrieron y asistieron con la cabeza.

\- ¿Estas seguras? Akane- preguntó Ranma.

-Sí, lo estoy- contestó ella convencida. - ¿Y tú?

-No hace falta preguntarlo- contestó el chico- se giró a su madre- Kasumi, madre nos quedamos. Nada que digáis nos convencerá. Ya sabéis que somos las personas más tercas de Nerima.

-Haced lo que querías. -dijo Kasumi- No me hace falta decirlo, ¡no os rindáis!

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron a Kasumi.

-Nunca lo haremos, nunca lo hemos hecho-dijeron los dos a la vez. Se miraron sorprendidos y se rieron. De repente Ranma se puso serio.

\- ¿Y Nabiki?

Nabiki estaba hablando con la directora.

Le había enseñado un video muy interesante.

-Si mi hermana o Ranma reciben un daño más o no le quita acusación de robo a los dos, el video llegará a cierta gente.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-Y tanto que si, Ranma y Akane son inocentes. Usted sabe quién metió la cadena en la habitación de mi hermana. Quiero que les pida perdón, y que le sean devueltos lo que se les robó a los dos. Tiene hasta la medianoche de hoy. Por cierto, la madre de Ranma y Happosai no son los únicos que saben quién es usted realmente. Yo lo sé y Ranma y Akane lo saben.

La chica salió del despacho, dejando a la directora furiosa.

Habían grabado cuando escondieron la joya en la habitación. La familia Tendo conocía la culpable. Eso les costaría caro. Mandaría a sicarios al dojo Tendo. Eran un grupo del pueblo del padre de Satsuki.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - preguntó Kasumi a su hermana. La estaban esperando en la puerta del colegio

-Haciendo negocios con la directora-dijo Nabiki con una risa perversa. Y toda la familia volvió al dojo.

Dos días después la directora recibió, a medianoche, una llamada. Los sicarios que mandó al dojo. Habían entrado… y fracasaron, fueron reducidos por sus residentes. Los cinco mercenarios acabaron en prisión. La noticia la recibió de la familia Tendo, concretamente de la hija mediana… el precio por no decir nada se había multiplicado. Y encima tendría que dar la noticia a las hijas de esos sicarios... que estaban internas allí.

El chillido que dio al colgar el teléfono despertó a todas alumnas. De una habitación se oyó reír a dos chicas, la directora había fracasado otra vez.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5: El retorno de los seis locos

los personajes pertencen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 ** _4°. Parte:_** **El retorno de los seis locos.**

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde el castigo. Ranma y Akane habían vuelto a la rutina.

Se levantaban antes de amanecer.

Desayunaban, eran las primeras en hacerlo y comían mucho.

Desaparecían, nadie sabía dónde iban, se sabía que iban a entrenar, pero nadie sabía dónde. Desde que cambiaron de sitio de entrenamientos, nadie sabía dónde iban. Si notaban que los seguían, lograban despistar a sus perseguidoras.

En realidad, iban al paraje donde había las fuentes termales. Lo que no sabían los chicos era que nadie conocía ese sitio. No aparecía ni en el mapa de la escuela. Por eso nadie los molestaba.

Volvían al colegio se duchaban. Y se preparaban para ir a clase.

-Vamos con tiempo- dijo Akane- no llegaremos tarde.

-A primera hora nos toca con la bruja de historia. Vamos a tener problemas con ella. Se querrá vengar. Le salió mal su complot de acusarnos de robo. Nabiki la ha chantajeado. Aunque ahora nos lo hará pagar a ti y a mí.

Akane lo miró, él tenía razón, esa mujer les haría la vida imposible. No se hacía a la idea que ver casi todo el día a su prometido como chica, aunque se comportaba como un chico. Y cada vez tenía la sensación de verlo en su aspecto real.

Iban andando por los pasillos. Notaron que las chicas las miraban con miedo, y algunas con respecto. El respecto que días antes les mostraban a Satsuki, ahora se lo daban a esa pareja que no se rendía.

Al llegar a su clase encontraron la puerta cerrada.

-Hace un momento estaba abierta.

-Si Akane, esa harpía planea algo. Debemos tener cuidado.

Entraron a clase sabiendo que tendrían problemas.

Cinco minutos después salieron muy enfadadas.

La maestra obligó a sus alumnas a entrar quince minutos antes, se querría vengar de esas chicas que la metieron en problemas.

La puerta se abrió y entraron las dos chicas.

Las dos chicas entraron, al ver las caras de satisfacción de sus compañeras supieron que habían caído en una trampa. Pero las dos chicas se pusieron serias, y todas se temieron lo peor.

-Llegan tarde. Deben salir al pasillo castigadas.

-Hemos llegado a tiempo se defendió Akane-es más, faltan siete minutos.

-No hemos llegado tarde- contestó Ranma- según la norma cualquier cambio de hora debe ser informado. Usted no ha seguido las pautas requeridas. No puede castigarnos.

-Hago lo que me da la gana.

En ese momento entraron tres alumnas. Y sin decir nada se dirigieron a sus pupitres. Ranma y Akane las miraron y se quedaron mirando a la profesora y esta ignoró a la recién llegadas.

-Salgan del aula ¡Ya!

\- ¿Y ellas tres…? -preguntó Ranma.

-No pueden compararse con ellas. Ustedes… ustedes son de clase baja.

-Esto llegará a los oídos adecuados- amenazó Ranma.

-Nadie la creerá…-contestó la maestra.

\- " _ **Esto ya ha llegado a muchos oídos"-**_ pensó Ranma.

-Vamos Ranma, pondremos una queja. -dijo Akane. Y los dos chicos salieron.

Ya fuera, se quedaron mirando.

-Esa harpía… que se piensa.

La profesora miraba a las alumnas según el status económico de estas. Calificaba según este baremo. En dos exámenes idénticos, la calificación podía cambiar según el poder económico de la examinada.

Ranma y su prometida habían demostrado que hizo trampa con ellos. Borró respuestas correctas y señaló incorrecta. Cuando demostraron el truco, exigieron una segunda corrección y el resultado final fue muy beneficioso para los dos jóvenes, habían sacado la mejor nota del colegio. Aunque ellas no fueron las únicas víctimas de la profesora.

\- ¿Qué no es asunto suyo? ¿Y de quién es? - preguntó Ranma, estaba exaltado. Miró a la profesora.

-Si habéis llegado tarde no es culpa mía.

-Y ¿Cuándo nos hizo trampa con los exámenes de quién era? ¿Y cuándo nos denunció en falso? Esto no quedará así.

\- ¿Me estáis amenazando? -dijo la directora-os puedo expulsar y…- en ese momento sonó el teléfono, al cogerlo no se esperaba lo que se le venía encima- ¿Quién es usted?... ¿Qué mi maestra a… a sus alumnos? ¿Qué mi profesora es una delincuente y va a venir a castigarla? - siguió hablando con la persona que había al otro lado y al final colgó el teléfono.

Esos dos chicos no eran normales, parecían estar siempre en contactos con sus amigos de fuera. Había intentado descubrir cómo, pero no había logrado saberlo.

-Decirle a la profesora de historia que quiero verla… de forma inmediata.

Las dos chicas salieron. No sabían con quien había hablado la directora, pero se había quedado blanca.

Llegaron al aula y miraron a la profesora muy serias.

-Os he dicho que estabais castigadas en el pasillo ¿Por qué habéis entrado sin…?

-La llama con rapidez la señora directora- dijo Ranma utilizando una forma de hablar no habitual en él. - pide que acuda de forma rauda y veloz al encuentro concentrado con ella, debe comunicarle un asunto de suma importancia que no ha creído conveniente infórmanos, ni a mí y ni a mi compañera.

La profesora salió y dejó a las alumnas solas. Se temía lo peor, las dos chicas habían ido hablar con la directora, lo sabía por qué había salido al pasillo y las dos chicas no estaban allí.

Las demás chicas miraron a las dos amigas con miedo. Pensaban que a la profesora le quedaban horas en ese colegio. No sabían que había hecho las dos chicas, pero habían conseguido que la directora llamase a esa profesora.

-No me gusta esa llamada de teléfono. No presagia nada bueno, Ranma vamos a tener problemas.

-A mí tampoco me gusta. Y siento lo mismo que tú.

Pasaron los minutos y la profesora no volvía.

Kaori que miraba por la ventana, vio que una multitud se aproximaban al colegio. Y en el recinto entraban dos personas.

-Viene alguien… por el tamaño parece una niña- Ranma y Akane se quedaron mirando, sabían quién era- y un hombre vestido de forma extraña.

 _ **\- ¡No!, ¡él no!**_ -gritaron las dos chicas resignado. Llegaba la peor de las catástrofes.

Las dos amigas se abalanzaron sobre las ventanas.

-La profesora Hinako, ¿No se podría haber quedado en el Furinkan? - dijo Ranma.

-Y ese loco, el director Kuno. También viene-siguió Akane.

-Esto es una pesadilla- dijeron las dos chicas con designación.

Del recinto salieron la directora y la profesora de historia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te prohibí entrar-dijo la directora y señalando con el dedo la salida de la escuela- **¡LARGATE!** Y llévate a esa niña.

El director Kuno la miró con extrañeza.

-Who are you?- contestó mirándola de forma rara.

-No puedo creer que me hayas olvidado. Yo soy tu…-no pudo seguir, la profesora Hinako estaba haciendo mucho jaleo. Se movía de un lado para otro y molestaba a la profesora de historia,

\- ¡Tú eres la profesora delincuente! - decía-te castigaré, me invitarás a un helado.

\- ¿Quién eres, niña? ¿No eres muy pequeña?

-Soy la tutora de Ranma y Akane.

-No sabía que en el Furinkan contactaban a niñas como profesoras.

-No soy una cría y…

Mientras Ranma y su prometida miraban con designación.

-Debemos bajar, Ranma.

-No me gusta, pero debemos hacerlo. Si esos cuatro se matan entre ellos, todos salíamos ganando nosotros, este colegio y el Furinkan.

\- ¡Ranma! -lo amonestó su prometida.

-Vamos antes que hagan un destrozo. - dijo Ranma.

Akane se acercó a Ranma, que la cogió en brazos, la chica pelirroja se subió a la ventana.

-No iréis a saltar ¡Estamos en tercer piso! -dijo Kaori.

-No pasa nada. Además, abajo hay algo que amortiguará la caída-dijo Akane-Y los dos chicos saltaron.

La profesora de historia se abalanzó sobre la profesora Hinako, esta le había dicho algo muy feo, esa niña le exigió además que la invitase a un helado.

-Te arrepentirás de esta, niñata- dijo la maestra.

-Happo ataque de los cinco yens. - y la profesora Hinako absorbió la energía de su rival.

-Se ha convertido en una adulta, que cuerpazo tiene…ojalá…- empezó Kaori, pero Satsuki le dio un golpe en la cabeza y calló. - ¿Qué clase de monstruos conocen esas dos?

Satsuki no contestó. Empezó a comprender por qué esas dos eran tan fuertes.

\- ¿De verdad no me recuerdas? -le preguntó la directora al director Kuno.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, de repente pareció que recordaba algo y cuando iba a decir algo.

-Hemos caído bien- dijo Akane.

Ranma y Akane habían caído sobre la cabeza del padre de Kuno.

-Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome. ¡Tendríais que ser vosotros! -se fijó en la chica pelirroja- tú no eres Ranma Saotome, Who are you?

-Yo soy… la her…- Ranma no sabía cómo seguir- soy alumna de su colegio. Le pedí a Yuka de la clase de Akane venir en su lugar… la profesora Hinako estuvo de acuerdo- lo que no le dijo al director fue que tuvo que revelar a la profesora su doble personalidad y la razón por la que sustituyó a Yuka.

-Si tú los dices, será verdad- dijo el director.

Ranma y su prometida se miraron sorprendidos, este hombre era tonto. Y entonces ocurrió lo que menos querrían los dos chicos que ocurriese, aunque sabían que tarde o temprano pasaría.

\- ¡Hola Airen!, veo que estás bien, aunque estés con la chica violenta.

-No te podrás escapar de mí Ranma- Ryoga estaba furioso- hace semanas que tienes solo para ti a Akane. Esto no te lo consiento.

Los dos chicos se pusieron espalda contra espalda y vieron a las seis personas que más problemas le había caudado los últimos meses. ¡Sus seis rivales!

\- ¿Quiénes deben ser esos seis? Parece que les tienen manía a Ranma y Akane.

Fuera del recinto estaba la escuela Furinkan y empezaron a animar a Ranma y Akane, y en contra de los seis locos.

-Esos seis no caen muy bien a los del Furinkan, deberíamos alíanos con ellos- dijo Kaori.

\- ¡No! -la contradijo Satsuki-Los rivales de nuestros rivales están locos. Si nos aliamos con ellos será perjudicial para nosotras. No tienen los mismos intereses que nosotros.

\- ¿Qué intereses tienen?

-Si os habéis fijado bien, Ranma y Akane tienen cierta amistad… mejor dicho, algo más que eso. Esos seis se quieren interponer entre ellos. Destruir su amistad. Cada uno de ellos tira para su lado. Si no metemos por medio, seremos nosotras las que se lleven los peores golpes. -Satsuki no quería problemas ni con ni por los recién llegados.

\- ¡Nos han seguido! - gritó Ranma, su enfado era evidente- ni aquí nos dejan en paz. El chico se sentía muy frustrado.

-Cálmate. Hablando se entiende la gente. -le dijo Akane.

-Eso no vale para esos. -contestó Ranma.

\- ¡Ranma! No te perdonó que estés solo con Akane. - dijo Ryoga furioso.

\- ¡Mi chica de la trenza y mi Akane Tendo solas! Durmiendo con desconocidas.

\- ¿Desconocidas? ¡Pero si duermen en la misma habitación!, ¡las dos solas! -dijo la directora. Se calló se dio cuenta que no dijo lo adecuado, que había metido la pata.

Un aire frio recorrió el patio. Las dos amigas… se quedaron mirando… iban a tener problemas. La directora las había metido en un jaleo sin querer, esta vez esa mujer no sabía lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Cómo puedes dormir con Akane? -dijo un Ryoga furioso.

\- ¡Akane! Te castigaré por estar siempre con Airen, él es mi prometido.

-Vosotros no sois nadie para decir con quien debemos dormir. -dijo Akane- cuando nos fugamos dormíamos en la misma tienda de campaña.

Los seis chicos la miraron sorprendidos y cinco de ellos se enfurecieron.

\- ¡Akane!, has logado que se enfaden aún más.

-Seguro que la besaste y la…- dijo Mousse riendo- y…- no pudo seguir Ryoga lo noqueó.

-Jamás te perdonaré. Te mataré por…

\- ¿No os habéis parado a pensar estamos prometidos? Y que tal vez, hayamos dado un paso más. -Ranma miró a su prometida. Sin darse cuenta la chica estaba echando más leña al fuego. Así no lograría apaciguar los ánimos.

-Akane, calma que los pones más furiosos.

\- ¡Que le habrá hecho a la pobre Akane! -contentó llorando Ryoga.

\- ¡No! ¿Qué le habrá hecho ella a Airen? - contestó enfadada Shampoo.

-En la habitación hemos estudiado y dormido… también peleado contra nuestras rivales de aquí- contó Akane.

-También hemos entrenado. Hemos probado técnicas nuevas- siguió Ranma con una sonrisa perversa en los labios- técnicas que usaremos contra nuestros rivales de verdad.

\- ¿Vuestros rivales? ¿Qué rivales? - preguntaron.

-Unos que llevan más de un año detrás nuestro- empezó Ranma.

\- Unos que nos han molestado cuando han querido- siguió Akane.

-Que han hecho que Akane y yo nos pelemos en muchas ocasiones. Y han hecho todo lo posible para que nos distanciemos.

-Unos que no nos han dejado de disfrutar ni siquiera un día de tranquilidad. Que cada vez que Ranma y yo íbamos algún sitio, incluso a la escuela, aparecían para molestar.

Mientras hablaban empezaron a andar cada uno para un lado en torno de los seis rivales que no entendían nada, y se preguntaban quienes esos despreciables seres inmundos.

-Seis personas que han entrado al dojo Tendo cuando han querido, destrozando todo a su paso.

-Seis personas que los últimos tres meses han hecho de todo para acabar con nosotros. Desde intentar que fuésemos sus esclavos a poner precio a mi cabeza.

Ni siquiera con esa alusión tan clara, los seis rivales, comprendieron que eran ellos los rivales con quien Ranma y Akane usarían sus nuevas técnicas.

Los dos chicos siguieron andando hasta volverse a encontrar.

-Hola Akane. Me alegro de volverte a ver.

-Hola Ranma. Yo también me alegro.

-Me parece que no nos vamos a poder escapar de esta pelea.

-Lo mismo pienso yo.

\- ¿No podían haber seguido a Ryoga e hice al Senegal? -preguntó Ranma con una sonrisa.

-Eso está muy cerca, prefiero la luna.

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? - preguntó alguno de los seis, pero como no les prestaban atención no supieron quien fue.

\- ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? -preguntó Ranma- cuando te preparas para un combate estas guapísima.

-Si. Tú, ahora. ¿Sabes qué? Ahora no te veo como chica. Ahora tienes tu apariencia real, ahora eres Ranma chico. Ni siquiera vistes el uniforme de la escuela. Llevas tu camisa roja y tus pantalones negros.

-Lo que te dije el día del castigo… es verdad… yo te…-se pudo rojo, y no pudo continuar.

-Ya lo sé. Y lo que yo te dije… también lo es.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está la diosa de la trenza? ¿Dónde ha metido a mi diosa, ese maldito Ranma? -preguntó Kuno. No entendía nada y su hermana tampoco.

-Esa no es la preguntó la pregunta es…

\- ¿Cómo ha conseguido librarse de la maldición? - preguntaron los otros tres malditos.

-No sé de lo que habláis- dijo Ranma. Y se giró a su prometida. Y tuvo el deseo de abrazarla… y no se contuvo, antes la asombrada mirada de todos le pasó los brazos por la cintura.

Ella le pasó los suyos por el cuello al chico, se quedaron mirando. Acercaron sus labios y se besaron en los labios, ¡delante de todos!

-Pensaban que iban a interrumpimos, como hacen siempre. - dijo el chico cuando acabaron.

-Se han quedado congelados-dijo Akane- cuando despierten tendremos guerra.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido besar a Akane? - dijeron furiosos Ryoga y Kuno.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido besar a Ranma? -preguntaron las tres chicas muy enfadadas.

La pareja se miró y se sonrió.

-Lo hicimos por qué… teníamos ganas de hacerlo. Nos moríamos de ganas de besarnos-contestaron los dos jóvenes a la vez.

-Te mataré por besar Akane. - dijo Ryoga.

-Has besado a Airen, me has desafiado. Te mataré.

-No necesito vuestro permiso para besar a mi prometida, sólo el suyo. No sois nadie para imponednos a quien querer o besar. Akane, es mi prometida, os mataré si la tocáis.

\- Ranma es mi… prometido, no quiero que lo toquéis ni os acerquéis. Os matare si sufre por vuestra culpa. Yo tampoco os debo pedir permiso ni para besarlo ni para salir con él.

Los miró con rabia. Estaba harta que se quisieran imponer. Que se metieran por medio. Ranma era... suyo. Y de nadie más.

-Atacad cuando queráis, pero ya habéis perdido, aunque ganéis la pelea- dijo Akane. -Pase lo que pase no me separaran de ti, Ranma.

-Ni a mí de ti, Akane-le respondió.

-Akane, tengo el presentimiento que olvidaremos el beso y nuestra declaración de amor, como nos pasa últimamente. -la miró con cariño y le acarició la cara, no quería olvidar la dulzura de ese beso, la sensación que tuvo y que le embriagó al tenerla entre sus brazos- Pero algún día lo recordaremos todo para no volverlo a olvidar. Pero esos seis no lograran nunca separarnos.

-Estoy de acuerdos contigo, lo olvidaremos, y volveremos a negar que nos queremos, aunque no sea verdad. Pero en el momento que recordemos, nada ni nadie nos separará- dijo Akane- Al menos teníamos que grabarlo en video. Espero que Nabiki lo haya hecho.

- _ **No vamos conseguir nada. No los separaremos. Nunca hemos tenido la menor oportunidad, me da rabia verlo juntos, pero ellos se quieren. Si seguimos así nos odiaran. Debería rendirme y dejarlos en paz. Pero no quiero que los otros me llamen cobarde-**_ así pensaba uno de los seis, se empezaba a dar cuenta que no lograría conquistar a quien esta persona quería. El corazón de la persona amada ya tenía dueño. Sentía un vacío muy grande. Esa persona estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Y empezó el ataque.

Los tres chicos atacaron a Ranma, y las tres chicas a Akane.

Pronto los seis rivales descubrieron que los dos chicos tenían ataques nuevos, que eran más fuertes y habilidoso. Podían defenderse bien de sus ataques y sus contraataques eran más fuertes. Si tuviesen que luchar de uno en uno, los dos prometidos ganarían sin dificultad.

-Veo que has mejorado nena. -dijo Ryoga. -No olvidaré que has besado a…-Se quedó pensativo- ¿ha quien has besado?

- _ **¿Qué pasa aquí? Creía que éramos nosotros los únicos en olvidar cosas. Esto no me gusta. -**_ pensó Ranma un poco asustado.

El chico de la trenza le pegó una patada a Kuno, lo mando lejos. Y se vio atacado por Mousse.

\- ¿Qué haces, Mousse? ¿Por qué me atacas? Si estoy con Akane tienes el camino libre para salir con Shampoo.

-Si. Pero si te mato tengo el camino libre igualmente, sin peligro que ella vuelva a ti.

-Bien pensado, buen razonamiento- dijo Ranma en voz baja.

-Ranma seguro que has acosado a Akane. Has dormido con ella. - Ryoga estaba casi llorando- no tienes derecho a dormir con ella… solo yo puedo…- se calló Ranma lo miraba furioso.

-Ryoga te mataré… te mataré por lo que acabas de decir- el chico de la trenza no podía contener su furia, tenía ganas de destrozar a Pchan, se quería lanzar sobre su rival y escarmentarlo-, no te perdono que uses tu maldición para aprovecharte de Akane o colarte en los vestuarios femeninos, eres ruin y rastrero. Me recuerdas a Happosai, eres un pervertido. No necesito tu bendición ni aprobación para estar al lado de Akane, ir a la escuela con ella o… dormir en la cama contigua a la de ella… no eres su padre o su hermano.

Ryoga iba a atacar a Ranma… pero a la vez Mousse lanzó unos de sus objetos al chico de la trenza… y le dio a Ryoga.

-¡Mousse! Te voy a matar- Ryoga estaba furioso, olvidó su pelea con Ranma y empezó a pelear con el chico chino.

\- ¡Qué alivio! que se peleen esos dos y me dejen en paz. Pero no bajaré la guardia, por si acaso. - pensó el chico. - aunque a Ryoga le tengo que ajustar las cuentas.

Mientras Akane se defendía, se había deshecho sin dificultad de Kodachi. Le quedaban las dos peores.

Le atacaban y ella esquivaba sin dificultad, eran dos y se lo estaban poniendo difícil. Y decidió poner en práctica un plan maquiavélico.

-Sí, me vencéis. ¿Te quedaras tú con Ranma? ¿Verdad Ukyo? No dejarás que Shampoo se llevé a tu Ranchan, es tan poca cosa para Ranma.

\- ¿Qué te propones Akane? - preguntó Ranma enfadado.

Akane se limitó a señalar con el dedo, las otras dos chicas habían empezado a pelearse.

-Akane tiene razón. No estás capacitada para ser su esposa-comentó Ukyo

-Lo que tú tienes es envidia. Por qué los tengo más grandes que tú-atacó Shampoo señalándose una parte de su anatomía.

-Eso te hace parecer una vaca. -dijo Ukyo y sonriendo- ¿no te caería en el estanque de la vaca…?

-Como pegan estas chicas- comentó Ranma con ironía y dijo en voz alta- pero Ukyo siempre dice que su comida es la mejor de todas.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! Me estás insultando- dijo Shampoo. -Insultas una tradición centenaria.

-Lo he dicho y lo mantengo- proclamó la chica de la espátula. - cocino mejor que tú. A Ranma le gusta más mis tortitas

Las dos chicas empezaron a luchar. Ranma y Akane habían logrado librarse de la pelea… por ahora. Ranma era de nuevo chica.

-Akane Tendo, chica de la trenza os venceré y mi Ranma será mío- Kodachi se había recuperado y desafiaba a sus dos rivales.

-¡Kuuuno!- dijo Ranma muy insinuadora- puedes detener a tu hermana. Nos quiere hacer daño a Akane y a mí.

Kuno se acercó a su hermana.

-No permitiré que ataques a mis dos diosas. Las defenderé.

-Se interponen entre Ranma y yo. Las atacaré.

Los dos hermanos se empezaron a atacar con furia.

Los dos prometidos estaban alucinados. Nunca habían hecho pelearse a sus rivales entre ellos. Pensaban que esos seis no eran tan tontos para caer en una trampa tan simple, y habían caído.

-No pensaban que cayesen tan fácilmente. Este es el tipo de trampa que ellos nos hacían caer a nosotros dos. Y siempre caíamos. - le comentó Ranma a su amiga.

Estaban viendo a sus rivales pelearse entre ellos.

-Akane, Ranma esto que habéis hecho nos es digno de vuestras familias- dijo una voz.

Los dos se giraron y vieron a la madre de Ranma.

-Es una forma de luchar como todas. Si usásemos nuestras técnicas nuevas haríamos destrozos- se defendió Ranma. -Podíamos causar daños a inocentes.

-Son ataques demasiado poderosos., para hacerlos aquí. -continuó Akane.

-Estáis dejando en mal lugar la escuela de…. No sois digno de ser nuestros sucesores. Vuestros padres os desherraran.

-Nos da igual que lo hagan- dijo Akane furiosa- sólo piensan en ellos. Quieren un heredero, nosotros le importamos poco. Les da igual que Ranma se case conmigo que con una mis hermanas, solo quieren a ese maldito heredero.

-No tienen en cuenta lo que yo y Akane queremos, nuestros sentimientos- se quedó mirando a su prometida- Ella y yo nos apreciamos… mucho, es mi mejor amiga, pero... no pensamos doblegarnos a sus caprichos, yo y mi prometida haremos lo que quedamos. Esos dos viejos son igual que estos seis, solo piensan en ellos.

-No haremos caso ni a esos dos ni a estos seis. – Continuó Akane- pero tienes razón en algo. Esa forma de luchar no es digna. Usaremos nuestras técnicas más nuevas.

Los seis rivales habían acabado de luchar entre ellos y se acercaban dispuestos a luchar con los dos chicos.

\- ¡Ranma! Vuelves a tener aparecía de chico. -dijo su prometida. Sabía que sería la peor pelea que habían tenido con sus rivales. Debían ganar.

-Me da igual. Ganaremos, lo sé. Somos los mejores. Pero no te confíes. Eres más fuerte que ellas, pero no mucho.

-Ten cuidado, ellos son tres y tienen ventaja.

-Tengo un plan… pero si lo pongo en práctica me vas a matar.

\- ¿Qué... plan?... preguntó ella asustada.

-Mira… -y se lo contó al oído.

Cuando acabaron Akane miró a su prometido con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Te voy a mataar Ranma! - parecía muy enfadada… pero se llevó la mano a la boca y sonrió. Qué plan más tonto, pero ella metería algunas cosas suyas para hacerlo… más creíble.

\- No te perdonó que hayas dormido con Akane- dijo Ryoga.

-Dicho así suena fatal… pero has acertado. - dijo Ranma.

Todos se los quedaron mirando.

\- ¿No estarás diciendo que…?

-Nos quedamos solos y… llovía y tronaba… Akane… tenía miedo y se acostó conmigo, en mí mismo futón.

-Pasamos toda la noche juntos… al día siguientes… nos costó sepáranos. -terminó Akane.

Los seis chicos los miraban asombrados. Pero también muy enfadados.

Los dos prometidos recodaron ese día. El día anterior los dos se mojaron por la lluvia. Al día siguiente tenían fiebre y frio, fue esa la razón por la que les costó separarse. Estaban muy débiles. Kasumi los encontró a los dos juntos, en el futón de Ranma, temblando. Fue ella quién los cuidó y calló como los encontró, solo se lo contó a Nodoka.

-Pasamos varios días juntos, prácticamente sin abandonar mi futón.

-En ese espacio tan reducido el calor de los dos subió mucho. Nos pasábamos los días sudando y jadeando-continuó Akane- _**pero esos sudores y jadeos venían de las fiebres y de los delirios que teníamos.**_ \- pensó la chica.

-Sin nadie que nos molestase. Fue como si hubiese un ángel cuídanos.

Nodoka sabía lo que les pasó a los chicos, Kasumi se lo contó. Ahora estaban contando la verdad, que habían tenido fiebre y no se podrían mover del futón, al estar débiles y como los cuidó Kasumi, ella fue ese ángel que habló Ranma. Pero tal como lo contaban parecía otra cosa.

Los seis se tomaron muy mal.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Airen? - dijo Shampoo.

-Seguro que él no quería que eso pasase. -siguió Ukyo.

-No, Ni yo ni ella queríamos… pero pasó. Y lo que pasó… pasó. No pudimos evitarlo. Como lo que vino después. - Comentó Ranma. Miró a Akane. Iba a contar de la misma forma que contagiaron a Nabiki y Kasumi. Pero…

-Ranma de esta te acuerdas-dijo Ryoga y los seis se lanzaron al ataque.

-Obligarte a mi Ranma a dormir contigo- dijo Kodachi.

-Ranma ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso con Akane?

-No solo lo hizo conmigo… también cayó Kasumi y Nabiki, aunque yo también intervine. -dijo Akane.

-Ranma haciéndolo con las tres hermanas Tendo. - dijo enfadado Mousse. Aunque lo dijo con cierta envidia… Kasumi era muy guapa… casi más que... no pudo evitar imaginarla desnuda, aunque no lo confesase hacía tiempo que se sentía un poco atraído por ella. En la forma de pato la espió alguna vez mientras se duchaba. No sabía que ella se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico chino. También lo atraía. Pero ella quería que la espiase otro… pero ese jamás lo haría.

Ryoga se enfadó mucho. Ranma no tenía bastante con cuatro chicas, que añadía a su harem dos más… sentía mucha rabia… y celos. También había tenido sueños con Kasumi. Le parecía un ser adorable.

-Supongo que no le haría nada a mi diosa de la trenza. - Kuno era idiota, viendo transformase delante suyo a Ranma y no se enteraba de nada.

-La chica de la trenza y Ranma están muy unidos. Si una cosa le pasa a Ranma a ella también le pasa. Ella también… cayó. -comentó Akane.

Kuno se enfadó. Este Ranma era un esclavista de mujeres. No podía consentir que ese libertino siguiese libre.

-Lo malo es que vosotros seis no caísteis. ¡Ojalá! No hubiésemos librado de vosotros una temporada. -Ranma lo soltó con maldad. Esperaba que eso seis cayesen en su trampa.

\- ¡Ranma, Akane! Parece que estáis teniendo dos conversaciones distintas. Ellos por un lado y vosotros por otro. Se están tomando lo que decís por la tremenda. Y no pasó nada. Incluso los dos viejos y el viejo maestro cayeron. -dijo la madre de Ranma.

Todos miraron a la mujer, se imaginaban lo peor. Lo que quiso decir Nodoka es que los dos padres, también enfermaron.

Los seis jóvenes atacaron con furia a los dos prometidos.

Los dos chicos esquivaban ataques y contraatacaban. Seguían con su plan de enfurecerlos y lo estaban consiguiendo.

\- ¡Ranma! No puedo hacer el ataque del vacío. No me dejan un hueco.

-Para hacer tu ataque no lo necesitas, solo es una guía. Si te fijas bien podrás hacerlo. Están desprendiendo mucha energía, aprovéchate de ello y utilízala en su contra.

Akane siguió atacado y recibiendo ataques. Creyó ver algo durante un instante, un destello extraño, pero pasó. Lo vio varias veces. Se preparó para la próxima vez que apareciera ese destello, sabia cuando llegaría. Y se produzco cuando la chica predijo. Cogió con sus manos ese destello, y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza contra sus tres rivales.

\- ¡Furia del caballo carmesí! - chilló la chica. Y un ataque parecido al Ryu Shoten Ha de Ranma salió en dirección a las chicas. Estas se quedaron paralizadas ante dicho ataque y lo recibieron de pleno.

Akane vio como caían las tres chicas. Se giró hacía Ranma y lo vio rodeado de los tres chicos y el director.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Ayuda a Ranma! No va poder con los cuatro. -pidió Nodoka.

Akane miró a la madre de su prometido y sonrió.

-No, él puede con esos cuatro. Confía en él. - la chica estaba segura de la victoria de Ranma. Le vio que movimiento hacía. Sabía que ataque haría. Y avisó a Nodoka. – tía Nodoka no te muevas de aquí. El ataque que va hacer Ranma es muy peligroso.

\- ¡Ryu Shoten ha! - chilló Ranma. Y el tornado pilló a los cuatro atacantes Ranma escapó de él. Y se juntó con Akane. Y la abrazó.

-Buen ataque preciosa. Sabía que lograrías hacerlo.

-Fue por casualidad. Probé, y me salió bien. Pero me ha dejada muy cansada. No puedo dar un paso más. -se abrazó a Ranma.

\- ¡Suéltame! Yo tampoco puedo ni con mi alma. Como sigas así nos caeremos al suelo.

Ella lo soltó y se sentó en el suelo, el chico la imitó. Miraron a su alrededor, habían provocado mucho destrozó.

-Era por esto que no queríamos pelear con ellos- le dijo el chico a su madre. -Cuanto más son más energía implicada y mayor es el destrozo provocado.

-Lo quisimos evitar a toda costa. Espero que aprendan la lección y no vuelan atacarnos.

-Eso no pasará. Volverán una y otra vez. No nos quieren de verdad, para ellos somos objetos. Piensan en nosotros como en un premio que exhibir.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Que soy para ti? ¿También soy un objeto?

-Para… mí... tú…-Ella vio nerviosismo de él. El chico respiró hondo y…- no lo sé Akane, no sé qué eres para mí. ¿Una amiga?... No…, siento que eres más que eso. ¿Una hermana?... tampoco. ¿Mi prometida?... ¿por imposición de los viejos? No. Lo que tú significas para mí, es por lo que tú misma eres, sin que nadie nos imponga nada… pero para mí no eres ni un trofeo ni un premio. Solo que con estar a tu lado me siento afortunado.

-Yo tampoco te veo como un objeto. Al principio te veía como un tonto y un presumido… pero siempre que he tenido un problema, tú ibas en mi ayuda. Me has metido en muchos problemas, pero no son menos de los que te he metido yo, o te has metido tú, para que no me pasase nada o vengarme. También te veo como más que un amigo, y lo que siento por ti también es algo qué no me ha impuesto nadie, es algo mío. Y la afortunada soy yo, por qué me estés apoyando siempre y que este a mi lado.

Se quedaron mirando.

-Pase lo que pase…

-… nadie podrá separarnos, ni que dejemos de ser amigos…

-… ni nuestros padres…

-… ni esos seis…

-… si lo intentan… pobres de ellos- acabaron los dos.

Juntaron sus manos, entrelazaron sus dedos y se besaron en las mejillas, así firmaron su pacto… no sabían que los pactos son débiles y se suelen romper con facilidad… y tampoco sabían que el suyo no era de esos… y que jamás se arrepentirían de haberlo firmado. Se seguirían peleando, seguirían negando que se querían… pero nunca, por muchas vicisitudes y contratiempos que los sometiese la vida, dejarían de ser algo más que amigos.

Nodoka los miró complacida, lo que habían dicho los chicos era una declaración de amor, si ellos pensaban que era una alianza de amistad mutua… estaban muy equivocados.

-No dejaremos que eso pase. Romperemos vuestro compromiso- los dos jóvenes se giraron y vieron a sus rivales de pie.

Ranma miró a su prometida y con una sonrisa incomoda.

-No puedo dar un paso. Ponte detrás de mí, no dejaré que esas te toquen. No sé si poder contener a los seis y ni cuánto tiempo.

-De eso nada, lucharé contigo. No dejaré que esos te hagan daño.

Se levantaron los dos. Se apoyaron para no caerse. Y la madre de Ranma se adelantó.

-No dejaré que haigas daño ni a mi hijo y ni a su prometida… - no pudo seguir los seis rivales, cayeron al suelo sin fuerzas.

La versión adulta de Hinako los miraba. Había utilizado con los seis chicos uno de sus trucos.

-Esos seis delincuentes han caído, me quedan dos… -miró a los dos prometidos.

Los dos chicos la miraban desde el suelo, estaban sentados y sin fuerzas. No podían defenderse, y la profesora se les acercó para quitarles energía.

-Prácticamente estáis exhaustos. No puedo quitaros nada. Pero ¿qué haremos con esos siete? -dijo Hinako, y señaló a los seis rivales y al director.

Nabiki se adelantó.

-Hemos traído un carro, nos los podíamos llevar en él. De aquí al Furinkan hay algunos barrancos, el carro se puede caer por uno de ellos con todos sus ocupantes. -dijo la chica.

\- No seas malas que nos multaran por tirar basura al campo. -dijo Akane riendo.

\- ¿Has grabado algo con la videocámara? -preguntó Ranma.

-Solo el principio- contestó Nabiki con rabia- pero se me ha acabado la batería pronto. Justo un poco antes que os besa… ¿Se besó alguien?

Ranma y su prometida se miraron. Pasaba algo raro, era como algo impidiese que se recordasen ciertos momentos, y estaba relacionados con ellos dos.

Los del Furinkan se llevaron a los siete heridos. Y cumplieron su palabra de perderlos en un barranco.

Los dos chicos se recuperaron en poco tiempo comiendo un poco.

-Ranma, Akane. Vuestra tutora me ha convencido que vuestra profesora de historia merece un escarmiento. No volveréis a tener ningún tropiezo con ella. Le hemos buscado un nuevo destino en otra escuela. - estaba enfada, la habían obligado a trasladar a esa profesora.

-No permitiré que estos dos niños sufran por tu rencor al director Kuno. Debes olvidar ya eso, era un mujeriego. Nos persiguió a todas. Su hijo es igual que él. Tú también te has dado cuenta.

\- ¡ **NO OLVIDARÉ NADA! ME DEJÓ… ME VENGARÉ, Y PARA ELLO UTILIZARÉ A TU HIJO Y A SU PROMETIDA** -Gritó la directora.

\- ¿No te has fijado en Akane? Es idéntica a su madre. ¿Y mi hijo, cuando es chica, no te parece haberlo visto antes? Es idéntica a mí. ¿Dónde nos conociste a la madre de Akane y a mí? Por qué nos conociste ¿verdad Akemi?

-Ese nombre ya no significa nada para mí. Esa persona murió cuando él me dejo. Y eso dos niños sufrirán mi venganza.

-No te lo permitiré, es más ellos mismos no permitirán que dañes al otro, ya has visto de que son capaces, no los desafíes. No son unos cobardes como sus padres. Tienen más de sus madres de lo que te puedas imaginar.

La directora Akemi miró a Nodoka, esa mujer tenía razón la conocía y los dos jóvenes les parecían conocidos… pero no lograba recordar de que.

Los dos chicos miraron sorprendidos a Nodoka… pero ella no contestó a sus preguntas.

-Esos ya lo averiguareis, dentro de un tiempo. -Y volvió al dojo Tendo.

Continuará…

* * *

Nota del escritor.

Al cambiar el episodio 2, borré la aclaraciones. Ahora las pondré y ampliaré lo que tenía en ese momento.

1º- El titulo de "Las hermanas en San Miguel" es una parodia de "Las mellizas en Santa Clara" de Enid Blyton, escritora de cuentos para niños y adolescentes, entre otros títulos de esta escritora esta la saga de "Los cinco"

De "Las mellizas-" hay una serie de anime. He buscado información, pero sólo me sale de los libros.

2º. La historia de"Las hermanas en San Miguel" la he dividido en varias partes, en el móvil la tengo como un episodio único, dividido en varios sub capítulos.

3º. La forma que los dos prometidos entregan la información a Nabiki, es... que llevan micrófonos ocultos. y en sus salidas, a entrenar, se la entregan personalmente.


	6. Chapter 6:El preludio del torneo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **5° parte: El preludio del torneo.**

El partido se había desarrollado bien hasta cierto punto. Salvo que Ranma y Akane habían sido obligadas a jugar… y además en equipos contarios.

Desde el primer momento se vio que iban descaradamente a por ellas. Y se tuvieron que defender mutuamente.

Akane tenía la posesión de la pelota y delante tenía a su prometido que quería arrebatárselo.

No se percataron que una chica se acercaba por detrás con intenciones siniestras. La chica levantó el strike para darle a la chica de pelo corto y golpeó… su golpe dio en el vacío, Akane de alguna forma se dio cuenta y se agachó.

La chica notó que su strike chocaba con otro, vio con terror que lo empuñaba una furiosa chica pelirroja.

-No me puedes hacer esto… somos del… mismo equipo.

Ranma habló muy bajo, la chica, aunque no lo oyó si lo entendió. Se giró se fue al banquillo y pidió el cambió.

Ranma ayudó a su prometida a levantarse.

-Te has ganado el odio de tu equipo-le dijo la chica.

-Me da igual. Este es un juego de contacto, alguna puede acabar lesionada- la oyeron todas. Ella quiso que así fuese, era una advertencia.

-Seguro que sí. Ten cuidado. No quiero que te lesionen- ella también estaba advirtiendo que no se quedaría quieta.

El partido se desarrolló con cierta "normalidad", en cuanto una de las dos amigas se hacía con la pelota, el equipo contario se lanzaba sobre ella, y la otra chica la defendía de los ataques de su propio equipo.

Ranma iba con la posesión de la pelota y se encontró rodeada …

-De aquí no pasará- dijo su atacante.

-Eso es lo que tú te piensa-dijo Ranma y se preparó para lanzar la pelota.

Akane lo miraba con confianza. Sabía lo que haría Ranma. Y se preparó para evitarlo.

La chica de la trenza lanzó la pelota con una fuerza endiablada y adquirió una velocidad sorprendente. Nadie podía parar la pelota, salvo una joven de pelo corto, que se puso en la trayectoria del objeto, echó para atrás su strike… y golpeó la pelota. Este cambió dirección, yendo en sentido contario… y doblando si velocidad, sonrió desafiando a Ranma. Pero vio que este sonreía aceptando el desafío. La chica pelirroja movió el strike, dando al objeto y lo mandó de nuevo para la dirección en que atacaba su equipo. La bola multiplicó la velocidad que le había dado Akane, esta no pudo hacer nada. Y la pelota pasó al lado de ella.

La portera quiso pararla, puso su strike, este se rompió debido a la velocidad del objeto. Este entró en la portería, la atravesó rompiendo la malla. No acabó allí la trayectoria de la pelota, atravesó también una pared y acabó parándose a más de cien metros del pabellón.

-Buen tiro Ranma!, aunque un poco flojo.

-Gracias, el tuyo tampoco ha estado mal.

La directora miraba el partido. No salía como ella quería, miró a una de las entrenadoras e hizo un gesto. La mujer se levantó...

\- ¡Cambio! -gritó- Cambio a Saotome por Kaori.

Los dos prometidos se quedaron mirando.

-No bajes la guardia, van a por ti- advirtió en un susurro Ranma a su prometida.

-Ya lo sé-le contestó la chica.

Ranma iba para su banquillo y se cruzó con Kaori. Esta se la quedó mirando y con una sonrisa perversa.

-Cuando acabe el partido tu amiga será un motón de carne irreconocible- dijo riendo, pero su sonrisa murió en los labios, la chica pelirroja, la miraba con una cara siniestra.

Ranma empujó a su rival contra la pared, y con la mano izquierda la cogió del cuello y la levantó.

-Creo habértelo dicho más de una vez. Acércate a Akane… y te mato…no te lo volveré a decir. Conozco tu secreto. Nadie me impedirá matarte.

-Ella morirá…

Ranma miró a Kaori y dejó caer el strike. Cerró el puño y lo estrelló contra la pared, a pocos centrímetros de la cabeza de Kaori. La otra chica vio el agujero creado por el puño de Ranma, y tuvo miedo.

-Elige. Te corto la cabeza con el strike o te la chafo como si fueses una fruta. Hazle daño a mi amiga y sufrirás uno de esos finales.

Soltó a la chica y esta se fue a la cancha y Ranma al banquillo y miró a la entrenadora.

-Como alguien toque a mi amiga. Saltaré al campo. Prepárate para cambiarme si se da el caso. -la estaba advirtiendo, no se sentó con las demás, lo hizo en el suelo, sujetando el strike como fuera arma y observando el partido con una mirada siniestra.

Y lo que temía el chico pasó.

Dos contrarías atacaron por delante a Akane distrayéndola, mientras que otras dos la hicieron caer con su strike.

\- ¡Cambio! - gritó Ranma. Su gritó fue ignorado- ¡ _ **HE... ¡DICHO...CAMBIO! -**_ puso su tono más siniestro. Se había levantado del suelo y entró patinando a la cancha. Su forma de moverse era en si una amenaza. Su aura era visible y de un color rojo. Ranma estaba muy furiosa.

-No puedes salir… va contra las normas…- dijo la chica que arbitraba.

-El ataque contra a mi amiga también va contra las normas, y tú no has hecho nada. Contigo también tengo una cuenta, no te olvidaré. - la joven árbitro se asustó, había visto lo que esa chica hizo a sus rivales. No quería salir herida, y dejó ir a la chica.

Se acercó a una de su equipo.

-Estas bajas de forma. Te sustituyo.

-Eso lo decidirá la entrenadora. -esa chica estaba algo asustada. Pero se sentía protegida por la directora.

-O sales por tu pie o sales en camilla. Ni la directora, ni tu Satsuki están aquí para protegerte. Y aunque estuviesen no podían protegerte.

Como la chica no reaccionó, Ranma se puso detrás de ella y la empujó, la chica salió impulsada a toda velocidad hacía el banquillo, no pudo frenar y acabó cayendo encima de la entrenadora.

-Señora entrenadora me retiro… por vida- dijo la jugadora con una sonrisa tonta en su boca.

Ranma se acercó a su prometida.

-Akane ¿Estás bien? - preguntó ayudándola a levantarse.

-Si. No me han hecho daño. Gracias a ti.

\- ¡Prepárate! - miró a las chicas de la cancha. Y dirigiéndose a las chicas de los dos equipos- vamos a cambiar un poco las reglas de este juego. Ganará quien más goles meta. El tiempo será… hasta que no quede una rival en pie. Vosotras ocho contra nosotras dos… - y poniendo un tono siniestro- ¡ _ **VALE TODO**_!

Y las dos chicas se pusieron en posición de lucha.

Un minuto después, las rivales de Akane y Ranma se habían reducido a la mitad, dos de ellas se habían lesionado entre ellas. Y las otras dos no necesitaron a nadie para eliminarse.

El grupo contario al de los prometidos no podían hacer nada para detener sus ataques. Sabían que eran cuestión de tiempo que las dos chicas venciesen. Kaori estaba nerviosa suponía que sería la última en caer. Que las dos chicas le tendrían una sorpresa desagradable, pero no se imaginaba que retorcida sería esa sorpresa.

Un minuto después solo quedaba ella, y la pelirroja mostró sus cartas.

Se giró hacia donde estaba Satsuki.

\- ¡ _ **Baja**_!, sé que esto lo has montado tú… con ayuda de la directora. - dijo Ranma- ¡ _ **Baja**_! Enfréntate a Akane y a mí. – Satsuki no hacía caso. Entonces Ranma utilizó un truco que nadie se esperaba- Si no bajas es por qué nos temes. Ya no podrás ser la líder de la escuela… nadie te respetara… por qué eres una cobarde…que temes a dos chicas.

Satsuki temblaba de ira. Si bajaba con toda seguridad la vencerían y perdería el control de la escuela. Si no bajaba, quedaría como una cobarde, y perdería el control de la escuela. Hiciera lo que hiciera ella perdería.

\- ¡Nadie bajará! El partido ha acabado queda declarado nulo. -dijo la directora- vosotras dos preparaos la semana que viene os toca torneo de artes marciales.

\- ¡Que se preparen nuestras rivales! -dijo Ranma.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta que tú y yo seremos rivales? ¿Qué nos tendremos que enfrentar? ¿No queras entrenar conmigo? - preguntó con pena Akane. No quería dejar de entrenar con su prometido.

-Si me he dado cuenta, lo sé desde que esa loca directora nos obligó a participar. Estoy deseando pelear contigo, eres la única con nivel en este sitio. Será un combate magnifico. Y no dejaré de entrenar contigo, logras sacar lo mejor de mí. Pero quiero que me prometas algo.

\- ¿El qué? - se imaginaba que le pediría una cosa indecente. - no pienso darte mi ropa interior. Tal vez te invite si ganas, pero no lo harás, he mejorado mucho. No podrás conmigo. daré todo lo mejor de mi para vencerte.

-No quiero tu ropa interior. Y lo que quería ya me lo has prometido.

Akane se quedó parada, no había prometido nada.

-No te he prometido nada.

-Si lo has hecho- Ranma se quedó mirándola- has prometido que darás todo de ti. Que lucharas para ganarme. Es lo que más quiero que hagas ese día.

-No me ganarás. Te lo prometo.

-Ganaré yo como siempre, y dejaremos a estas asombradas. Nunca han visto ni verán un combate como él que le ofreceremos.

Akane asintió y los dos prometidos cruzaron sus brazos. Era su promesa de tener una buena pelea.

Ranma y Akane, si se pensaban que tendrían un torneo justo estaban muy equivocados. La directora no pensaba ofrecerles un torneo justo, haría trampas para que una sola llegase a la final…si llegaba, Tendría que hacerlo con cuidado, vendrían patrocinadores. No podrían sospechar nada.

No sabía que las dos chicas ya se esperaban que jugasen sucio.

* * *

Dos figuras estaban al lado de una fogata.

-Akane. ¿Piensas que hemos hecho bien en escaparnos?

-Si. Lo teníamos que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero ahora nos seguirán.

-Si. Como siempre lo han hecho.

-Te quiero. Desde que nos conocimos.

Ella se acercó a él y lo besó.

-Y yo a ti… Ryoga...

Akane se levantó sobresaltada de la cama, había vuelto a tener por segundo día consecutivo ese sueño. El día anterior al preguntarle Ranma que había soñado, ella se enfadó y estuvo todo el día rabiosa. Pero Ranma también estuvo muy raro… y no fueron los únicos.

Se giró no quería que su prometido la viese. Era muy extraño… ella no quería a Ryoga… se podía decir que eran amigos… eran. Después de los últimos meses y el daño que les había hecho… le empezaba a odiar… pero en ese maldito sueño.

Notó un peso en su cama y vio a la chica pelirroja sentada en su cama. Akane se asustó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Me has asustado.

\- ¿Has soñado… con él? ¿Has vuelto has vuelto a soñar con él?

-No he soñado con Ryoga…- se llevó la mano en la boca, había hablado demasiado.

Su prometido la miró con tristeza y algo más. Pero sorprendentemente no había rabia, sino algo que no entendió entonces.

\- Lo besabas y le decías que lo querías… -parecía muy triste- estabais sentados ante una fogata- tuvo un escalofrío- habíais huido.

Ella al oírlo se enfadó.

\- ¿Cómo has podido espiarme mientras dormía? Eres un inmoral, los sueños son privados y…- se calló, lo que estaba diciendo era imposible. - No puede ser, no has podido soñar lo mismo que yo.

Akane lo vio tener un escalofrió.

-Básicamente lo mismo… solo variaba en un punto… y se estremeció

-La que estaba con Ryoga eras tú… como…

- _ **¡CALLA, NO VUELVAS A HABLARME DE ESO!**_ – Gritó el chico. - hoy era Ranma chica… pero ayer era Ranma chi…- no pudo seguir, se levantó y salió corriendo al lavabo. Akane lo siguió, lo encontró vomitando.

-No pasa nada. Yo sé que no estás enamorado de Ryoga… y tú sabes que yo menos.

-No vuelvas hablarme de eso- dijo el chico. La miró, la chica llevaba un camisón, no se transparentaba nada... pero hoy lo encobraba sugestivo, ya la había visto mucha vez con él puesto- ¡Akane! ¡Vístete! Hoy estoy raro y podía intentar comprobar si realmente soy un hombre. después del sueño de ayer...

Ella se empezó enfadar. Pero comprendió los sentimientos del chico.

\- ¡Te tenía que matar!, pero creo que te comprendo. Pero como intentes algo…

Él la miró y sonrió con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, nunca te hare nada… que no quieras que te haga.

Ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza floja, quería animarlo, pero no lo consiguió.

Poco después estaban saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿No huele raro? ¿Cómo a incienso? -dijo Akane.

-Si, ayer también olía-le contestó la chica de la trenza, y una sospecha entró en las cabezas de los prometidos.

Salieron al pasillo. Cuando pasaban al lado de unas chicas.

-…si se parecía a unos de los que lucharon contra esas dos. Al final yo le decía… te quiero Ryoga. ¿Os lo podéis creer? Yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre- decía la chica.

-Yo también soñé lo mismo- contaba otra.

En pocos momentos más chicas contaron lo mismo.

-Esos están implicados… al menos Shampoo y Ryoga. - dijo Ranma.

-Shampoo debe utilizar uno de sus productos, en nuestra contra.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -dijo la directora. Las chicas le explicaron sus extraños sueños. —qué raro que todas tengamos los mismos. Y con aquel chico que luchó contra…-incluso la directora había soñado lo mismo, ella misma se delató. Y todas miraron a las dos chicas de intercambio. -Supongo que estáis implicadas.

-Suponemos que es un ataque, dirigido directamente a nosotras. Concretamente a Akane. Su objetivo sepáranos… lo llevan intentando desde que nos conocemos.

-Es imposible. Atacar a uno de esa forma. - dijo la directora.

-Una de nuestras rivales es china. Y conoce varias porciones raras. Una vez me hizo perder la memoria. - dijo Akane.

\- ¿En qué os basáis para decir eso? - preguntó Satsuki.

-Todo el colegio huele raro, como si hubiesen encendido un incensario. - todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo en eso. - Esta noche Akane y yo los buscaremos y cuando los encontremos los atacaremos.

-Y si me niego a que lo busquéis- dijo la directora.

-Los sueños se seguirán produciendo y alguien saldrá a buscar a Ryoga- dijo Akane- a mí me conviene que salgáis varias detrás de él. Ya no se podrá quejar que mi prometido persigue a varías chicas.

-Yo no persigo a esas, es al revés- se quejó en bajo su prometido. Y girándose a la directora- esta noche iremos de caza, le gusté o no.- vio moverse al Comité de Disciplina se giró a ellas y les habló- no queremos vuestra ayuda, sois una molestia. No estáis al mismo nivel que ellos.

* * *

Esa noche dos figuras vestidas totalmente de negro abandonaron la escuela. Todo el alumnado sabía que irían. Pero sólo dos alumnas las vieron partir.

-Esas dos figuras son Saotome y Tendo ¿no mandaras seguirlas? -dijo Kaori.

-No, tienen razón no podemos con sus rivales. - contestó Satsuki-además he recibido informe de ellas.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? -preguntó Kaori.

\- ¿Has oído hablar de las lagunas de Jusenkyo? -preguntó Satsuki.

-Sabes que si- dijo Kaori con tristeza.

\- Hace cosa de un año cayó en una de las lagunas un chico de nuestra edad… desde entonces se transforma en chica…su padre en panda. -siguió Satsuki. Dejó pasar un tiempo. -Poco después ese chico se enfrentó y ganó a la mejor de las amazonas, también se enfrentó a la bisabuela de esta, la matriarca Cologne.

Kaori se asustó, Cologne era la más terrible de las matriarcas.

-Ese chico debe ser terrible, haberse enfrentado a las amazonas y vencerlas.

-No es lo único, hace un tiempo luchó con Herb y no hace ni tres meses... fue él que humilló a pueblo del Fénix.

\- ¿Qué clase de ser es ese chico? - Kaori estaba asustada, al ser su padre un mercenario de los alrededores de Jusenkyo, había oído hablar de los tres pueblos que dominaban ese lugar. Incluso oyó hablar de la derrota del pueblo de Fénix.

-En casi todos sus enfrentamientos ha estado implicada su prometida, todos sus rivales le han querido hacer daño, él se ha vengado. Por ella ha luchado hasta vencer. A parte hay tres chicos y tres chicas, una de ella la amazona vencida, que persiguen constantemente a esos dos.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver ese chico con Ranma y Akane? - preguntó Kaori.

-Te he dicho que el chico se transforma en chica… ese chico se llama Ranma Saotome, su prometida Akane Tendo.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que esa chica pelirroja es...? -Preguntó Kaori asombrada y con miedo. Satsuki dijo si con la cabeza- ¿Para qué ha venido si es un chico? ¿Para acabar con este colegio?

-No, para algo más simple y a la vez más complicado… para cuidar y proteger a su prometida.

* * *

Los dos chicos vieron el fuego de la fogata y se desviaron. Desde lejos vieron como Shampoo echaba algo en el fuego y después otra cosa.

-Si seguimos muchos días así. No me quedará pelo. -dijo una voz que reconocieron enseguida… era Ryoga.

-Eres tonto. Primero echamos este producto y después algo de la persona con quien se quiera soñar, y al oler la mezcla se sueña con esa persona. El viento lleva esa mezcla para el colegio. Después de unos días de soñar contigo, Akane caerá a tus brazos… cerdo-no le dijo que podía no ser la única en caer en brazos del chico.

Akane a oír el comentario de la amazona se enfadó, Ranma la tuvo que controlar.

-Ahora no te puedes enfadar o nos pueden detectar. Ven tengo un plan y necesito tu ayuda. Hay una parte que no puedo hacerla.

Se alejaron en dirección a una de las granjas de la escuela y volvieron al cabo de unos veinte minutos. Ella ya sabía por qué su prometido la había enviado allí. Se imaginaba como se vengaría de Shampoo. Pero su prometido no le dijo como lo haría de Ryoga.

Ni Ryoga ni Shampoo vieron llegar el ataque. Estaban demasiado concentrados que su plan saliese bien, cayeron desmayados por el ataque de los dos prometidos.

Ryoga soñó que mantenía una relación con una cerdita. Al despertad, Shampoo aún dormía y aunque era humana maullaba con mucho placer, supo inmediatamente con que estaba soñando la chica.

Ryoga decidió no seguir adelante con su plan, estaba escarmentado.

Shampoo tampoco quiso seguir… pero por motivos diferentes… le había gustado. Si seguía con el plan, era demasiado tentador usar el producto con ella misma, lo deseaba con ganas. Tardó un tiempo en librase totalmente de la tentación. Le empezó atraer el gato del vecino... sobre todo cuando era gata… jugaba con él. Estuvo a punto de decidir quedase con él como pareja y tener gatitos, se decidió que, si no conseguía a Ranma, se volvería gata y tendría gatitos. algo le decía que Mousse...

* * *

Los dos prometidos volvían a la escuela, iban alegres y riendo.

-¡Eres muy malo!- dijo Akane riendo, usar pelos de gato para provocar un sueño con Shampoo. Se lo tiene merecido… pero ¿de qué son los pelos que usamos para atacar a Ryoga?

-No te lo diré… - dijo el chico. Y pensó _ **\- pero si se lo hubiésemos hecho a Pchan estaría contento…**_

-¡Eres muy malo conmigo!. ¡Cuéntamelo!-pidió ella con picardía.

El chico la cogió y la empujó contra un árbol, y se quedaron mirando. Con la mano izquierda, la cogió por la muñeca derecha y se la apretó contra el árbol sin hacer fuerza. Con la derecha, le apartó un mechón y le acarició la cara, la miró. Ella parecía asustada, lo miraba casi con miedo. Al chico le dieron ganas de abrazarla. Y sobre todo de protegerla. Esa mirada le pedía que cuidase de ella.

-Ahora se te ve tan indefensa, que me dan ganas de protegerte. Eres mi precioso marimacho, bruta y malpensada… pero también dulce y cariñosa. No tengo ganas de soltarte, por qué pienso que huiras a un sitio donde no voy a poder seguirte. - él le pasó la mano por el pelo. - eres la persona que más apreció en este mundo. No quiero perderte. Para mí eres más tentadora que Shampoo. Y no te creas inferior a las demás, por qué creas son más guapas que tú o tengan más pecho, eso a mí no me importa. Para mí eres más valiosa y más guapa que un millón de Shampoo. No te cambiaría por ninguna.

Cuando miró la chica, la cara de ella estaba colorada como un tomate.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? - él chico la había soltado. Ella se giró y se llevó las manos a la cara. Notaba el calor que desprendía su rostro- me has insultado y a la vez me has lanzado piropos. Creía que cuando me llamabas marimacho me insultabas, pero tal como me lo has dicho hoy es casi un mote cariñoso… - se calló, el chico estaba petrificado. - ¿Qué te pasa Ranma? - preguntó asustada.

\- ¿Lo… he? ¿Lo he dicho…? ¿En voz fuerte? ¿No lo he pensado? - preguntó con horror el chico.

-Si-dijo la chica. - Entonces ¿no es verdad lo que has dicho? - dijo ella casi llorando y enfadándose, algo le decía que el discurso del chico era lo que en verdad sentía. – Ni siquiera me aprecias.

-Yo sólo he dicho que lo estaba pensando. Y sin querer… lo dije.

\- ¿Entonces era mentira? - todo lo dijiste era mentira… ere un…- estaba furiosa, sentía que había jugado con ella.

Fue entonces cuando él se enfureció y gritó con rabia.

- _ **¡No es mentira! ¡Todo lo que he dicho es verdad…!**_ \- se calló se acababa de delatar.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? - dijo ella.

-No soy como Kuno, siempre le he envidiado que sea tan abierto y exprese sus sentimientos. -Se apoyó en el árbol y bajo la cabeza, empezó hablar con pena- tampoco soy tan dulce como Ryoga. No puedo ser como ellos, es algo que siempre les he envidiado. Siempre que te quiero decir algo, me congelo. Me miras con esos ojos tan bellos y tan escrutadores. Y me sonríes de esa forma, que no se reaccionar. Me gustaría decirte tantas cosas… y mi maldita timidez me lo impide. Eres la única persona que no necesita hacer nada para vencerme.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Él jamás le había abierto su corazón y esa noche lo había hecho dos veces. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

-Venga Ranma, volvamos a la escuela- dijo ella de forma pausada, para tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Si. Vamos- dijo él. Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó y fueron cogidos de la mano hasta el colegio. En el patio él se mojó en una fuente y se volvió chica y entraron.

No se dieron cuenta que eran observado y que no todos los que miraban eran… humanos.

* * *

Unos días después, lejos de la academia, en Nerima. Una persona miraba con tristeza una foto. En ella aparecían los dos chicos que ahora estaban en ese colegio tan raro. Los seis rivales de los chicos también aparecían en la fotografía.

Recordaba el día de la foto. Nabiki quiso hacer una foto a su hermana y al prometido de esta. Se pusieron extremadamente juntos. Al momento de hacerla, aparecieron de la nada todos los rivales de la pareja y se pusieron en medio de los dos... Todo acabó en una batalla campal entre los seis. Cuando se dieron cuenta la pareja en cuestión había desaparecido, aprovecharon que ellos se peleaban para escaparse, aunque lo buscaron no los encontraron. No supieron nunca donde fueron…

Volvió a mirar la foto, aunque los dos prometidos estaban separados los ojos de cada uno estaba fijo en el otro. Nunca había visto a nadie, en una foto, tan separados y a la vez tan juntos.

Detrás de esa foto apareció otra, Nabiki le vendió las dos, en ella se veía a Ranma y Akane sentados comiendo, uno al lado del otro. Se veía a la chica bromear con él y al chico reír. Se veía mucha complicidad entre ellos, no podía quitarse de encima un pesar, los dos chicos hacían buena pareja.

Debería odiar a una de esas dos personas… pero eso no era verdad… quería a una de ellas… y a la otra la consideraba...su amiga, los dos chicos de la foto eran sus mejores y únicos amigos. Los apreciaba mucho a los dos.

Continuará...

* * *

Nota de escritor:

Este capítulo y los tres que siguen eran en realidad un único episodio, pero al ser demasiado largo lo he divido en cuatro.

Cuando Ranma cuenta lo que soñó él el día anterior, él que estaba con Ryoga y lo besó, era Ranma chico, por eso Ranma se fue a vomitar sin acabar de contarlo,


	7. Chapter 7:El torneo a muerte 1º Ronda

No escribo esta historia con animo de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **6° parte: El torneo a muerte. 1º. Ronda.**

Había llegado el día del torneo de la Academia San Miguel.

Ranma se despertó, sentía mucha pereza, les quedaba poco más de un mes para salir de ese colegio y volver al Furinkan. Al final el tiempo de intercambio sería de tres meses. Después tendría dos semanas de vacaciones y al acabar empezaría el último trimestre del curso. En esa academia se había espabilado y sacado buenas notas. Pero no paraba de pensar en las dos semanas de vacaciones.

No sabía cómo decirle a Akane que se quería ir esos días de entrenamiento. El chico no quería volver a casa, sabía que le esperaba la tortura de los dos viejos, el chantaje de Nabiki. Y la presencia de los seis locos. Estar lejos de ellos era descansar. Sin Shampoo saltándole al cuello, sin que Kuno lo retase cuando era un chico o lo persiguiese, como un acosador, cuando era una chica, sin sus padres queriéndolos casar, no estaba en contra de casarse con Akane, en el fondo estaba deseándolo… pero quería que, para llegar a ese paso, lo hicieran los dos por voluntad propia sin ser obligados.

Suspiro. Necesitaba esos días de descanso. Volvió a mirar a la chica. Y sonrió. Cuando acabase el torneo, le diría que se iba de viaje de entrenamiento durante dos semanas… y le pediría que le acompañase… no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Akane se despertó y se giró para ver a su prometido, lo vio despierto. Al chico le preocupaba algo, lo notaba y no era el torneo… había algo más. Desde el ataque de Shampoo y Ryoga. Y que le confesase que sentía algo por ella, estaba extraño. Cuando acabase la estancia en ese colegio quería llevárselo de viaje de entrenamiento, quería alejarlo de los locos que infectaban Nerima, ente ellos los padres de los dos, la chantajista de Nabiki y esos seis… locos. Se lo pediría cuando acabase el torneo... No aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Odiaba ese pijama, se le había roto la goma que impedía que se le bajase el pantalón, se le bajaba continuamente. Estuvo a punto de enseñarle a Ranma sus interioridades varias veces, las que se quedó en ropa interior delante del chico, vio como él miraba con interés su cuerpo.

Se levantó y cuando iba para el baño.

\- ¿Ya te has levantado? Hace un rato que estás despierta. -dijo Ranma.

-Me voy a duchar, no entres, como te vea espiándome te mato.

-Llevamos aquí más de un mes, y no has entendido nada. – de repente el humor del chico cambio, parecía deprimido.

Ella sabía a qué se refería. Se volvía chica. Se había visto "desnuda" ciento de veces. Para él se había vuelto normal ver a una chica desnuda.

-Venga Ranma anímate, hoy estas bajo de moral – y levantó los brazos. La camisa del pijama se levantó y Ranma le vio media cintura, en otro momento hubiese abierto mucho los ojos… pero ese día no. Ese día no estaba para alegrías.

Pero lo peor estaba por venir, al levantar los brazos, a Akane se le cayó el pantalón del pijama y las braguitas, dejando a la vista de Ranma el tesoro secreto de Akane. La chica se tapó como pudo y miró con rabia a su prometido. El chico no la miraba con mirada de pervertido, ni sorprendido, es más parecía estar a kilómetros de allí.

-Me lo has visto…- dijo ella enfadada.

\- ¿Él que? - preguntó el chico sin interés.

\- Mi…mis... ya sabes que- estaba roja. Le daba vergüenza hablar del tema. - mis partes… íntimas.

-Si. Te la he visto y no es la primera vez. – lo decía sin emoción, algo le pasaba al chico.

\- ¡Serás maldito! -dijo ella enfadada, se cogía el pantalón, para que no se volviera a caer. – Lo has reconocido que me lo has…

Él la estaba mirando con una mirada vacía y ella se preocupó. Ya le importó poco que él la hubiese visto desnuda, quería saber le pasaba al chico.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Te has puesto raro en un momento- inquirió ella.

\- ¿Que me has llamado? -preguntó él. No mostraba enfado, si no decaimiento total.

-No sé. No me acuerdo.

-Me has dicho " _ **Serás maldito"**_ , eso es lo que me pasa. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-dijo el chico furioso.

\- No Ranma, no sé qué día...a- sí, sí que lo sabía. Se le había olvidado por completo. Con razón Ranma estaba así- Hoy hace un año que…

-Caí en la laguna de la chica ahogada... – se abrazó a su prometida. El joven estaba muy decaído.

Akane sintió la tristeza de Ranma y lo abrazó consolándolo. El chico necesitaba su apoyo, él nunca la había dejado cuando tenía un problema, ahora le tocaba a ella animar al chico. Ranma tardó un rato en recuperarse.

La chica salió del baño y vio a Ranma con su pijama en las manos.

\- ¿Qué haces pervertido? - preguntó con rabia.

-Te lo estoy cosiendo, no volverás a tener problema con él. - y le lanzó el pijama reparado.

Akane lo miró y se asombró. Estaba perfecto. Ranma era tan bueno cocinando y cosiendo como Kasumi.

\- ¿Cómo logras ser tan bueno cosiendo o cocinando? – preguntó Akane asombrada.

-Teniendo un padre como el mío, me tuve que espabilar. No sabe cocinar y menos coser. Yo siempre tuve que buscar la comida donde podía y cocinarla. Me alquiló a varios restaurantes, ¡desde los cinco años…! fue allí donde aprendí a cocinar y a coser.

Ella lo miró con pena. El pobre tuvo que sufrir mucho por culpa de su padre. Lo abrazó.

\- ¿Por qué Akane? ¿Por qué me abrazas?

-No lo sé- dijo ella llorando- por qué tengo ganas de hacerlo… Por qué lo pasaste mal antes de llegar a casa… por qué esa es ahora tú casa… Y no dejaré que tu padre te arranque de ella...ni de mi lado… por qué eres mi amigo… mi hermano… de mi familia... mí prometido… y si nada lo tuerce mi futuro esposo. Y no te quiero dejar a nadie… y a tu padre… menos, es mi peor rival-acabó con rabia la chica.

Él la miró y le sonrió. Y le acarició la cara.

-Yo tampoco dejaré que nos manejen a su antojo, nadie. Tú eres lo único que necesito para seguir adelante. Ni el Sol, ni el agua, ni la comida. Eres por lo único por lo que vivo. Solo he mejorado como luchador para defenderte… para que nadie te haga daño.

Se besaron. Se dieron ese beso por el impulso de estar cerca uno de otro, por qué lo necesitaban, y por qué se lo pedía el cuerpo a gritos.

-Akane me tengo que duchar después saldremos hacía el dojo.

Así lo hizo. Poco después los dos se dirigían al dojo de la escuela.

Cuando llegaron al sitio donde se celebraba el torneo. Vieron a varios hombres que lo miraron con desprecio.

-Mira Akane, esos hombres son los representantes y los patrocinadores. Tu hermana Kasumi me contó que nos promocionan para blanquear dinero.

-Yo también estaba delante cuando lo contó- respondió Akane-Ese día mi padre echó a varios de casa.

-Si. Nos reímos mucho ese día.

Los representantes los miraban con rabia. Conocían a los dos chicos y su potencial… y su negativa a ser representados por distintos representantes.

Vieron a un lado a un hombre de aspecto anodino.

-El señor Yotsuya – dijo Akane.

El hombre en cuestión era un viejo amigo de Soun y Genma. En teoría un empleado más de una empresa pequeña, en realidad el dueño de dicha empresa. Sabía el secreto de Ranma.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Akane! Me alegro de veros.

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de verlo.

-Supongo que participareis en el torneo y no tenéis ni representante ni patrocinadores… os van a hacer boicot. No podéis participar si no os separáis y lucháis cada uno por vuestra cuenta.

-Pues no participaremos-dijo Ranma- Akane y yo somos uno, no lucharemos por separado.

-Opino lo mismo que él. Nos podemos enfrentar entre nosotros… pero jamás lo haremos por intereses de otros.

-Os quiero hacer una proposición… Os reportará menos beneficios, mucho menos, que con otros. Yo seré vuestro representante y vuestros patrocinadores serán algunas empresas de Nerima.

-Estamos de acuerdo… pero no queremos trastos ni con el Café- Gato ni con el Ucchan. -dijo Ranma- estamos en malos términos con ellos. Si necesita hablar con nuestros tutores, hágalo con mi madre. Mi padre y él de Akane le timaran.

-Ya lo he hecho. Fue ella quien me pidió que os representara. Mi empresa es pequeña, y no puedo competir con las demás, pero os servirá para participar. Y nadie quiere tratos con esas dos empresas que me habéis dicho. Sois muy queridos en Nerima, y las personas que manejan esas empresas os han hecho mucho daño.

-Vale entonces estamos de acuerdo- dijo Akane.

-Os tengo que avisar… os harán trampa en el sorteo, quieren que uno de vosotros elimine al otro en la primera ronda. Han trucado las papeletas para que os toquen luchar la una contra… la otra.

-Gracias por avísanos. - dijo Ranma, y puso cara siniestra- estaremos alerta. - miró al hombre y después a su prometida. Y esta asintió-Tome esto es lo que hemos ahorrado Akane y yo. Lo queríamos para irnos de viaje a Hawái. Apueste por nosotros en cada combate. Con lo que gane vuelva a apostar por nosotros en el siguiente combate.

-Puede llegar un momento, que no le dejen apostar todo. Apueste lo máximo permitido. Puede quedarse con el…

\- Ya me han pagado vuestros patrocinadores. Os lo he dicho sois muy queridos en Nerima, hay mucha gente que confía mucho en vosotros.

-Daremos lo que podamos- dijeron los dos chicos. -Estamos contentos que haya personas que confíen en nosotros.

Estaban esperando al sorteo. Cuando oyeron una voz conocida.

-Cinco mil yens que Ranma y Akane luchan en la primera ronda. -oyeron decir a alguien.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? -preguntó Akane.

-No lo sé. Pero me han entrado ganas de apostar en contra de todas.

Nabiki y dos amigas estaban llevando una de la mesa de apuestas.

Las dos chicas vieron llegar a Ranma y a su prometida.

-Tengo que ir al lavabo- dijo una y salió corriendo.

-Yo tengo que tomar algo. Me muero de hambre.

Nabiki había notado miedo en las voces de sus amigas y notó que alguien se paraba delante de él.

\- ¿Venís a apostar en contra de Ranma o en contra Akane? - miraba a las hojas de apuestas, no se había fijado quien había llegado.

-No. Venimos a apostar a que no se enfrentaran en el primer duelo. Cien mil yens. Cincuenta por cada uno.

Nabiki se había quedado petrificada. Conocía esa voz. Ya sabía por qué sus compañeras habían huido.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Akane! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó la hermana mediana asustada.

-Estudiamos temporalmente aquí. ¿Vas a aceptar nuestra apuesta?

-Pero si os van hacer trampas…

-Ya lo sábenos. Tú coge nuestra apuesta y no te escondas. En un par de minutos te haremos una visita. – se fueron dejando a Nabiki asombrada. - ten preparado nuestro dinero.

Poco después volvieron las amigas de Nabiki. El peligro había pasado.

Estaban esperando que comenzarse el sorteo y para sorpresa fueron llamadas las primeras. Con eso supieron la trampa que les harían.

Metieron la mano en la urna y cada una cogió dos bolas.

-Solo podéis coger una-dijeron los árbitros. No podrían dejar que esas dos chicas abriesen las dos bolas. Pero Ranma y Akane, abrieron sus dos respectivas bolas y enseñaron los números.

Ranma tenía dos veintiséis y Akane dos veinticincos. Se acercaron a las urnas y empezaron abrir bolas. Solo aparecían veintiséis y veinticincos. Miraron enfadados la directora. Esta se asustó, su trampa quedó descubierta. No podía quedar mal ante los patrocinadores.

-Nos hemos equivocado. Esas bolas eran para una función de teatro. Como las dos chicas han pasado un mal rato, pueden elegir donde lucharan.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron.

-Yo elijo aquí- comentó Ranma y señaló un número.

\- Y yo aquí- dijo Akane.

Las chicas no eran tontas, pensó la directora, solo se pondrían enfrentar en la final. Pero antes tendría que luchar contra las mejores combatientes de la escuela… y algunas de fuera. La mujer se tapó con la mano su sonrisa siniestra, nadie sabía que había tres chicas que liquidarían a esas dos.

Llegó el momento en que luchó Akane.

Iba a subir al tatami y se giró...

\- ¿No me animas? -preguntó ella un poco recaída y con la cara triste

\- ¿Para qué? No es rival para ti- la miró y vio que no se animaba. Se acercó y la besó en la frente- ánimo, tendremos que luchar en la final. Sé que no me fallaras.

Akane lo miró y se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Si- dijo ella muy animada. Y subió al tatami.

Su rival, mucho más alta que ella, la miró con desprecio.

-Ni cinco segundos. Este combate no dura ni cinco segundos. Caerás antes.

-Eso es seguro, Akane no necesitará tanto para vencerte. -se dijo Ranma

Empezó el combate y la rival de Akane se lanzó sobre ella y de golpe sintió que volaba. Y salía del tatami. Akane la había lanzado sin esfuerzo fuera.

Cuando bajo del tatami se juntó con Ranma. Se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo.

\- ¡He ganado! - gritó muy alegre.

-Modérate, tu rival era muy floja. Y por aquí esta Nabiki, como nos haga una foto...

Ella lo entendió y se apartó del él. Pero ambos querían estar juntos.

-Vamos a ver a Nabiki. Quiero proponerle un trato con las apuestas.

El día paso rápido y los dos chicos se deshicieron de sus rivales con rapidez. Pasaron a la siguiente ronda que se jugaría el día siguiente.

Los dos chicos habían ganado una pequeña fortuna con las apuestas.

Se habían reunido con su representante, Nabiki y Nodoka que llegó para ver el torneo. Y surgieron dos problemas.

-No podéis apostar todo lo que habéis ganado, arruinarais a muchos, ya lo han hecho muchos apostando en vuestras contras. - dijo el representante.

\- Vale nos quedaremos con una pequeña parte, para ir apostando y el resto… Akane y yo lo meteremos en el banco, en dos cartillas. Nos servirá para imprevistos.

-Pero no deben enterarse vuestros padres- dijo Nodoka mirando a Nabiki, esta se asustó, había captado la amenaza- os dejarían sin un yen, sobre todo Genma.

-No dejaremos que esos nos quiten lo que hemos ganado.

El representante los miraba con cara extraña, parecía que quería decirles algo.

-Ranma, Akane. No os puedo seguir representando… me han amenazado a mí y a mi familia. Me gustaría mucho seguir con vosotros…

Los dos chicos se miraron, era una jugarreta de la directora, no estaban preparados para eso… Pero Nodoka si, y propuso algo.

* * *

Al día siguiente iban los cinco por un pasillo y se la acercaron dos tipos al señor Yotsuya.

-Ayer no recibiste bien el mensaje… hoy te lo volveremos a dar.

-Creo que están cometiendo un muy grave error-dijo Ranma.

-No sabes con quien hablas- dijo con chulería uno de los matones.

-Ni lo sé… ni me importa. - respondió Ranma- permítame que les presente a mis representantes, mi madre, esta señorita es Nabiki y el señor Yotsuya – Ranma dejó pasar un rato- juntos han formado una sociedad que nos representa, a mí y a mi amiga.

-Esto no es cosa de mujeres, tu madre debería estar sirviendo a tu padre. – el hombre se estaba buscando una paliza. Señaló a Nabiki- esta chiquilla tendría que estar en la escuela. Y ese hombre… es hombre muerto. - se acercó a Akane- En cuanto a ti preciosa, se dé un sitio donde podías trabajar, hay depravados que buscan crías y tú eres el tipo de ramera que a ellos les gusta, con esa cara de niña. Tenemos órdenes de llevarte con nosotros.

Nodoka se quedó helada, la reacción de su hijo sería terrible. Esos hombres estaban perdidos, no les sentía lastima.

Nabiki se tapó la cara. No quería ver lo que Ranma les haría a esos dos.

Akane estaba furiosa, en unos momentos saltaría sobre el incauto. Y fue en ese momento cuando captó un aura terrorífica. Se giró vio a Ranma furioso. Había cambiado, volvía a ser un chico.

-No os consiento que menospreciáis a mi madre… pero por insinuar a lo que se debe dedicar mi prometida… yo conozco gente que hace ciertos trabajos, les mando gente como vosotros. Y en unos meses… reparan casi todo lo que yo os destrozo… es decir… solo os dejaré todos los huesos rotos… los romperé uno a uno. Esa gente, se le llama médicos, intentaran curar vuestras heridas. Pero jamás sanareis totalmente.

Se crujió las manos y… los dos hombres no vieron a un joven, vieron a un monstruo y a su lado iba una chica, la furia que desfiguraba su rostro la convertía en un ser igual de terrorífico que él del otro chico.

En el recinto donde se celebraba el torneo, dos hombres hablaban de cosas malas.

-Al final te he hecho caso. He mandado a mi hijo y a mi sobrino a resolver el caso- se oyó un ruido fuerte y en la sala empezó a hacer mucho frio e incluso parecía que había caído un poco la potencia de la luz- que frio hace, no es normal. Como te decía. He dado órdenes de… secuestrar a la chica. Será mi chica estrella…

El frio se hizo muy intenso y al girar la cara hacía donde venía ese helor, lo vio. Era un monstruo, que lo miraba con cara asesina, retrocedió y chocó con algo, se giró y vio otro monstruo con forma de mujer.

Nabiki se acercó dónde estaba un micrófono y lo conectó y todo escucharon. La conversación del pasillo y la que tuvieron en la sala. Las había grabado.

La directora se quedó helada. Creía que esos dos hombres eran importantes hombres de negocios. Pero en realidad eran dos delincuentes buscados por la policía de varios países. La tenían engañada. Serían arrestados en unos momentos. En el recinto también había altos cargos de la policía.

Los dos hombres intentaron huir, siendo reducidos por los dos prometidos. La policía se lo agradeció. Eran dos tipejos escurridizos, incluso tenían una alta recompensa que cobraron los chicos. Ya tenían amasada una mediana fortuna.

-Con esto podíamos cómpranos nuestro propio dojo-bromeó Akane. - o un apartamento.

El chico la miró serio. Él también lo había pensado, pero no como una broma.

-Con lo que tenemos nos podíamos dar el lujo que fuese grande o comprar una casita o dos.

Nabiki los miró extrañada.

-Estos dos quieren volar solos. No me extraña, han pasado muy malos ratos por sus conocidos. Quieren alejarse de todo- se dijo.

Nodoka se dio cuenta que los dos chicos habían declarado su intención de vivir juntos, y solos. Ellos parecían no dase cuenta de lo que habían dicho en realidad. Estaba segura que tarde o temprano ambos se declararían el uno al otro… lo que ella no sabía era que ya lo habían hecho, aunque ninguno de los dos lo recordaba.

Los combates siguieron, los dos prometidos fueron liquidando contrarías sin pestañear. Por otra parte, Kaori y Emma también fueron pasando de ronda. Pero quien llamó la atención de Ranma y Akane fueron dos enmascaradas.

-Siguen pasando de ronda es normal, son las mejores preparadas. - comentó Akane.

-No sabía que podían venir chicas de otros colegios… ya las conoces como son- respondió Ranma. No se habían dado cuenta, pero mientras miraban el combate, Ranma la cogió por la cintura y la chica lo cogió por los hombros. -Akane, ¿te has dado cuenta cómo estamos? -La chica se puso roja, pero no lo soltó, y él tampoco lo hizo. Entonces tuvo un temor, si ellas estaban aquí… eso significaba que...

Una de las enmascaradas acabó venciendo a su rival y miró a la pareja, se enfureció. Sabía que si los atacaba sería descalificada, pero la estaban desafiando al estar abrazados.

-Se ha enfadado, creo que piensa que la desafiamos- dijo Akane preocupada- será mejor que nos soltemos.

\- ¡No! creo que dijimos que no nos dejaríamos manipular. Si dejamos de abrazarnos, haremos lo que ella quiere. Que vayan aprendiendo que haremos los que nosotros queramos. Somos libres de elegir y mi elección eres…- se cayó, se puso rojo. No pudo seguir.

-Tienes razón, no nos debemos manejar por nadie- se lo quedó mirando y le preguntó- ¿qué has querido decir que yo…?

La chica pelirroja trago saliva se puso roja.

-Yo… yo… quiero decir…- balbuceaba como un niño.

-Pero si a veces me has dicho que me aprecias. ¿Tanto te cuesta decir lo que sientes?

Él la miró. Volvía a ver a Ranma chico.

\- ¡Si! ¡Me cuesta… mucho! Ya te lo conté una vez. No soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos. No me pidas lo imposible… tal vez algún día pueda contártelo todo.

-Sé lo que realmente sientes por mí, con eso estoy contenta.

El torneo siguió y cada vez quedaba menos participantes.

Solo quedaban ocho participantes. Ranma se enfrentaría a una de las enmascaradas y Akane a la otra.

-Ten cuidado, tu rival no juega limpio y conoce muchos trucos-dijo Ranma- pero tú ya sabes eso. No es la primera vez que te enfrentas a ella. Pero si se piensa que eres la misma de antes anda muy equivocada.

Akane miró a su contrincante.

-Tengo una sensación rara- dijo. Su prometido la miró preocupado- antes cuando me retaba la veía muy grande… ahora la veo de mí mismo tamaño o menor.

Ranma la miró con orgullo, había sido una buena alumna, ahora estaba a su nivel. Estaba deseando enfrentarse a ella.

-Es hora que empieces tu combate. Quiero enfrentarme a ti en la final, no acepto que pierdas, no te perdonaré si no pasas de ronda.

-Confía en mí, al menos por una vez confía en mí y en mis posibilidades. -suplicó Akane.

-Confió en ti, te tengo toda la confianza… pero eres tan imprudente.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. Y de golpe lo besó en la mejilla. Él la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Por…? - preguntó el chico.

-Considéralo un ritual, para que tengamos suerte. - le contestó ella con una sonrisa y subió al tatami.

Él se tocó donde ella lo besó.

-Me gustan los rituales, y este me encanta-dijo el chico.

La enmascarada había mirado la escena con rabia. Ranma, aunque tenía ahora apariencia de chica, era un chico. Y se comportaba como un chico. Y ver cómo le besaba su prometida, puso a la rival de Akane de mal humor.

Akane miró a su rival, tanto ella como Ranma la reconocieron de forma inmediata, el día anterior. La tercera enmascarada había sido rápidamente vencida en las primeras rondas.

-Veo que subes para que te venza- dijo la enmascarada- deberías rendirte. No ganaras, soy superior a ti.

-No te tengo miedo. El tiempo de temeros ha acabado. No me vencerás.

-Vas de sobrada. No te hagas la valiente, Akane, si te ves en peligro llamarás a Ranma para que te salve.

Akane se enfureció. Esa creída se llevaría un buen susto.

-No sé lo que Ranma ve en ti. No eres tan voluptuosa como yo, a los hombres le gusta las mujeres que tienen grandes los…-dijo la enmascarada.

-La inteligencia, de Akane me gusta la inteligencia… tiene más que otras…- gritó Ranma. El chico se ponía nervioso con tanta palabrería. Y no pudo abstenerse de ser irónico.

Las dos chicas lo miraron sorprendidas. Una estaba contenta, la otra furiosa, sabía cómo atacarlo… y recordó la mala experiencia de la última vez. De esa forma no podía… pero…

Y empezó el combate, las dos chicas estaban igualadas. La enmascarada estaba sorprendida, su rival había mejorado mucho.

\- ¿Cómo se ha entrenado para mejorar tanto? Esta parando mis mejores ataques.

Poco a poco Akane empezó a superar a su rival. La otra chica se dio cuenta que la había superado. No le gustaba. Ranma debió someter, a su prometida, a un entrenamiento estricto. Pero ¿con que fin lo había hecho? Entonces supo la respuesta y se sorprendió. La había entrenado exclusivamente para que pudiera vencerlas a ellas.

\- ¡No te perdonaré! No te perdonaré que estés siempre con Ranma, no te perdonaré que me hayas humillado, usaré cualesquiera cosas para vencerte. -Y sacó una botella y se la tiró a su contrincante. - Ya te he vencido. Ranma no volverá a acercarse a ti.

Akane vio como la botella venía hacía ella. No pudo esquivarla, imparto en ella, la botella se rompió y la mojó, oyó gritar a Ranma y todo se oscureció. Sabía que le había pasado.

Ranma vio como la enmascarada lanzaba la botella a su prometida y supo al instante que planeaba la chica. Vio impactar la botella en Akane y a esta desaparecer. Volvió a vivir lo que le pasó en Jusenkyo. Y se lanzó al tatami con urgencia.

La ropa de Akane estaba en el suelo, el chico se acercó.

\- ¡Akane!, ¡Akane! - la llamaba. La enmascarada la había vuelto maldita. Oyó la risa de la rival de su amiga.

\- Ahora no te podrás acercar a Akane… ¡y tú serás solo mío!

\- ¡Nunca seré tuyo! Lo que le has hecho a Akane lo pagaras con tu vida, ramera. Ya que tus leyes lo son todo, seguiremos unas. -Se levantó y se acercó a la enmascarada y le arrancó la máscara. - Te reconocí nada más verte, Shampoo.

La chica se alegró ahora Ranma la aceptaría como esposa. Pero su alegría duró un instante. La chica pelirroja le dio el beso de la muerte.

\- ¡Shampoo te mataré!, por lo que le has hecho a Akane. Ya utilicé una vez esta técnica contigo, estuve a punto de matarte. Hoy no fallaré, no está Akane para salvarte.

\- No puedes acercarte a Akane. Ella es ahora una…- sabia como Ranma pensaba atacarla.

Ranma se acercó a la ropa de Akane, dentro de ella se movía algo, se arrodilló, tuvo un escalofrío, no le gustaba lo que iba hacer, odiaba entrar en ese estado. Trago saliva asustado y metió las manos en la ropa.

\- ¡No lo hagas! ¡La vas a matar! - gritó la madre de Ranma.

El chico la miró, estaba furioso, lleno de ira y rabia.

\- ¡Se lo merece!, ya una vez quedó avisada. Esta vez va en serio. No volverá dañar a Akane, ¡ _ **NUNCA MAS!**_! Shampoo eras mi amiga, ahora eres una enemiga. Con Herb tuve piedad y lo salvé. A Saffron no lo rematé, tú no tendrás tanta suerte.

El chico cogió el bulto que había dentro de la ropa y lo sacó.

Akane vio el agua imparta en ella y todo se oscureció. Sabía que se había transformado, pero no sabía en qué y… empezó a pensar. Si Shampoo quería alejarla de Ranma, sólo había algo en que podía transformarla.

Oyó a Ranma hablar, por lo que dijo supo que pretendía… esta vez acabaría con la chica china.

Unas manos la cogieron y la sacaron de la ropa. No quería que Ranma la viese así… además _**¡estaba desnuda!**_

Lo primero que vio fueron unas patitas con pelaje azul, ya estaba segura, era una gata. Vio a su prometido. Le vio la cara de espanto con que la miró. Le pareció extraño que no gritase. Luego vio en el chico cara de horror, no por el miedo que le daban los gatos, sino por qué comprendió que ella también estaba maldita. Y vio como él lloraba.

-Creía que con esta forma me darías miedo, pero no me lo das. No te temo. Te encuentro que eres una gata muy preciosa. Siento que me das confianza, me gustas con este aspecto, eres muy suave y agradable al tacto… pero de todas formas no perdono a Shampoo. – miró a la gata, y la vio llorar. Notó que él mismo también lloraba- es la primera vez que veo un gato llorar.

Akane se abalanzó sobre Ranma y este la estrechó en su pecho y el chico la acarició. Ella se tensó y levantó la cola, le gustaba que la acariciase así y ronroneó. Se quedó parada. No podía seguir comportándose como una gata mimosa… pero era tan agradable que el chico la acariciase.

-Ranma he ganado. He vencido a Akane. - dijo Shampoo orgullosa, aunque molesta por como el chico se comportaba con esa gata, y esa gata con el chico, ella no había conseguido tanto acercamiento.

-Lucharemos y te mata…- empezó Ranma. Pero la gata se puso delante de él, y él la miró. La gata de pelaje azul negó con la cabeza. -… entiendo Akane, será como tú quieras. ¡Shampoo! El combate con Akane no ha acabado. Tendrías que ser descalificada por emplear trucos sucios. Pero Akane te quiere vencer… y lo hará. Pobre de ti que vuelvas a hacerle una jugarreta. No veras una hora más.

\- ¡Venceré a Akane! No es más fuerte que yo. Cuando la venza tú serás mi Airen…

\- ¡Óyelo bien!, pues solo te lo diré una vez. No me casaré contigo, ni ahora… ¡ _ **NI NUNCA!.** Aunque venzas a Akane, que no lo harás._

El chico bajó del tatami y habló con la árbitra y consiguió un descanso de cinco minutos.

La directora se asustó. No estaba jugando bien, los demás jugadores la estaban engañando y ella sería la cabeza de turco por la que iría Ranma y su madre. Tenía que arreglar el entuerto. Fue por eso que le dio los cinco minutos, aunque al final le concedió media hora.

Ranma preparó todo para que Akane volviese a tener su cuerpo auténtico cuerpo.

Cogió la gata, que iba a gusto en los brazos del chico, y fue a los vestuarios, con su madre y Nabiki. En la puerta se encontró a Ryoga.

-Ranma, yo… no sabía… que- balbuceó el chico.

Ranma lo miró con desprecio.

-Mama coge a Akane- y le dio la gata.

Ranma no vio cómo su madre se ponía tensa y miraba a la gata con terror. El chico no se dio cuenta lo que les costaba a Nodoka controlarse y no soltar la gata y salir chillando, como hacía él cuando veía un gato.

Se giró hacía Ryoga y con la mano izquierda lo cogió del cuello y lo empujó contra la pared, levantándolo del suelo. El chico de la cinta se quiso soltar, pero no pudo, la fuerza con que lo cogía Ranma era descomunal. Aunque su rival era ahora una chica, no podía soltarse.

Ryoga se dio cuenta que esa fuerza venía de la rabia que sentía el chico. Si hubiese querido lo hubiese destrozado sin esfuerzo.

\- ¿Qué os pasa últimamente? ¿Habéis comido algo y habéis enloquecido? No os reconozco. Yo os tenía aprecio… erais mis amigos, mis aliados… ahora os habéis vuelto en mis peores enemigos. Nos queréis obligar a quereros a vosotros, sin que nuestra opinión valga, sois tan retorcidos como mi padre y él de mi prometida. Akane y yo somos libres de querer a quien a nosotros nos de la real gana.

Soltó al chico que cayó de rodillas al suelo sin aire. Ranma cogió de nuevo Akane.

-Esfúmate, cuando salga no te quiero ver, procura no perderte, por qué si te encuentro… te mato. No te quiero volver a verte, ni cerca mío, ni de Akane... si te acercas a ella… te haré sufrir. Lo que habéis hecho lo pagareis los seis. Sé que estáis todos metidos. Aunque no supieseis lo que quería hacer Shampoo sois culpables.

Entró en el vestuario.

-Tú no puedes estar aquí- dijo Nodoka. -debes salir.

Nabiki había cogido a Akane, sabia el terror que la mujer tenía a los gatos.

Ranma se dirigió a la puerta y… la gata saltó de los brazos de Nabiki y se puso delante de Ranma.

- _ **ME DA IGUAL LO QUE LE HAGA A RYOGA, ÉL Y LOS DEMÁS SE LO HAN BUSCADO, SIENTO LO MISMO QUE RANMA… PERO NO QUIERO QUE SE ALEJE DE MI AHORA, LO NECESITO CONMIGO, CERCA MIO. QUIERO QUE NO SALGA DEL VESTURIO"**_ \- pensó la chica.

-Hare lo tú quieras, me quedaré aquí, Akane- dijo Ranma- ¡Nabiki!, las duchas están detrás de esa puerta. Si quieres la cierras con el pasador.

Las dos mujeres se llevaron a la gata a las duchas y el chico se quedó solo… con su frustración. Cogió un vaso lo llenó de agua caliente y se mojó. Pensaba que siendo chico lo soportaría mejor… se equivocaba…se sintió peor, mucho peor. Se sentía un fracasado, no sabía cómo darle la noticia a Soun y a Kasumi. Se apoyó en una taquilla y rompió a llorar. Fue así como lo encontró su madre.

El chico la abrazó.

-Soy un fracasado. Siempre la pongo en peligro. Todo lo que le pasa es por mi culpa. Ojalá no me hubiera conocido, viviría más tranquila.

Su madre lo miró. Era un chico responsable, le enorgullecía que tuviera esos pensamientos… pero debía ser fuerte y apoyar a Akane en estos momentos tan malos. No se parecía a su padre. En ese caso, Genma, hubiera escurrido el bulto

-No quiero que Akane te vea llorar, debes ser fuerte, por los dos. Ella lo es. Ahora ya es de nuevo humana. Y se está vistiendo. No debes demostrar flaqueza. Ella se apoyará en ti, Akane debe ver que puede confiar en ti. Aunque por dentro estés triste y con pena, no debes mostrárselo...

\- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡No voy a poder engañarla! Ella es quien mejor me conoce. Sabrá lo que siento. Jamás podre engañarla… en eso.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció Akane, en sus ojos se veía que había llorado. Los dos jóvenes se miraron.

* * *

Nabiki, abrió el grifo de la ducha… y la gata entró. El cambio fue instantáneo, donde antes había una gata, ahora había una chica.

La chica se puso a llorar, se sentía desvalida. Ahora Ranma huiría de ella. Necesitaba que él la abrazará. Quería que la protegiera. De pronto sintió miedo, conociendo al chico, se estaría echando las culpas. Ahora Ranma pensaría que no la había podido proteger… y que él huiría para que no fuese atacada de nuevo, no se lo iba a permitir.

-Venga Akane, no es tan terrible. Tu prometido no te teme. Y si no te satisface te podemos prometer con el gato del vecino-quería bromear, pero tal como la miró Akane decidió callar, era más saludable.

-Mi hijo no te dejará, es un Saotome. Tiene un compromiso contigo…

\- ¿Estas seguras que no me dejará? ¡Soy una gata! ¡Ranma odia los gatos!. Me rechazará.

-Confía en él, no lo hará.

\- ¡Si lo hará! Lo hará para alejar el peligro que cree que representa para mí. Lo conozco y sé que lo hará.

Nodoka salió y a los pocos minutos lo hizo ella. Miró a Ranma y vio que el chico había llorado, se hacía el fuerte, pero estaba sufriendo. Se quedaron mirando un rato. Y de golpe ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, enterró su cabeza en el pecho del chico y lloró. Ranma la abrazó con fuerza. Jamás la había visto tan abatida. Tanto como él mismo.

-Animo Akane, saldremos de esta. Debemos seguir adelante. Yo no… - no sabía cómo seguir adelante. Ella levantó la vista y lo miró.

La chica llevó su mano a la mejilla del chico y le quitó una lágrima con el dedo índice y la miró, fue entonces cuando el chico notó que estaba llorando. Akane se dio cuenta que su prometido necesitaba que ella lo apoyase, tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él.

-Tienes razón, seguiremos adelante, no nos dejaremos vencer. Quiero seguir el combate. Le voy a enseñar, qué clase de gata soy. Acuérdate los gatos cogen a su dueña bajo su protección. Tú estás bajo mi protección y esa… gata es una invasora. No le dejaré que se meta en mi territorio.

El chico la miró sorprendido y rió.

-No soy propiedad tuya… pero entiendo lo que quieres decir. Me siento alagado que me tengas bajo tu protección… pero no estoy contento… esto te ha pasado por mi culpa… es algo que no me perdonaré jamás.

-No ha sido culpa tuya… no te eches la culpa. No nos pueden obligar a querer a alguien en contra de nuestra voluntad y tampoco pueden deshacerse de los rivales por qué les molestan. Aunque no me gusta tendré que aprender a vivir con esta maldición. Ahora acompáñame a vencer a esa pequeña bruja.

\- De pequeña no tiene nada… es toda una gran bruja. - dijo Ranma.

Estaban abrazados y Nabiki sacó una de sus cámaras para fotografiarlos.

\- ¡Nabiki! Si los fotografías y lo metes en problemas, tú tendrás uno conmigo y con Kasumi. Me pidió que te controlarse.

Nabiki tragó saliva, no quería problemas con Kasumi, las pocas veces que se enfadaba era terrorífica.

Los dos chicos volvían al tatami. Ranma volvía a ser chica. No habían visto a Ryoga, aunque este si lo vio escondido. Ranma supo dónde estaba y miró en esa dirección, Ryoga se petrificó de terror… esa mirada no tenía nada de agradable.

Todos los que se cruzaban con los chicos se apartaban. Sus miradas y semblantes serios, los atemorizaban.

Satsuki y su pandilla iban a burlarse de ellos… pero algo le dijo que se abstuvieran, que sus vidas corrían peligro. Vio a las dos mujeres que seguían a las chicas. La mayor era claramente la madre de Ranma, era idéntica a su hija. Y la otra era hermana de Akane, tenían cierto parecido. Algo le dijo que eran extremadanamente peligrosas.

Nodoka vio las chicas, se dio cuenta que tenían intención de meterse con Akane, de pronto vio que esas chicas se asustaban, como todos que se cruzaba con ellos. Supo que ese miedo provenía de los dos jóvenes que caminaban delante de él. Tenía una extraña sensación, aunque Ranma era ahora una chica… no la veía a ella, sino a su auténtico aspecto.

Llegaron al dojo y miraron al tatami de forma desafiante. Shampoo dio un paso atrás de forma instintiva. Se había metido en problemas… pero su desmesurado orgullo le impidió darse cuenta.

-La chica violenta ha vuelto, para que yo acabe lo que empecé. Despídete de Ranma, no volverás a verlo.

Akane no le contestó y subió al tatami, el combate volvió a empezar.

-No te has despedido de Ranma. Ya te has rendido, cuando acabé contigo en el torneo, nos casaremos, e inmediatamente nos iremos a China.

-Creo recordar que él dijo que no se casaría contigo. No te lo daré por qué tú lo digas, él es libre de elegir. Y por ahora es… ¡ **MI…O!**

-Airen se debe a nuestras leyes. Debe ser mi esposo.

 _ **-Eso es lo que tú te piensas**_ \- pensó Ranma- _**no me casaré contigo.**_

-Eso es lo que tú te piensas-dijo Akane- Ranma no se casará contigo.

Ranma al oírla se rió. Había pensado lo mismo que él...

Empezó el combate de nuevo.

Shampoo atacó con gran velocidad… pero Akane le paró todo el ataque con parecida velocidad.

-Has mejorado…pero no superaras nunca nuestra amazona más débil. -el orgullo de Shampoo le hizo olvidar el consejo que le dio su bisabuela semanas antes.

-Pues yo te veo…- empezó Akane.

\- ¿Como…? - preguntó La chica china con rabia.

-Lenta… excesivamente lenta- dijo Akane. La gente cercana a Ranma la oyeron decir lo mismo a la vez y con idéntica pausa. - ¿No puedes luchar de verdad? con toda tu fuerza.

\- ¿Qué soy lenta? Piensas que soy lenta ahora veras lo rápida que soy.

Y la chica atacó con toda su velocidad. Pero no se esperaba que su rival igualase y aumentarse mucho su velocidad... Shampoo no veía los golpes. Akane era muy veloz dando golpes. Si Akane era así de veloz… ¿Qué rápido se había vuelto Ranma? Se preguntó con temor.

Akane le dio una patada con la pierna izquierda y antes que pudiera recuperarse le dio una sucesión de golpes.

-Eso es el ataque… de Ranma... – dijo Shampoo.

\- ¡No es lo es! Es una técnica nueva. Ranma y Akane están desarrollando técnicas nuevas, su propia escuela de artes marciales... Son unos genios. Tengo que casar a Ranma con Shampoo o con otra amazona. En cuanto Akane… no puedo dejar que vuele sola, debo buscarle un pretendiente de nuestro pueblo… tal vez… Mousse. Debo controlar a ambos chicos son demasiados poderosos para dejarlos hacer su voluntad. Y jamás deberán casarse él uno con el otro, no podía manejarlos a mi antojo. -pensó Cologne.

Shampoo se sabía vencida, pero no se dejaría vencer. Pero no pudo evitar el ataque fulminante de Akane, esta le pegó una patada y la mandó al lado de Cologne, había perdido.

-Je, je. Abuela he perdido- dijo como alelada y se desmayó.

Akane pasaba a la semifinal. Bajó del tatami y se abrazó a Ranma.

\- ¡He vencido! ¡He vencido! - dijo exaltada.

\- ¿Lo dudabas? Yo no lo hice, sabía que vencerías- dijo su prometido alegre acariciándole el pelo.

\- No hagas eso- lo amonestó Akane con un escalofrío.

\- ¿Qué no haga el qué? -preguntó el chico picaron

-Acaríciame la cabeza- y lo miró tentadora- me gusta que me lo hagas. Me gusta demasiado… pero solo si lo haces tú… si lo hace otra persona le muerdo.

-Pues prometido. Te lo haré siempre que quieras. Mi Cat-chan.

-Me gusta ese mote- dijo ella. Se sentía bien, sabía que cuando ese torneo acabase, volverían a ellos el fantasma de su transformación.

Ranma miró a su próxima rival

\- Ahora me toca a mí.

Y subió al tatami para enfrentarse a la otra enmascarada.

\- ¡Quítate la máscara! Sé quién eres. No me engañas. Os reconocimos desde el primer momento. -Ordenó Ranma. Estaba furioso. La chica no reaccionó, estaba conmocionada- ¡ _ **TE HE DICHO QUE TE QUISTES LA MASCARA… UKYO! -**_ gritó Ranma.

La chica se lo quedó mirando y de mala gana se quitó la máscara. Ukyo estaba asustada. Tenía el rostro desencajado y parecía que había llorado. No soportó mucho tiempo la mirada de Ranma. La chica se sentía culpable. No sabía todo lo que había planeado Shampoo, y se asustó cuando vio lo que hizo la chica china, sabía que Ranma se vengaría.

\- ¿Por qué Ukyo? ¿Por qué lo hicisteis? ¿Por qué seguiste el juego de Shampoo? -el chico suponía que Shampoo no le dijo a Ukyo lo que planeaba. Y que la quería para que él en ese combate acabase definitivamente con ella, así se deshacía de las dos más peligrosas rivales. - ¿Por qué tantos ataques? No comprendes que, si sigues así, acabaras destrozando nuestra amistad… y te acabaré odiando.

\- Yo no sabía lo que planeaba Shampoo…- estaba llorando. Tanto Ranma como Akane tuvieron piedad de ella, pero no mostraron ningún sentimiento, debían ser fuertes. - yo no quería que eso pasase… - entonces ella se vino abajo- ¿Por qué Ranma?, ¿Por qué quieres a Akane? ¿Por qué no a mí?, ¿Es que no soy guapa?

Ranma siguió con el rostro sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, pero Akane sabía que Ranma estaba sufriendo por el drama que vivía su amiga, a ella también le pasaba.

-Ucchan te dije desde el principio que éramos sólo amigos- dijo Ranma.

-No sabes el mal que me habéis hecho-dijo ella llorando- siempre estáis juntos, más de lo que estuvimos tú y yo de pequeños. Tengo celos… ¡SI, TENGO CELOS!... ¡de los dos! Aunque os peleáis, siempre os apoyáis él uno en el otro… os ayudáis. Daríais los dos la vida por el otro. En contra de mi voluntad… os habéis vuelto mis mejores amigos.

La chica seguía llorando y cayó de rodilla. Ranma sintió que no podía hacer nada por ella. Para hacerlo debía hacer un sacrificio… y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. No estaba dispuesto a cambiar a Akane por Ukyo.

-Me… me rindo… no puedo luchar contigo- dijo la chica. Se levantó y abandonó el dojo corriendo.

Ranma se reunió con Akane, los dos chicos estaban afectados por lo ocurrido.

-No sabía lo mal que lo está pasando. Ella me da pena, pero no Shampoo ni Kodachi. -comentó con pena Akane.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de que últimamente nos llevemos bien? ¿Que estemos en este colegio juntos? -preguntó Ranma. - Si seguimos siendo prometidos haremos mal a alguien, y si ellos nos hacen cortar seremos nosotros dos los dañados. Siempre habrá alguien que sufra. Pero nosotros debemos ser egoístas y pensar solo en nosotros. Y pasar de ellos y de los viejos.

-No, de ninguna forma me arrepiento-contestó ella- estoy muy contenta de estar contigo.

Aunque los dos pensaban que, si su relación mejoraba o si intentaban casarse, los ataques se harían más fuertes.

-Me importa poco o nada lo que ellos quieran, yo seguiré siendo tu amigo. Eres unas de las personas que más aprecio. Y nadie me dirá como te tengo que apreciar, eso es algo entre tú y yo. Tú no me impones como debó apreciar a nadie, ni a mi madre ni a tus hermanas ni a nadie. Tampoco me fuerzas a quererte, es algo que no se puede hacer. No veo por qué ellos deben interponerse en nuestra amistad.

-Opino lo mismo que tú. Nadie puede poner límite a la amistad entre dos personas. Yo también te aprecio mucho. Y no quiero que nadie se interponga en esa relación, sean esos seis o sean nuestros padres.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, los dos se habían mentido, lo que cada uno sentía por el otro no era solo aprecio, Era algo más.

Nodoka miró los chicos sabía lo que sentía el uno por el otro. No los forzaría a confesar, no era como los dos padres. Los dos hombres solo querían un heredero, les daba igual lo que opinasen o quisieran los dos prometidos… pero se dio cuenta que, si alguna vez Ranma y Akane tenían un hijo, no dejarían a este en manos de sus padres. Los dos hombres ya hacían planes de cómo educar a su nieto, pasando por encima de sus hijos. Si esos dos se creían los dueños de su futuro nieto, lo tenían mal. Ni Ranma ni Akane dejarían que nadie hiciera con sus hijos, lo que les hicieron a ellos.

Después del dramatismo de los dos últimos combates. La semifinal se jugaría al día siguiente y la final la semana siguiente...

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8: Un pequeño descanso

los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen

* * *

 **7° parte : Un pequeño descanso.**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

Aunque los dos pensaban que, si su relación mejoraba o si intentaban casarse, los ataques se harían más fuertes.

-Me importa poco o nada lo que ellos quieran, yo seguiré siendo tu amigo. Eres unas de las personas que más aprecio, y nadie me dirá como te tengo que apreciar, eso es algo entre tú y yo. Tú no me impones como debo apreciar a nadie, ni a mi madre ni a tus hermanas ni a nadie. Tampoco me fuerzas a quererte, es algo que no se puede hacer. No veo por qué ellos deben interponerse en nuestra amistad.

-Opino lo mismo que tú. Nadie puede poner límite a la amistad entre dos personas. Yo también te aprecio mucho. Y no quiero que nadie se interponga en esa relación, sean esos seis o sean nuestros padres.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, los dos se habían mentido, lo que cada uno sentía por el otro no era solo aprecio, era algo más.

Nodoka miró los chicos sabía lo que sentía el uno por el otro. No los forzaría a confesar, no era como los dos padres. Los dos hombres solo querían un heredero, les daba igual lo que opinasen o quisieran los dos prometidos… pero se dio cuenta que, si alguna vez Ranma y Akane tenían un hijo, no dejarían a este en manos de sus padres. Los dos hombres ya hacían planes de cómo educar a su nieto, pasando por encima de sus hijos. Si esos dos se creían los dueños de su futuro nieto, lo tenían mal. Ni Ranma ni Akane dejarían que nadie hiciera con sus hijos, lo que les hicieron a ellos.

Después del dramatismo de los dos últimos combates. La semifinal se jugaría al día siguiente y la final la semana siguiente...

* * *

 **En este capítulo…**

Esa noche en el Café Gato.

Una enfurecida Cologne echaba una reprimenda a su bisnieta, era una joven irreflexiva, la había avisado muchas veces. Y la chica siempre hacía lo que quería.

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no ataques así a Ranma, la penúltima vez te salvó tu rival. Esta vez te ha salvado que Ranma no le ha tenido miedo a Akane-gata, si no fuese así ahora estarías muerta. No vuelvas a hacerlo o te castigaré… si sobrevives. Te debo castigar.

Cogió un cubo de agua y la mojó, la chica se transformó en gata. La vieja bruja la metió en un cesto para gatos.

-Debemos volver a China, hemos sido convocados nosotras y Mousse. Vosotros dos iréis transformados en animales. Viajando de esa forma, vuestro pasaje es más barato que él de una sola persona. Lo que me ahorro lo puedo gastar en recuerdos. Varías Matriarcas me han encargado varías cosas. - dijo Cologne riendo.

Mousse y Shampoo se miraron, cada uno dentro de su jaula. La vieja mujer se estaba volviendo una tacaña, últimamente cada vez que debían viajar utilizaba esa técnica, y lo que se ahorraba, se lo gastaba en caprichos.

Pero si los convocaban el Consejo de Matriarcas era grave. Sospechaban que todo giraba en torno a Ranma y Akane. El chico se había vuelto excesivamente fuerte. Y la chica era el motivo de ese aumento de fuerza, aunque ella también se había vuelto muy fuerte. Y ellos dos tenían parte de la culpa de eso, serían castigados, eso era seguro.

Shampoo había utilizado el sucedáneo del agua del gato para atracar a Akane, algo prohibido a las Amazonas, sería castigada por ello, y no sería algo suave. Desde hacía meses su nieta se estaba desbocado, sus continuas derrotas, la alejaban de lo que debía ser, una noble amazona, y la acercaban a pasos a la locura.

Pensó en la maldición de Akane, en las intrusiones que venían en el sobre de los polvos de la maldición del gato, describían esa maldición como inestable, que podía ser que la persona maldita no se transformase siempre que se mojase y no era seguro que esa maldición durase mucho, que con el tiempo podía desaparecer… pero eso no lo debían saber ni Ranma ni Akane, si lo descubrían podría intentar vengarse de Shampoo, y aunque esta se lo merecía, era su nieta y debía protegerla.

Cologne se imaginaba para que la llamaban. No la dejarían cumplir sus designios de casar a Ranma con su bisnieta y Akane con alguien de su clan, como Mousse, la familia de Cologne se volvería muy fuerte e influente. Además, los dos chicos eran muy independientes no se dejarían dominar por las leyes de las amazonas, y no aceptarían un matrimonio impuesto… con una persona que no querían...

* * *

En Nerima una chica contemplaba las estrellas. Estaba sentada en el tejado de su restaurante. Su vida se había venido abajo. El chico al que había querido durante diez años estaba enamorado de otra. Esta chica, a pesar de ser su rival, era su mejor amiga.

Había ido diez años detrás de una sombra y al reencontrarla descubrió que en su corazón ya había instalado alguien. Hizo todo lo que pudo para que el chico se fijase en ella, pero él sólo tenía ojos para su rival. A ella sola la quería como amiga.

Lo peor era que había otras dos rivales. Una china, la más peligrosa de las tres, tenía muchas técnicas y pócimas y era la que más sucio jugaba. Y la gimnasta loca, que a pesar de ser la más débil, también jugaba sucio.

\- " _ **Desde que Ranma Y Akane volvieron de China se miran como si se quisieran confesar su amor. Han estado a punto de hacerlo, pero por suerte no se han atrevido, aunque tarde o temprano, lo harán , cada momento que pasa se sienten más atraídos... Ranma la vigila continuamente, sabe que tarde o temprano la atacaremos... . Ha ido a esa escuela solamente a protegerla y no estar separado de ella. Cuando vuelvan estarán tan unidos que nadie podrá separarlos. hemos pedido la partida, la tenemos pedida del primer momento."**_ \- pensó la chica y se puso a llorar...

* * *

Ryoga se sentía abatido, cuando vio la transformación de Akane se asustó. Vio como Ranma se abalanzaba sobre la ropa de la chica… y la sacaba transformada en gata. A pesar del miedo patológico del chico a esos animales, no desmostó tener miedo a su prometida.

Pero cuando el chico lo amenazó, aparte de ira, vio dolor. Él que siempre pensó que Akane era demasiado buena para su prometido, vio a este sufrir por su amiga. Ya lo vio en China cuando la creyó muerta. Ranma se paralizó, hubiese muerto, si no lo hubiese salvado él. Y si en ese momento Akane hubiera perecido, Ranma la hubiese seguido, por el dolor que había sentido.

Nunca podía separar a esos dos, él sabía que la chica estaba enamorada de su prometido… y en China descubrió que Ranma mentía sobre lo que sentía hacía Akane.

Era una locura seguir intentando separarlos, al final solo logaría que los dos que había considerado sus amigos lo odiasen. Lo mejor era volver con Akari, la chica lo apreciaba. Pero no sabía que veía en él, aunque él también la quería… miraba con adoración a otra chica.

* * *

Akane se despertó, no era la primera vez esa noche, no podía dormir tranquila. Ella que alguna veces se había burlado de Ranma y de su transformación...

-Ahora yo también soy un fenómeno. -Había llorado pensando en lo que se había convertido. Tenía que huir del agua fría, como lo hacía su prometido. Su padre y Kasumi se llevarían un gran disgusto, sobre todo su hermana. Soun culparía a Ranma, el chico no necesitaba esto. Suficientemente mal lo estaba pasando en estos momentos, para que le aumentasen el dolor que sentía.

Se giró hacía la cama donde dormía Ranma y se asustó… nadie la ocupaba… estaba vacía.

Ranma estaba sentado en el tejado, después de acabar esa fase del torneo, se empezó a sentir fatal, sentía tristeza y culpabilidad. Todo lo que le pasaba a su amiga era culpa suya. La habían atacado incontables veces por estar vinculada a él.

Esto no podía seguir así. Cuando volviesen al dojo hablaría con los adultos y rompería la relación con Akane, no quería hacerlo, era la única amiga que había tenido en su vida, no quería perder esa amistad. Pero si ella estuviese a salvo, él estaría contento.

Antes de que acabase el trimestre hablaría con la chica, ella sería la primera en saberlo. Aunque conociéndola, ella lo adivinaría antes. Ella lo conocía bien

Hacía frio, debería bajar e intentar dormir… pero sabía que no lo conseguiría, estaba muy nervioso, en ese momento tenía ganas de retozar a cualquiera que le llevase la contaría. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos debido a que había llorado y también al mismo frio.

Su prometida lo encontró así, al verlo con los ojos cerrados y cavilando se asustó, sabia en que pensaba, no quería que la dejase sola, no se lo iba a consentir.

\- ¡Hola Akane! Siéntate y quédate aquí a mi lado. - ni siquiera la miró. Ella comprendió que su amigo necesitaba en quien apoyase, y ella estaba allí para eso. Ayudarlo a levantarse cuando cayese, de la misma forma que él la ayudaría si le pasase a ella.

-Hace frio, baja conmigo, te refriaras. Tienes que intentar dormir un poco- sabía que no le haría caso. Vio las lágrimas en los ojos del chico- ¿Has llorado o me dirás que es el frio o pondrás otra excusa?

Él la miró, y cerró un instante los ojos.

-Todas las preguntas son correctas-respondió con una falsa sonrisa. Ella supo que hablaba en serio, Ranma no estaba de humor para bromear.

Ella se sentó a su lado, y pasaron algunos minutos en silencio.

\- ¡No te dejaré! No te lo voy a permitir. - dijo ella de repente.

\- ¿Él que no me permitirás? - le preguntó el chico, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Que te vayas, que huyas. Ya te amenacé una vez. ¡Huye sin mí y… te mato!

Él sonrió sin ganas.

-Soy un peligro para ti, la gente que va detrás de mí, se quiere deshacer de ti…

\- Yo también soy un peligro para ti, tengo dos admiradores, que les conviene que tú desaparezcas… y soy tu punto débil, aquel que quiera atracarte, sólo tiene que atacarme a mí. No por qué uno de los dos desaparezca, lo harán los problemas del otro.

Ranma la miró, tenía razón. Si él se fuese, ella seguiría siendo perseguida por Ryoga y Kuno y posiblemente por sus otras prometidas. Y si ella desapareciese, pasaría lo mismo...

-Tenemos que permanecer juntos- dijo él con designación- aunque eso signifique que cada uno ponga en peligro al otro. Si permanecemos juntos no podrán vencernos, somos los mejores- eso último no lo decía de corazón. No estaba lo bastante animado para mostrase alegre.

Ella lo miró preocupada, no perecía el mismo Ranma de siempre, estaba demasiado serio, y no sabía cómo animarlo. Tenía frio y se acercó lo más que pudo, estaban rozándose, el chico se puso tenso le gustaba tenerla tan cerca, le gustaba el aroma que emanaba de su prometida, ese aroma lo tenía grabado en el celebro, si fuese ciego lo llevaría hasta Akane.

Akane también le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca, a ella también sentía el aroma personal del chico, también le gustaba. Por las noches que no podía dormir, se acercaba a la cama donde dormía su prometido y tenerlo cerca la tranquilizaba.

La chica apoyó, su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

\- ¡A… AKA...NE! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es… estás haciendo? - dijo el chico nervioso.

Ella lo entendió mal, se levantó enfadada y lo miró con furia.

-Si no me quieres aquí me voy-dijo ella llorando. Y se giró para irse en ese momento él la cogió por la muñeca de la mano derecha.

-Akane, ¡No te vayas!, ¡por favor! Quédate conmigo- suplicó él. La chica lo miró y vio la tristeza que había en el corazón del chico, se sentía culpable por lo que le hizo Shampoo. Notó que en ese momento el chico la necesitaba a su lado, que a pesar de lo fuerte que era, se sentía débil y que con ella se sentía protegido.

Se volvió a sentar al lado de él y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del chico. Para su sorpresa el chico pasó su brazo por su espalda, la cogió por el hombro y la atrajo para él.

Permanecieron juntos, hasta que una lluvia pasajera y muy corta les cambio el aspecto a ambos y los obligó a volver a su habitación.

Después de mojarse con esa parodia de lluvia, Akane se encontró muy cansada y no tuvo ganas de transformarse en chica. Ranma se mojó con agua caliente y al llegar a su cama se tumbó a los pocos segundos roncaba. La gata cuando vio dormido a su prometido, se bajó de su cama y se subió a la del chico, y se acurrucó a su lado y allí durmió.

El chico a medianoche se despertó y vio a la gatita durmiendo a su lado. Al principio se asustó, pero eso sólo duró unos segundos. Estuvo un rato mirándola, la veía muy sexy. Deseó convertirse él también en gato y huir lejos con ella y no volver nunca a la civilización. No supo, hasta unos días después que Akane soñó con eso. Le pasó un brazo por encima y abrazó la gata, y así se durmió.

Al día siguiente Akane se despertó. Con ese cuerpo de gata veía a Ranma muy grande, y este la estaba abrazando, le gustó que la tuviese cogida así. Y deseó que él la cogiese así… pero no como gata, si no con su verdadero aspecto.

Akane en contra de su voluntad logró separarse del chico. Necesitaba ducharse y volver a ser humana. Pero debía despertar al chico.

Le lamió en la cara y Ranma se despertó.

-Hola Cat-chan, tienes la lengua áspera, como la lija- dijo el chico con pereza- se está haciendo tarde- se desperezó- ahora te preparo la ducha.

Se levantó y fue al bañó.

Cuando salió, ya era una chica.

\- Su baño está preparado mi bella Cat-chan- dijo haciendo una parodia de reverencia.

El gato fue al baño y saltó dentro de la bañera, y de ella salió Akane.

-Ranma, me puedes traer el uniforme y no me mires- el chico le hizo caso y entró, ella vio que Ranma iba a medio vestir. Llevaba la camisa y le faltaba la falda. -Ranma si yo fuese un chico te encontraría sexy- dijo Akane bromeando.

\- ¡Pervertida! ¡Akane eres idiota! - dijo él enfadado. - Tengo que aprender tu truco del matillo, ahora te mereces un martillazo.

Parecía que habían cambiado los papeles. La chica se imaginó a su prometido pegándole un martillazo, y se rió, el chico se rió con ella.

Al irse a cambiar notó que el chico no le llevó ropa íntima.

-No me has traído ropa interior.

-No quería quedar como un pervertido.

\- ¿Tanta vergüenza te da? Si tú mismo llevas…- se cortó sabía que él odiaba hablar de ese tema. - lo siento Ranma… había olvidado.

-No pasa nada… hablando de eso me puedes dejar unas… braguitas… tengo las mías secándose, y aunque me gustaría, no puedo llevar calzoncillos.

Ella lo miró y fue a un cajón y sacó un sujetador y dos braguitas y le echó una a su amiga. -La próxima que te pida la ropa, tráeme ropa íntima, no te trataré de pervertido.

La chica se acabó de vestir y las dos salieron al pasillo.

Iban en dirección al comedor. Vieron como sus compañeras las miraban de forma extraña, sobre todo a Akane. En todas las chicas se veía una risa burlona. Ranma notó que planeaban algo y su humor se fue haciendo más y más osco. Akane tenía miedo de lo que podía hacer el chico. Temía una trampa y no se equivocó.

Pero sería más ruin de lo que podía imaginar.

\- ¡Hola gatita! - era Emma. Tenía un tono burlesco. Ranma la miró, la chica buscaba bronca y él no estaba de humor para aguantar idioteces-te he traído algo para que comas.

Y le enseñó una rata de laboratorio y un pajarito. Akane se lanzó asustada sobre el pecho de Ranma. Estaba asqueada por el ofrecimiento, miró a su prometido a la cara y se quedó helada de terror. Ranma estaba furioso, Emma lo pagaría caro.

-¡Esta vez te has pasado!- dijo la chica pelirroja- ahora vuelvo Akane.

\- No le hagas daño, es mi rival en el combate, quiero enseñarle lo que es el miedo.

\- ¿Tú a mí me vas a enseñar…? - no pudo seguir. Tenía a Ranma delante. No vio a la pelirroja, vio a un chico alto, más que ella, mirándola con una sonrisa malévola.

Emma dio un paso atrás. El chico le quitó el pajarillo y lo soltó, este se escapó volando.

\- ¿No te han enseñado a no ser cruel con los animales? -preguntó Ranma furioso. Acto seguido le quitó el ratoncito y lo miró. - ¡pobre animal!, sólo vives para que experimenten contigo. Pues hoy te toca divertirte.

Miró a Emma y sonrió. La chica no imaginaba lo que le haría Ranma. Se asustó cuando le estiró la camisa, y se espantó cuando le soltó el ratón dentro, en la pechera.

Emma empezó a gritar y correr espantada. Akane la miró, era una venganza ruin y perversa… pero no sintió lastima de la chica, se lo había buscado. Vio acercarse a Ranma.

\- ¿Estás bien, Akane? -dijo Ranma acercándose a ella.

Ella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Él vio en ella un poco de temor y miró a su alrededor, la miraban en su mayoría con asco. Ranma se puso a su lado y la cogió por el hombro y ella lo cogió por la cadera.

-La imbécil que quiera meterse con Akane que antes venga a mí- dijo muy seria- aún tengo ganas de practicar algunos de mis ataques.

Y fue para entrar en el interior del comedor. Pero en la puerta estaba Kaori que los paró.

-No deberíais estar aquí, es una gata, y tú un travesti, vaya pareja, la gata lesbiana y el travesti-dijo riéndose.

Akane se quedó helada, tenía miedo de lo que podía hacerle su prometido a la chica.

-No sé de qué hablas, deberías callar, sabemos tu secreto…-soltó Ranma muy sarcástico- …apestas a alcohol barato y a tabaco. Y también hueles a… ¿marihuana?, ¿fumas porros? Eres demasiado joven para esos vicios. No vuelvas acércate a nosotros pueden pensar que somos como tú. Te veré en el combate, búscate un buen hospital… lo vas a necesitar, estarás mucho tiempo en él.

La chica la miró sorprendida. Y los dejó pasar asustada.

Durante el desayuno, estuvieron solas en una mesa, nadie se atrevió a acercarse a las dos chicas, su aspecto serio atemorizaba a las demás comensales.

Una vez acabadas las clases se reanudó el torneó.

-Como este torneo se está alargando mucho. Será una semifinal doble. -dijo el árbitro- por una parte, Kaori y Emma, y por la otra… las dos chicas de intercambio. Hay nuevas reglas.

-Esto no me gusta Ranma-comentó Akane con desconfianza.

-A mí menos que a ti. Prepárate usaran trucos sucios.

-Primera regla: Si una de las integrantes de un equipo pierde… el equipo pierde.

-Segunda regla: Se pueden utilizar armas que no sean de fuego.

-Tercera regla: Los dos equipos pueden recibir ayudas de sus compañeras- todas las chicas sonrieron, Ranma y Akane no tendrían ayuda.

-Cuarta regla: Si alguien muere- y la árbitra se asustó las dos chicas de intercambio la miraban con una mirada siniestra- no se indemnizará a la familia.

-Sexta regla- gritó Ranma- si Akane sufre un daño por alguien de fuera, esta subirá y yo me encargare de matarla.

-Séptima regla- gritó Akane- si Ranma sufre un daño por alguien de fuera, esta subirá y yo me encargare de acabar con ella.

-Octava regla- volvió a bramar Ranma- si la cobarde no sube, desde aquí nos encargaremos de acabar con todo el sector de donde venga el ataque.

-Os habéis saltado la quinta regla.

Ranma miró a su prometida.

-Quinta regla: La directora no podrá intervenir si sus luchadoras caen. Ni parar el combate. Si lo intenta… no le haremos caso.

-Novena regla: Vale todo tipo de ataques especiales.

-Decima regla: Si uno de nosotros muere- dijo Akane- el otro lo vengará…no escapareis ninguna… haced testamento.

Todas las chicas se quedaron heladas… las chicas cumplirían esa amenaza.

-No podéis hacer eso… empezó la directora.

-Las reglas establecen que no habrá indemnización… no dice nada de venganza. - y puso una cara siniestra- rece para no muera uno de los dos o sufra daño. Por qué nos conocerá desbocados. Y nos falta la última regla. Dila tú, ¡Akane!

-Onceava regla: ¡Vale todo!.- gritaron las dos chicas de intercambio y se prepararon para luchar.

Empezó el combate, Kaori y su compañera usaban espadas de madera, Ranma y Akane se defendieron del ataque, estaban conteniendo el ataque, cuando Ranma sintió algo en su espalda.

-¡Akane, apártate-le advirtió a su amiga. las se apartaron de donde estaban. Estaban siendo atacadas por dos luchadoras más, provistas también de espadas.

Los dos prometidos se giraron y atacaron a las dos nuevas contrincantes, pillándolas indefensas. Un momento después las dos chicas nuevas estaban noqueadas y Ranma y su prometida tenían un arma cada una.

Kaori y Emma empezaron a hacer ataques secretos con sus espadas. Para ser parados por sus dos rivales, que usaban los mismos ataques de sus rivales con mejores resultados.

* * *

En cierta parte del estadio estaban los rivales de Ranma, faltaba Ukyo, se negó a acompañarlos.

Cologne había recibido órdenes de ver la final del torneo y postergó el viaje. La acompañaban los dos chicos chinos y Happosai.

\- ¿Cómo pueden aprender las técnicas de sus rivales sólo viéndolas una vez? -preguntó Ryoga.

-Los dos tienen un don para la lucha, son excepcionales. - respondió Cologne.

-Son más fuertes que Cologne y yo a su edad. Pero…-dijo Happosai, se calló estaba espantado.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Creemos que pueden estar desarrollando su propia técnica, una nueva escuela… pero puedo equivocarme…

\- ¿En qué te equivoca? -preguntó Mousse. Pero no obtuvo respuesta ni de los dos ancianos, ni de las dos misteriosas figuras sentadas detrás de ellos, pero los cuatro estaban muy serios.

* * *

Tres minutos después, los dos prometidos se habían deshecho de casi media clase suya. Sus auténticas rivales estaban asustadas, y miraban a las chicas que no habían ayudado exigiendo que lo hicieran, pero estas estaban paralizadas por el terror.

Akane y su prometido estaban hartos de esa semifinal. No la veían como un auténtico combate, eso era una parodia.

-Acabemos con esto ya- pidió Akane a su prometido, - me estoy enfadando.

\- Pues tienes suerte, yo ya estoy muy enfadado- contestó el chico. -No necesitamos esto- y soltó la espada y su prometida lo imitó- dentro de diez segundos habremos ganado.

-Yo creo que diez es mucho, solo necesitamos cinco.

\- Y eso es aún mucho. - adoptaron posiciones de defensa… y atacaron.

Ni Kaori ni su amiga vieron el ataque, vieron a sus dos rivales ponerse en posición de defensa y ya las tenían encima… al siguiente segundo estaban en las gradas, sus rivales las habían lanzado a más de cincuenta metros del tatami.

* * *

\- No han demostrado nada- comentó Kuno- tanto la bella Akane, como la chica de trenza me han lanzado más lejos que a esas.

\- Tiene razón. Si quisieran las habrían lanzado fuera del edificio, se han contenido- dijo Shampoo- pero Akane no me supera, yo la venceré.

Su bisabuela la miró con consideración. Si en una lucha entre su bisnieta y la chica de pelo corto, pudiera apostar, apostaría por… Akane.

* * *

Satsuki miró a sus compañeras… habían perdido. Se preguntó qué clase de monstruos eran esas dos chicas.

\- Hola Satsuki- dijo alguien.

La chica se giró y vio la persona que la había saludado. Se alegró de verlo, pensó que sus problemas con esas dos rebeldes se habían acabado.

* * *

La directora estaba furiosa, nada en ese torneo iba como ella quería. Había jugado con las cartas marcadas y había perdido, si se enteraba la madre de Ranma estaría perdida.

\- Tienes suerte Akemi. -dijo una voz, la directora tragó saliva asustada- si uno de esos hubiese sufrido un daño, ahora tendrías un problema grave… pero no estás a salvo, ni mi hijo ni su prometida olvidaran tus artimañas.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del autor:

Los polvos del manantial de gato, unos polvos parecidos aparecen en el capítulo en que dojo Tendo es retado por un destructor de dojo, y en un episodio un vendedor tima a Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse con polvos para convertirse en hombre, les vende tres sobres, pero sólo en uno tiene él de hombre ahogado. los tres chicos malgastan los tres sobres.


	9. Chapter 9: El torneo a muerte 2º Ronda

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **8°. Parte: El torneo a muerte. 2º. Ronda.**

Ranma y su prometida, estaban en la final, que se jugaría la semana siguiente, o eso pensaban los dos chicos…. Pero…

-Después de un descanso de media hora, tendrá lugar la final que enfrentará a Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo. Al término de la cual, habrá un enfrentamiento sorpresa.

Los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos, temían un nuevo truco de la directora… pero se equivocaba, no fue ella, incluso la directora ignoraba este hecho.

Ranma y Akane aprovecharon el descanso para ver a sus ganancias, quitando lo que metieron en el banco, volvían a tener una fortuna considerable.

Ranma se dirigió a Nabiki y al señor Yotsuya.

-Nuestra apuesta para el siguiente combate será…- y les propuso una apuesta insólita en la que no apostaban por ninguno de los dos, sino por la duración del combate y la calidad del mismo- solo utilizaremos el diez por ciento de las ultimas ganancias y repartirlos en varias mesas de apuestas. Si nos sale bien la jugada nos haremos de oro.

Se separaron de sus representantes, y vieron a Nodoka y cuando se acercaban a ella, alguien les interceptaba el paso.

-Este es vuestro último combate. Disfrutarlo, por qué no volveréis a combatir. Al acabar el combate recibiréis tal paliza, que no os volveréis a ver la luz del sol.

Los dos chicos la ignoraron, no la temían, ahora solo querían pasar un buen rato. Y subieron al tatami.

-Prepárate quiero que vean un buen combate. - dijo la chica pelirroja.

-Eso es lo que les enseñaremos. -le contestó su amiga y empezó el combate.

Las dos chicas se lanzaron al atraque, con los primeros golpes se tantearon. Ranma sabía que su prometida no era la misma chica que conoció hacía casi un año. En aquel entonces era buena, pero comparada con él era una principiante. Pero en ese año, con los continuos ataques y entrenase cada día con Ranma fue mejorando.

La chica se imaginaba que no era más fuerte que Shampoo, que estarían igualadas, pero su prometido sabio que eso no era cierto. Akane había superado no tan solo a Shampoo si no también a Ryoga… incluso era más fuerte que él mismo hacía un año.

* * *

El público veía, a las dos contendientes, espantados. Durante los combates previos no habían enseñado todo su potencial, y ahora tenían libertad de poder luchar con toda libertad.

\- ¡No es posible! - exclamó Ryoga, el chico estaba sorprendido por el nivel de los dos chicos. - ¿Cómo han podido ser tan fuertes y hábiles? No me puedo comparar con ellos.

-Pero ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento han hecho? Aunque Akane no es mejor que yo.-dijo Shampoo,

Cologne miró a su nieta con pena, la chica estaba más ciega que Mousse.

-Este no es su límite- dijo de golpe el chico-pato- Aún pueden ser más fuertes.

Cologne lo miró asustada. Y se dio cuenta que Mousse tenía razón. Esos dos ya eran demasiado fuertes. Le asustaba el nivel que podía llegar a tener.

Nodoka los miró, estaba asombrada con las habilidades de los dos chicos, pero… eran demasiado jóvenes para tener ese nivel, debería actuar. Estaban destinados a tener ese poder, pero aún no, era muy pronto y los chicos muuy inmaduros. En un año o dos si podrían alcanzar ese nivel, pero ahora no.

* * *

En el tatami los dos chicos disfrutaban del combate, y no por qué quisieran superar al otro, si no por el simple hecho de hacer lo que más les gustaba con él otro. Para ellos desapareció todo a su alrededor, el público, la árbitra, solo existían ellos.

 _ **\- "ME GUSTA ESTE COMBATE, CON MI PADRE NO LOGRO DAR TODO. AKANE ME HACE SACAR TODO LO QUE LLEVO DENTRO. ME IMPORTA POCO GANAR O PEDER, PERO ME GUSTARIA ESTAR PELEANDO CON ELLA TODO EL DIA."-**_ pensaba el chico.

- _ **"ESTOY DISFRUTANDO DEL COMBATE, Y RANMA TAMBIEN. Y LO HAGO POR QUÉ LUCHO CON ÉL. ME LO PASO BIEN CUANDO ENTRENO O LUCHAMOS LOS DOS JUNTOS. ME IMPORTA POCO EL RESULTADO DEL TORNEO, QUIERO QUE DURE MUCHO ESTE COMBATE… SOLO TIENE UN PERO, ME GUSTARÍA PELEAR CON SU AUTENTICA FORMA5… CON RANMA-CHICO"-**_ pensó la chica.

Se quedaron parados mirándose, Ranma sonrió, y miró el tiempo que quedaba para acabar el combate, el tiempo de lucha era de treinta minutos habían pasado ocho. Que rápido pasaba el tiempo.

-Creo que es hora que dejemos de hacer ejercicios de calentamiento y luchemos de verdad- dijo Ranma

-Saquemos lo que llevamos dentro, quiero que veas mi autentica fuerza.

Y comenzaron a luchar de forma aún más habilidosa, no parecían los chicos de un momento antes. Eran más hábiles, más veloces, tenían golpes más certeros. No parecía un combate por un torneo… era una lucha autentica, casi una pelea a muerte.

* * *

Los rivales de Ranma estaban asustados. No podían seguir la lucha bien, los dos chicos se habían vuelto muy rápidos, extremadamente rápidos.

\- ¿Estos son… los chicos con los que nos peleábamos hace pocos meses? - dijo Ryoga, se dio cuenta que si él peleaba con cualquiera de los dos perdería, ya no estaba al nivel de esos dos.

-La chica violenta… no puede superarme. No me superará. - Shampoo negaba lo evidente, que la habían superado.

Mousse callaba, miraba el combate con los ojos muy grande, estaba disfrutando viendo combatir a esos dos, eran dos grandes maestros. Los dos chicos se divertían por qué luchaban él uno contra el otro. Entonces hizo lo que no debía, miró a Cologne, y lo que vio lo asustó.

La vieja momia miraba el combate espantada. Los dos chicos habían alcanzado un nivel increíble. La habían superado, no era posible, la mujer temblaba de miedo, de incredulidad.

\- ¡Es culpa vuestra! - dijo dirigiéndose a los jóvenes sentados con ella-los habéis atacado continuamente estos últimos meses, se han tenido que esforzar para poder superaros. Jamás volveréis ser sus iguales.

No estaban preparando una nueva escuela, la tenían ya consolidada. Habían ido cogiendo técnicas de todos con quien habían luchado, las habían mezclado y el resultado fue esa nueva escuela, incluso tenían técnicas propias.

La anciana vio con horror como Akane hizo lo que llamó el golpe de vacío. Había leído sobre esa técnica, pero con otro nombre, se había perdido hacía siglos. Aunque se intentó recuperar, todos los intentos fracasaron. Miró a las dos figuras sentadas detrás suyo, notó que también estaban asombradas.

Pero cuando más se asombró, cuando los dos jóvenes lazaron lo que llamaron el ataque de la furia del caballo carmesí. Nunca había oído hablar de ese ataque, hacer algo así era prácticamente imposible. Miró a Happosai, el viejo maestro estaba tan conmocionado como ella, su viejo amigo no conocía ni la mitad de las técnicas de los jóvenes.

Nodoka supo al momento que aquellos dos chicos que luchaban allí abajo, era los que su clan buscaba de hacía tiempo. Pero para los dos chicos era aún pronto para tener ese poder. Debía sellarlos, rebajar su nivel de habilidad y fuerza, los dos chicos… ¡eran tan inmaduros! Aunque lo más seguro que el sello se empezara a romper a los pocos meses. Pero con suerte duraría activo unos dos años, lo suficiente para que los dos chicos, tuvieran el valor de aclarar sus sentimientos, de lo que sentían él uno al otro. Sabía que estaban unidos por un vínculo más poderoso que la promesa que habían hecho los dos padres, un vínculo que ellos negarían que tenían.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes que se enfrentaban en el tatami tenían un problema. No querrían perder, pero tampoco querían humillar a su rival. Tampoco podrían rendirse. Y lo de ganar por puntos no les satisfacía.

-¡Ríndete Ranma!, ¡déjame ganar!- propuso Akane- eres mi prometido, al menos darme ese capricho.

\- ¡Ni hablar!, ¡me niego a rendirme!, tu tampoco lo harás si yo te lo propongo. No lo hago por qué quiero ganarte, eso no me importa, no me rindo por qué me estoy divirtiendo mucho, eres mi mejor rival.

-Tú también eres mi mejor rival… pero no me ganaras.

Continuaron luchando, el fin de combate se acercaba. Y Ranma se puso detrás de Akane y pasándole los brazos por delante, con la mano derecha cogió el brazo izquierdo de la chica y con la mano izquierda el brazo derecho, la tenía inmovilizada y a la vez la abrazada.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Juegas sucio! -dijo ella, no le gustaba como la tenía atrapada su prometido, en esa posición notaba el aliento del chico en el cuello y la ponía nerviosa.

-Si en el fondo te gusta- dijo él tentador.

La chica intentaba darle con la cabeza en la suya… pero Ranma esquivó el ataque. También intentó darle lo que el chico llamaba una coz, pero no alcanzó su objetivo.

Entonces Ranma le dijo algo al oído y Akane se sorprendió, no creía que el chico le dijera algo así. Sabía que no era un truco para que se relajara y ganarla. Pero lo que él le confesó no lo contó nunca a nadie.

La chica pareció relajarse y el chico aflojó su agarré, era lo que ella esperaba y logró zafarse de su prometido, solo quedaba un minuto, al escapar Akane de su agarre, Ranma cayó al suelo y la chica lo atracó, el chico desde el suelo le puso el pie en la barriga y la lanzó.

Ella giró en el aire, iba a caer en el tatami, pero la chica pelirroja, la atacó de nuevo, la empujó con el pie. Akane logró girar en el aire y cayó de pie… fuera del tatami. Tres segundos antes de acabar el tiempo establecido.

Miró a su prometido, que la miraba sonriente.

-He perdido- dijo ella con pena. Esperaba que su prometido dijera algo movido por la soberbia.

-Ha sido un buen combate, el mejor de mi vida. Hemos luchado los mejores combatientes que existen… tú y yo.

Era cierto habló con chulería, pero hacía un tiempo la ponía como una buena luchadora. Y la alababa con orgullo.

Ranma le tendió la mano y la ayudó a subir al tatami y desde allí saludaron a… Nodoka, Nabiki y el señor Yotsuya que eran los únicos que los vitoreaban.

Habían combatido bien y estaban contentos, no se imaginaban que tendrían una lucha más y…

Estaban celebrando la victoria cuando aparecieron los nuevos combatientes.

-Os habéis metido con quién no debíais hacerlo, y pagareis por eso- dijo el que parecía el líder.

Habían aparecido diez hombres, cinco parecían los principales y cinco secuaces.

-No habéis demostrado a nuestras hijas que sois mejores que…

-Yo a vosotros cinco os conozco- dijo Ranma, había tenido la osadía de interrumpir al jefe en su discurso, eso lo pagaría caro- os metisteis en nuestro dojo y nos amenazasteis, -os vencimos fácilmente… ahora os podéis llevar una paliza peor…- el tono de la chica se volvió siniestro, muy siniestro- mucho peor.

Los hombres se los quedaron mirando, esas dos chicas no los temían, es más estaban muy tranquilas. El líder miró a Ranma se parecía al chico que la venció.

-En el dojo que nos ordenaron asaltar había un chico parecido a ti ¿Era tu hermano?

Ranma lo miró y sonrió con maldad.

-No, no es mi hermano…- y lo miró con mala cara y añadió con tono sádico- ese chico soy yo.

Los mercenarios lo miraron con asombro. Esa chica era un maldito de Jusenkyo. Eso pintaba mal, todo habían oído hablar de un chico que cayó en la laguna de la chica ahogada y… venció a los tres líderes de las tres tribus que dominaban la zona. Pero en ese momento no creyeron que estaba delante de esa persona.

-Si perdéis y lo haréis. Al perder el primero, nos quedaremos con el dojo. Si perdéis los dos, esa chica- señaló a Akane- y su hermana mayor serán nuestras esclavas. Vete preparando chica pronto tendrás muchos clien…

-Al perder el primero de vosotros- lo interrumpió Ranma estaba furioso, los miraba con un odió intenso, dejó ver su aura, era negra y siniestra- Akane y su hermana quedaran liberaras.

-Al caer el segundo quedará liberado el dojo. -siguió Akane esta tan furiosa como Ranma y como él tenía ojos de asesina.

-Al caer el tercero nos pagareis tres veces lo que nosotros apostemos-dijo Ranma. -tres veces cada uno de vosotros.

\- Al caer el cuarto, vuestras hijas y vosotros nos dejareis en paz… para siempre.

-Al caer el quinto- y los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron con maldad-pagareis los destrozos ocasionados, que no serán pocos.

-Como no estaba previsto este torneo. Debéis pagar una cuota- dijo Ranma- servirá para pagar a los inocentes que sufran daños.

Los chicos iban a emplear todas sus técnicas, los iban asustar mucho, les querían quitar las ganas de volverlos a retar.

Y empezó el combate, los cinco mercenarios principales se prepararon para atacar. Pero los dos chicos los ignoraron completamente y atacaron a los otros mercenarios.

El líder vio con estupor como cuatro de los cinco intrigantes del otro equipo volaban en direcciones distintas, el quinto fue incrustado en el techo.

-Ese grupo era muy débil, no tienen comparación con nosotros- era mentira, los dos grupos tenían parecido potencial, eran los dos mejores equipos de su clan. Y los dos jóvenes se habían deshecho de uno sin problemas.

-No nos los creemos- dijo Ranma con sorna. - No habéis mejorado mucho, sois incluso aún más débiles.

Y atacaron a dos de ellos, Ranma venció a uno con su Tenshin amaguri ken- y Akane usó una forma mejorada de su ataque del vacío, para vencer a otro.

Ranma se abalanzó sobre el padre de Emma y esta vio con horror como Ranma lo mandaba a la otra punta del dojo. La chica corrió espantada a ver el estado de su padre, al llegar vio que solo estaba en estado de shock, cuando despertó juró que no volvería a atracar a esos dos monstruos.

El cuarto en caer fue el padre de Kaori, era quien quiso vender al panda y entretener a Ranma. Akane usó con él, un ataque que dejó helados a quien lo vio, el Tenshin amaguri ken de su prometido.

* * *

-No es posible- dijo Shampoo- ¿Cuándo Airen le ha enseñado ese ataque?

-No lo habéis entendido, Ranma no la está enseñando para que tener una prometida fuerte… la entrena para que pueda defenderse de cualquier enemigo que la amenace…la entrena especialmente para que no seáis rivales para ella, y lo ha conseguido. Para él vosotros sois el enemigo a vencer.

\- ¿Qué Ranma ha entrenado a Akane para vencernos? Eso es imposible. No a todo nos ve como unos enemigos. Y creo que el único que puede vencer a Ranma soy yo- dijo Ryoga.

-Las cosas han cambiado, incluso tú has jugado sucio para separarlos… Akane te mira con ojos nuevos… no te ve ya como un amigo, te ve como alguien que la ha intentado separarla de su prometido, y no olvida eso. Ahora al único al que Ranma considera rival, ya no eres tú…, es Akane

-Tú tienes novia y la engañas para quedarte con Akane-comentó Mousse- siempre has criticado a Ranma por qué lo siguen tres chicas más, aparte de su prometida oficial. Incluso hace unos días jugaste con el corazón de Ukyo para que viniese hoy y se declararse a Ranma y tú tener el camino libre con Akane.

-Ryoga ser despreciable y jugar con chicas. - dijo Shampoo. Había dejado de usar el perfecto japonés que llevaba utilizando los últimos meses.

Ryoga los miró con rabia, haría todo lo posible para que Akane fuera suya, no se la daría a Ranma.

-No pienses eso-le dijo Cologne- Akane nunca fue tuya, ella entregó hace mucho su corazón a Ranma. Ella no te vera nunca como tú quieres que te vea.

* * *

Sólo quedaba el líder, el padre de Satsuki.

-Tenéis técnicas de las amazonas, pero no sois de ese pueblo. En pocos momentos esa chica me pertenecerá.

Y atacó a Ranma, fue una distracción, mientras que él atracaba dos secuaces más subieron al tatami y aplicaron un pañuelo a Akane y esta se desmayó y se la llevaron.

Ranma se vio atacado por cinco guerreros más.

\- ¡Akane! - gritó con desesperación. Y vio que no podía seguir a los raptores, si no acababa antes con su rivales – de esta os acordáis, traidores.

No tardó ni cinco segundos en deshacerse de los mercenarios y siguió a los raptores de Akane, dejando al padre de Satsuki para después, el hombre no pasaría un buen rato cuando volviese por venganza.

* * *

-Ese hombre no sabe lo que ha hecho- dijo Cologne-si a Akane le pasa algo, la reacción de Ranma será terrorífica. Ha escrito su destino y no le gustará.

\- Voy a ir a…- empezó Ryoga.

-No os moveréis de aquí-sentenció Cologne- esto es un asunto que debe resolver Ranma sólo, si le intentáis ayudar puede ser perjudicial para vosotros, él no ha olvidado que fuisteis vosotros quienes contrataron a esos mercenarios para matar a Akane.

-Akemi, sé que eres inocente de esto, pero no debías haber permitido que esto pasase. Te has vuelto débil. Cuando éramos jóvenes eras más inteligente. -recriminó Nodoka a la directora.

-Y tenía muchos sueños y se vinieron abajo por tres tontos y un maestro de artes marciales salido… esos cuatro me arrebataron todo lo que quise desde niña. - dijo con amargura. - sólo me quedó odio y rabia… mucha rabia.

Nodoka la miró con lastima, no se había recuperado de lo le ocurrió hacía más de veinte años… y aún no la había reconocido.

* * *

Ranma llegó tarde, vio un coche que arrancaba, allí se llevaban a su prometida. Estaba muy furioso, no permitiría que pasase lo mismo que con Saffron.

Y lanzó su golpe del tigre que impactó contra un árbol que cayó en la carretera. El coche chocó con dicho árbol y sus ocupantes salieron y cogieron a Akane.

Ranma vio como señalaban algo y oyó el ruido de un helicóptero, este al tocar tierra recibió otro golpe de tigre en las hélices. Los captores de Akane se quedaron sin huida.

Dos minutos después Ranma entraba en el dojo con Akane en sus brazos. Se había transformado en chico, buscó a su madre y al encontrarla llevó allí a su prometida. Nabiki se reunió con él, la hermana mediana estaba preocupada por su hermana.

El chico la sentó en una silla. Y se arrodilló, se la quedó mirando y le acarició la cara. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de haber vivido ese momento antes, cuando la creyó muerta y una lágrima le cayó del ojo.

-Siempre te meto en problemas, ya estoy cansado de que sufras por mi causa. Me tendría que alejar de ti, aunque sé que eso no solucionaría nada, te perseguirían esas tres locas y los dos imbéciles. Tarde o temprano debemos solucionar esto.

\- ¡Ranma! - murmuró Akane y abrió los ojos. - tú no me has metido en este lio, ha sido al revés, yo te metí a ti. Tú me seguiste para cuidarme. No es culpa tuya que yo este así. Últimamente siempre te culpas de lo que me pasa. No lo vuelvas hacer o me enfadaré contigo.

\- He fallado no he vigilado lo suficiente, he dejado que te atacasen y te secuestraran, no debía haber ocurrido.

\- Ranma me gusta que te preocupes por mí… pero se está volviendo una obsesión. Debes tranquilizarte, y ser un poco más egoísta. Yo estaré bien… pero al menos cuidarme un poco… como hacías antes de ir a China. Sé lo que me pasó allí te marcó… pero debes superar eso.

Ranma la miró. No podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, la chica tenía demasiados rivales. No quería que la dañasen.

\- Ya soy más fuerte que ellas. Podre vencerlas. - dijo ella, parecía que le había leído la mente

\- ¡Tú!, ¡niña! ¡baja para que te enseñe a respetar a un hombre! - gritó el sicario a Ranma.

Akane miró a su prometido y le acarició la cara.

\- Véncelo, no tengas piedad, no se la merece. -dijo Akane, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó en la frente, cerró los ojos risueña- este beso es tu amuleto, para que tengas suerte.

El chico la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Ese beso no es mi amuleto- Akane se empezó a enfadar, pero antes de ella lo golpease- mi amuleto desde que nos conocimos eres tú, siempre lo has sido. He ganado todos mis combates por qué siempre estás a mi lado dándome fuerzas. Si no fuese así haría tiempo que me había rendido.

La chica se emocionó, cuando quería Ranma era muy sensible y cariñoso.

-Madre cuida de ella. Señora directora voy a destrozar el estadio para castigar a esos. Nabiki ven conmigo los términos de este combate han cambiado.

-Hijo, haz lo que debes, castigarlo como se merece.

Ranma bajó al tatami y se encaró con el hombre.

-No tienes ni una pizca de nobleza. No has jugado limpio. Ahora todo lo que has pedido para luchar queda anulado. Esto es un combate a muerte. Tú no resucitaras como hizo Saffron, y cuando te mate, mataré a tus hombres y a vuestras hijas. No dejaré que el mundo tenga otra generación de seres como vosotros.

\- ¿Qué pretendes niñato? -preguntó el hombre.

\- Vencerte, te voy a humillar, no te mataré ni a ti ni tus hombres. Pero a tu hija y a sus amigas las humillaré. Y lo haré con tu derrota. Cuando vean a sus padres, que tanto admiran, caídos. No podrán soportar la vergüenza. Ellas que dominan la escuela como quieren, dejaran de ser las líderes de la escuela.

-No dejaré que sobresalgas por encima de mi hija, nadie lo hará.

-Eso está por ver...- lo miró con malevolencia-si ganas te daré todo lo que hemos ganado, hasta este momento, eso incluye lo que hemos ganado por vencer a tu cuarto sicario… pero si pierdes nos lo doblaras todo, incluso lo que metimos en el banco.

El mercenario miró al chico con picardía. El chico era tonto, se quedaría sin nada.

-De acuerdo, nunca he ganado algo con tanta facilidad.

-Nabiki presentarle nuestros beneficios- dijo Ranma.

Y el sicario al ver las ganancias de los dos chicos se le nublaron los ojos. Esos chicos habían ganado una gran fortuna. Y se dejó llevar por la ambición.

-Os lo triplico… no lo cuadriplico- dijo seguro de su victoria.

Ranma miró a Akane, esta dijo si con la cabeza.

-Estamos de acuerdo… pero gane quien gane. No habrá represalias, ni nadie se volverá esclavo de nadie.

El hombre aceptó los términos. Por desgracia para él no vio los combates previos de la pareja. Si los hubiese visto no había aceptado los términos que le propuso el chico.

Y el chico se preparó para humillar al hombre.

Nodoka vio la determinación de su hijo. Había oído cuando este amenazó de matar al hombre, pero no cuando se retrató de eso.

-Lo va a matar, no quiero que mi hijo se vuelva un asesino, lo impediré…- estaba decidida a parar ese combate.

\- ¡No! -Akane se interpuso, con los brazos en cruz- no pasarás tía Nodoka. No te dejaré bajar.

-No puedes hacer eso, si lo haces... – Nabiki no comprendía lo que pretendía su hermana.

-Dejad actuar a Ranma- dijo Akane- tú le has dado permiso para castigarlo.

-Sí, pero no para matarlo y…

-No lo hará, Ranma solo quiere enfurécelo- la chica gritó a su prometido- ¡ **Ranma**! quiero que cuando acabe el combate, me entregues la cabeza de ese desaprensivo… por intentar venderme.

Se giró y miró a su hermana y a la madre de su prometido, estas se estremecieron, la cara de la chica mostraba una sonrisa… muy traviesa.

* * *

Cologne y Happosai sabían lo que pretendía, era muy arriesgado hacerlo en el estadio, esos dos chicos eran sus sucesores. La vieja amazona recordó su fracaso al intentar seducir y llevar al altar al mujeriego. Akane no tendría ese problema. Miró a su bisnieta con lastima, la apoyaba en sus intentos de seducir al chico… pero solo lo hacía por divertirse. Ninguna de las tres chicas lograría apartarlo de su prometida, al menos una ya se había dado cuenta de eso.

\- ¿Crees que es momento de pensar en amores, -dijo Happosai con una sonrisa- mira el combate que va ocurrir, algo me dice que veremos ataques nuevos, o combinación de dos o más de una forma que no hemos visto nunca.

\- ¿Happy? Al llegar has visitado la directora en su habitación. Habéis estado horas juntas. Supongo que no fue una visita de cortesía. Aún te atrae esa mujer.

-Te recuerdo que tú me rechazaste- se lo notaba dolido- no te tengo que contar nada si no quiero. Fue alguien que me hizo olvidar a una mujer fría y calculadora, que me rechazó por qué no accedí a dejarme dominar por ella y sus estúpidas leyes. Te vencí, pero no soy un objeto. Ranma en eso piensa como yo, pero él ya tiene desde el principio a alguien a quien quiere y protege.

Los chicos se los quedaron mirando. Esos dos ancianos habían tenido una relación cuando eran jóvenes… se separaron por culpa de las leyes de las amazonas. Pero lo que no supieron es que cuando Happosai se fue despechado y dolido, había dejado en la joven Cologne algo más que una herida en el corazón, una semilla que daría frutos nueve meses después, Cologne tampoco se recuperó de la separación… había odiado las leyes de su tribu, por separarla de su amor. Pero no tuvo el valor de hacer lo que le pidió el corazón, huir con Happosai. Es lo que tenía que haber hecho y de lo que se había arrepentido toda la vida.

- _ **¿ME HE VUELTO LOCA?**_ _**CON EL MAL QUE ME HICIERON A MI NUESTRAS ABSURDAS LEYES, Y ESTOY AYUDANDO A SHAMPOO A CONSEGUIR A RANMA. ESTO ACABARA MUY MAL, SUFRIRAN MUCHAS PERSONAS. DEBERÍA VOLVER A CHINA Y LLEVARME A SHAMPOO Y MOUSSE. NO TENGO QUE DEJAR QUE ESAS ESTUPIDAS LEYES DESTROCEN LA VIDA DE POR LO MENOS CUATRO PERSONAS…COMO HICIERON CONMIGO Y HAPPY-**_ pensó la vieja mujer con tristeza _ **.**_

\- ¿En qué piensas abuela? -preguntó Shampoo, algo en la actitud de su bisabuela no le gustaba.

\- En el próximo combate- mintió la vieja mujer- mirarlo bien. No volveréis a ver algo igual.

* * *

Horas antes en un dojo de Nerima, una chica se despertó y miró al techo. No había nadie, su padre y su tío estaban en las montañas por encargo de su maestro, en realidad estarían robando ropa íntima. Hacía tres días que no había nadie en casa. Los echaba de menos, sobre todo a los dos más jóvenes, llevaban mucho tiempo lejos. Eran las dos personas que más quería.

Desde que desapareció el doctor Tofu, su vida se volvió un infierno. Por una parte, por qué se dio cuenta que lo encontraba a faltar. Hasta que el medico se fue no supo lo que significaba para ella. Por la noche soñaba que volvía y la secuestraba.

Por otra parte, otra persona había entrado en su corazón los últimos meses, alguien que deseaba con todo su corazón, pero que era un amor imposible.

Se levantó, como los últimos tres días iba totalmente desnuda, incluso se había hecho fotos. Fue a la habitación de su amado.

Se puso sus calzoncillos, la camiseta, una de las camisas china del chico y los pantalones. Cogió unas de las cintas con que su amado se hacía la trenza y la chica se hizo una coleta. En realidad, Kasumi se había enmarado del prometido de su hermana pequeña.

Salió del cuatro del chico vestida como el chico que ocupaba su corazón. Bajo a la cocina y se hizo el desayuno y comió, estuvo vestida con la ropa de Ranma media mañana.

Antes de preparar la comida subió a su habitación. Y se miró al espejo.

-No parezco a Ranma ni por asombró- se abrazó a si misma deseando que lo hiciera el chico… pero él solo tenía ojos para su hermana. Se desnudó y cogió con cariño la ropa del chico. La olió. Ranma rompía la ropa con frecuencia, esa no la echaría de menos, estaba muy estropeada. La escondió en su lugar secreto, donde guardaba muchas cosas del chico. Ni siquiera Nabiki era lo bastante temeraria para buscar secretos en el cuarto de Kasumi.

-Me estoy volviendo una fetichista y una pervertida como el viejo maestro. Pero no me importa serlo si puedo tener cosas de él.

Cogió una foto en la que aparecían las tres hermanas Tendo y al lado de Akane, como siempre, estaba Ranma, ella miró a su hermana con envidia, Y miró la imagen del chico con dulzura.

\- ¡Te quiero Ranma! Te quiero desde el primer día que te vi. No tenía que haberte dejado para Akane. Desde ese día no habido minuto que no me haya arrepentido. Sé que es un sentimiento que no debería tener, eres el prometido de Akane. Le quiero quitar el prometido a mi hermana, soy más perversa que Nabiki.

Salió de su habitación sin vestirse. Estuvo así desnuda dos días más. Jamás nadie descubrió los secretos de la hermana mayor, ni su amor por Ranma.

* * *

Ranma subió al tatami, sus ganas de venganza eran grandes, notó un aura muy grande y se giró en la dirección donde la notaba y sonrió. Akane estaba muy enfadada.

\- ¡ **Ranma**! quiero que cuando acabe el combate, me entregues la cabeza de ese desaprensivo… por intentar venderme. -oyó como le gritaba su prometida.

-Vaya con tu prometida, tiene mucho genio, cuando nos la quedemos la reeducaré…

No pudo seguir, un instante antes el chico estaba a más de diez metros y al siguiente, lo tenía encima y el puño del joven incrustado en la barriga. Y al siguiente instante el chico volvía a estar en mismo lugar del principio.

-Akane me ha pedido un regalo y pienso compásela, a la pobre no le hago muchos regalos. Pero he decidido cambiar y regálale lo que me pida… pero no siempre o se me volverá una caprichosa.

El chico recibió el impacto de una silla.

\- ¡No seré una caprichosa! - oyó que gritaba su prometida.

\- A pesar de que nos peleamos mucho y la haga enfadar, le tengo mucho aprecio. La he metido en muchos problemas, aunque ella a mí también. Es mi mejor amiga, y cuando alguien le intenta hacer daño yo me enfado y le doy al imbécil su merecido. Tú te has atrevido a pensar utilizarla en algo ilegal, no me contentaré con darte unos pocos puñetazos. Usaré todas mis técnicas contigo.

-Vaya discurso sobre la amistad- dijo el hombre, no podía ocultar el desprecio que sentía por cosas como amistad- es una bella chica, deberías…

No pudo seguir recibió un puñetazo en la nariz y a la vez una silla le dio en la nuca.

Ranma se rió.

\- A este paso el estadio se quedará sin sillas- dijo el chico, se puso serio-no temas este combate durada poco.

\- ¡Y tan poco que durará! Nos podrás enfrentarte a los cinco a la vez.

Ranma miró a su alrededor, los cuatro que habían vencido habían vuelto. Mejor que fueran cinco, con el truco que iba a utilizar cuantos más fueran mejor.

Notó una espalda sobre la suya. Supo al instante quien era.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Gracias por venir, te esperaba! Aléjate un poco, sabes que esto es peligroso.

-Sí, pero no podía quedarme quieta después de saber los planes que tiene ese desgraciado para mí. Me gustaría darle parte de la lección que se merece.

\- ¿Pensáis que vosotros, dos niñatos, podéis vencernos? -dijo el líder de los sicarios riéndose.

-No lo pensamos… lo sabemos- le contestaron los dos chicos.

-Estos dos chicos tienen técnicas de las amazonas. Su base es la escuela del maestro Happosai. También usan técnicas del pueblo de Herb y del pueblo del Fénix. Incluso han usado técnicas nuestras. Son unas esponjas, ven los trucos del enemigo y los aprenden de forma instantánea, la añaden a su repertorio y la usan a su forma. Todo mezclado forma una nueva escuela. Son muy peligrosos. Y no sabemos lo trucos que han aprendido por ellos solos solo, emplearos a fondo… si no estamos perdidos. - dijo el jefe a sus secuaces.

-Es lo que hacemos siempre… nos conocemos desde niños, fuimos amigos y jugamos juntos, a la hora de fórmanos como mercenario, formamos parte del mismo grupo. No nos hemos separado desde entonces, venceremos juntos o caeremos juntos- dijo el padre de Kaori.

Aunque estaban en distinto bando, Ranma y Akane sintieron cierto grado de empatía con lo que había dicho el hombre. A pesar de todos esos hombres tenían algo de honor. Pero…

-Eso. Y al vencerlos, a ella la violaremos los cinco.

A la empatía desapareció de golpe, el poco honor que tenían se esfumó de golpe. Los chicos los miraron con mala cara.

\- ¿Qué esperabais? Somos mercenarios, este es el comportamiento de un mercenario. Poco cerebro, mucha fuera y con la esperanza de un botín, saqueo y alguna violación.

-Sois unos degenerados. Y aquí venís elegantes, con pinta de personas responsables y respetuosas, cuanta hipocresía demostráis. Pero nosotros os enseñaremos educación- dijo Ranma enfadado - ¿A cuántas personas habéis matado o violado? Qué asco dais. Lo que os pasó el día del dojo no será nada comparado con lo os que pase hoy.

-Mira los dos niños, apenas han salido del cascaron y se creen capaces de enseñarnos. Teníais que vivir el doble de lo que habéis vivido.

Ranma bostezó, se aburría con tanto discurso vano y superfluo. Su prometida sentía algo parecido, la gente tan hipócrita como la que tenía delante la ponía de mal talante.

-Acabemos con tanto discurso y empecemos el baile- dijo el chico.

Y los dos prometidos se lanzaron al ataque.

Corrieron juntos en dirección a sus rivales, se cruzaban continuamente para dificultad el ataque de sus contarios. En un momento se pusieron en fila y atacaron a un contario. Ranma se agachó y le dio un golpe en la barriga a la vez Akane saltó por encima de él y atacó al mismo hombre con una patada en la cabeza. No fue un golpe fuerte, pero el hombre quedó un poco conmocionado.

-Hacen una buena pareja… pero ¿por qué no acaban de una vez? Tienen el nivel para haber acabado este combate en pocos segundos. Si yo pelease en lugar de Ranma ya había acabado. - dijo Ryoga.

-Quieren darles una lección. Para que no vuelvan a atracarlos. ¿O no os habéis dado cuenta? Están mezclado golpes con demasiada maestría, han usado tu golpe de la explosión con él del vacío. Están asustando a esos cinco… pero falta la traca final.

Lo que no les dijo a los chicos era que este combate, también era un aviso para ellos. Harían con ellos lo que ahora estaban haciendo a los sicarios.

El jefe veía que el combate no pintaba bien. Sus hombres recibían tortas de todos los lados. Sus rivales eran dos… pero cada uno valía como ellos cinco juntos. Y viendo eso cayó en la trampa de Ranma, se empezó a enfadar.

Akane se fue a un lado del tatami. Había empezado los comprases finales de la canción que estaban bailando.

-Te retiras-dijo Satsuki desde fuera del tatami- temes el poder de nuestros mejores guerreros.

-No. – fue la respuesta de Akane, no se dignó a girarse.

-No se puede explicar de otra forma. Nos teméis.

Akane se giró, la miró con incredulidad y sonrió. Y volvió a mirar el combate.

-No os tememos, la danza de Ranma ha empezado- dijo Akane enigmática.

* * *

-Los movimientos de Ranma son…- dijeron los chicos que acompañaban a Cologne.

-Si lo son- pensó Cologne- aunque es locura hacerlo en este recinto.

La mujer no se esperaba lo que vería segundos después.

* * *

Ranma llevaba a sus rivales al centro de la espiral, y cuando estaba en el centro miró a su prometida. Y los dos se prepararon para lanzar su ataque secreto.

-La furia del caballo carmesí bajo…-gritó Akane y lanzó su ataque, la bola de energía.

-Hiryu shoten ha- gritó Ranma. Y se empezó a forma el tornado.

Los dos ataques chocaron y se fusionaron, formando un tornado de energía que atrapó a los sicarios y se elevó llevándose con él a los cinco hombres.

Akane miró como del tornado salía Ranma, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos cruzados. El chico se reunió con ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó el chico acariciándole la cabeza.

-Si. Gracias. Y ¿tú?

\- Muy bien, Nada puede con un Saotome- dijo pavordeándose, y mirando a su amiga y con el mismo tono prepotente añadió- ni con una Tendo, somos como la mala hierba, no pueden con nosotros. Siempre sobrevivimos.

El tornado salió del edificio rompiendo el techo. No hubo otros daños materiales.

-Ha salido bien. No creía que pudiéramos hacerlo.

\- Mujer de poca fe- le discriminó él- ¿dudabas de nuestras habilidades? No debías hacerlo, somos superiores a todos- y se empezó a reír, fue entonces cuando ella descubrió que estaba bromeando.

\- ¡Tuuuuuú! ...- gritó ella señalándolo y riendo-Tú tampoco estabas seguro que saliese.

-No, no lo estaba… y los dos nos arriesgábamos que saliese mal. Si no nos hubiéramos coordinado bien, nosotros mismos hubiéramos caído también.

Fue entonces cuando cayeron los rivales, parecían ángeles caídos, o mejor tirados del cielo a patadas.

* * *

Cologne estaba asustada, espantada, asombrada y alucinada… todo a parte iguales. Jamás había imaginado un ataque así. Una combinación o fusión, de dos ataques, nadie lo había conseguido, y eso que ella y Happosai lo intentaron. Esos dos chicos eran excepcionales. En poco tiempo habían mejorado mucho… ¡no!, habían mejorado demasiado.

Se giró a los cinco chicos, los vio con las caras desencajadas, estaban asustados. Se habían dado cuenta que los dos chicos de allí abajo habían subido varios niveles… mientras ellos se habían quedado estancados.

La vieja amazona fue a decirle algo a su viejo amigo… y no lo vio. El hombre planeaba algo y no era roba ropa interior… eso ya lo había hecho.

Desde un asiento, escondida, una chica con una espátula miraba al tatami. Los dos vencedores habían sido sus amigos. Se habían distanciado, por culpa de la obsesión de ella y cinco personas más por separarlos, no lo habían conseguido. Se dio cuenta que parte de ella se alegaba de eso.

Ranma miró a los cinco mercenarios vencidos, no tenía ni idea lo que hacer con ellos. Miró inquisitivamente a su prometida y la mirada de ella, le dijo que ella pensaba lo mismo que él. No sabían que hacer.

Fue entonces cuando se pusieron en guardia, se acercaba un peligro, uno mayor que lo que se habían enfrentado hasta ahora.

-Hola Akane y Ranma, habéis hecho un buen trabajo… pero yo lo acabaré.

El viejo maestro subió al tatami con un fardo lleno.

-Ya has vuelto a robar ropa- dijo Akane muy enfadada.

-Nos pone en evidencia-dijo Ranma.

-Sois más insolentes que vuestros padres, no os han educado bien. No os han enseñado a respetar a alguien que merece mucho respeto.

-Usted no merece ese respeto que proclama. - respondió Ranma. - ¿Qué pretende hacer? -preguntó el joven, aunque se imaginaba lo que quería hacer el viejo pervertido.

-Acabaré lo que vosotros habéis empezado, liquidaré a estos energúmenos.

Ranma y Akane se miraron no es lo que ellos querían. No dejarían que el maestro de sus padres hiciera eso. Y se prepararon para luchar.

Los cinco sicarios desde el suelo miraron a los dos chicos que lo vencieron, ahora estaban defendiéndolos, nunca les había pasado eso.

-Creéis que me venceréis-dijo el hombrecillo y lanzó su aura contra los dos jóvenes. Se giró riendo. Miró al hombre caído- ahora te reunirás con tu abuelo… yo acabé con él… bueno liquidé a cada uno de vuestros abuelos- se rió y atacó.

Cuando iba a alcanzar su objetivo. Una mano lo cogió por el brazo y lo paró. El hombre se giró, Ranma lo miraba sombrío. ¡Era imposible! No había conseguido paralizar con su aura a los dos jóvenes.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Tuyo! - gritó Ranma lazándolo hacía su prometida. El hombre voló hacía la chica, ella le pegó una patada y el hombre salió volando. No volvieron a verlo en meses.

Fue entonces cuando Cologne bajó y los miró, pasaba algo…

-Habéis vencido, por segunda vez al mejor grupo de mercenarios. Tú, Ranma has ganado a la mejor de las amazonas y a las dos tribus de los alrededores de Jusenkyo. Cumple con tu deber y cásate con Shampoo- A Ranma se le nubló la vista, no haría eso. - y tú, Akane debes casarte con Mousse, serás aceptada como una amazona de elite.

Akane tampoco estaba dispuesta a acceder.

-Lo siento Cologne, serás una buena maestra… pero no me casaré con Shampoo. No me obligaran a casarme con quien no quiero.

-Yo tampoco, no pertenezco a vuestra tribu, no me rijo por vuestras leyes… yo como Ranma no casaremos con quien queramos… será elección nuestra, solo nuestra.

\- ¿Estáis diciendo que no os casareis? -preguntó una esperanzada Shampoo.

-Nos has entendido mal. No he dicho que no me casaré con Akane.

-Ni yo que no me casaré con Ranma.

-Hemos dicho que nos casaremos con quien nosotros queramos. - dijeron los dos chicos.

Cologne se los quedó mirando, los chicos estaban diciendo que en un futuro podían casarse, no negaban su compromiso. Afirmaban su derecho a elegir su futuro.

-No nos obliguen a tomar una decisión precipitada. - advirtió Ranma, Cologne se pasó por alto esa advertencia, pero no hicieron lo mismo Nodoka ni Ukyo.

-Haréis lo que yo diga- gritó enfadada Cologne, esos dos niños insolentes no harían lo que ellos quisieran.

\- ¡ **COLOGNE! ¡EL CONSEJO TRIBAL DESAPUEBRA LA BODA DE RANMA Y SHAMPOO… ¡Y LA DE MOUSSE Y AKANE! -** las dos figuras que habían estado sentadas detrás de Cologne se revelaron, eran dos matriarcas de dos clanes de la tribu de las amazonas. Igual que Cologne pertenecían al gran consejo.

\- ¿Por qué el gran consejo no permite esas uniones? - preguntó Shampoo desesperada.

-Vuestro clan se volvería muy poderoso, demasiado. Los dos nuevos miembros de la tribu serían los más poderosos, nadie podía con ellos y no se dejarían dominar.

-No creemos que ni Shampoo ni Mousse puedan detenerlos a su lado. Entre esos dos jóvenes hay un vínculo muy fuerte, están muy unidos. Tú misma te habrá dado cuenta.

-Parece que te quieres vengar, Cologne. La ley te separó de quien tú quisiste, ahora las utilizas para unir a dos parejas que no serán felices. Tú no hace mucho pensabas que no debías consentir que las leyes obligasen a casarse a Ranma y Shampoo.

Cologne sabía eso, pero no podía ir en contra de su bisnieta.

\- ¡Cologne! ¡Shampoo! El Consejo de Matriarcas no aprueba el matrimonio de Ranma y Shampoo. No es aconsejable… pero hacer lo que queráis, no nos opondremos, pero tampoco daremos nuestra bendición.

Y las dos matriarcas se retiraron

Shampoo miró a Akane con aire de superioridad y triunfalista. Pero se encontró con que la chica la miraba de una forma nueva, en esa mirada demostraba que no la temía y peor que no se dejaría vencer.

La chica de pelo corto se acercó a su prometido y sin desviar la vista de la chica china abrazó al chico, estaba desafiando a sus rivales y enseñándoles cuál era su territorio, Ranma era suyo y no permitiría que nadie se le acercarse.

El chico la miró sorprendido, le acarició la cabeza y le agarró por la cintura y se giró y se encaró con Shampoo y su abuela. Demostraba que estaba al lado de Akane, que ya había hecho su elección.

Shampoo enrabiada dio un paso adelante y se preparó para atracar a su rival.

En sus labios se formó una frase, aunque no la llegó a pronunciar de forma audible.

\- "Me la pagaras, Akane"- leyeron los dos prometidos en los labios de la chica.

\- "Ni se te ocurra"- fue la amenaza silenciosa de los dos jóvenes prometidos.

Shampoo salió del recinto seguida de su bisabuela, la mujer veía el futuro de su nieta muy oscuro.

-Volveremos a tener problemas con ellos. No nos hemos librado de ellos… aún- dijo Ranma.

-Lo sé. Pero no podrán con nosotros. Siempre lo han intentado y nunca han triunfado.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Akane! - los dos chicos se giraron. Vieron a los mercenarios- se os pagará lo acordado. Por nuestra parte no volveréis a tener problemas con nosotros, ni con ningún equipo de nuestras tribus, nunca más. Respecto nuestras hijas… tendréis que resolver el problema con ellas… nosotros no nos meteremos en vuestros asuntos. Son cosas entre ellas y vosotros.

Y los cinco hombres salieron del recinto.

Ahora los dos jóvenes eran los campeones de torneo…pero no se le habían acabado los problemas.

Continuará...

* * *

Nota del autor:

Este el final del torneo de la escuela San Miguel, han vuelto aparecer los mercenario que intentaron acabar con Akane, ahora la querían secuestrar. Si sus hijas estaban allí, ellos debían aparecer de nuevo. Es el último de los cuatro capítulos del torneo.


	10. Chapter 10: El pasado secreto de la dire

**Los personajes no son míos, ni hago esto con animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **9° parte: El pasado secreto de la directora.**

Era de noche. Un grupo de chicas se movía en silencio, si tenía que hablar cuchicheaban entre ellas.

Entraron en el despacho de la directora.

La mujer las esperaba con otra de las chicas, solo había una lamparita encendida y el televisor. Todo estaba a oscuras.

-Entrad y sentaos, empezaremos enseguida- dijo la directora.

Habían pasado dos días del final del torneo y casi todo había vuelto a ser igual.

-Nos hemos reunido aquí, por qué por fin tenemos información completa de esas dos…" chicas'- en ese momento todas sabían el secreto de la chica pelirroja. - se ha confeccionado un video, que ahora veremos… por razones de seguridad se verá sin sonido

\- No se puede molestar a nuestras compañeras- dijo alguien.

Se encendió el video y apareció la presentación de la compañía que montó el video. En ella aparecía un pato y un cerdito peleándose.

-Kaori, la próxima vez que montes un video… ahórrate la caratula de presentación- dijo Satsuki.

-Pues a mí me gusta.

-Es divertida. - dijo alguien divertida.

En las imágenes apareció el dojo Tendo.

-Aquí es donde viven nuestras dos compañeras. Ahora están de reformas. Con lo que ganaron esas dos podían tirarlo al suelo y volverlo a hacer nuevo. Hemos infiltrado gente que fue quien nos proporcionó las imágenes.

En las imágenes apareció Kasumi.

-Esta es Kasumi la hermana mayor, muy servicial y amable. Es muy inocente, nunca se enfada. Se dedica a llevar la casa. Cocinar, fregar, etc.

La imagen siguió y apareció Nabiki, en la sala alguien abrió un paquete de patatas y todas empezaron a comer, hacía un rato que bebían refrescos.

-Esta es Nabiki. Una timadora, os robaría la camisa y os la vendería como nueva. Se dedica principalmente a hacer fotos y videos a su hermana y a Ranma, tanto a la versión chica como chico, y venderlas en su instituto. Sus dos mejores clientes son dos hermanos que están locos.

Al fondo del despacho dos de las chicas hicieron un comentario entre ellas que nadie oyó.

Siguieron apareciendo imágenes de los residentes del dojo, incluyendo las dos chicas de ese instituto, que fueron enviadas allí con el intercambio. Parecían más integradas en ese grupo de locos.

\- ¡Pobres!, Parecen designadas, aunque se ve a Kaede reír. - dijo Satsuki. En el video se veía a la chica reír y hablar con los demás- con lo poco que habla y el miedo que le da la gente. Parece que este viaje le ha hecho bien.

Siguieron hablando de los ocupantes del dojo, la directora se enfadó cuando en las imágenes apareció Happosai, fue entonces cuando descubrió por qué le parecían conocidos los dos hombres que aparecían en el video. Se puso tensa recordando viejos tiempos y como le destrozaron la vida.

Entonces aparecieron imágenes de los dos prometidos, eran imagines de poco después de venir de China. Los dos chicos bromeaban, se peleaban o entrenaban… pero hicieran lo que hicieran se le veía cierta complicidad.

-Todo lo que hacen juntos es para ellos un juego, desde entrenar a pelearse. Comen uno al lado del otro. Desde que se levantan hasta que se acuestan están juntos. Se buscan con la mirada. Se animan mutuamente. Ellos lo niegan... pero se tienen aprecio, mucho… incluso algo más. Están muy unidos… como se ve en las imágenes… tanto como lo están aquí.

Las dos chicas del fondo se callaron y se miraron. Una de ellas fue a decir algo…pero se contuvo.

Empezaron a salir fotos e imágenes de los rivales.

-Estos son los seis rivales de los dos chicos. Ellas persiguen a Ranma para que rompa con Akane y salga con ellas. Los tres chicos se lo quieren cargar, dos de ellos para quedarse con Akane, el tercero para quedarse con una de esas tres chicas… y ellos persiguen a Akane para que se quede con ellos y las tres chicas para liquidarla.

-Supongo que los dos chicos huirán cuando los ataquen, que no será a menudo.

-Te equivocas, suelen atacarlos casi cada día, y varias veces. Por eso son tan fuertes.

Siguieron hablando de los rivales. Cuando aparecieron las imágenes de los hermanos Kuno y de su padre, el carácter de la directora se ensombreció, algo en su pasado la ataba a esa familia y no era un recuerdo agradable.

Las dos chicas del fondo se dieron cuenta del malestar de la directora. Hacía tiempo que sabían por qué.

Siguieron hablando de los dos prometidos. Aunque no lo confesasen, los dos chicos, se habían ido ganando su respeto. Luchaban por su independencia, que nadie les impusiera a quien querer o por qué el destino quería para sus vidas. Y tenían que hacerlo cada día.

-Veamos, esos dos son tercos. Les han impuesto con quien deben casarse y ellos parece que… - la directora estaba haciendo un resumen. Tenía cogido un vaso con un refresco… cuando se dio cuenta que había algo raro… ¿de dónde habían salido los refrescos y la comida? Supuso que la trajo alguna de la chica- ¿por dónde iba?...

Siguieron hablando media hora más.

-Ahora debemos planear como tratar de vencer a esas dos. - dijo Kaori.

No sacaron nada en claro, no sabían cómo atracarlas.

-Me están volviendo loca, ahora entiendo cómo han vuelto al director Kuno se ha vuelto loco. - dijo la directora.

-Siento defraudarla directora, pero el director Kuno siempre ha estado loco. -dijo la voz de una chica al fondo de la sala.

La directora encendió la luz, y al fondo de la sala estaban sentado los dos chicos. Ranma se acababa de transformar en chico. Los dos parecían divertidos, eran ellos los que habían traído los refrescos y la comida.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estáis aquí? -preguntó la directora asustada. No vio cuando entraron.

-Venimos con ellas, no es a la primera reunión clandestina que asistimos. - dijo Akane.

-La película ha sido muy mala-reconoció Ranma- los dos protagonistas salen muy pocos. Merecían más minutos de pantalla.

Aunque seguía pareciendo egocéntrico, pero ahora siempre añadía a su prometida, esta sabía que lo decía de broma.

-No eres el mejor Ranma- lo amonestó Akane- fue una mala idea decirle eso. El chico bajo la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé- dijo con tristeza- si lo fuera no te transformarías en gata. Saffron no te hubiera secuestrado. Y no te seguirían esas tres locas.

-No puedes seguir así Ranma, no es culpa tuya. Yo también te he metido en líos. Kuno te persigue por mi culpa. Su hermana, desde que se topó contigo cuando quiso liquidarme a mí. Shampoo, por qué la venciste cuando me defendías.

\- Parece que nacimos para meter al otro en problemas.

\- ¿De qué os habéis enterado? -preguntó Satsuki.

-Prácticamente de todo, solo nos falta cierta información. - dijo Ranma.

-Y solo nos la puede dar la directora.

-Sí, la directora Akemi... ¿O debemos llamarla directora Kuno?

Todas miraron la directora sorprendidos, no era posible.

-Aunque no tengo ese apellido, pertenezco al clan Kuno. Soy prima del director del Furinkan. Pero ¿cómo sabéis eso?

-Se parece a Kodachi Kuno. – dijo Ranma-y ésta esa foto que tiene colgada en el marco. La miré al llegar. Akane también lo hizo cuando llegó. Los dos nos sorprendimos, vimos en esa foto a tres personas que conocíamos… a pesar de tener más de veinte años.

Las demás chicas se acercaron a la fotografía y la miraron. Se quedaron asombradas vieron algunas que ya conocían.

-No es posible. En esta foto está tanto Tendo como Saotome, aunque tiene el pelo negro en lugar de rojo. Y también hay alguien que se parece a esa chica que luchó contra vosotros.

-Creemos que son nuestras madres y la que se parece a nuestra rival es usted, ¿verdad directora? - la directora asintió-supongo que estudiaron en esta academia.

-Si lo son y esa otra chica soy yo. Tenía el presentimiento que ya os había visto con anterioridad, pero no sabía que vuestras madres se casaron con esos dos locos. Creo que se equivocaron. Les provocarían muchos males de cabeza.

-En el caso de mi padre tiene razón- dijo Ranma- ese imbécil me apartó de ella, la hizo sufrir durante diez años- Ranma estaba enrabiado.

-En el caso de mi padre no paso igual. Mi padre quiso mucho a mi madre y él sufrió cuando… se fue-a Akane se le escapó una lagrima- aún la echa de menos. Pero es igual de cabezota y tonto que el padre de Ranma.

-No el tuyo, es más- dijo Ranma. Akane se preparó para darle un golpe. - Si tu padre fuese un poco listo, había echado de su dojo al mío. Y mi madre también lo tenía que poner en la calle, mi padre es un vividor y un timador.

\- ¿Y tú qué harías? -preguntó asustada ella, le daba miedo la contestación del chico.

-Me iría a vivir con mi madre. No volvería a ir con ese viejo loco, no con lo mal que lo pasé con él. Te contador cosas que me hizo con la excusa de entréname.

\- ¡Me opongo! ¡No estoy de acuerdo! -dijo Akane exaltada.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa Akane? -preguntó Ranma.

-No quiero que me dejes… no quiero volver a pasar por lo que pase cuando te fuiste a China. No me despedí de ti. Podías haber muerto y por mi estúpido orgullo…- estaba llorando- no te dejaré que ni tu padre ni tu madre te lleven lejos de mi… te aparten de mí. Si tú te vas… yo te seguiré… eres mi prometido. Y si lo viejos rompen nuestra promesa y nos quieren separar… yo te seguiré...

\- Yo también lo haré. Formas parte de mí, como yo soy una parte de ti-contestó el chico.

-No ha estado mal esa declaración… mejor que una peli romántica-dijo Satsuki riendo.

Entonces se dieron cuenta que habían tenido espectadores. Y se pusieron muy colorados. Habían olvidado a los demás. Durante el instante que duró la declaración todo y todos a su alrededor desapareció.

Durante un minuto hubo un silencio enorme, nadie osó hablar. Pero al final fue Akane la que habló.

-Nos tiene que aclarar mucha cosa, directora Kuno.

-Ese no es mi apellido… mi padre se lo cambió... El padre del director Kuno lo obligó. Estaba tan loco como su hijo… y según he oído como sus nietos. Obligó a todos sus hermanos a cambiarse el apellido. Les hizo que le jurasen fidelidad, como hacían los caballeros medievales europeos. Según me contó mi padre, tuvieron que ir a Escocia y alquilaron un castillo y armaduras medievales.

Todos tuvieron un escalofrió al imaginar eso.

-Ahora empezaré a contar lo que me habéis pedido. Solo contaré los últimos días, me saltaré muchos detalles. En ese tiempo no era mayor que vosotras…. Y estaba prometida al que es ahora el director del Furinkan.

 _ **El sueño destrozado de la directora**_.

La chica corría por los pasillos de la escuela, estaba llorando. Se sentía una desgraciada. Su mundo se había venido abajo, esas tres personas le habían destrozado sus sueños. Ya no tenía objetivos en la vida de ahora en adelante.

En el pasillo se encontró con dos chicas. Las miró con desprecio. Eran esas dos chicas que iban juntas siempre. Sus nombres, él de la chica de pelo oscuro era Nodoka, tenía un carácter un poco conservador, siempre iba con kimono. La otra no recordaba su nombre, creía que se llamaba Noriko. Tenía el cabello azulado y siempre lo llevaba corto.

Las dos tenían mucho genio y no se dejaban avasallar. Se decía que la familia de Noriko tenía un dojo y que se casaría con experto en arte marciales. La otra chica era una experta en el manejo de la katana.

Las dos, como ella, estaban prometidas. Y las dos decían que odiaban a sus prometidos. Eran dos aprendices de un viejo maestro con fama de viejo verde y ladrón de ropa femenina. Pero según Akemi, las dos chicas, iban detrás de su prometido.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí, las dos que me quieren robar mi prometido- dijo Akemi. - y lo han logrado. Habéis hecho que mi Kuno siga a vuestros prometidos.

-No queremos saber nada de tu prometido, es él quien nos acosa, como a todas las jóvenes que ve. -dijo Noriko.

-No me gusta que me abrace tu prometido-dijo la otra chica- y no soporto que me cante lo hace muy mal y no sabe tocar el ukelele.

-No podéis engañarme; os he visto saltar a sus brazos, para disimular lo lanzasteis lejos-dijo Akemi- Kuno es mío, y no os lo dejaré.

-Te estás engañando. Kuno nos abrazó él, nosotras no se lo pedimos.

-Ese chico persigue a cualquier persona con faldas. Si se cruzase con un regimiento de escoceses, los seguiría diciendo que son mujeres barbudas que están enamoradas del él.

-Eso es mentira, me tenéis envidia por tener un prometido más guapo que los vuestros.

Y salió corriendo al girar se tropezó y cayó al suelo llorando.

La chica lloró con amagara. Y lloró, sabía la cruel realidad, Kuno jamás sería suyo. Ese chico era un mujeriego. Siguió a los prometidos de esas dos tontas, para eliminarlos y quedarse con las dos chicas. No volvería a por ella, seguía a todas… menos a ella. Tardaría años en volver a verlo.

Mientras las dos chicas hablaron de algo que las preocupaba.

-Nodoka… he oído hablar a nuestros prometidos. Se han hecho una promesa. Quieren unificar las dos escuelas. Quieren casar sus hijos, nuestros hijos… para tener un heredero común. Realmente sus futuros hijos no les importa… solo quieren un heredero. Quiero a mi prometido… pero no quiero que obligue a mis hijos a casarse sin amor. Lo pienso evitar.

-Yo pienso igual que tú. No quiero que a mi hijo o hija lo obliguen a casarse con quien no quiera. No dejaré que mi prometido cumpla esa promesa. Solo lo consentiré si veo que los dos chicos se quieren.

Noriko la miró y tuvo una idea.

-Nodoka quiero que nosotras hagamos una promesa paralela a la de esos dos cabezas huecas… casaremos mi hija o hijo con el tuyo… pero solo si ellos se quieren. Que sean ellos los que elijan con quien casarse.

-Te doy mi palabra. Aunque tengo un presentimiento… un hijo mío y una hija tuya serán grandes amigos, y pueden que lleguen a casarse, aunque tendrán muchos problemas para hacerlo.

Las dos chicas se miraron. Estaban contentas harían que sus hijos se conocieran y les gustaría que fuesen amigos.

-Quiero tener por lo menos tres hijos y a la menor me gustaría llamarla Akane. Sé que la tercera será una niña, en mi familia siempre la tercera es una niña. -dijo Noriko.

Nodoka se estremeció, ella quería más de un hijo… pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Yo creo que tendré uno solo. Algo impedirá que tenga más. Me gustaría llamarlo Ranma si es chico.

Las dos no sabían que una vez casadas no se volverían a ver más. Las locuras de esposo de Nodoka lo impidieron. Pero estuvieron en contacto durante mucho tiempo.

Akemi oyó la promesa, se rió de la simplicidad de las dos chicas. Esas promesas no se cumplían. Aunque las dos chicas pusieran toda su voluntad, siempre había algo que echaría por tierra esa bella promesa.

Odiaba a esas dos chicas, por perseguir a su prometido. Odiaba a los prometidos de las chicas por atraer a su prometido a un viaje que no debía hacer. Odiaba a su prometido por dejarla y perseguir a toda chica que viese y por cantar tan mal. Y se odiaba a si misma por ser tan crédula.

Corrió a su habitación y entró y dentro encontró a un ser robándole la ropa íntima.

-Veo que tú también has tenido una decepción… que te han dejado tirada.

La miró de arriba a abajo.

-Tienes buen cuerpo- dijo el viejo. -Tienes una de las mejores proporciones que he visto. Un buen busto y un buen culo. En otro momento me hubiera aprovechado de ti… pero yo también estoy desanimado.

Ella miró al extraño visitante. Era el maestro de esos dos chicos… lo que estaban prometidos con esas dos odiosas chicas. Este hombre tenía a los dos jóvenes atemorizados y hacía con ellos lo que quería. Había intentado propasase con las prometidas de estos. Y las dos chicas se defirieron con furia. No lo temían como sus novios, las dos tenían más agallas.

El hombrecillo se metió una mano en un bolsillo y sacó una botella con algún licor.

-Beber de vez en cuando, te hace olvidar- dijo el viejo, tiempo después supo que se llamaba Happosai. - pero sin que se vuelva una manía.

Ella lo miró entre asustada y fascinada.

-Ven conmigo y acompáñame a vaciar a mi amiga- dijo señalando la botella.

La chica se sentó al lado del hombrecillo. Se dio cuenta que su visitante también quería olvidar un amor de juventud. Happosai se llevó la botella a los labios y bebió, le entregó la botella a la chica que también le dio un buen trago.

Miró al hombre y se puso a llorar.

-Me dejó. Nunca me quiso, es un mujeriego. Se fue detrás de dos chicos, para eliminarlos y quedarse con sus prometidas.

-No te merecía, a ese chico lo conozco es y será un patán.

Ella se levantó se caía de la borrachera que llevaba. Se desabrochó la cremallera de la falda y la dejó caer, después se desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó, la tiró encima de la cama, después hizo lo mismo con la falda. No tuvo pudor en quedarse en ropa íntima delante del viejo.

\- ¿Es que no tengo un buen cuerpo? ¿No soy guapa? ¿Por qué él no me quiere? -dijo ella llorando.

-Por qué tu prometido es tonto. No ve más allá de sus narices. Cualquiera se volvería loco por ti.

Ella se contuvo un rato. Se llevó la mano a la espalda, se desabrochó el sostén y se lo tiró al hombre y después se quitó las bragas y se la dio al hombre. El hombrecillo la miró asombrado. Se guardó la ropa. Pero no se movió. Akemi desnuda y sin vergüenza se sentó a su lado.

Era verdad Akemi tenía un bello cuerpo. Ese día Happosai estaba desanimado., recordaba a su amor de juventud, en otro caso se hubiera abalanzado sobre la chica.

-Este cuerpo si quiere será suyo- se ofreció la chica- si no ahora más para adelante.

El viejo la miró con deleite. Era una chica muy bella. Pero dejaría pasar unos años antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento.

Durante unos años fueron amigos. El viejo la visitaba con frecuencia. Cuando la chica cumplió la mayoría de edad, ya era una bella mujer, tuvieron alguna noche de amor. Poco después el desapareció. Ella pensó que la dejó por qué consiguió lo que quería. Muchos años después supo que fue encerrado por sus dos alumnos para librarse de él… pero para entonces ya era una vieja amargada, aunque no tenía mucho más de veinte años.

* * *

La directora acabó su relato. Los jóvenes la miraban asombrados, no les entraba en la cabeza que ese pervertido tuviera, aunque fuese un poco de corazón.

\- ¿Está diciendo que tuvo una relación con el pervertido de Happosai? - dijo Ranma asombrado.

-Sí, la tuve. Ese idiota de mi primo me dejó por perseguir a esos idiotas que tenéis por padres. Creo que al final tuvieron un acuerdo con él.

Ranma y Akane se miraron asustados.

-No me gusta, conociendo esos tres solo significa una cosa… tendremos problemas-dijo Akane.

-Es lo que siempre nos ha pasado con ellos- dijo Ranma. - ¿pero por qué se relacionó con ese... viejo pervertido?

-No podía olvidar a mi tonto primo… lo perseguí diez años…, desde que era una niña, para nada, él se fue con otra. Fue una promesa anterior a la mía, pero ella lo dejó por mujeriego, y esa promesa también se rompió. Mi tío engañó a mi padre, para quitarle mi derecho a dirigir el Furinkan. Me vi obligada a ser la directora de este internado.

\- ¿Qué mal hay en dirigir este colegio? -preguntó Satsuki.

-Una ley del loco de mi tío. No puedo dejar este colegio… en vida.

Los chicos se asustaron. Esa norma era una locura. Y quien la puso… era un Kuno.

-Pero… Pero ¿qué pasaría si deja el colegio? ¿Hay algún castigo? -preguntó Ranma.

-Pues no… no hay… ningún…-estaba analizando lo que decía- ¿Estás diciendo que estado encerrada estos años por una norma tonta y sin sentido? - la directora estaba asustada.

Ellos la miraron con pena. Era víctima de una locura de la familia Kuno. Aunque también tenía algo de la locura de esa familia.

-Pero no nos ha dicho por qué Happosai se unió a usted.

-Cuando era joven estuvo enamorado de una joven china, ella le rompió el corazón, no pudo olvidarla. Según parece él la venció en un torneo y según sus leyes se debía casar con ella… pero se tenía que amoldar a las leyes de esa tribu.

\- Y él se opuso y huyó- siguió Akane.

-Pero antes, Happosai le pidió que huyese con él. La esperó dos meses… ella nunca apareció, ella le contó mucho después que se debía a su pueblo, aunque el corazón le pidió que lo siguiese.

-Conocemos a esa mujer, es la bisabuela de una de mis… acosadoras- dijo Ranma. Su prometida lo miró extrañada, al chico le pasaba algo con esas tres. Sabía que no le gustaba que se le echasen encima, ni que intentasen acabar con ella. -sabíamos que hubo algo entre ellos… pero no que el viejo no pudo olvidarla. Eso explicaría parte su comportamiento.

-Chicas es hora de irse… no os pienso contar más. Vosotros dos si queréis saber más preguntar a Nodoka… no me caía bien…- y mirando a Akane- y tu madre tampoco. Siempre juntas, siempre ayudándose…en eso os parecéis…sois idénticos a ellas - los miró con rabia-ahora que sé quién sois realmente… me recordáis a ellas… pero hubo una época que ellas y yo fuimos amigas.

-No somos nuestras madres, tenemos más genio que ellas- dijo Akane.

La directora se rió.

-No sabéis nada de ellas. Sois idénticas a ellas. No solo en aspecto. Tenéis el mismo carácter que ellas cuando eran jóvenes. - miró a Ranma- No puedes negar que eres su hijo. Te pareces mucho a ella, tanto como chica como chico. De ti Tendo puedo decir lo mismo. sólo una cosa, no os parecéis a vuestros padres… y se puede decir que tenéis suerte que sea así. Al menos ellas tuvieron suerte, os tuvieron a vosotros. Mi primo sólo volvió dos veces, y esas dos veces fue por unos objetivos, cuando los consiguió, me los arrebató y se fue con ellos dejándome sola- miró a los dos prometidos -y si conocéis a la familia Kuno, sabéis cual fueron esos objetivos.

Los dos prometidos se miraron y de golpe supieron por el director Kuno fue en busca de su prima y que le quitó, los dos jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertos, ahora comprendían la amargura de la directora Akemi. El director Kuno estaba más loco de lo que parecía.

La mujer cogió una botella de brandi y miró a las chicas.

-Es hora de olvidar… por unas horas-dijo la mujer. Abrió la puerta- ¡id saliendo!

Las chicas y Ranma salieron… pero este se volvió.

-He visto a mi padre emborracharse desde que yo era muy pequeño. Lo he visto emborracharse junto con el padre de Akane. He visto también beber al maestro Happosai… pero ninguno resolvió sus problemas con el alcohol, ni estos desaparecieron. Solo perderá la dignidad.

La directora lo miró y se enfadó.

- _ **¡FUERA! ¡NO SABES LO QIE DICES!-**_ Y estrelló la botella contra el marco de la puerta a pocos centímetros de donde estaba el chico.

La mujer cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar, por todo lo que fue, por todo lo que le quitaron.

Ranma cerró la puerta dejando a la mujer sola. Sintió pena por ella, un puñado de locos le destrozaron la vida, acabaron con sus sueños de juventud. Que unos de los responsables fuera su propio padre lo indignaba. Iba solo con Akane y la miró. Se dio cuenta que la chica era su sueño de juventud, no quería que nadie le arrebatará dicho sueño, lucharía por él.

-Estas muy callado, Ranma ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó su acompañante.

Él la miró y se encogió de hombros.

-En lo que nos ha contado la directora, en cómo se derrumbaron sus sueños, en que es fácil que unos… locos…- el chico tuvo un escalofrío, pensaba en sus seis locos. - destrocen todo lo que tú quieres.

Ella lo miró, sabia en que pensaba el chico… a ella también le atemorizaba esa idea. Había tenido pesadillas en que los seis rivales lograban separarlos… no quería que eso se volviera realidad.

-Nuestras madres también hicieron una promesa de casarnos- dijo de golpe Ranma- pero solo si nosotros estuviésemos enamorados y quisiéramos dar ese paso por nosotros mismo.

\- Si, ellas querían que fuésemos, al menos, buenos amigos. -le contestó ella pensativa.

Le preocupaba algo. Ella no quería ser solo buena amiga de Ranma. Quería ser algo más.

A Ranma le preocupaba lo mismo. Y por millonésima vez desde que conoció a Akane, se reprochó su falta de valor con ella y su estúpida timidez.

\- ¡Ranma! - le llamó ella casi suplicando- hagamos nosotros nuestra propia promesa.

\- ¿Nuestra propia promesa? -preguntó entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Sí, que seremos buenos amigos, que nos queremos como hermanos. Y si… si nos casamos… será por qué tú y yo así lo queramos. Sin que nadie nos imponga nada.

Él la miró y sonrió.

-No te voy a prometer nada-dijo él-no veo por qué te tengo que prometer algo así.

Ella se enfadó y lo encaró.

\- ¡Ya! El señor Ranma me ve de poco valor… debe pensar que sus otras prometidas son mejores…

La chica aceleró la marcha y él tuvo que correr para cogerla. La agarró del brazo y la empujó contra la pared. Ella se asustó, se pensaba que el chico le haría algo malo.

-Por mí no hay nada que prometer, eso qué pides ya pasa. Pero si quieres que te lo prometa… te prometo ser tu amigo, tu hermano… y si así lo queremos en el futuro… nos casaremos por que tú y yo así lo queremos- cerró los ojos-por mí no hace falta que te prometa nada. Siempre seré tu amigo, te ayudaré cuando me necesites, siempre te apoyaré… solo no te ayudaré en algo- el chico tragó saliva, lo que iba a decir era para él algo difícil. -Jamás te ayudaré si te enamoras de un imbécil.

La soltó y se giró y se dirigió a su habitación.

\- Y tanto que me ayudaras- musitó ella con una sonrisa en los labios. - por qué al imbécil con quien me tienes que ayudar eres tú mismo. Sé que tarde o temprano serás mío, aunque creo que ya lo eres.

Él pensaba cosas parecidas.

-No te ayudaré, por qué quiero que seas mía. No te dejaré a nadie. Me da miedo decirte lo que siento… pero no puedo negarlo. Aunque sospecho que tú ya sabes… que estoy loco por ti.

En medio mes abandonarían ese colegio, en el fondo no había sido tan malo. Estaban lejos de sus padres y los seis rivales que los perseguían. Lejos de Nabiki que los chantajearse o les hiciera fotos, tenían que escarmentarla de una vez.

Pero estaba al lado de su marimacho y no preciosa prometida. La tenía para él solo, no podía pedir más. Sólo que esos tres meses le sabían a poco. Se la quería llevar al viaje de entrenamiento, durante las dos semanas de fiesta… estaba pensando en secuestrarla si no quisiera acompañarlo.

Akane lo miraba con disimulo. Pensaba en lo mismo que él. Al día siguiente le hablaría de hacer un viaje de entrenamiento, cuando acabase ese trimestre y empezarse las dos semanas de vacaciones. Quería que fuese con ella, alejarlo de todos lo que los acosaban en Nerima. Si no accedía... si no… se lo llevaría a la fuerza.

Iban a entrar en la habitación.

\- Ranma… lo nos ha contado la directora, su promesa con el director Kuno, que todo fuese un engaño para quitarle la dirección del Furinkan… Lo que contó sobre el viejo maestro y la abuela de Shampoo. ¿No te hacen recordar algo? -Preguntó Akane.

-Te refiere a mi relación, si se puede llamar así, con Ukyo y Shampoo. No lo sé. Creo que el director sabía que engañaba a su prima. Y yo, cuando mi padre engañó al padre de Ukyo, era demasiado crio para darme cuenta de lo que hacía ese viejo loco. Y lo de Shampoo… Cologne y Happosai estaban enamorados… se separaron, por qué uno no quería que unas leyes lo dominasen y la otra por no ser capaz de enfrentarse a esas mismas leyes. Yo por Shampoo… no siento lo mismo que ella siente por mí. Puede que amistad… o eso sentía… por qué después de los últimos ataques…- se había enfadado recordando cómo los habían atacado.

Él se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación, parecía recaído. La chica se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ranma se giró y vio como ella le sonreía.

-Vamos Ranma, ¡anímate! No nos vencerán, no te dejes llevar por el desánimo.

\- ¡Si! ¡Mientras estemos juntos nada ni nadie podrá con nosotros!

\- Eso es una promesa- dijo la chica.

Él la miró y la vio irresistible, tuvo ganas de abrazarla y besarla, y no reprimió ese deseo. La cogió por la cintura.

\- ¿Se puede saber lo que estas hacien…? - dijo enfadada, no pudo seguir, notó que él la besaba. Luchó para librarse de ese beso y del abrazo… pero de repente de dio cuenta que ella también lo abrazaba y respondía a su beso.

Cuando se separaron se sonrieron y entraron a la habitación. Se acostaron en la misma cama y durmieron abrazados, no era la primera vez que dormían juntos. No hubo nada más. Aunque jóvenes y muy inconscientes, no eran tan locos de dar ese paso siendo aún tan jóvenes, o eso pensaban ellos...

Continuará...

* * *

Nota de autor:

Los dos objetivos y se llevó que fue a buscar el director Kuno de su prima, ya os lo debéis imaginar. Uno lleva una espada de madera, y el otro lleva siempre un traje de gimnasia. También en eso la engañaron y la utilizaron.


	11. Chapter 11: El secreto de Kaori

**10°. parte: El secreto de Kaori.**

A la mañana siguiente Ranma se despertó y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a su prometida dormida. Sonrió, eso sí era un bello despertar. No podía apartar la vista de ella.

-Soy el tío más idiota que conozco, tener una belleza así por prometida, y llamarla marimacho y poco guapa, sólo por divertirme… por qué en verdad la encuentro guapísima cuando se enfada. No puedo dejar de admirar su belleza, me atrae como el fuego a una mariposa. - dijo en bajo el chico.

Se levantó, se aseó y se vistió. Fue a la cama miró a su prometida y la besó en la frente. Salió y se fue a practicar un poco. Akane estaba cansada, el torneo la había agotad, pero al día siguiente se la llevaría al entrenamiento.

Cuando Ranma salió, Akane abrió los ojos, se había despertado antes que el chico. Y tampoco se pudo resistir admirarlo. Últimamente estaba muy atento y agradable… pero echaba de menos al antipático y creído Ranma. Ese viejo Ranma era más divertido, per sólo un poco.

-Cuesta mucho hacerse la dormida… sobre todo después de oír lo que ha dicho Ranma. No sabía que cuando me insultaba realmente me estaba poniendo motes de formas cariñosas. Es tan poco bueno diciendo cosas bonitas a una chica, supongo que la culpa es de su padre. Pero yo también lo encuentro irresistible. Me podía despertar y llevarme con él.

Se levantó y se vistió. Salió en busca de su amigo.

* * *

Ranma corrió, era una forma de entrenamiento. Llegó al sitio donde entrenaba y lo encontró ocupado. No tuvo que ver a la persona que allí estaba para saber quién era.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? -dijo la muchacha que acampaba allí. - me molestas. Este es mi sitio de meditación

-Aquí entrenamos Akane y yo, a veces, tenemos otros sitios. Pero si no nos queremos alejar mucho venimos aquí.

-Hoy no has venido con ella, os habéis vuelto a pelear por una tontería.

Ranma la miró de mala forma. Él y Akane no habían dejado de todas sus peleas, se podía decir que disfrutaban peleándose.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

El chico empezó a entrenar. Kaori no pudo quitar la vista de Ranma, era muy bueno en las artes marciales… la chica pensaba que era el mejor que conocía.

Ranma paró de entrenar, se acercó a su mochila sacó una toalla y se secó el sudor.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? - preguntó Kaori.

\- ¿Cómo hago el qué?

\- ¿Cómo haces para no volverte loco, con eso de la transformación?

\- ¿Cómo lo hago? Tal vez por qué tengo el apoyo de una persona entrometida, pero que siempre me ha apoyado. Sin ella sí que me hubiese vuelto loco. Yo valoro mucho que esté a mi lado, pero ella no sabe aún todo lo que vale y significa para mí.

La chica lo miró y se giró. Y entonces Ranma la sorprendió.

\- ¿Y tú como lo haces para seguir adelante? Como siendo un hombre puedes vivir continuamente como una mujer.

Kaori lo miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía saber eso?

\- ¿Te sorprende que lo sepa? Lo supe nada más verte. Tú forma de moverte y andar no son propias de una mujer. Después de un año te das cuenta que los dos sexos se mueven de forma distinta.

-Yo no me caí. Yo tuve que tirarme a la laguna de la chica ahogada.

Ranma la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Tuviste que tirarte? - preguntó.

-Si… - dijo ella. - En mi tribu se todo se reparte en grupos de cinco. El año que nació Satsuki, nacieron tres niñas además de ella, ya las conoces siempre vamos... " _juntas"_ … pero hubo un pequeño problema con la que tenía que ser la quinta niña.

-Naciste tú, un niño. -dijo Ranma, estaba muy serio.

\- Pero pronto encontraron la solución, decidieron convertirme en chica… no soy el primero que le pasa. Lo normal que el convertido o la convertida, que también las hay, se vuelva loco. A mi convirtieron hace cinco años, pero me han estado entrenando para ser el guardaespaldas de Satsuki desde los tres años.

-Y con el roce llegó el aprecio. - dijo Ranma

\- ¡No! Yo desde siempre quise a Satsuki. Era mi amiga. Cuando estaba triste venía para que le diese consuelo. Si su padre le reñía yo era su pañuelo, ella jamás se dio cuenta que yo…

\- ¿Pero por qué no te declaras? Tú no pareces tan tímido con uno que yo sé. Ni ella tiene competidoras…

-Ella no… Pero yo si- respondió Kaori.

Akane casi logró coger a Ranma… pero lo vio llegar a su lugar de entrenamiento y allí estaba Kaori, se escondió. Desde allí oyó toda la conversación, ella como Ranma sabía que Kaori no era una chica, que era un maldito como Ranma. Pero que el otro chico fuese obligado a meterse en la laguna. Pero que según parecía lo hizo también por su amor por Satsuki… pero lo que dijo de él tenía un rival la puso en alerta.

\- ¿Un rival? - preguntó Ranma. Kaori le iba a contar algo que lo iba a dejar sorprendido.

-El rival… es mi hermano mayor… mi propio hermano gemelo. Cuando supo mi interés por Satsuki, logró ser designado heredero y declamó para él mí hasta entonces prometida. Al ser el mayor fue el elegido. Yo quedé como su guardaespaldas, y me obligaron a entrar en la laguna de la chica ahogada. Ni yo ni Satsuki lo aceptamos. Ella se volvió un rebelde y vino a este colegio yo no tuve más remedio que venir con ella.

-Pero ¿por qué no le plantas cara a tu hermano?

-No puedo, nuestras leyes lo prohíben, él será el futuro líder de la familia. Y yo su sirviente. No es como mi padre, es un ser despotrico. Maltratará a Satsuki. Para quedarme con Satsuki, debo luchar con él y vencerlo. Si pierdo… me matará y Satsuki no tendrá nadie que la proteja. ¿Qué harías tú si alguien te la quisiera quitar?

Ranma se quedó parado. No sabía que decir. Pero se sorprendió cuando se oyó hablar.

-No lo sé. He tenido rivales muy peligrosos. ¿Kuno? A ese no lo consideró rival, a ella le cae tan mal como a mi… Ryoga, ese ya es muy peligroso, es dulce y cariñoso… lo que a una mujer le gusta… pero- por algún motivo no contó el secreto de Pchan.-El más peligroso fue Kyosuke, creí que me la quitaría… y me lo merecía.-hablaba más para sí que para el otro chico.- pero cuando más temí por ella fue cuando luché contra la tribu del Fénix, entonces si vi que la perdía.

Kaori lo miró y su rostro fue cambiando hasta que se enfureció.

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Tú no comprendes nada!, ¡lo que es querer y que alguien te la quite! - y huyó hacía la escuela.

-No, no te entiendo. Tú no sabes lo que es que tú peor rival, él que no te deja acercarte a tu prometida seas tú mismo, tu propia timidez e inseguridad. Él que se pase todo el día temiendo por su seguridad, él que no descanse temiendo un ataque de sus rivales. Él que no te deja acercarte a ella ni te deje invitarla por miedo a lo que puedan hacerle mis… ¿otras prometidas? Pero estos tres meses han sido geniales, tenerla tan cerca y a esos locos tan lejos… ha sido algo… maravilloso. No quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, me niego por completo.

Akane desde su escondrijo vio a la chica huir y escuchó hablar a Ranma, pero no logró oír lo que decía, pero por la tristeza del rostro del chico se imaginó que le pasaba.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a venir, Akane? Sé que estás ahí. - oyó que la llamaba su prometido.

Ella salió de su escondrijo y se acercó al chico. Se quedaron mirando. De golpe él la cogió por una mano y la obligó a sentarse con él. Ella no opuso resistencia. Notaba que el chico necesitaba que lo apoyasen, estaba bajo de moral.

-No te preocupes, si es por qué me transformo en gata…

-No es eso- contestó él. Estaba nervioso, eso le indicó a la chica que le quería pedirle o decirle algo. Y se preparó para lo peor. -esto… yo… dentro de una semana cuando… acabe el trimestre… quiero ir las dos semanas a entrenarme… y quiero… y quiero…

Estaba sonrojado.

-Dilo o ¿No te atreves? Te falta valor- dijo ella, quería que él se lo pidiese.

El chico la miró furioso.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, no acepto un no. Si no vienes por tu propio pie…- y puso un tono cruel y amenazante- te secuestro.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Te atreverás a secuestrarme? - dijo ella, aunque parecía seria, estaba divertida.

\- ¿Me estas desafiando para que lo haga? Y tanto que me atrevo- dijo él enfadado-Ella se empezó a reír, el chico la miró desconcentrado. -¿Ahora qué te pasa? ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó furioso.

La chica lo miró de forma extraña y sacó unos papeles del bolsillo y se lo dio al chico.

\- ¿Y esto que es? -preguntó Ranma.

-Sitios de entrenamientos, no son los que frecuentamos.

-Pero ¿Cómo… tú? - estaba sorprendido.

-Pensé lo mismo que tú. Quería tener dos semanas más de descanso, lejos de Nerima y nuestros habituales acompañantes. Te iba a pedir que vinieses, si no acedias- y puso el mismo tono cruel que su prometido un momento antes- yo también te secuestraría.

Él la miró. No le contestó mal por burlase de él, no quería pelearse con ella. Y se rió.

-No quejamos de que nos siguen seis locos… pero tú y yo, estamos más locos que ellos. Es hora de volver a la escuela. Mañana nadie te libra de entrenarte, ni que me lo supliques.

Ella lo miró y se rió.

-Eso es lo que tú querías, que yo te suplique, eso no pasará nunca ¡Serás creído! Mañana serás tú él que supliques que no vaya tan fuerte.

\- Eso lo veremos- dijo el chico. Al pasar por el lado de Akane le dio un manotazo en el culo y salió corriendo.

La chica dio un saltó al notar el contacto, y se enfadó.

\- ¡Serás pervertido! Veras cuando te coja, ¡Pervertido! ¿Cómo te ha atrevido? -dijo ella parecía muy enfadada… sabía que era una pequeña broma del chico… pero eso no significaba que podía jugar así con ella.

Poco después llegaron a su destino. Akane iba satisfecha, le había dado una lección al chico, este parecía decaído… pero estaba contento, su prometida no le dio tan fuerte, otras veces que la había hecho enfadar fue más violenta, y él había disfrutado haciendo esa pequeña travesura.

-¡Que no se vuelva a repetir!. La próxima vez que me toques el… el… bueno ya me entiendes, te mato.

\- ¿Y los pechos? - dijo él simulando inocencia.

-Tampoco. Tú hazlo y te mando al hospital.

El chico se la quedó mirando, se le acercó y la chica lo miró con genio advirtiéndolo.

\- ¿Y la cara? - y le acarició la cara. - ¿te puedo tocar esa carita tan preciosa que tienes?

-Ranma, para ¡YA! - gritó, pero no estaba muy convencida… no quería que pararse y él no paró. Se le acercó y la besó. Ella se sorprendió. Pero como el día anterior, ella descubrió que le acompañaba en el beso.

Fue entonces cuando él le pidió algo sorpréndete, ella lo miró asustada. No sabía que el chico quisiera realmente eso.

-Déjame pensarlo un tiempo. Aún es pronto para eso, somos muy jóvenes. - contestó ella.

Él asintió.

-Ten en cuenta que no cambiaré de idea. Acuérdate que soy tan terco como tú. No me echaré atrás. Es algo que deseo de que te conocí…- se puso rojo- y sé que tú también lo quieres. - dijo Ranma

-Si, pero deja pasar un tiempo, Ranma. Aunque los dos lo deseemos, por ahora no es posible.

-Ya lo sé… pero sabes también como yo que llegará el día que eso se cumpla.

Ella lo miro con extrañeza y asintió.

-Pero hasta ese día, debemos hacer como si esta conversación no hubiera ocurrido. Imagínate las consecuencias si supieran que…

Él le tapó la boca con la mano, y miró en todas las direcciones.

-De ahora en adelante no hablaremos de esto, hasta que llegué el momento adecuado. Será como si lo hubiéramos olvidado.

Los dos se miraron, Ranma cogió una botella de agua y se mojó, como dos chicas entraron al colegio. Les quedaba un trauma en esa escuela y ellos no serían más que dos espectadores más y su participación sería muy pequeña, pero importante.

Continuará...

* * *

Nota del autor:

En esta historia Ranma no es el único en convertirse en chica, Kaori también es un chico que fue al San Miguel por razones parecidas a Ranma. El conflicto entre Kaori y su hermano, se verá en el próximo capitulo, que será el último que Ranma y Akane pasen en San Miguel, pero no el último de la historia.


	12. Chapter 12: Adiós a San Miguel

**11° parte: Adiós a San Miguel.**

En la semana que les quedaba en ese colegio había pasado poca cosa, no habían vuelto a tener un tropiezo con sus rivales de ese colegio. Según parecía Satsuki ordenó no molestarlas. Todo el colegio sabía el secreto de Ranma y que hacía en el colegio. Las estudiantes habían visto su rabia cuando su prometida era atacada y ninguna quería conocer en su carne su furia.

Había algunas que las veían como las nuevas líderes de la escuela. Esto no le gustaba a Satsuki, pero no diría nada. Tampoco cogería represalias cuando las dos chicas se fuesen. En realidad, admiraba a la pareja, tenían que sufrir el acoso de unos locos, que querían manejarlos a su antojo. Pero ellos luchaban por su libertad, por elegir ellos su camino.

Aunque también la relación de ambos se había estrechado, no tenían miedo en mostrar su afecto por el otro. Iban juntos siempre y por las noches Ranma se convertía en chico. Y pasaban horas en el tejado sentados, como hacían en el dojo.

Era su última noche en la escuela y estaban mirando las estrellas. Ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico y él la cogía por el hombro.

-Aquí se ven mejor las estrellas que en el dojo.

-Hay menos contaminación lumínica. - contestó el chico. - pero en la montaña se ven aún mejor.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

\- ¿Me estas tentando, para que te acompañe a la montaña? - dijo ella riendo.

\- No, de todas formas, vendrás. -dijo él riendo.

\- ¿Qué piensas que voy detrás de ti? -dijo ella, se estaba enfadando, este chico seguía siendo un prepotente- mira qué voy a otra montaña distinta a la que tú vayas.

\- Y tanto que vas de tras mío… como yo voy detrás de ti. No dejaré que me dejes colgado. Si te quieres escapar te seguiré. No quiero ir solo. Últimamente si no estoy contigo tengo miedo

Ella lo miró, sabía que bromeaba. Aunque en esa broma también había algo de verdad. Él no quería ir solo. Quería ir con ella.

-Por esta vez no me lo tomare en serio. Pero la próxima vez- y lo amenazó con un puño.

Él se agachó y suplicó.

-Lo siento- dijo a forma de disculpa, ella se distrajo y el chico saltó sobre ella, se sentó encima de la chica inmovilizándola. Con las manos le cogió los brazos.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Suéltame!. - se empezó a enfadar se empezó a mover para soltarse. Pero no ponía todas sus ganas.

-No. No lo haré- dijo él sonriéndole. La veía totalmente indefensa y eso lo atraía con más ganas.

-Cuando me sueltes te mato.

\- No quiero soltarte, solo lo haré con una condición.

\- ¿Qué quieres, pervertido? - se imaginaba lo peor.

-Quiero… un... beso-dijo él con timidez.

\- ¿Un beso? ¿Sólo quieres un beso? ¿Y para eso me inmovilizas? ¿No tienes valor para hacerlo? Si sigues así nunca lo harás-habían olvidado todos los besos que se habían dado. Sólo recordaban la propuesta que había hecho Ranma.

\- ¿Qué no tengo valor? Te lo has buscado nena. ¿Cómo puedes hacer tantas preguntas seguidas? ¿Sabes una cosa?... así pones esa cara de niña buena e indefensa. Y me dan ganas de defenderte. ¿Quieres que te defienda? Pues solo se me ocurre una forma. - y la besó, ella se adaptó al beso y se lo devolvió, lo abrazó por el cuello.

Cuando se separaron se sentaron.

-Me has besado- dijo ella-o me quieres o juegas conmigo, en este caso se mató.

El chico la miró y sonrió.

-Las dos cosas. Te quiero más de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir, y quiero jugar contigo y que tú juegues conmigo al juego del amor. Reírnos el uno del otro, de nosotros mismo… y del resto del universo. Quiero tenerte a mi lado desde ahora hasta el fin del universo. Iré donde tú vayas. Por qué ya formas parte de mí, como una pierna, o mejor eres mi corazón, sin ti ya no puedo vivir.

\- A mí también me pasa. No quiero que te alejes de mí. Te has vuelto algo vital para mí. Los días que estuviste en China fueron insoportables, deseaba haber ido contigo, en el fondo me enfadé por no proponérmelo, o que tú no fuese.

-No quise ponerte en peligro… quedamos no hablar de eso. Es un tema que no me gusta, estuve a punto de perder lo único que realmente me importa… ¡tú!.

\- Sé que no te gusta hablar, pero tenemos que superar eso, yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a hacerlo. No estás solo, somos prometidos… juntos dejaremos atrás eso… ya es hora que olvides eso, no volverá a pasar, nadie me amenazará, tú me has preparado para eso.

-No llegas a saber lo que significas para mí.

-Lo mismo que tú para mí. Aunque echo de menos al antiguo Ranma.

\- ¿Ese? -dijo con desprecio-era un idiota. No sabía lo que realmente tenía a su lado… hasta casi la pierde… pero puede que vuelva a aparecer cuando volvamos a Nerima. Como la vieja Akane, yo también la añoro, aunque aparece de vez en cuando.

\- Pienso lo mismo que tú. En el dojo volveremos a ser los de antes… pero mientras, disfrutemos de ser como nosotros somos realmente.

Se pusieron de pie para bajar a la habitación. Fueron todo el camino cogido por la mano. Hacía tiempo que iban así, desde antes de ir a China.

Hacía semanas que habían dejado el pudor olvidado, se cambiaban delante uno del otro, pero no cuando les tocaba cambiase la ropa íntima.

-Estas muy sexy con esas braguitas y sostenes- dijo él.

-No me seas pervertido. Aunque cuando eres chica y llevas esa lencería… si yo fuese un chico… me volverías loco.

\- ¿Quién es ahora la pervertida? - dijo él. Ella le sonrió y él la abrazó.

-Oye que puede entrar alguien y somos un chico y una chica en ropa interior.

-No hay nadie, están de acampada, tú y yo no pudimos ir, no vendrá nadie.

No lo sabían, pero alguien organizó esa acampada para que ellos dos estuvieran solos, y pudieran expresar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. el grupo de Satsuki había olvidado todas la peleas que habían tenido con los dos prometidos, se dieron cuentan que los dos chicos sólo queríanestar juntos, si importales lo qte demás opinasen, por eso habían decidido ayudarles.

Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron, las manos de cada uno recorrieron el cuerpo del otro. Ranma cogió a su prometida en brazos y la llevó a su cama y allí los dos tuvieron una noche de pasión.

Al día siguiente Akane despertó, al lado de su prometido, estaban en la cama de ella. Recordaba que el chico la tenía abrazada y la cogió en brazos y nada más. Estaban en su cama. Miró a la del chico y la vio sin sabanas ni manta. Se preguntó qué había pasado.

-Kasumi ¿Cuándo comemos, Akane y yo estamos hambrientos? - murmuró el chico en sueños, y se despertó. - Hola, mi marimacho precioso. Este bocazas prepotente tiene un hambre de lobo… ¿Cuándo me he puesto el pijama? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi cama? No recuerdo nada desde que te abracé.

-Yo tampoco-contestó ella. - sé cómo tú lo que ha pasado a tu cama.

Lo miró, lo primero que había hecho él hablar de comida, y añadió un insulto para cada uno. No le pegaría ni se enfadaría por eso.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y se asearon. Les preocupaba lo de tener lagunas de memoria. Pero nunca aclaraban nada. No encontraron la ropa de la cama de Ranma, nadie las volvió a ver nunca, aunque estaban a la vista y muy cerca de la habitación de los chicos. Ranma se volvió chica en contra de su voluntad.

Bajaron al comedor y comieron. Y salieron al patio, allí se organizaría la fiesta de fin del trimestre y a ellos dos le tocaba dirigir los retoques finales.

Ponto llegaron más chicas y entre todas acabaron el trabajo.

-Hemos acabado Akane, tomemos algo y descansemos hasta que vengan todas.

Las chicas se reunieron bajo una carpa y preguntaron a Ranma y Akane por su vida en Nerima.

\- ¿Y ahora qué haréis? - preguntó una de ellas.

-No tomaremos dos semanas de vacaciones, como harán en el Furinkan, pero no os diremos nada. Es peligroso para vosotras saberlo. Teniendo unos rivales como lo que tenemos, miedo me da lo que pueda ocurrir.

-No tenemos miedo-se giraron y vieron llegar a Satsuki y su grupo.

-Pues nosotros sí, de lo que puedan hacer- y le contaron como intentaron separarlos pocos meses antes. -… después de eso nos escapamos. Hace algún tiempo destrozaron la casa de mi madre y parte del dojo donde vivimos. Hay una que no sabe utilizar las puertas. No queremos poneros en peligro. No estáis a su nivel. Y juegan sucio… muy sucio.

Habían pasado unas horas y empezaron a llegar los familiares de las estudiantes.

Ranma y Akane estaban hablando, cuando se le acercó la directora.

-Me gustaría saber por qué sólo habéis mandado dos invitaciones, una a tu madre Ranma y otra a tu hermana mayor. -Inquirió la directora- ¿Por qué no le habéis mandado a vuestros padres o a tu madre, Akane?

Akane bajo el rostro triste. La directora vio que había cometido una indiscreción-Cuándo dijiste que tu madre se fue… no te referías a que se fugó… ¿ella murió?

La chica la miró y se le escaparon las lágrimas y Ranma la abrazó.

-Si, ella murió cuando yo era muy pequeña.

Akemi se sorprendió.

-Lo siento. Al principio de conocernos… vuestras madres y yo fuimos amigas… después se metieron por medio mi familia y vuestros padres y yo las odié. Me equivoqué, como me equivoqué con vosotros, si alguna vez necesitáis mi ayuda venir a mi… y cuando mi primo os haga algo, darle un golpe de mi parte… o más de uno.

-En darle un golpe o más a la familia Kuno. No hace falta pedirnos nada, lo haremos con todo el gusto del mundo.

Entonces los dos chicos oyeron que alguien los llamaba.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Ranma! -dijo una voz. Se giraron y vieron llegar a Kasumi. Que los abrazó a los dos a la vez- Que malos sois. Mira que no visitarnos en tres meses- estaba llorando y contagió a los dos chicos- No os lo perdonaré. Estáis más altos, y mucho más delgados. ¿Es que no coméis bien? Mañana os quiero en casa. No os voy a dejar marchar otra vez- de golpe los miró y se sorprendió y bajó la voz y solo lo escucharon los dos críos- ¿lo estáis planeando? ¿Os queréis fugar de nuevo? - y con una sonrisa traviesa- pasarlo bien, no hagáis nada malo… y pasar de la promesa de los dos hombres y cumplir las de nuestras madres.

Ellos la miraron sorprendidos y sonrieron.

-Kasumi… no te preocupes estamos bien… no pensamos dejaste entre tantos locos y si pensamos ir de acampada, estas dos semanas. En cuanto la promesa de nuestros padres… no nos sentimos ligado a ella… desde hace tiempo nos acogimos a la promesa de nuestras madres… y una hecha entre tu hermana y yo… pero no te diremos cual es.

La chica los miró de forma extraña y sonrió, se imaginaba cual era y no siguió preguntando. La chica estaba contenta, volvía a tener cerca de las dos personas que más quería.

-Hola Akemi, veo que no le has hecho nada más a mis niños- dijo Nodoka a su antigua compañera. - Parece que has cambiado.

-No tienen la culpa de nada. De lo que a mí me hicieron. Estarás contenta, tu hijo se parece a ti. Y Tendo a su madre. Y no solo en las apariencias. Tienen vuestras personalidades, ya se lo dije a ellos, suerte que no se parezca a sus padres.

-En eso te doy la razón. - dijo Nodoka y las dos se rieron.

-Esa chica, la que abraza a los chicos. Me recuerda a su madre, parece tan protectora como ella.

-Si es muy agradable, quiere mucho a su hermana… y a mi hijo…los ha echado mucho de menos.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta… pero no sólo siente amor filial por tu hijo., está enamorada de él.

-Si lo sé… pero Ranma sólo tiene ojos para Akane, aunque le pese algunas de sus perseguidoras, y Kasumi también lo sabe. Ella es feliz viendo esos dos juntos.

-Nadie haría eso. Esa chica es muy especial… cuidarla… Noriko te lo agradecería.

-Si lo haré. - dijo Nodoka.

Ranma se perdió un instante y volvió transformado en chico. Y empezó a hablar con su prometida. Lo que se contaron nadie lo supo, pero se reían muy fuerte. Los dos estaban muy contentos. Pronto esas risas y las de todas en el colegio, callarían… alguien acababa de llegar, y provocaría un conflicto.

-Ranma ¿Has cuidado bien a mi hermanita? ¿Habrás procurado que nada le pase? -preguntó Kasumi. Ranma se quedó blanco, la chica no sabía que su hermana se volvía gata, sería un disgusto para ella. - Akane ¿No habrás metido a Ranma en algún lio?

Los dos chicos se miraron asustados, no solo Akane se volvía gata, si no que tuvieron problemas con la líder de la escuela. Aunque eso ya se había solucionado cuando vencieron el torneo, Satsuki vio que no podía con ellos, y además los admiraba por no dejase manipular.

-No, Kasumi, no hemos tenido problemas. -dijo Akane.

-Ni uno. Ni siquiera la marimacho más violenta y preciosa y el bocazas más raro y estúpido se han peleado. -colaboró Ranma. Y su prometida le dio dos golpes- ¿Por qué dos golpes?

Ella le sonrió.

-Uno por insúltame a mi…. El otro por insultarte a ti mismo.

-Pero si es verdad, soy un bocazas…

-Un insulto más hacía mi o hacía ti y te doy una paliza- dijo ella amenazándolo. Se giró y miró a su hermana y Nodoka con una sonrisa traviesa- desde el principio deben saber quién manda.

Fue entonces cuando el chico la atacó, le puso las manos en las caderas y empezó a hacer coquillas.

-Deja de hacer eso- dijo ella riendo- sabes que tengo muchas cosquillas. - dijo ella riendo. - estamos delante de tu madre y mi hermana.

El chico se sonrojo un momento, pero se recuperó enseguida.

-Me da igual. Sólo me preocuparía si fuesen los dos viejos o Nabiki. Además, te gusta si te lo hago yo.

La que se sonrojó esta vez fue Akane, el chico había cambiado, no ocultaba que se sentía a gusto con ella, y que sentía algo por ella.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Akane! Me hace muy feliz que...- empezó Kasumi… pero no acabó.

Se oyó un jaleo muy grande y mucha gente se movió hacía un punto del patio. Alguien chocó con Ranma, y se cayó el contenido del vaso, que llevaba, encima del chico y se transformó en chica.

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamó-ahora que todo iba bien.

Pronto descubrirían lo que pasaba.

-Tengo orden de no dar bebidas alcohólicas a los menores-dijo la camarera al insolente joven que la acosaba,

-Tú no sabes quién soy. Puedo volver tu vida un infierno. -dijo el joven.

-Se quién es. He recibido las órdenes de su hermana, y ella las recibió de su padre. No pienso oponerme a la voluntad de su padre, no estoy tan loca.

-Pues buscaré ahora a mi herma…na. Mientras me divertiré un poco.

El chico fue acosando todas las jóvenes con quien se cruzaba. Y de pronto descubrió una belleza y no se pudo resistir, lo malo que esa chica estaba acompañada.

-Guapa, ven conmigo y lo pasaremos bien.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy sola-dijo la chica, el chico le caía mal.

-No es una petición… es una orden. -Y la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella, y de golpe alguien le empujó.

\- ¿Quién te piensas que eres...? -dijo el chico y se calló. Otra belleza lo miraba, pero no era una mirada simpática, lo miraba con odio.

\- ¿Eres sordo o qué? Te ha dicho que la dejes. Si sigues insistiendo te daré una lección.

-Tú también puedes venir pelirroja, tengo suficiente para las dos.

Las dos chicas se empezaron a enfadar.

-Me parece que no nos has oído bien. No queremos ir contigo. - dijo Akane.

El chico no asimiló la negativa. Y fue a coger a Akane.

Ranma se interpuso.

-Tócala y te mato. No consiento que nadie la toque y menos en contra de su voluntad.

-Me parece que no te haré caso y me la llevaré- dijo el joven y fue a coger de nuevo a Akane… y recibió un golpe de las dos chicas. Ranma se estaba enfadado. El chico lo estaba molestando.

-Me parece qué quieres ir al hospital. No te acerques a mi prometida, vuélvelo hacer y te mato.

\- ¿Prometida? Pero si soy dos chicas… sois raritas… sois lesbia…

Akane cogió una tetera, fue donde estaba Ranma y lo mojó con agua caliente, la chica pelirroja se volvió un chico.

-Otro raro como Kaori.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo una voz-padre te ordenó no venir.

-Hablando de raritos. Tenemos aquí a Kaori. Hola herma...na

La chica lo miró con rabia, y con instintos asesinos.

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Kaori.

-He venido a ver mi prometida- y miró a Kaori, la chica se enfadaba- ¿aún piensas en ella?, olvidarla será mía.

\- ¿Por qué no lo desafía? -preguntó Akane.

-No puede. Si pierde será condenado a muerte, y dejará sola a Satsuki, y ese energúmeno no será un buen esposo, la maltará a su antojo.

-Mientras no viene a recibirme como merezco, es decir arrodillándose a mis pies. Me divertiré con esa chica con el pelo azulado. Si tú o ese travestí os metéis os mato.

-Yo de ti los dejaría en paz… fueron los que le ganaron al grupo de padre… ¡dos veces!

El chico los miro sorprendido… y se rió.

-Padre se ha vuelto viejo y débil. Que le ganen esos dos débiles.

-Pues no hace mucho que padre te venció a ti.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo una voz. Satsuki llegó con las otras tres chicas de su grupo. - mi padre te prohibió acércate a mí.

-El consejo decidió que yo fuese tu prometido. -se defendió el chico.

-Los amenazaste. Mi padre se opuso al consejo. Lo siento Pig, no me casaré contigo.

-No me llames Pig… ese ya no es mi nombre. Mi nombre es Yuta.

Kaori se enfado estaba furiosa.

\- ¡Mira la nena se enfada! - se burló Pig- tu nombre ahora es mío… y tu prometida también.

-Tú usurpaste mi nombre. Me lo arrebataste… y a mi prometida. Provocaste la vergüenza de madre. Y me condenaste a ser… una mujer, pero te tengo que estar agradecido por eso, me ha permitido estar los últimos cuatro años al lado de Satsuki.

\- ¿Qué provoque la vergüenza de madre? ¿Y la mía, qué? Me puso Pig por qué decía que me parecía a un cerdo… recuerdo cuando me quiso cocinar.

Miró a Akane y sonrió.

-Me gusta esa chica… yo siempre me quedó lo que me gusta.

-No lo acepto- dijo Ranma furioso-No me gusta que nadie se acerque a mi prometida, soy extremadamente celoso. Igual que ella, tampoco le gusta que mis otras tres… ¿prometidas?, ¿acosadoras?, se acerquen a mí. No me gusta que la ataquen y siempre me he vengado de quien intenta hacerle daño. Sean patinadores imbéciles, animadoras tontas… o reyezuelos. Ella es mía… y yo soy suyo. Y no compartimos.

Akane lo miró, el chico se estaba declarando. Estaba rojo y ella notaba el calor en sus propias mejillas. Pero decidió apoyar las palabras del chico.

-Dentro de un tiempo, puede que nos casemos…- miró a su prometido y notó el rubor en su mejilla. - y será por decisión nuestra, no lo haremos por qué nuestros padres así lo quieran, y pasaremos por encima de quien se oponga.

-Bonito discurso- dijo Pig- pero no me lo creo. - se acercó a Satsuki- mirar cómo le robo un beso a mi futura esposa y después besaré a sus amigas y a tu prometida- dijo malévolamente Pig.

Los dos chicos se prepararon para defenderse, ese criajo se merecía una lección. El energúmeno se abalanzó sobre Satsuki y con sus brazos la paralizó. La chica no podía hacer nada para evitar ser besada por ese estúpido.

\- ¡Pig es mío! -dijo Kaori con maldad. Cogió la tetera que había usado Akane con Ranma y se mojó. Se volvió un chico, era más fornido que Pig. Y con el pelo blanco, como su versión chica. – He conocido a dos personas que luchan por lo que quieren y para que nadie les imponga lo que no quieren… no me caen bien... han luchado en nuestra contra… pero lo han hecho defendiendo sus ideas. Hoy recuperaré todo lo que me arrebataste… mi nombre… mi prometida… y mi puesto en la tribu… prepárate para perder.

-Sueñas… Kaori… no podrás vencerme. Y después de vencerte iré por ese otro travesti y me quedaré con su prometida. Si me vence haré que padre me ayude a vencerlos.

-Eso no ocurrirá-Pig se giró, su padre y todo su grupo habían llegado, el hombre lo miraba con desaprobación- tus problemas con esos dos los resolverás tú y solo tú. Si te vencen y te quieres vengar lo harás solo, yo no te ayudaré ni mi grupo.

-Padre, te has vuelto débil. Tener miedo de esos dos niños.

-Cada uno debe conocer sus limitaciones, tú no quieres reconocer las tuyas. Hoy recibidas una buena lección. Si pierdes te llevaran a entrenarte, no volverás en años. Quiero ver como habéis progresado los dos.

Y empezó la pelea.

No peleaban con nobleza… era traidores y se atacaban por la espalda y usando trucos sucios.

-No he visto una lucha tan… deshonesta en mi vida- dijo Akane.

-Yo si… el día que viniste para aquí. Mi padre y el tuyo… fue por una apuesta… perdieron los dos. - contestó Ranma riendo. -la que venció fue Kasumi.

El auténtico Yuta cayó al suelo.

-Vuelves a perder nena.

Akane miró a Satsuki.

\- ¡Anímalo!, ¡te necesita! Que vea que lo apoyas.

-No puedo, lo prohíben nuestras leyes.

\- ¿Y qué te dice el corazón? -preguntó Ranma.

-Que debo animarlo. Pero las leyes…

\- ¡A la mierda las leyes!, Shampoo quiere que me casé con ella por sus leyes. Yo haré lo que me dé la gana. Si dejas que una absurda ley te controle la vida, te arrepentirás toda la vida.

Satsuki miró a los dos chicos. Y después a Yuta, se levantó y gritó.

\- ¡ _ **YUTA**_! ¡ _ **COMO DEJES QUE ESE DEGRACIADO TE VENZA!, ¡TE ODIARÉ SIEMPRE! -**_ dijo la chica.

-Me recuerda a alguien-dijo Ranma riendo mirando a Akane.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? -dijo Akane picada.

-Nada, Akane, nada-dijo Ranma. Era mejor callar y no seguir.

El verdadero Yuta se levantó.

-Por todas las humillaciones que me hiciste pasar, por creerte al ser el mayor que yo estaba por debajo de ti. Por ser idiota. – dijo levantándose.

Le dio un par de golpes a su hermano.

-No puedes pegarme, soy el mayor. El futuro cabeza de familia. -contestó Pig. Considerándose el elegido.

-Considera esto un golpe de estado… y uno en los morros- y le pegó en tal sitio y Pig cayó al suelo.

-No es posible… yo era más fuerte que tú- dijo el vencido.

\- Si… pero yo durante estos tres últimos meses, he peleado continuamente con dos chicos excepcionales. Más fuertes que padre. Me hecho fuerte. Tú…- y lo miró con desprecio solo has jugado con niñas a juegos prohibidos. No te acerques ni a Satsuki ni a nadie de nuestro grupo o te mató.

\- ¡Ella será mía! -grito Pig.

\- ¡Calla escandaloso! - dijo Satsuki dándole un puñetazo y lo dejó noqueado.

Habían pasado unos minutos. A Pig se lo llevaron a un lugar secreto a hacer un entrenamiento exhaustivo. Cuando volviese sería un buen miembro de su tribu.

Empezó a tocar una banda y Akane miró de forma extraña a Ranma, se movía alrededor del chico y este se puso nervioso.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Akane? - preguntó el chico inquieto.

-Pues algo normal. Quieres que bailes con ella. -dijo Kasumi.

El chico se puso aún más nervioso.

-Pero si no sé… y la pisaré. Y ella a mí, y nos enfadaremos.

Notó que alguien lo cogía y tiraba de él.

-No pasará nada. - dijo Akane con una sonrisa pícara y lo llevó a la pista de baile.

\- ¿Te tengo que coger así? - preguntó con timidez él cogiéndola por la cintura.

-Sí, Eso parece- y lo cogió por los hombros.

Durante un rato se oyeron los gritos de dolor de los dos chicos, pero pronto aprendieron y no volvieron a pisarse.

-Hacen buena pareja- comentó Kasumi. - pero me gustaría bailar con Ranma.

-Creo que tu hermana no te dejará- dijo Nodoka- no me lo dejará ni a mí.

\- ¿Quieres seguir con tu plan? - preguntó Kasumi- ahora que se llevan tan bien.

-Es necesario- contestó la madre de Ranma- ¡son tan jóvenes! Pero no dejaran de llevarse bien. Se aprecian desde casi cuando se conocieron. Con lo que voy a hacer no tienen que volver a ser igual que antes.

-No me gusta. Tal vez lo metan en problemas y no puedan resolverlos.

\- No pasará nada- pero Nodoka tenía el mismo presentimiento.

A Ranma le dolía los pies y a Akane… también.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Akane.

-Nada, no me pasa nada.

-Si no te pasara nada no pondrías esa cara.

Él decidió decir la verdad.

-Me duele los pies por tus pisotones, a ti también te debe pasar por mi culpa… pero es muy agradable esto de bailar juntos. Me gustaría estar así para siempre. Aunque me pisases un millón de veces… no quiero separarme de ti.

Ella lo miró asombrada. Se merecía pegarle por lo que dijo de pisarle… pero eso que le dijo de no quererse separar de ella, le gustó mucho. Ella tampoco quería que ese momento acabase.

Pero lo hizo. Kasumi y Nodoka se fueron para el dojo.

-Os esperaremos- dijo Nodoka… pero sabía que los dos jóvenes no irían en días.

Kasumi los miró y se abrazó a ellos.

-Tened cuidado. No dejad que nadie os controle.

Ellos dijeron que sí. Horas después los dos chicos acababan de recoger sus cosas para abandonar su habitación.

-La echaré de menos, hemos pasado buenos momentos aquí. - dijo Akane.

-Sí, hemos estado muy tranquilos- contestó Ranma.

-Lejos de… esos seis… y de las locuras de nuestros padres.

-No quiero ser como ellos. No quiero que al envejecer me vuelva como mi padre.

-No lo serás, tú tienes proyectos para el futuro. Y haremos que se cumplan.

El chico asintió. Y salieron de la habitación.

Fuera les esperaba la directora.

-Habéis sido un mal de cabeza. No habéis aceptado la disciplina. Os hemos castigado y os rebelasteis. Sois dos personas orgullosas y no dejáis que os agachen la cabeza. Como directora estoy contenta que os marchéis… como maestra sois muy indisciplinadas y merecéis un correctivo. Como persona os puedo decir… que nunca os rindáis, luchad por vuestros deseos. No bajéis la cabeza ante nadie. Cada vez que mi primo os reté, vencerle. Como perteneciente al clan Kuno… no estoy orgullosa de pertenecer a él. Vencer siempre a quien lleve ese maldito apellido. Según oí los Kuno siempre han sido enemigos de los Saotome y los Tendo.

\- ¡¿Que?!- preguntaron los dos chicos.

Desde hace siglos. Los Tendo y los Saotome, han querido unir sus familias, los Kuno se han opuesto. No dejad pasar una generación más para que ese viejo sueño se cumpla.

Los dos chicos se miraron. Supieron que ellos cumplirían el sueño que querían tantas generaciones de sus familias.

Fueron a la salida. Y vieron a sus compañeras. Al llegar a esa escuela las miraban con desprecio. Ahora las miraban con admiración, no las habían dejado tranquilas… pero habían superado todo con demasiada facilidad.

Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela se encontraron con Satsuki y su grupo.

Ranma había recuperado su auténtico aspecto.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos os venceremos- dijo Satsuki, era un desafío, pero también era una señal de respeto. Satsuki había legado admirarlo, desde el primer momento la desafiaron y no se dejaron vencer. Ahora recuperaría el control de la escuela, pero echaría de menos a esas dos chicas tan tozudas, de ahora en adelante la escuela volvería a ser un lugar aburrido.

\- Eso es lo que tú te piensas- dijo Ranma. Y miró a Kaori- lucha por ella, que nadie te la quite.

-No soy como tú. Yo no tengo miedo de que ella sepa que la quiero- dijo Kaori.

Ranma la miró. No vio a Kaori, vio a Yuta, un chico seguro que lucharía por la chica a la que amaba.

-Yo también lo haré- dijo Ranma y los dos prometidos salieron de la escuela.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del autor:

Aquí acaba la estancia en San Miguel, lo que yo llamé "Las hermanas en San Miguel", los dos personajes volverán a Nerima, volverán a la locura de ser perseguidos y acosados. Hasta el último día en ese colegio han tenido problemas, pero esta vez no han sido ellos los que los han resuelto.

La directora Akemi al final no era tan mala, sólo una vieja amargada, a la que de joven engañaron. Planeaba sacar de nuevo al grupo de Satsuki... pero no me fue posible, y meterlo ahora sería meterlo a la fuerza en una historia ya escrita.

Reviews:

A Ranma84: Lo que Ranma propone a Akane se sabrá en el ultimo capítulo, y deben olvidarlo por qué si se supiera los dos tendrían problemas. No es sexo, aunque en este capítulo lo tienen.


	13. Chapter 13: Pacto contra los prometidos

**13º. Pacto contra los prometidos.**

Los dos prometidos viajaban con destino incierto, se habían vuelto a escapar… pero habían dejado las cosas en casa.

Cuando lo recordaban los dos estallaban en carcajadas.

Al día siguiente de abandonar la escuela, al dojo llegó una supuesta conocida de los dos prometidos, con una gata en una caja para gatos. Llevó al dojo las cosas de los dos chicos y un mensaje de los dos.

Este decía que se iban, dos semanas de vacaciones. Lo que no supieron los residentes del dojo, que esa chica con esos modales tan refinados era realmente Ranma disfrazado. Y la gata de la caja era Akane. De alguna forma Kasumi supo quién era esa chica tan extraña que los visitó. Y le dio las tiendas de campaña de los dos chicos.

Durante mucho tiempo los dos chicos se rieron al recordar ese momento.

-Ranma… cuando volvamos se enfadarán. Nos castigaran.

\- Y tanto que lo harán. Ya oíste lo que dijeron, que nos mandarían a colegios internos distintos. Que nos separarían.

-Mi padre dijo que tú eras una mala influencia para mí. Que yo no era así antes.

-Y el mío dijo lo mismo de ti. Que me he vuelto un rebelde.

-Y ¿si intentan separarnos? - dijo Akane asustada.

-No lo lograran. Eso ya lo prevenimos, y se los advertimos en el mensaje que no lo hicieran. Que nos volveríamos a escapar y no regresaríamos hasta dentro de unos años.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir? -preguntó Akane.

-No sé, lejos de Nerima. A un sitio tan fácil de encontrar, que sea el primero que descarten-Y así lo hicieron. Fueron a un lugar que ya habían estado otras veces. Y como pensó Ranma, nadie los molestó.

Era un sitio con un rio cercano, donde coger agua para beber y preparar la comida. Y donde bañarse. El chico le enseñó a nadar, y ella logró aprender a cocinar un poco, en esto la chica no tenía paciencia y se enfadaba… y Ranma tenía que hacer muchos esfuerzos para no enfadarse también. Fue allí donde descubrieron que la maldición de Akane fallaba a veces, no siempre que se mojaba se volvía gata.

Entrenaban y también se tomaban días enteros de descanso. Bromeaban entre ellos y se tomaban el pelo. Y pocas veces se enfadaban. Ranma volvió a pedir lo mismo que pidió semanas antes con idéntico resultado. El chico se propuso pedirlo en un año...

Pasaron dos semanas tranquilos, los únicos que los molestaron fueron los mosquitos y sólo durante una noche. Iban preparados para defenderse de esos vampiros, usaron lociones en contra de ellos.

Y llegó el día que tuvieron que recoger las cosas y volver a casa.

\- ¡No quiero irme! - dijo Akane exaltada- ¡no quiero volver a casa! Nuestros padres nos querrán casar y esos seis separar. Nos podíamos quedar para siempre aquí.

-No podemos. Sería una vida errante, de pueblo en pueblo. No quiero una vida así para ti. No quiero volver a vivir así. Con el tiempo nuestras ropas se romperían. Iríamos desnudos. Enfermaríamos, necesitaríamos comida, ropa, medicinas. Y si… si… tuviésemos hijos, ellos necesitarían una buena educación. No quiero que mis hijos pasen por lo que yo pase por el idiota de mi padre.

-Tú quieres regresar con tus prometidas…

\- ¡Akane eres idiota! No las quiero… yo solo estoy interesado… en… ti. No sabes lo que es vivir sin casa… a la intemperie. Temblar de frio… de hambre…no quiero eso para ti. Me has explicado lo que quieres estudiar en la universidad. Y yo lo que me gustaría hacer a mí. No será algo que les guste a los viejos. Pero es algo que queremos tú y yo… no vamos a renunciar… por tener miedo a nuestros padres o a esos seis. Si a ningunos de ellos no le gusta… que se fastidien… es tu vida y la mía. No queremos un camino fácil… pero ese camino lo elegiremos los dos… y procuraremos seguirlo juntos.

\- ¿Y si tenemos que volver a huir? - dijo Akane.

-Pues entonces lo planificaremos bien. Sin fisuras y sin renunciar a nuestros sueños.

Ella asintió. Y se abrazó a él.

-Pobre de quien se acerque a ti. Desde ahora en adelante eres mí… algo así como novio. Me consideró atada a ti por la promesa que tú y yo nos hicimos… es la única que vale.

\- ¿Mi no… novia? -dijo él extrañado. Vio el enfadó de ella- desde ahora soy… algo así como novio… y tu… y tu… y tu mi… algo así como novia. Estoy atado a ti solo por nuestra promesa… la que tú y yo hicimos… es la única que vale.

Se besaron y partieron en dirección al dojo. Allí vivirían una experiencia horrible.

Estaban llegando a la estación donde debían bajar.

-Y… ¿Si nos esperan? ¿Y nos encontramos a alguien en la estación? -dijo Akane asustada.

\- ¿Acaso les tienes miedo?

-Tengo miedo, mucho miedo… que no tengamos más remedio que huir. Que no nos dejen en paz. Que se quieran imponer, que no… nos dejen estar juntos… que no nos dejen estudiar… que quieran planificar nuestras vidas sin contar con nosotros.

-Yo tengo los mismos temores que tu… pero debemos ser fuertes y no rendirnos nunca. Somos libres de elegir. Si yo… soy tu amigo… tú prometido… o si me casó contigo lo haré porque yo quiero… porque queremos los dos. Sí que nadie nos lo imponga o nos lo prohíba. - la miró a los ojos- eres un chico fuerte que jamás se ha dejado manipular. No quiero que te rindas ahora.

\- No lo haré ni ahora ni nunca-dijo ella.

-Así me gusta. Esa es la Akane que me gusta… la que yo… - se puso muy rojo.

Ella lo miró y sonrió...

-Si ahora te acerco un papel a la cara ardería.

\- ¡Akane! No te metas conmigo- y giró la cara.

\- " _ **SIGUE SIENDO MUY TIMIDO. AUNQUE YA SEPAMOS QUE NOS QUEREMOS, A VECES LO ASALTA LA TIMIDEZ. PERO AHORA NO SUELE SOLTAR UNA TONTERIA."-**_ pensó la joven.

\- ¿Te apetece comer antes de ir a casa? - preguntó el chico. Quería retrasar la llegada al dojo. Por una parte, para no llevarse una regañina y por otra quería estar más tiempo en con su prometida a solas.

-De acuerdo. – ella tampoco quería llegar a casa. Y tampoco quería separarse de su prometido, lo quería para ella sola.

Horas después, al llegar a la casa…

Se encontraron sólo a Kasumi. La hermana mayor abrazó a los dos jóvenes.

-Hola chicos… me alegro de veros. Por fin estáis en casa.

-Nosotros también estamos contentos de estar de vuelta- dijo Akane, pero tanto ella como su prometido notaban que algo iba mal. Y preguntó preocupada- ¿Y el resto de la familia? ¿Dónde están?

Kasumi cambió de cara, la preocupación que mostró en su cara asustó a los dos chicos.

-Están todos en el dojo- dijo Kasumi- vuestros rivales les han hecho una oferta para que rompan vuestra promesa… Nabiki la ha estudiado y dice que es muy ventajosa… Mi padre y el tuyo… han aceptado… yo y Nodoka nos hemos opuestos, pero no nos han hecho caso.

-Y nuestra opinión no cuenta. - dijo Akane muy enfadada.

-Dicen que no- contestó Kasumi.

-No… lo que no cuenta es su opinión. Sólo la nuestra, sólo la de Akane y la mía- contestó Ranma. - Akane, vamos al dojo. Tenemos que hablar con ellos. ¡Kasumi! Llama a unas ambulancias. Va haber más de un herido cuando acabe esto.

* * *

Dentro del dojo, estaban discutiendo las condiciones que existirían después de romper el compromiso de Ranma y Akane, cada uno de los seis rivales querían imponer sus egoístas deseos, Nodoka era la única que defendía el compromiso.

 **\- ¡Me opongo! - dijo** Nodoka- no tenéis en cuenta sus sentimientos.

-No se quieren, desean separarse- dijo una Shampoo creída- Ranma vendrá y se lanzará a mis brazos… lo está esperando.

\- ¡Tú alucinas! - dijo Ukyo-Akane te ha salvado dos veces de que Ranma te matase. Él no olvidará nunca eso. Desde el principio has utilizado toda clase de trucos con ella.

-La chica tonta se rinde- dijo Shampoo. - mejor, cuanto menos seamos. A menos a que compartir.

-Y tanto que me retiro. Akane y Ranma no se tomarán esto bien. Te equivoca Shampoo, ellos se tienen aprecio, mucho aprecio… él siente por ella algo más que lo que nunca sentirá por ti o por Kodachi… o lo que sentirá por mí. - estaba muy triste, sabía que había perdido, nunca hizo lo de las otras dos, subestimar a Akane. Se fijó en los dos padre- nadie escapará a la ira de vuestros hijos y vosotros menos. - se fijó en Nabiki- los has traicionado y no solo una vez… esta vez no te lo perdonaran.

Y salió del dojo, y en el camino se encontró con los dos prometidos.

-Ran… Ranchan…. Aka… Akane- estaba muy asustada. Sabía que podían destrozarla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ranma muy serio y enfadado.

\- Nada… me voy no quiero saber nada de lo que planean esos.

-Huyes con el rabo entre la piernas- siguió Ranma.

\- Si, os tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Os vais enfadar, y tendréis razón. Huyo de vuestra ira, si siguiese con lo que han planeado, me tenía merecido lo que me hicierais.

\- Pues vete con Kasumi. Necesitará ayuda cuando esto acabe. Si quieres seguir siendo nuestra amiga, no te metas o saldrás herida, y es algo que no queremos. Pero te has retirado y esas ratas te lo harán pagar. No sé si has hecho bien en llevarles la contaría.

Ukyo ya sabía a lo que se exponía al retirarse del plan.

-Me da igual. Prefiero tener a esos en contra que a vosotros. - dijo Ukyo y fue con Kasumi.

Mientras en el dojo cuatro jóvenes descurtían quien se quedaría a Ranma y quien a Akane.

-Tú tienes novia Ryoga, Akane es mía- dijo Kuno.

-Lo mismo se puede decir de ti, Shampoo, tú tienes a Mousse- dijo Kodachi. - yo me quedó a Ranma.

Los otros dos chicos se oponían. No oyeron abrirse la puerta, ni vieron entrar dos jóvenes. Estos fueron hasta el centro del dojo, Ranma se puso detrás de Akane y la abrazó por la cintura.

La primera en verlos fue Nodoka. Se alegró… pero al ver el genio en los rostros de los jóvenes se asustó. Hoy allí había heridos.

-Ahora nos jugaremos quien se quedará Ranma y quien Akane. - dijo Shampoo- Nos pelearemos y quien gane…

-¡o estoy de acuerdo!. -dijo una voz, al girarse vieron a la pareja, todos dieron varios pasos atrás. Los rivales se asustaron, los prometidos no parecían a los dos chicos que conocían. Estaban más serios, más maduros… y mucho más unidos-hay una vieja promesa que Akane y yo debemos cumplir.

-Esa promesa no sirve. Ha quedado anulada…- dijo Kuno- hemos pagado mucho a vuestros padres… y suelta a Akane, ya no es tu prometida.

Los dos prometidos miraron a sus padres con rabia.

-Vosotros y nosotros hemos de hablar. - dijeron los dos chicos.

\- ¿No oyes? – ordenó Ryoga- ¡ _ **SUELTA A AKANE**_!

Ranma miró a su prometida y esta negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡No quiero!, gritó-Ya he dicho que hay una vieja promesa, y no tiene nada que ver con nuestros padres. Hay otras dos… no tres que nos unen a Akane y a mí.

\- ¿Tres promesas? Pues se habla con quien la hizo y se rompen-dijo Kuno.

Recibió un puñetazo de Ranma.

-La primera es de las familias Saotome y Tendo y tiene siglos de antigüedad… se ha pasado de generación en generación… sin poder cumplirse. Siempre se han metido por medio los Kuno…- hizo una pausa-… y sus aliados. - dijo Ranma con rabia- esta vez eso no pasará.

\- La segunda la hicieron la señora Saotome y… mi madre, cuando tenían nuestra edad. Es la única que consideramos valida.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando.

-La tercera promesa… la hicimos Ranma y yo- dijo Akane. -, prometimos que seriamos buenos amigos, que nos queríamos como hermanos. Y si… si nos casamos… será porque él y yo así lo queramos. Sin que nadie nos imponga nada. Y cuando digo nadie es _**¡NA-DI-E!**_

Era una amenaza y los dos la cumplirían.

-Aquí estamos para romper esas promesas. - dijo Shampoo con satisfacción.

-Y nosotros estamos para que no se rompan…- dijo Akane.

-… y romper a quien intente romperlas. - acabó Ranma mirando mal a los allí reunidos.

Fue entonces cuando los dos padres empezaron a hablar.

-Os avisamos, que no os volvierais a escapar...

-Ahora os castigaremos…. Hemos decidido romper vuestra relación. Serán vuestros hijos los que se casarán y unirán las familias Saotome y Tendo.

-No os podéis ver en años…hasta que tengáis niños… que se casaran…

\- ¡Nos negamos! No me separareis de Ranma. Es mi prometido. Era voluntad de mi madre, y no iré yo en su contra. – contestó Akane iracunda.- y también es lo que yo quiero... y también lo que quiere Ranma.

-Aunque no nos hubiéramos escapado, esto había pasado. ¿Qué os han prometido? - preguntó Ranma, y el chico tuvo una sospecha- ¿No será comida y una cantidad suficiente de dinero?

A los dos hombres les cambió la cara. El chico había acertado.

\- ¿Nos habéis vendido como mercancía? - preguntó Akane sorprendida.

-Es un contrato ventajoso, todos saldremos ganando. – dijo Genma asustado de la reacción de los dos jóvenes.

\- ¿Todos? Te equivocas. Vosotros saldréis ganando. Los que perderemos seremos Akane y yo- el chico los miró con rabia- pues ese contrato no se cumplirá. Siempre nos habéis utilizado, para vosotros somos unos títeres a los que queréis manejar a vuestros antojo.

-De ninguna manera me dejaré manejar por vosotros -respondió Akane, estaba no menos enfadada que su prometido. - yo elegiré de quien seré prometida y con quien casarme.

-Pues vas equivocada si te quieres prometer a Ranma. Él no te quie…- Shampoo se calló, Ranma seguía detrás de Akane y aún la estaba abrazando- _**¡AKANE SUELTA A RANMA! ¡ÉL NO ES TU PROMETIDO!**_

-No voy a soltar a Akane… pero tienes razón en un punto… ella no es mi prometida…

Los cuatros pretendientes se alegraron… momentáneamente.

-Cierto no somos prometidos- dijo con alegría Akane y vio la tristeza en Nodoka.

-Eso significa que yo puedo…- empezó Ryoga.

-No hemos acabado… somos algo… así como…novios.

\- ¿Novios? - preguntaron todos espantados.

-Si… pero puede cambiar… depende de vosotros…

-Es decir que os podéis separar y ser yo la... -dijo con alegría Kodachi.

\- ¡No, no y no…! lo que queremos decir es que como nos sigáis molestando… os mandaremos al hospital y cuando volváis…-dijo Ranma, al chico se le acababa la paciencia.

-… no estaremos. Nos volveremos a escapar y volveremos dentro algunos años…-siguió Akane

-… casados y con al menos un niño- acabó de amenazar Ranma.

Los otros los miraron asombrados. ¿Desde cuando se coordinaban para hablar?

\- ¿Piensas que no evitaremos eso?- pregunto con prepotencia Kuno.

-No es la primera vez que nos escapamos… ¿y si en una de nuestras fugas nos hemos casado? - dijo Akane. Ranma la miró asombrado. Era una buena idea meterles el miedo en el cuerpo.

\- ¡No es verdad! - dijo Ryoga- Akane no es tan tonta de casarse contigo.

Recibió un golpe de Akane.

-Has cambiado Ryoga- dijo Ranma- antes eras más inteligente. Les caías bien a Akane, era para ella un amigo, y para mí también… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Has hecho cosas horribles para sepáranos. El antiguo Ryoga se hubiera horrorizado con lo que te has vuelto. Él pensaría en pararte los pies.

Ryoga retrocedió, estaba horrorizado. El chico tenía razón, no se reconocía. Pero no aceptaba el compromiso de Ranma y Akane. Ese chico era un ególatra… pero reconocía que Ranma también había cambiado, y vivía solo por Akane, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

-No te dejaré que te quedes con Akane. La harías sufrir. Eres muy egoísta.

-Y tanto que lo soy. Quiero lo mejor para mí, para que pueda dárselo a Akane. Quiero tener el mejor empleo… para que a Akane no le falte nada. La mejor casa… para que Akane viva con comodidad. El mejor coche… para llevar a Akane a todos los sitios. Lo ves soy muy egoísta.

\- ¡Cumpliréis el nuevo contrato! - dijo Kuno- ¡lo queráis o no!

-Ya que pensáis que nuestra opinión no cuenta. Solo veo una solución. Lucharemos, nosotros contra vosotros siete… si ganáis… se cumplirá el contrato… si perdéis ese contrato no habrá existido. -dijo Akane.

-Pero para nosotros solo existe una opción para perder, y no os va a gustar.-aclaró Ranma.

Nodoka supo lo que quiso decir su hijo con eso.

\- ¡No podéis hacer eso! ¡No podéis querer realmente eso!

-No hay otra opción tía Nodoka, no dejaremos que nos casen con quien no queremos. No nos separan en vida. Para vencernos nos deberán matar. Esta lucha no la ganarán nunca, ganen o pierdan, la perderán.

Y empezó la lucha.

Los hermanos Kuno fueron los primeros en caer, nunca fueron rivales para los dos jóvenes.

\- ¿Por qué nos desafías Mousse? A ti te interesa que Akane y yo sigamos como estamos ahora.

-No dejaré que hagáis daño a Shampoo. La defenderé de ti y de Akane.

-Yo defenderé a Akane. Nadie le tocará un pelo- y entonces Ranma tuvo una idea- ¿Por qué no te la llevas?, así impedirás que la ganemos.

-Es una buena idea… pero si te mato. Shampoo será mía. Y tú no serás un obstáculo.

-Buena idea. Pero yo no soy un obstáculo- dijo Ranma- No veo a Shampoo como tú te piensas.

-No te la daré- dijo Mousse.

-Nunca he sido tuya-dijo Shampoo, noqueando a Mousse.

-Gracias Shampoo, un enemigo menos. Solo quedáis cuatro… ¡Akane! Líbrate de esa gatita, puedes vencerla en un instante.

\- ¡Vencerme!… ¡Akane a mí!… Airen se ha vuelto loco. Nunca pasará… si eso pasa, yo prometo comerme un bombori.

\- ¿Lo quieres a palo seco, o te lo cocinamos? - preguntó con ironía Akane.

La china se abalanzó sobre Akane y empezó a atacarla con furia… pero no daba ni un golpe. Akane esquivaba todos los golpes. Shampoo se enceró y fue entonces cuando Akane le dio un golpe, sólo uno y Shampoo cayó vencida.

-Ahorra te tienes que comer el bombori, si quieres te traigo un poco de sal. - dijo Akane.

Shampoo miró al bombori con asco y se lo tuvo que comer, se jugaba su honor y una promesa es una promesa. Akane le trajo agua para que entrase mejor, la pobre chinita tuvo una digestión un poco… pesada.

En el mismo instante cayó derrotado Ryoga.

-Solo quedan dos. Los dos más débiles... Tu padre y el mío.

Los dos viejos intentaron escapar… pero sus hijos se lo impidieron… un minuto después los dos estaban en el suelo.

-Oír bien porque sólo lo diré una vez. No volváis atacar a Akane u os juro que os arrepentiréis. Si atacáis a _ **"mi prometida"**_ , olvidaré que sois mujeres y os mataré. No quiero ni que os acerquéis a ella. Por vuestro bien manteneos alejados de ella- dijo Ranma y miró a los tres chicos. - y lo mismo va por vosotros. Mientras sólo existan vuestros deseos no os acerquéis a _**"mi prometida"**_ o a mí, no respondo de lo que os pase.

Los estaba amenazando y encima estaba nombrado a Akane como su prometida. Algo había pasado entre ellos. Y a nadie le gustaba, pero se dieron cuenta que el chico había cambiado. No iba a tener piedad de ellos si uno de los dos era atacado.

 _-_ Os digo lo mismo que _**"mi prometido"**_ no os quiero cerca de él. Si pensáis a atacarlo, yo lo defenderé. No tendré piedad de vosotros si Ranma sufre un daño. Y con vosotras tampoco. Ahora salid de aquí, no sois bienvenidas. – amenazó Akane.

Los dos chicos estaban enfadados. Cogieron el documento y lo destrozaron.

-Como aparezca una copia os la coméis-dijo Ranma.

Kuno fue tan poco inteligente de enseñar una copia. Y al cabo de unos minutos, Ranma cumplió su amenaza. Aunque la baño en sal.

-Creo que se han llevado un mal gusto de boca- dijo Akane riendo con ironía.

-Espero que digieran bien el disgusto. -contestó Ranma. - aunque Shampoo ha comido el doble que los demás-y los dos se rieron.

-Oíd bien jovencitos, os habéis vuelto a escapar...- empezó Genma disgustado- y merecéis un castigo.

\- ¡Eso no verdad! Mi madre y Kasumi sabían que íbamos de entrenamiento. - se defendió Akane.

\- ¡Os lo dijimos! - dijo Nodoka.

-Y vosotros aprovechasteis nuestra ausencia para vendernos. – Ranma estaba furioso.

-Para vosotros también sólo somos objetos. Merecéis un castigo.

Los dos hombres quisieron huir… pero recibieron el castigo merecido. Por parte de sus hijos.

-No sois unos padres ejemplares. Pasamos de vuestra promesa… nos quedamos con la de nuestras madres. - dijo Akane. - y la nuestra.

Nabiki estaba horrorizada. Parte de plan era suyo. Temía las represalias de los chicos. Y decidió irse unos días a casa de una amiga.

Se iba en silencio del dojo. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, y esta se cerró. Nabiki miró y vio que era su hermana quien había cerrado la puerta.

\- ¿Iba a alguna parte Nabiki? - preguntó su hermana. Su tono era amenazador. Y la chica se temió lo peor. - Tú también nos has traicionado. No te lo perdonaremos. Debías haber pensado en las consecuencias. Has pensando solo en tus beneficios. Debías suponer que te castigaríamos.

Retrocedió y vio a Ranma cortándole la retirada.

-Esta vez no escaparas. No volverás a traiciónanos. Vas a recordar esto como tu peor pesadilla. - dijo Ranma.

Y así fue. Los gritos de horror de Nabiki se oyeron en la zona. Durante mucho tiempo cada vez que se cruzaba con la pareja tenía escalofríos...

\- ¿Qué le habéis hecho? - preguntó Kasumi.

-Solo le rompimos sus cámaras de fotos, carretes y algunas fotos. La tenía preparadas para venderlas, eran de Ranma y de mí. Le hemos chafado el negocio durante algunos meses. A parte le hemos quitado dinero, lo ganó a nuestra costa. Desde ahora en adelante por vender nuestras fotos deberá paganos el noventa y nueve por ciento de lo que gane.

-Espero que aprenda la lección- dijo Ranma- no es bueno jugar con nosotros de esa forma.

Kasumi los miró asombrada, no eran los mismos chicos que antes de la boda cancelada. Tenían más mal genio. Y eran mucho más astutos. Atacaban juntos y se coordinaban en dichos ataques. Estaban más unidos y no se peleaban tanto. Se consideran una pareja.

-Creo que habíamos dicho que iríamos algún sitio al salir de esa academia- dijo Ranma- esta vez yo invito al cine. Tú invitas a tomar algo...

\- ¿Qué tal si después de tomar algo vamos a cenar por ahí? Nunca lo hemos hecho. Y tengo ganas de ir a un restaurante.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Genma- nos invitareis a toda la familia.

Ranma y Akane miraron a Nodoka desesperados, no querían ir con toda la familia, querían ir solos.

-De eso nada, Ranma y Akane irán solos. Vosotros los vendisteis por comida y dinero, ellos no os lo perdonaran... y ni yo ni Kasumi tampoco. Os iréis una semana a la montaña a meditar, si al volver no os habéis arrepentido. Os iréis un mes y Kasumi será la cabeza de familia.

Esa tarde Genma y Soun salieron del dojo y no volvieron hasta dos semanas después, le trajeron al viejo maestro más piezas para su colección. Después de ver este regalo, la familia los mandó al hospital.

También esa misma tarde salieron los dos prometidos. Esa tarde fue especial para los dos. Volvieron tarde y contentos. No se toparon con las molestias de siempre. Y la cena en el restaurante fue excelente. Los dos prometieron volver a repetir una experiencia parecida, habían disfrutado mucho. Y tenían ganas de más días así.

Continuará...

* * *

Nota de autor:

Un nuevo plan de los seis rivales para separar a Ranma y Akane, y los dos patriarcas siempre pensando en su propio interés, y no en el de sus hijos. Genma siempre ha sido un vividor y un egoísta y Soun un tonto. A parte, los dos son unos cobardes.

Revviews:

Andy-Saotome-Tendo: Tanto lo que le propone Ranma a Akane como por que tienen las lagunas se sabrá en el ultimo capítulo.


	14. Chapter 14: Un ataque inoportuno

**_14º. Un ataque inoportuno._**

Habían pasado varios días de la vuelta de los dos prometidos. Era la hora de la comida en la Furinkan, una joven buscaba a un chico, sabia donde se encontraba. Subió a la azotea de la escuela. Le tenía que dar una noticia y no sabía cómo la recibiría el chico.

Lo encontró, el chico estaba comiendo, y ella empezó a contarle la verdad. Al chico se le escapó la comida de las manos. No sabía cómo resolverían eso, estaban metidos en un lio muy grande. Ninguno de los dos hablaría de eso con nadie…. aún, tenían que planear que hacer. No lo podían ocultar mucho tiempo.

* * *

Kasumi estaba preocupada. Los dos más jóvenes de la familia de la noche a la mañana se habían vuelto muy serios y taciturnos, algo les preocupaba. Temía que alguno de sus rivales los hubiese amenazado… pero pronto se dio cuenta que esto no era posible. Los dos chicos aventajaban a sus rivales... ¿pero entonces que los preocupaba? Después de mucho pensar llegó a una conclusión, era imposible…pero era la única explicación. Y un temor se apoderó de ella, si se enterasen los rivales de los chicos, las consecuencias podían ser terribles. Entonces entendió el posible temor de los dos chicos.

* * *

Nodoka también estaba preocupada. Ella creía saber lo que les pasaba a los dos jóvenes. El comportamiento sobreprotector de Ranma hacía su prometida, y el temor de esta. Le indicó lo que les pasaba. No le parecía mal. Pero no podían ocultarlo eternamente. Temía la reacción de los padres, pero sobre todo la de los seis chicos que iban detrás de los dos chicos.

* * *

Nabiki sabía que los dos chicos le ocultaban algo. Tarde o temprano lo averiguaría… y entonces le sacaría provecho.

Una noche, Akane estaba en su habitación y oyó ruidos en la ventana, sabía quién intentaba entrar. Se levantó y abrió la ventana.

-Entra Ranma, hace frio. - dijo Akane. - te vas a refriar. Podías venir por la puerta.

-Si. Y empieza a llover y no me quiero convertir chica-contestó él. - no quiero que me vean entrar, Nabiki nos vigila, se huele algo.

-Casi toda la familia se huele algo. Creo que tu madre y Kasumi se imaginan lo que nos pasa.

Ranma se sorprendió y se asustó, lo que le había dicho Akane era algo muy malo. Debían ocultarlo el máximo tiempo posible.

-Aún no se lo podemos decir, nos expondríamos mucho. No quiero que te ataquen.

\- No pasará nada- intentó tranquilizarlo la chica.

-Fue culpa mía-dijo con tristeza el chico-debí tener cuidado.

-No te culpes- contestó ella- yo tampoco tuve cuidado, fue culpa de los dos. - entonces cambió de tema- ¿Qué vas hacer con la carta que te ha llegado hoy?

Esa tarde llegó una carta a su nombre, sin remitente. Le informaba que en el norte en una montaña había una cueva y dentro de ella un lago que curaba cualquier tipo de maldición. El chico ponía en duda la veracidad del lago. Parecía una trampa para alejarlo de Nerima… y de Akane… no quería ir… no quería dejar sola a su prometida. Tenía un mal presentimiento, lo tenía desde que volvieron a Nerima, semanas antes. Algo se estaba fraguando en contra de ellos.

\- ¡No quiero ir! No iré. No puedo… no puedo… dejarte sola… no… no quiero dejarte sola, ahora no. Algo me dice que debo estar aquí… contigo. Me da igual librarme de la maldición. Tú eres más importante.

\- Pero librarte de la maldición era lo más importante para ti.

\- Eso era antes… ahora hay algo más importante que eso- y la miró con una sonrisa extraña. Pero ella ya sabía que era lo más importante para Ranma.

-Puedes ir no me pasara nada, pero si quieres te puedes quedar.

-Has cambiado, Akane, antes no te haría gracia que fuese. Te hubieras enfadado.

-Y no me gusta. Pero es importante para ti. No puedo meterme por medio.

-Tú eres importante para mí, _**¡lo más importante**_! Lo demás no importa.

\- No me pasará nada. Esos días no hay clase, otra de las locuras de ese director. No saldré del dojo.

-Tengo tu palabra. No saldrás del dojo hasta que yo vuelva- dijo Ranma. La abrazó por la cintura y la miró con cariño. -Me entran ganas de no irme. Tengo una prometida muy tentadora, no quiero soltarla. He tardado mucho tiempo en librarme de esa estúpida timidez. Ahora que te tengo abrazada no me da la gana de soltarte.

-Pero Ranma ¿cómo me puedes decir eso? - dijo la chica sonrojada.

-La verdad, estoy deseando abrazarte y decirte esto… desde que me llevaste al dojo a practicar, el día que nos conocimos. Cuando me dieron a elegir, deseé con toda mi alma que fueses tú la elegida. Me alegré mucho cuando te tocó cargar con un prometido antipático. Todo lo que decía de fea y marimacho no era verdad. Te encontraba muy guapa, la mujer más guapa que conocí… pero cuando me parecías más guapa era cuando te enfadabas. Y por eso te insultaba. Me gusta que me lleves la contraría. ¡Eres tan terca y cabezona!… tanto como lo soy yo.

\- ¡Ranma! Qué cosas dices. - dijo ella muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

\- No quiero soltarte. No quiero que te alejes de mí. Me pareces un hada… en un sueño… y si te suelto, se romperá el hechizo y me despertaré… y tú desaparecerás. Si eres un sueño quiero soñar toda mi vida... quiero que este momento dure lo más posible. No quiero que amanezca y me tenga que alejar de este dojo., irme unos días y estar lejos... de ti. No quiero ir a librarme de la maldición. No quiero separarme de ti. Creía que tú eras mía… pero la verdad es que yo soy… tuyo. Me has hechizado y no puedo romper tu hechizo y tampoco lo quiero hacer.

Akane lo miró asombrada… no sabía dónde había aprendido a decir esas cosas. No parecía el Ranma de siempre. Le gustaba el Ranma impetuoso y odioso, el chico que le llevaba la contraría y la debatía. Pero este nuevo Ranma la turbaba. Seguía siendo inseguro y temeroso con ella. Pero saber que la quería la llenaba de alegría.

-Yo también no puedo estar lejos de ti- dijo ella- no quiero que me sueltes. Si lo haces, tengo el presentimiento que esos seis te alejaran de mí, y no lo quiero. Te aprecio desde que te vi en el baño. Me pareciste un dios saliendo del baño. - los dos se rieron de esa comparación. - me has hecho tener sentimiento que juré no tener como el amor, la preocupación, los celos. Tú dices que eres mío… pero yo siento que yo soy tuya. No quiero que te vayas lejos de mí. No sé si encadenarte para que este siempre conmigo.

El chico se rió cuando ella dijo lo de la cadena.

-Eso de la cadena no es posible… porque ya estoy encadenado a ti. Lo he estado desde que nos conocimos- le acarició el pelo y la cara y la besó. Ella se acopló al beso. Pusieron todo su cariño y amor. Parecía que se quisieran devorar el uno al otro.

Al separarse. Ella lo cogió de la mano y lo condujo a su cama. Y allí durmieron los dos juntos y abrazados. Fuera estalló la tormenta y llovió como si fuese un nuevo diluvio universal. Pero los chicos no oyeron nada, para ellos no existía nada, solo ellos dos. Y aunque esa noche sólo durmieron, estar juntos era estar en el paraíso.

Al día siguiente Kasumi se levantó. Le extrañó que los dos chicos no se levantasen, al menos Akane. Y subió a despertarlos. Y al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Ranma no lo vio y se extrañó. Cerró la puerta y fue a la habitación de Akane. Abrió la puerta y vio sorprendida a los dos chicos durmiendo juntos. Cerró la puerta, estaba sonrojada, cuando bajó al comedor no mostró ningún sentimiento, como si no hubiera visto nada. Jamás explicó lo que vio, guardó ese secreto para siempre, y juro proteger a los dos chicos.

* * *

Akane se despertó y miró el despertador. Vio a su prometido durmiendo a su lado. Se lo veía muy tranquilo, se dio cuenta que le gustaba verlo dormir. A los pocos minutos él también se despertó, miró a Akane y sonrió.

-Hola preciosa. ¿Estoy soñando? ¿O me he despertado? Porque tengo a la reina de las hadas delante mío.

-A mí también me parece estar soñando. ¿Qué hora debe ser? – miró al despertador. Se asustó se habían dormido. - es tarde muy tarde. ¡Si ha subido Kasumi y nos ha visto! - estaba asustada.

-No solo eso. Nos hemos saltado las primeras clases. - dijo Ranma asustado-Por lo pronto llegaremos a la cuarta clase…- entonces recordó y se tranquilizó- si estos tres días no hay colegio.

-Si nos ha visto Nabiki… tendremos problemas. - contestó Akane asustada.

\- ¡Me voy Kasumi! - oyeron gritar a Nabiki. Y desde el pasillo vieron cómo se iba.

-Debe ir alguna parte- dijo Akane

-Yo bajo y me aseo y me voy… quiero estar de vuelta lo antes posible, mañana estaré aquí.

-Te esperaré – dijo la chica.

Después de asease desayunaron.

Ranma cogió sus cosas y se fue.

No estaba muy lejos del dojo. Cuando oyó que lo llamaban, se giró y vio llegar a su prometida.

\- ¿Pasa algo Akane? -preguntó el chico alarmado.

Ella lo miró con timidez. Y sonrojada.

-No… es que... no me he despedido de ti como debo. - dijo ella y se le abrazó al cuello. Y lo besó. –ahora si lo he hecho.

Seguían abrazados, y él la miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Me gusta cómo te despides de mí. Anhelo el momento que vuelva, como me darás la bienvenida. - y le devolvió el beso.

-Será algo que no olvidaras nunca. -dijo una Akane traviesa, y lo volvió a besar.

-Estoy pensando en volver al dojo… y volver a salir como si me fuese… para que te vuelvas a despedir de mi así- dijo él con travesura. - podemos estar todo el día así. -Y la volvió a besar

\- ¡No seas malo! qué acepto ese reto. - contestó la chica. Volvió a besar al chico. Jugaron a besarse casi una hora. Y al final lograron separarse. Y Ranma se fue a la montaña, volvería antes de lo que creía…

En un tejado cercano había un grupo de jóvenes de la misma edad de Ranma y Akane, estaban furiosos. Vieron a los dos chicos besarse, no les gustó lo que veían. No les perdonarían esta ofensa, pagarían muy caro esta osadía. Lo que no supieron nunca que los dos chicos sabían que los espiaban.

* * *

 _ **Horas antes.**_

Nabiki se acababa de levantar era muy temprano, necesitaba dinero. No era la primera vez que le hacía foto al prometido de su hermana dormido. Tenía mucha clientela, sobre todo las tres locas que perseguían al chico.

Si tenía suerte, lo podía transformar en chica y hacerle fotos y venderlas… los chicos a pesar de saber el secreto de Ranma compraban esas fotos. Pero su mejor cliente era Kuno.

Después haría fotos a su hermana. También tenía mucha clientela con las fotos de la chica.

Llegó a la habitación de Ranma, no se oía nada. El chico tenía un sueño pesado, pero abrió la puerta con cuidado… y encontró la habitación vacía. No era la primera vez que el chico se quedaba dormido en algún sitio… en el dojo o en tejado.

Cerró la puerta y fue hacía la habitación de Akane. Ya tendría otro momento para fotografiar a Ranma. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana… y la encontró cerrada. Por suerte una tenía llave y entró y lo que vio la dejó helada. Pero se repuso enseguida, y pensó en sacar provecho de lo que vio.

Hizo unas fotos y fue a su laboratorio y las reveló. No pensó en el daño que causaría, sólo pensaba en el negocio que tenía entre manos, solo pensar en el dinero que ganaría la puso contenta. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que se arrepintiese de haberlas hecho y vendido. Alguien se tomaría muy mal ese hecho y Nabiki pagaría un precio muy alto por traicionar a su hermana y al prometido de esta.

Nabiki oyó que alguien se movía en la habitación de su hermana pequeña y decidió ir a ver los rivales de los dos chicos. Sabía dónde se reunían cada día para planear como separar a los chicos. Sabía que habían puesto en práctica algo.

Lo que no suponía que su intervención provocaría que este plan se volviese a un más retorcido y perverso de lo que ya era.

* * *

Los cinco chicos estaban reunidos. En el restaurante chino de Cologne. Estaban dando retoques a último plan para retozar el compromiso de Ranma y Akane, los cinco últimos habían sido unos completos fracasos. Pero este, suponían, no lo sería.

-Mousse se ha querido ir a China, piensa que Ranma se vengará. Y no quiere sufrir las consecuencias- dijo Shampoo, estaba convencida que triunfarían. Ya planeaba su boda con Ranma. - lo he tenido que amenazar… puede que su madre sea acusada de traición.

La familia de Cologne era muy influente y podía hacerle mucho daño a quien le llevase la contraría. Mousse la miró con rabia. Esa jugarreta se la pagaría.

\- Y Ukyo se ha negado a participar, dice lo mismo que Mousse… que Ranma se vengará. Últimamente está muy extraña. Creo que no quiere hacerle daño a Akane… y yo tampoco. Pero a Ranma lo quiero vencer. -dijo Ryoga.

-Esta vez ganaremos- dijo Kuno, ya se veía como el novio de Akane y de la chica de la trenza.

-Y Ranma será mío- dijo Kodachi contenta.

-Eso no pasará- dijo Shampoo- Ranma me pedirá que me casé con él, una vez que lo libremos de la chica violenta. - no vieron que Cologne los miraba con lastima. Ella se había dado cuenta lo que les pasaba a los dos prometidos. Si Akane sufría un daño… Ranma se vengaría… Ella no podía hacer nada. Le prometió a su bisnieta no intervenir… ese grupo iba a provocar un desastre y no pensaban que ello les traería el peor problema que habían tenido nunca.

Se abrió la puerta.

-Aún está cerrado…-dijo Shampoo, se calló cuando vio a Nabiki- ¿A qué has venido? Si vienes a intentar a que no separemos a tu hermana y Ranma, no lograras nada. No tienes el suficiente dinero para…

-Venía a ofreceros unas fotos muy interesantes- dijo Nabiki muy insinuadora- pero creo que solo Kuno y Kodachi pueden pagarme. Pero si sois buenos os puedo hacer un precio especial.

-No nos interesan las fotos que nos puedes vender…- dijo Ryoga.

\- ¿Y si esas fotos son de Ranma y Akane? - preguntó tentándolos Nabiki.

-Ya tenemos muchas fotos de esos dos- dijo Kuno.

-Pero como estas no.- dijo Nabiki y les enseñó dos fotos, en una se veía a Ranma dormir y en la otra dormir a Akane.

-Solo son Ranma y Akane durmiendo, te has debido…- empezó Ryoga y calló. Esas fotos eran muy extrañas… parecían complementarias. Las cogió y las puso una al lado de otra… parecía que las dos fotos fueran en realidad una. En esa foto los dos chicos compartían una misma cama- ¡no es verdad…! ¡Nabiki has hecho un fotomontaje!

Nabiki sonrió delante los rostros incrédulos de los chicos. Y sacó unas fotos nuevas, en ella se veía a los dos prometidos dormir en la misma cama… dormían juntos y abrazados.

-Vosotros queréis esta foto. No es un fotomontaje. Os puedo hacer un precio especial. Pero no bajará de los veinte mil yens. - dijo una ambiciosa Nabiki.

Horas después. Los cinco chicos veían con sus propios ojos la verdad, vieron a los dos chicos despedirse. No durarían en separar a la pareja utilizando todos los medios.

-Ayer recibió la carta con la indicación de donde se encuentra el lago, él piensa que es una cueva en una montaña, no sospechará que es falsa. Vosotros debéis entretener a Ranma Y nosotras engañaremos a Akane para que corten. Ese plan saldrá bien. Y una de nosotras se quedará con Ranma y uno de vosotros se quedará con Akane.

-Pasado mañana celebraremos nuestro triunfo. - dijo Kuno.

Las dos chicas adoptaron una sonrisa siniestra, que sólo vio Mousse, el chico supo que no respetarían el trato e intentarían matar a Akane. Lo sentía por la chica, no la odiaba… y es más lo sentía por Kasumi, cada vez la hermana mayor la atraía más, iba a sufrir con la pérdida de su hermana. No quería ver llorar a la mayor de las Tendo.

Pero ellos tampoco respetarían el trato y Ranma moriría…Mousse sabía que Kasumi consideraba a Ranma como a su hermano… tuvo un escalofrío… ese plan no le gustaba. En el fondo tampoco odiaba a Ranma, él quería que los dos prometidos no cortasen… eso no iba a acabar bien. Todos iban a salir perdiendo.

* * *

Ranma estaba llegando a su destino, tenía el presentimiento que algo iba mal. Y a cada momento ese malestar subía, sentía que debía volver. Y llegó a donde debía estar la entrada de la cueva y no encontró nada. Allí donde debía haber montañas, solo había un lago. Lo habían engañado para alejarlo de Nerima... para alejarlo de…

\- ¡Akane! - supo al instante quien lo había engañado. Lo pagarían… y si su prometida sufría un daño… no lo contarían… Se giró y vio a los tres chicos y supo para que estaban allí. - Sois lo más bajo que me he encontrado. Dejarme pasar no me obstaculicéis mi camino... tengo prisa.

-Venimos a acabar contigo. Libraremos a Akane y la chica de la trenza de tu yugo. - dijo Kuno.

-No permitiremos que Akane se case con un ser despreciable como tú- continuo Ryoga.

\- No entiendo como podéis haber seguido el juego a esas tres…- dijo Ranma.

\- ¿Tres? - preguntó con sorna Ryoga- Ukyo se ha rajado, no ha querido saber nada. Engañaran a Akane para que corte contigo… pobres no saben qué te mataremos.

Mientras Mousse miraba al suelo y apretaba los dientes. No podía seguir, él no quería que las cosas saliesen así.

\- ¿Sois idiotas? Ni Kodachi ni Shampoo engañaran a Akane. La quieren muerta, así se libran del peor obstáculo, después irán por Ukyo, es el segundo peor obstáculo. Y después se matarán entre ellas… pero eso no pasará por qué si tocan a mi prometida. Yo las mataré. Si os ponéis por medio- y puso una sonrisa cruel- empezaré por vosotros.

\- Te equivocas Ranma. Nos han prometido que…

-Ranma tiene razón- estalló Mousse- quieren matar a Akane. ¡Ranma! Vez a Nerima y salva a Akane. Yo evitaré que estos te impidan llegar… pero no mates a Shampoo. ¡Prométemelo!

Ranma lo miró y asintió.

-Gracias Mousse, no te prometo nada. Y a vosotros dos… acabaré con vosotros… si Akane es herida o muere- y le lanzó una mirada siniestra- ¡haced testamento!.

Los dos chicos intentaron evitar que Ranma huyese. Pero Mousse se puso en medio.

\- ¿Por qué Mousse? Si él muere Shampoo será tuya. - dijo Kuno.

-Y si sigue con Akane, también puede ser mía…- estalló en carcajadas y con un tono irónico dijo- claro, si sigo enamorado de ella- lo lanzó como una posibilidad. Los otros dos chicos se miraron ¿Y si Mousse se hubiera enamorado de otra chica?

Ranma corría en dirección a Nerima, la inquietud iba en aumento. Le hubiera gustado volar. Ser como los personajes de un manga. Y volar a velocidades supersónicas, pero era humano y su velocidad no era mucha.

Se odió por ser tan ingenuo y caer en esa trampa. Sabía que era mentira y metió la cabeza en el lazo. Tendría que llegar a tiempo… notaba que Akane lo llamaba, casi la oía. La chica estaba en peligro. Aumentó su velocidad. Pero algo le decía que llegaría tarde… muy, muy tarde.

* * *

Akane disfrutó de unos momentos de tranquilidad. Se sabía vigilada y decidió encerrarse. Hacía poco que Ranma y ella habían descubierto como subir a la buhardilla desde la habitación de Ranma. Y se escondió allí. Nadie descubriría como subir.

Al cabo de las horas llegaron dos de sus rivales retándola.

-Akane, sal de inmediato. Te retamos, sal para que te venzamos. No eres digna de estar con Ranma. - dijo Kodachi.

-Nos has ofendido durmiendo con Ranma. Es mi prometido. -dijo Shampoo.

Kasumi se asustó, ¿cómo sabían eso? Y miró a Nabiki.

\- ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? -preguntó Kasumi muy enfadada- Nunca pensé que traicionarías así a tu propia hermana. Nunca te lo perdonaré. No sabes lo que has hecho

-Necesitaba dinero… cuando los vi… - estaba asustada nunca había visto a Kasumi furiosa.

-Si algo le pasa a mi hermana… te mato- dijo La hermana mayor encolerizada, incluso con un tono perverso y sádico. Y abofeteó a Nabiki.

Las dos chicas que buscaban a la hermana pequeña asistieron asustadas a la furia de la hermana mayor.

\- ¡Te odio Nabiki! - dijo Kasumi llorando- coge tus cosas y vete de casa y no vuelvas. Tú ya no eres una Tendo. Has puesto en peligro a Akane. Si le pasa algo iré a por ti. Y Ranma también lo hará. No lloraré si te mata.

Nabiki retrocedió asustada. No sabía que había hecho.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? -la chica no entendía nada, pasaba algo grave para que Kasumi estuviera tan enfadada-Siempre he vendido fotos de ellos dos. No sé porque te pones así ahora.

-Porque Akane…- empezó Kasumi.

\- ¡Calla, Kasumi! ¡No le cuentes nada! - Akane había aparecido- Kasumi tiene razón, nos has traicionado. Si les has vendido fotos, es que has entrado en mi habitación. ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? ¿Con que derecho entras en mi habitación? ¡Sal de mi vista!

-Yo hermana…- dijo Nabiki y recibió un tortazo de Akane

-Tú no tienes hermanas, ni familia. Tu única familia es el dinero. Me avergüenzo de ser tu hermana.

Nabiki se tocó la cara, allí donde le había pegado su hermana.

-No sabes lo que has hecho… Akane no puede combatir. Si lo hace…

\- ¿Cómo que no puede pelear? - preguntó Nabiki-ella supera a esas dos. Puede vencerlas si...- entonces comprendió la verdad. Lo que ocultaban los dos chicos- No, no es posible… no pueden haber llegado tan lejos… ¿Qué he hecho? – la siempre fría Nabiki estaba llorando, ahora sabia el mal que podía haber causado.

-No dejaré que ataquéis a mi hermana- dijo Kasumi- hacerlo y lo pagareis- dijo Kasumi, poniéndose delante de Akane defendiéndola.

\- ¡Kasumi! Quítate del medio. Deja que acabemos con tu hermana. - dijo Shampoo.

\- ¿Pensáis que después Ranma ira a vosotras y se lanzará a vuestros brazos? - dijo Nabiki.

-Claro que lo hará, él no quiere a tu hermana- dijo Shampoo- vendrá a mí y me agradecerá que lo haya librado de esa molestia- acabó alegre, volvía a verse ya casada con Ranma.

-Pues estas equivocadas- siguió Nabiki- Él os lo agradecerá, cortándoos en pedazos, le habéis mandado los chicos a entretenerlo, ya debe acabado con ellos y cuando llegué será mejor que estéis lejos, al otro lado del mundo. Porque lo que hará con vosotras no será agradable.

-Tú también lo has traicionado- dijo Kodachi.

-Sí, lo hecho. Y cuando venga a por mí no haré nada por defenderme. Me mereceré el castigo que me dé. Pero al igual que Kasumi, defenderé a mi hermana. Pagaré parte de mi deuda con ella.

Y las dos pretendientes se lanzaron sobre Akane y sus hermanas. Las tres habían recibido lecciones de su padre y pudieron defenderse. Pero Shampoo utilizó un truco sucio. Saco una pelota y la lanzó al suelo. Explotando y cogiendo de lleno a las tres Tendo. De la bola salió un gas que afectó a las tres hermanas, que cayeron al suelo paralelizadas.

-Ahora Akane prepárate porque veras a tu madre- dijo la china, y atacó a la chica con un salvajismo desconocido.

\- ¡La vas a matar! - dijo una llorosa Kasumi, sin poder intervenir.

\- ¡Eso es lo que quiero! - contestó una sádica Shampoo riendo como una loca.

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo… Ranma te matará. Te acabas de volver en su peor enemigo. No veras un nuevo día y Kodachi tampoco.

-Te equivocas Ranma… -seguía castigando a Akane… cuando se vio lanzada al jardín.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? - dijo Shampoo.

-Kasumi tiene razón. Ranma te matará. - dijo Ukyo, había llegado y defendía a Akane.

\- ¿Tuuú?... ¡pero si a ti también te conviene que esa molestia desaparezca!

-Aprecio a Ranma… pero él sólo me ve como una amiga. No lo traicionaré-se giró y preguntó- ¿Estás bien…? ¡Akane! - gritó, la chica de pelo corto estaba a cuatro patas vomitando sangre- he avisado a la policía, están en camino, entregaos, ellos os protegerán de la furia de Ranma.

\- ¡ _ **MIENTES**_! - gritó Kodachi. Pero se oyeron las sirenas de la policía. Y las chicas huyeron, dejando a tres personas heridas

Cuando se iban las ambulancias llegaron Soun y los señores Saotome. Y se fueron con las chicas al hospital.

\- ¡Ukyo!, espera a Ranma llegará pronto, darle la noticia.

-No me gusta. Se lo tomará muy mal-dijo la chica- se enfadará. Es la peor noticia que podía darle.

-No te hará nada. Alguien tiene que quedarse. Sé que no tienes una buena misión… pero él vuelve a confiar en ti. – y Ukyo se quedó sola, para comunicarle a Ranma una pésima noticia.

* * *

Ranma había llegado a Nerima, Le faltaba el aliento, pero siguió corriendo. Ya veía el dojo, se lo encontró muy silencioso. No le gustaba, tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- ¡Akane! - llamó- Akane ¿Dónde estás? - se estaba inquietando y se encontró a Ukyo. La cogió por el cuello y con un tono cruel le inquirió- ¿Dónde está Akane? Habla o te mato.

-La… la han atacado… Shampoo y Kodachi… le han dado una paliza… está en el hospital.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - su tono seguía siendo cruel. - ¿Y Kasumi? ¿O la fisgona? A ella también la tengo que castigar. - el chico había adivinado de alguna manera que Nabiki los traicionó.

-Han caído también, intentaron defender a Akane... esas dos querían matarla. Llegué a tiempo. Pero no está bien, sus hermanas tampoco, las drogaron y se cebaron con Akane. Tu madre me encargó que te informara. -el chico la había soltado y ya no la miraba de forma cruel.

-Ukyo ¿dónde está? ¿En qué hospital? - inquirió Ranma, Y cuando la chica se lo dijo, el chico salió corriendo hacia allá.

Aunque la chica lo siguió, no logró pillarlo. El chico iba corriendo a una velocidad asombrosa.

Mientras en el hospital.

-Las dos chicas mayores están bien dentro de la gravedad. Esa droga era a su vez un veneno. Hemos logrado neutralizarlo. Pasará un tiempo para ver si responden bien al tratamiento- dijo el doctor.

\- ¿Y Akane, la más joven? - preguntó Nodoka.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre. Ha tenido un problema interno. Pero la hemos cogido a tiempo, y está estabilizada… en cuanto el veneno lo ha resistido mejor que sus hermanas, no le ha hecho casi efecto... Pero… no es como decirles esto.

\- ¿Cómo esta ella? - preguntó Ranma, acababa de entrar.

-Es pronto para decirlo… hay que darle tiempo. Pero creemos que se recuperará.

\- ¿Y…y…y…? ¿Cómo esta…? - preguntó el chico con nerviosismo.

El doctor miró al chico… él joven sabía lo que pasaba.

-No hemos podido hacer nada por él… lo siento.

El chico apoyó las manos en la pared e inclinó la cabeza y de repente la subió y lanzó un grito de dolor, angustia y desesperación.

-Ranma, ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ukyo. Acababa de llegar- ¿Que te sucede? - estaba asustada, su amigo estaba muy afectado.

El chico se abrazó llorando a su madre.

-Me lo han quitado… nos lo han quitado… esas locas nos lo han quitado. - parecía un loco. Estaba muy enfadado, fuera de sí. Al borde del colapso. -las mataré, juro que las mataré.

\- ¿Qué te han quitado? - preguntó Soun intrigado.

-A mi hijo. Akane…- lloraba con desesperación- Akane… estaba… embarazada… esperaba un niño…mío.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hija? - preguntó amenazándolo Soun.

Ranma lo miró con rabia. El hombre dio un paso atrás asustado. Veía que el joven no se pararía si intentaba hacerle algo. El estado del chico no invitaba a amenazarlo. En ese estado era muy peligroso desafiarlo.

El medico decidió intervenir.

-La chica esta ahora dormida, necesitamos que alguien se quede con ella. Y también necesitamos que alguien se quede con las otras dos chicas. La policía nos ha dicho que pueden ser atacadas de nuevo. Ellos no pueden dejar a nadie y nosotros tampoco.

-Me quedo con Akane- advirtió Ranma. No era una petición, era una orden. - no acepto que nadie más la cuide.

-No estoy de acuerdo- dijo Soun- podías hacerle algo a mi hija…- Ranma lo cogió por el cuello.

\- ¿Dónde estabas tú y mi padre cuando la atacaron? Seguro que bebiendo… es lo normal en vosotros. Mi madre os tuvo que ir a buscar, estoy seguro. Sabíais que yo no estaba y que Akane estaba amenazada. No os lo perdono-Ranma estaba muy furioso.

Era lo que pasó, el chico vio en los ojos del hombre que tenía razón. Ranma soltó al hombre con asco. Su desprecio hacía el padre de su prometida y hacía el suyo era enorme.

-Madre cuida de Kasumi. Ukyo ¿puedes cuidar de la chismosa? No se lo merece…pero alguien debe hacerlo, suficiente castigo tendrá cuando se entere de lo que ha pasado.

-No te quedarás con mi hija- dijo Soun- después de lo que le hiciste, no eres digno de ella. No te quiero volver a ver. Tus padres se pueden quedar en mi casa. Tú… tú ni se te ocurra ir a buscar tus cosas. Ya te la mandaremos donde nos digas...

\- ¡Eres un hijo indigno! - dijo Genma- tú ya no eres mi hijo. Me buscaré otro hijo y lo casaré con Akane. Digo lo mismo que Tendo, cuando tengas sitio te mandaremos tus cosas

-Mándalas a casa de mi madre. Es donde pienso ir. -miró a los dos patriarcas-Vosotros dos no aparezcáis, si asomáis la cara os mando al cementerio. Nunca habéis sido unos padres dignos… y desde que apareció el viejo maestro aún sois peores. No pienso dejar a Akane con vosotros… me llevaré a Akane conmigo. No me fio de vosotros

¡ _ **ES MI HIJA**_! - gritó Soun.

Ranma lo miró con rabia.

\- ¡ _ **ES MI ESPOSA**_! - gritó, se giró y mirando a la pared siguió hablando-Nos.…Nos casamos hace dos semanas. Pedimos ayuda a una asociación contra el acoso y el maltrato… sabían nuestros problemas con esos seis, desde que venimos del último viaje de entrenamiento nos ayudan… no de antes, desde que volvimos de China, también nos aconsejan. Ya no sabíamos que hacer, nos acorralaron, siempre que salíamos estaban allí para molestar. Queríamos tener lo de la boda en secreto algunos años. - miró con recelo y odio a los dos hombres- ahora tú y mi padre nos habéis acorralado también… ateneos a las consecuencias.

-Esta noche Ranma se quedará con Akane, es su deber…- dijo Nodoka, y mirando a los dos hombres- y vosotros no haréis nada para destrozar ese matrimonio y no se lo diréis a nadie. A partir de ahora será como si esta revelación no hubiera ocurrido… Ranma y Akane seguirán siendo prometidos.

-Yo no diré tampoco nada- prometió Ukyo- aunque eso me obligué a perseguiste como hasta ahora, para que nadie sospeche nada. Pero quiero que me prometas algo...

Ranma la miró furioso.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -dijo Ranma, se veía chantajeado.

-Que si la haces sufrir… me dejarás que te mate… A pesar de todo, le tengo aprecio a Akane… y tú eres un cabeza hueco.

Ranma la miró y sonrió.

-Gracias Ukyo, eres una buena amiga… no estoy de humor y me has hecho sonreír. No sé lo que nos traerá el futuro, nada bueno, pero no dejaré que ella pase por una experiencia como esta.

Se giró y entró en la habitación de Akane.

Les había mentido. Era verdad que tenían el apoyo de esa asociación… pero no se habían casado, pero haría todo lo posible para que nada y nadie lo separarse de su prometida. Pero si tenía que casar lo haría.

Pasó toda la noche cuidando de Akane, a cierta hora pasó una doctora y le enseñó que debía hacer. No durmió en toda la noche. Se temía un ataque de las dos chicas… pero no ocurrió.

Por la mañana llegó la policía, seguían buscando a las autoras del ataque… pero no sabían dónde encontrarlas. Y Ranma pensó que se esconderían en la mansión de Kuno y así se lo dijo.

Y poco después llegaron la directora y una secretaría de la asociación que conocían los dos chicos sus problemas con sus rivales y el secreto de Ranma.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer Ranma? -preguntó la mujer.

-No lo sé. Ya no sé qué hacer… - dijo muy triste-nos han destrozado todo… nuestro plan de futuro. Nuestras esperanzas... ¡todo! No podemos ser una pareja normal, siempre están ahí para interferir. Si huimos, nos seguirán… si seguimos aquí, nos incordiaran… destrozaron la casa de mi madre… no íbamos a casar y…- no pudo seguir se le escapaban las lágrimas-no se la veces que hemos tenido reparaciones en el dojo por culpa suya. Para ellos no somos personas… somos premios…objetos que exhibir delante de los que derroten. Yo sólo soy un menor y me exigen como si ya fuera un adulto.

El chico estaba destrozado.

\- ¿Qué, has pensado de la propuesta que os hice? -preguntó la directora.

-No puede hacer eso… sólo son unos niños.

-Sabes también como yo que tienen un problema grave de acoso, lo persiguen tres chicas, lo quieren obligar a casase con ellas y a Akane también la persiguen. Nuestro deber es ayudarlos. Estamos parasolucionar problemas así. Sin importar nada. Además, son menores, no podemos dejarlos tirados.

-No estoy de acuerdo… podemos tener problemas con sus padres. - dijo la secretaría, la directora la miró y al final accedió- os ayudaremos, pero se te exigirá un pago.

\- ¿Acertar su ayuda e ir a estudiar a Europa? Me gustaría y a ella también... pero tengo que hablar con Akane… ella decidida… donde vaya Akane iré yo… no pienso dejarla sola. Es la segunda vez que pensaba que la perdía. No… - no pudo continuar.

-La quieres y mucho… ¿pero ella lo sabe?

-No lo sé…- dijo él, y las mujeres lo miraron sorprendidas- cada vez que me intento acercar a ella… cada vez que la abrazo… pierdo la conciencia… tengo fallos en la memoria y no sé qué pasa durante unos minutos…a ella también le pasa. No sabemos cuándo concebimos al niño que esperábamos… pero era hijo de los dos. Esas lagunas nos pasan desde una vez que me fugue de casa, quería alejar los problemas de ella... pero Akane supo lo que planeaba y me pescó fugándome… me siguió.

-Estuvimos, creímos estar, dos semanas fugados… cuando regresamos a casa descubrimos que realmente había pasado casi un mes desde que nos fuimos. Volvimos con lagunas en la memoria y se han ido repitiendo… cada vez que tenemos deseos de besarnos o de abrazarnos- Akane se había despertado.

\- ¡Akane! ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó el chico emocionado y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella y le acarició la cara. - creí… creí que…- no pudo seguir.

\- ¿El gran Ranma Saotome llorando? No decías tú que llorar es cosa de mujeres.

\- ¡Me transformo en chica! Tal vez sea ella la que me hace llorar…- movió la cabeza-Eso es mentira… creí que te perdía… al verte despierta no pude aguantar más… mi madre dirá que no es un comportamiento masculino… pero me da igual. No pienso reprimir lo que siento.

-Ranma, no te voy a criticar…te lo hecho pasar muy mal. - dijo ella cogiéndole las manos.

-No tanto como yo a ti- dijo él.

\- ¡Ranma, Akane! pensad en mi propuesta.

-Juramos que nadie nos haría huir… pero prometí protegerla. Para cumplir una promesa debo faltar a la otra.

-Piensa en cuál de las dos tiene más peso. - dijo la secretaría.

\- ¿Cuál de las dos promesas tiene más peso? - dijo el chico y mirando a su prometida- no es difícil contestar a eso.

-Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-dijo la directora de la asociación y las dos mujeres salieron.

Un día después, Ranma no sabía cómo comunicar a su prometida que habían perdido al niño que esperaban. La chica veía que el chico le ocultaba algo. Le costó una pelea que le confesase que sus hermanas habían sido heridas en el ataque. Esperaba que se restableciese un poco para comunicarle la noticia.

Había hablado con la familia, sería él quien comunicase la noticia a su "esposa" y los amenazó para que tuvieran la boca cerrada.

Ella sospechaba que él no era sincero. La cara del chico le decía que le estaba ocultando información, lo veía triste y muy recaído, no parecía él, y algo que había oído, pero no sabía el que.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Qué me ocultas? Te conozco bien y sé que me ocultas algo- entonces se alarmó- no habrás matado a esa dos.

El chico suspiró aliviado. Creía que no lo había visto su prometida… pero se equivocaba.

-No les hecho nada. Están fugadas… creemos que están en la mansión de los Kuno… pero no dejan entrar a la policía… esa maldita familia tiene muchas influencias…- hablaba con rabia.

\- Si no estuviese tan débil yo...- entonces se dio cuenta y recordó que cuando despertó Ranma habló, con las mujeres de la asociación, del niño en pasado- ¡No!, no, no es verdad. - empezó a llorar- ¡dime que no es verdad!

Él la miró y la chica vio en su mirada tristeza, desesperación, ira, odio… y mucho dolor...

-El medico dijo que no te dijéramos nada… hasta que estuvieras más restablecida…estas muy débil y podías tener una recaída- él también lloraba, se apoyaba en la ventana- no pude hacer nada para evitar que nos lo quitaran... no pude salvarlo. -se sentó en la cama al lado de ella.

Akane se tiró a sus brazos y se abrazaron llorando de pena, de frustración.

\- ¿Qué nos han hecho, Ranma?, ¿Por qué nos lo han hecho? - dijo Akane llorando.

Ranma no tenía respuestas abrazó a Akane, y le importó poco que no fuera un comportamiento masculino, lloró con su prometida y las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaron

Así los encontró Nodoka. La mujer no supo que decirles, y los dejó solos, era lo mejor, no era un momento que para que los presionasen. Ella también lloraba, para ella también era un trauma. Al salir vio a los padres que querían entrar. No les dejó pasar.

-Akane acaba de saber que ha perdido el niño.

-Mi hija me necesita-dijo Soun.

\- ¡No! Tu hija sólo necesita que Ranma esté a su lado apoyándola y mi hijo la necesita a ella. Son muy jóvenes y han recibido un disgusto muy grande. Esto suele dejar marca, hay adultos que les ha pasado y no han logrado superarlo nunca. Vamos a tener que apoyarlos. No quiero que los molestéis con bodas o que se han portado como malos hijos. Y si aparecen sus rivales... os toca deshaceros de ellos, que no lleguen a acercarse a ellos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella- dijo Kasumi, ya estaba recuperada y había recibido el alta médica- lo que menos necesitan ahora que los agobiemos, dejad pasar el tiempo. Mejor no volváis a marearlos… si lo hacéis os echo de casa- amenazó la chica- queda prohibido hablar de bodas… o tonterías parecidas. Dejarlos a su aire, ellos se quieren… y con el tiempo se casarán.

-Ya lo están, lo dijo Ranma. - dijo Soun y Genma asintió.

\- ¡Sois unos ignorantes!... ¡No lo están! Ranma lo dijo para que no lo separarais de su prometida- dijo Nodoka- pero lo de irse a mi casa y llevarse a Akane lo dijo muy en serio. Es más, ella lo seguirá por voluntad propia. Si intentáis separarlos os arrepentiréis.

Los dos hombres tragaron saliva, no querían a la familia en contra.

Pasaron varios días y Akane salió del hospital y llegó al dojo. Se encontró a casi toda su familia reunida. Ranma estaba en el Furinkan. Nabiki hizo lo que su hermana le ordenó, se fue a vivir con una amiga. Había encontrado un trabajo, con él que pagaba su parte del alquiler.

Al llegar el joven a casa se la encontró ya en casa, esperándolo en la puerta de entrada, se enfadó con él mismo, pensaba que debería haber estado allí cuando ella llegase y recibirla como se merecía.

-Veo que la feúcha y marimacho ha vuelto-dijo riéndose.

\- ¡ **Eres idiota, imbécil y raro!** \- gritó ella enfadada.

-Seré todo eso y más-dijo él y la abrazó, la miró con cariño-pero este idiota, imbécil y raro te ha echado mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti-dijo ella.

Aunque parecían alegres y contentos, en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza. Habían tenido una perdida muy grande y tardarían en recuperarse.

Se cogieron de las manos y entraron en la casa.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15: Unos días nada relajados

_**15º. Unos días nada relajados.**_

Habían pasado un mes del ataque a Akane. Los dos chicos habían recuperado parte de su alegría, aunque seguían pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue. Pero decidieron seguir adelante, sin olvidar el pasado.

Sus rivales habían desaparecido... durante un corto espacio de tiempo. Pronto recibieron la noticia que la policía no las buscaría, habían recibido presiones para archivar el caso, y las dos presuntas atacantes quedaron libres de cargos. Los dos prometidos se enfadaron, se sintieron desasistidos por la ley...

* * *

Era un domingo. Los dos chicos se levantaron tarde. El día anterior había ido con sus compañeros de colegio a una feria cercana y volvieron tarde. Los dos chicos olvidaron sus penas por unas horas y disfrutaron.

Akane se levantó, se vistió y cuando iba a entrar a la habitación del chico para despertarlo, se abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió el chico. Ella estuvo a punto de chillar. Pero él la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él.

-Una diosa ha venido a desearme los buenos días-dijo el chico sonriéndole.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Ranma no seas travieso-dijo ella con timidez.-me has hecho sonrojarme.

\- ¿Travieso? Delante de mí aparece una bella diosa, muy tentadora, me sonríe de forma traviesa y con timidez. Si esto fuera un combate ya estaría vencido. Y encima me pide que no me rinda a sus encantos.

\- ¿Yo una diosa? ¿Y dónde está eso poco guapa? ¿O lo de marimacho? - preguntó ella con picardía.

-No lo sé. Siempre te encontré seductora. Pero me gustaba enfadarte, era una forma de acercarme a ti. Al final ya te lo decía como un mote cariñoso. En realidad, no te decía lo que pensaba. No me atrevía… me daba… me cortaba… me ponías nervioso que me mirases... aún me pones nervioso… esos ojitos tuyos me roban todo el valor.

-El gran Ranma Saotome le pone nervioso su prometida. - dijo ella riéndose.

-Sí, mucho, mucho. – dijo él tentador tocándole la cara. Se aproximó para besarla… pero ella lo esquivó, riéndose de una forma seductora que bajó todas las defensas del joven.

-Si me coges-lo miró y le guiñó un ojo tentador y riéndose- te dejo que me beses.

-Retiro lo dicho, eres fea y tonta- dijo el chico corriendo detrás de ella.

-Ya lo sé-dijo ella riendo, bajando la escalera corriendo...

Se empezaron a perseguir y él la cogió y la giró.

\- ¡Te pillé! - dijo él riendo.

\- ¿Me vas a besar delante de la familia? - preguntó ella una sonrisa traviesa.

-Si quieres los puedo mandar fuera y que nos dejen solos- dijo el chico.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿No sería mejor aséanos y desayunar? -dijo ella.

-Por mí de acuerdo. Pero y ¿si después vamos al parque? Hace un día muy bueno y podemos alquilar una barca.

-De eso nada, Ranma- dijo Genma enfadado- estáis descuidando vuestro entrenamiento.

-Esta última semana hemos entrenado cada día. Necesitamos un descanso. Estamos cansados. -se defendió Ranma.

-Tenéis un descanso cuando nos superéis. -dijo Soun con una sonrisa, esperaba que los chicos se echasen atrás.

Los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

-De acuerdo lucharemos con vosotros. Si ganamos Akane y yo nos iremos esta mañana… si perdemos- miró a su prometida y sonrió-pero eso no ocurrida.

-Nos quedaremos esta mañana a entrenar…-dijo Akane se quedó mirando a su prometido con una sonrisa traviesa. El chico comprendió… estaba diciendo que salían por la tarde…en el caso de perder.

Unos minutos después los dos chicos estaban preparados para luchar con sus padres. Fue una lucha corta, muy corta. Dos minutos después los dos chicos salían del dojo alegres y bromeando, sus padres estaban en el suelo tirados, hacía meses que no eran rivales para sus hijos.

Los dos jóvenes se asearon y desayunaron. Y salieron para pasar un buen día, permanecerían todo el día fuera.

Decidieron no ir a uno de los parques cercanos y cogieron el tren y fueron a uno de los más alejados del dojo, ninguno de los dos había estado. Y allí alquilaron una barca.

Ranma remaba y la chica iba sentada disfrutando del buen tiempo.

-Qué bien se está sin preocupaciones, disfrutando de un buen día sin que nadie nos moleste.

-Sí parece que han decidido déjanos tranquilos, se han debido rendir.

-Ojalá sea verdad. Aunque creo que aún no han asimilado toda la información. Como que esperábamos un niño, que tenemos una relación más estrecha de lo que se imaginaban. Pero no hablemos de esos. Hace un día demasiado bueno, para estropearlo hablando de tonterías.

Cuando dejaron el bote se fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano, después fueron al cine y al salir se dirigieron a una cafetería a tomar algo y fue entonces cuando sintieron una gran inquietud. Pagaron y se fueron, volvieron al dojo sabían que sus rivales estaban cerca.

* * *

Esa mañana, una horas antes, un cedrito negro se coló en el dojo. Desde la ventana espió a su amada. Quiso entrar a la habitación, pero encontró la ventana cerrada. Buscó y encontró un sitio por donde colarse a la casa y se topó con una escena que no se esperaba.

Vio a los dos chicos abrazados y a él diciéndole piropos… ese no era el Ranma que conocía. Ella parecía jugar con él, y el chico aceptaba ese juego.

Cuando bajaron los siguió. Estaba dispuesto a castigar al chico por tener la osadía de piropear a su amada Akane. Vio cómo eran desafiados por sus padres y como los dos chicos vencían y se iban a disfrutar del día. Quiso evitar esa salida… pero se perdió en el jardín. Apareció dos calles más abajo. Cuando volvió al dojo, los dos chicos salían del dojo y el cerdito decidió ir a ver y advertir a los rivales de los chicos.

Extrañamente logró encontrar el camino del Café-gato y en poco tiempo se reunieron cuatro de los rivales. La chica de la espátula declinó la invitación… y el chico-pato últimamente desaparecía… volvía a casa muy contento. Shampoo tenía un mal presentimiento con él. Prácticamente no le hacía caso… era como si tuviera a otra.

Los cuatros chicos buscaron a sus presas por todos los parques cercanos de Nerima. No contaban que los dos chicos se alejaron para que no los encontrasen.

-Se ha hecho tarde, debo ir al Café-gato. Últimamente Mousse desaparece y tarda en volver… no dice dónde va- dijo Shampoo. Estaba preocupada, Ranma pasaba de ella y Mousse… según parecía también. Ella tenía la edad de Akane, aún era una joven, no podía dejar de ser atractiva a los ojos de los hombres. Pero le preocupaba que Mousse la ignorase.

-Tal vez tiene a otra. -dijo Kuno, y se llevó un golpe de Shampoo.

No podía ser eso… no lo iba a consentir, Mousse la quería a ella. Entonces se quedó parada ¿sentía celos de una posible novia de Mousse? No es era imposible, ella quería a Ranma.

-Yo tengo que visitar unas competidoras- dijo Kodachi-debo aconséjale que se retiren de la competición-y se largó. Días después sería descalificada de esa competición… sus lesionadas competidoras la acusaron de atacarlas y amenazarlas.

-Yo voy a castigar a Ranma por lo que hizo a Akane-dijo Ryoga, sabían que los dos prometidos habían perdido al hijo que esperaban. En sus mentes perturbadas tanto Ryoga como Kuno creían que Ranma había forzado a Akane. Las rivales de Akane pesaban que había sido al revés.

-Iré contigo amigo Ryoga, así no se escapará ese maldito Ranma.

Y los dos fueron hacía el dojo.

* * *

Ranma y Akane llegaban al dojo, iban cogidos de la mano. Y antes de entrar Ranma se paró y miró el dojo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ranma? ¿Te pasa algo? - dijo ella preocupada.

-No sé. He tenido una sensación rara. En menos de un año nos iremos de aquí para estudiar en la universidad…por un momento he tenido la sensación que ya había llegado ese día. Y que mañana nos iríamos a la universidad.

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de irte de aquí? - dijo ella enfadada- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de dejarme? - y se soltó de él y entraba en el dojo.

El chico la cogió por el brazo y ella lo miró con rabia y muy enfadada.

-¡Déjame!. No sé porque me gusta un insensible como tú…- el chico le tapó la boca con la mano. No tenía ganas de enfardase con ella.

-Yo he dicho que he sentido como si mañana "nos" fuéramos a la universidad... los dos, tú y yo. - había puesto énfasis en él nos para indicar que se irían juntos.

-Perdóname Ranma, pero últimamente estoy muy susceptible.

-Los dos lo estamos Akane, - dijo él con calma- el último mes ha sido muy duro, sobre todo para ti. Nos hemos peleado varias veces, deberíamos relájanos un poco o estallaremos.

El chico le tendió la mano y ella lo aceptó. Esa mini pelea quedó en el olvido. Y entraron al dojo.

Se encontraron la casa vacía. Kasumi había salido. Últimamente salía algunas veces por semana. Los dos chicos sospechaban que había encontrado a alguien, que tenía un amigo especial con quien quedaba, pero no querían preguntar, eso era cosa de Kasumi.

Nabiki seguía viviendo con sus amigas, le habían pedido que volviese… pero dijo que aún era pronto. Pero visitaba a la familia una vez a la semana.

Nodoka estaba acondicionando su casa, tenía el presentimiento que los dos prometidos, la necesitarían muy pronto.

Y los dos patriarcas estaban de viaje de entrenamiento. Volverían esa noche… o tal vez no.

Estaban solos y hambrientos.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó el chico, ella asintió. -Ven y ayudarme a preparar la merienda.

Registraron la nevera y cogieron frutas y flanes.

-Algo no difícil de hacer, que dos torpes como tú y yo podemos hacer.

Ella sonrió. Tenía razón no tuvo mucha complicación esa merienda. Estaban disfrutando de esa merienda.

-Estoy llena-dijo ella-solo falta limpiar las pruebas del crimen- dijo señalando los platos.

-Pues hagamos desaparecer esas pruebas entre los dos – y fueron a la cocina a limpiar los platos. Estaban acabando de limpiar cuando...

\- ¡Ranma Saotome! Sal para que te mate. Lo que le hiciste a Akane Tendo no tiene perdón.

Los dos chicos se miraron designados. Kuno había entrado en el dojo.

\- ¿Qué caray quiere este idiota? -preguntó Akane.

-No te perdonaré que mancillaras el honor de la pobre Akane.

\- ¡Ryoga! -exclamó Akane- ¿Por qué se mete por medio? ¿Ya ha vuelto a olvidar a la pobre Akari? ¿No tuvo bastante cuando lo castigué el día que descubrí que era Pchan? -Ranma tuvo escalofríos… aún tenía pesadillas de lo que su prometida le hizo ese día a Ryoga. Él se salvó por los pelos.

Los dos chicos salieron de la cocina y salieron al jardín y allí se encontraron a los dos chicos.

-Akane Tendo, yo vengaré la ofrenda que te hizo Ranma Saotome-dijo Kuno.

-No hace falta, Ranma no me hizo nada malo. -contestó Akane.

-No mientas Akane. Ranma te hizo algo que no tiene nombre- dijo Ryoga llorando.

\- ¿Te hice algo malo? -preguntó Ranma con inocencia.

-No sé, como no fuera esa vez que me quitaste el desayuno.

-Shampoo te puso una droga-se defendió Ranma. Se lo di a Kuno, se durmió durante una semana. Lastima, ¿No podía haber dormido un año?

-No te perdonaremos que dejaras embarazada a Akane, pobre lo que llegó a sufrir.

Ranma y Akane se miraron. Aunque no lo demostraban, los dos prometidos se estaban enfadando, y mucho.

\- ¡Seguirnos! -les ordenó Ranma.

\- ¿Dónde nos llevas? -preguntó Ryoga.

-Al dojo, no permitiremos que destrocéis el jardín. A mi padre le cuesta mucho esfuerzo tenerlo así.

Los dos prometidos llevaron a los dos invitados no deseados al dojo y una vez dentro.

-Ranma si me permites vuelvo a acabar de limpiar los platos.

\- Si. Esto lo puedo resolver yo solo.

-No te retrases, tenemos que ir a comprar algo para cenar…- miró a Ranma con picardía. Y lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó… notó el enfado de los otros dos chicos. Los miró y su rostro simpático se transformó en una máscara de maldad y furia- da a nuestros invitados el castigo que se merecen… no te contengas.

-Así será, como tú desees.

Ella salió del dojo dejando solos a los tres chicos.

\- ¿Qué harás Ranma? -dijo Ryoga asustado.

-Hacerle caso a mi prometida. Os haré pagar el daño que nos hicisteis la última vez. - contestó Ranma crujiéndose los dedos. Y añadió con crueldad-Nos vamos a divertir mucho, sobre todo yo. No gritéis que se quejaran los vecinos.

Akane desde la cocina oyó los gritos de los dos chicos.

-Veo que Ranma hace bien su trabajo- dijo la chica riendo.

Al cabo de un tiempo dejó de escuchar gritos y Ranma volvió

-He preparado un té ¿quieres?

-Sí, gracias guapa- dijo el chico.

Lo estaban tomando cuando Akane preguntó por los dos chicos.

-Los he mandado a la calle, he convocado a todo el grupo para mañana. Tenemos que aclarar las cosas de una vez. Esto no puede seguir así. -dijo el chico.

* * *

Aquella noche, mientras cenaban, tuvieron su discusión más fuerte desde que se conocían…y la tuvieron con sus padres. Todo empezó cuando sus padres le dieron un ultimátum. Los dos hombres querían intentar casarlos de nuevo, ellos se negaron, opinaban que eran muy jóvenes, que antes tenían que acabar sus estudios. Los dos hombres querían que Ranma dejase de estudiar y se hiciera cargo del dojo, y que tuvieran en poco tiempo un heredero.

-Solo nos queréis por el heredero, os da igual que me casase con cualquiera de las hermanas Tendo. Nunca os han importado nuestros sentimientos. Os habéis metido en mi vida y en la de Akane cuando os ha dado la gana. -dijo un Ranma iracundo.

-Solo queréis un heredero. Pensáis que lo manejareis a vuestro antojo. Que os lo llevareis cuando y donde queráis, no pienso que me alejéis de mi hijo.

-Opino lo mismo de Akane, no quiero que os llevéis a mi futuro hijo a un viaje de entrenamiento. Ni pienso llevarlo yo. Quiero establecerme, y que mi hijo no tenga que pasar lo mismo que yo. -siguió Ranma, entonces se temió lo peor- Y nunca… nunca lo prometeré a nadie, ni consentiré que nadie lo prometa.

Akane miró a su padre y al de Ranma y empezó a tener una sospecha muy mala.

-Ya lo habéis hecho… ya habéis prometido a mi futuro hijo…-dijo Akane asustada y sorprendida.

-Si… esto…ellos nos dijeron…-empezó Genma.

-Saotome… ¡calla! Que al final descubrirán la verdad.

\- ¿La verdad?... ¿Qué verdad? -preguntó Ranma. Y abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido- no solo han prometido el posible hijo mío y de Akane…sino los que puedan tener tanto Kasumi como Nabiki…

Los dos hombres miraron a su familia asustados… eso acabaría fatal para ellos.

-Si… esto... serán unos matrimonios que traerán beneficios a nuestras familias.

\- ¿Beneficios a nuestras familias? -preguntó Ranma muy furioso- sólo serán para vosotros. Sólo falta que hayáis hecho una promesa de matrimonio para Kasumi y Nabiki-las caras de los dos hombres se pusieron blancas- lo… lo habéis hecho… pero… pero ¿Quién os ha dado derecho a decidir en nuestras vidas?

-Sois nuestros hijos haréis lo que nosotros queramos-dijo Genma- es por el bien de las familias Tendo y Saoto…

No pudo seguir se llevó un puñetazo en la cara, se lo dio su hijo.

-Es por vuestro bien. Seguro que vosotros ganáis algo. -contestó Un rabioso Ranma.

Toda familia estaba furiosa. Esa noche los dos hombres se llevaron la peor paliza que recibieron nunca y decidieron romper todos los compromisos hechos…menos el de Ranma y Akane.

Unas horas más tarde, los dos prometidos estaban en el tejado. Al día siguiente pondrían las cartas sobre la mesa… no dejarían que esos seis controlasen sus vidas. Pero esa noche querían disfrutar viendo las estrellas.

-Hace una buena noche, se ven brillar mucho las estrellas-dijo Akane.

Su prometido la miró de forma extraña.

-Que cursi pareces… pero tienes razón brillan más que nunca. - no vio que su prometida se enfadaba y le contó algo sobre las estrellas-Los antiguos griegos y romanos… pensaban que los dioses y los grandes héroes estaban allí. Por eso daban a las estrellas y constelaciones sus nombres… como Andrómeda o Perseo. También creían que ellas regían nuestro destino. ¿Te imaginas las estrellas de Ranma y Akane?

Akane lo miró sorprendida, había ido del mayor de los enfados al mayor de los asombros.

\- ¿Dónde aprendientes mitología clásica? -dijo Akane intrigada.

-Tuve un profesor de historia que le apasionaba la astronomía y la mitología. Fue cuando estudiaba con Ryoga. Me contagió su gusto por la mitología y la astronomía.

El chico le enseñó el nombre de las estrellas.

\- ¿Qué pasará mañana si esos no piensan en dejarnos en paz? -preguntó Akane- no quiero que me separen de ti. Nos ha costado mucho sincéranos, me niego a que me separen de ti.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso. No dejaremos que esos seis hagan con nuestras vidas lo que quieran… los únicos que controlamos nuestra vida somos nosotros, tú y yo, ni esos seis ni nuestros padres…ni nadie. Si te apreció o quiero no es porque lo quieran nuestros padres… ni nadie…ha sido… porque… me enamoré de ti… no pude controlar eso. Me atrajo tu… todo tú… no sé cómo explicarlo... me atrajiste y…

\- A mí me pasa lo mismo... Me atraes… te quiero… pero no sé cómo explicarlo. -contestó ella.

La chica recostó la cabeza en su hombro y el chico la cogió y le pasó el brazo y la atrajo para él. Y así estuvieron horas… no necesitaban hablase para estar los dos a gusto con el otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane se despertó y se descubrió en su cama. No recordaba cuando bajó. Se destapó y vio que iba vestida de calle. Ese Ranma era idiota, acostarla sin ponerle un pijama… pero si en la escuela interna la había visto en ropa interior. Sonrió se dio cuenta que el chico no quería problemas.

Se vistió y salió, iba a llamar a Ranma cuando vio a Pchan, recordó quien realmente el cerdito y se enfadó.

\- ¡Ven aquí! Que te vas a dar un baño de agua…-dijo la chica y sonrió con maldad-…fría… en el congelador- y salió corriendo persiguiendo al cerdito.

Ella lo persiguió por el pasillo y cuando parecía que el cerdito se iba a escapar… una puerta se abrió dándole un golpe al animal dejándolo noqueado…

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Ranma. La puerta era la de su habitación y él era el responsable del golpe al cerdito.- ¿Así que estaba espiando? - preguntó Ranma cuando Akane le explicó como encontró al cerdito- pues se ha llevado un justo castigo.

-Seguro que me quería espiar. - dijo ella enfada, le daba puntapiés al animal- sigue vivo, el muy maldito. Estaba espiando a Kasumi. No es la primera vez que lo hace. Es un pervertido. Me recuerda aquella vez para escapar de ti se metió en los vestuarios femeninos. Te di una buena paliza por su culpa, ahora me arrepiento de todas las veces que te golpeé por hacer lo que debías.

-No te preocupes, fue culpa mía, te lo tenía que haber dicho desde el primer momento. No hubiésemos tenido tantos problemas.

-Pero ahora eso ya se ha resuelto- dijo Akane- debemos pensar como castigar a este pervertido. Lo he visto salir de la habitación de Kasumi, y últimamente duerme desnuda. -Akane se arrepintió de lo último que dijo, y miró a su prometido.

-Debemos enseñarle a no meterse en las habitaciones que no debe- dijo Ranma con malicia. -Y si lo hacemos al horno con patatas estaría buenísimo. - Ranma no demostró turbarse por saber que Kasumi dormía desnuda.

\- ¿Al horno? Y qué ¿tal a la brasa? He oído hablar una salsa española hecha con ajo, aceite y huevo. Podríamos intentar hacerlo así.

El cerdito se hacía el dormido. Estaba escuchando la conversación y se asustó, los dos chicos sabían que era un chico… ¡no un cerdo! y hablaban de comérselo. Se levantó y se escapó. Seguía oyendo las risas de los dos prometidos al girar la esquina, y vio a Kasumi y se refugió detrás de ella.

\- ¡Lo habéis asustado!… ¡pobrecillo! - les discriminó Kasumi.

-Es un pervertido-dijo Akane. -salió de tu habitación. Llevaba puestas unas braguitas tuyas.

-Le dejé entrar yo… estaba mojado… ayer llovió... estaba temblando de frio. Yo le puse esas braguitas para que entrase en calor, solo es un cerdito.

-No debes hacerlo-dijo Akane- ese…" cerdito" me utilizó, se aprovechó de mí... es un pervertido. Me usó para vengarse de Ranma. Hizo que me enfadarse con él. Si lo vuelves a ver dejarlo en la calle. -dijo Akane furiosa.

-No queremos que te utilice para atracarme a mí. No permitiré que se aproveché de ti. Desde que volvimos de China ha cambiado mucho. No es quien era. Ha olvidado a su novia… según me contó Ukyo intentó seducirla incluso a ella… quería utilizarla para que ella me sedujera y tener el camino libre con Akane. No se lo perdono. Se ha vuelto un loco como Kuno. No quiero saber nada de él. -Ranma estaba tan furioso como su prometida.

\- ¡Habláis como si fuera una persona! No lo veo correcto… pero haré lo que vosotros queráis - dijo la hermana mayor, y se fue a la cocina, iba silbando y alegre.

-Le pasa algo, tiene algo que nos oculta- dijo Akane preocupada.

-No debe ser algo malo, está muy alegre- dijo el chico- nunca la he visto tan contenta.

-En eso te doy la razón. Pero me preocupa, tengo un mal presentimiento… creo que, aunque no es una cosa mala, Kasumi se ha metido en un lio muy gordo.

-Ya verás como no es nada malo- contestó el chico cogiéndola por los hombros. La intentaba tranquilizar… pero él tenía el mismo presentimiento.

Dejaron de pensar en la chica, se asearon y desayunaron. Y cada uno salió por su lado. Los dos tenían cosas que hacer. Habían quedado en un parque, allí las cosas se precipitarían.

* * *

Horas después Ryoga andaba por el parque de Nerima. Pensaba que se había escapado de la furia de los dos prometidos por los pelos, estaban furiosos. Él se negaba a reconocer que últimamente había hecho cosas no muy legales y que había traicionado la amistad que tenía con los dos prometidos. Desde que volvieron de China el comportamiento de los chicos había cambiado.

Ranma vigilaba constantemente a su prometida. No dejaba que ninguno de sus rivales se acercarse a la chica. Y en cuanto a sus otras presuntas prometidas… el chico las evitaba como a la peste, si veía una cerca de su prometida oficial, las ahuyentaba. Incluso las llegó amenazar, y más de una vez estuvo a punto de cumplir esa amenaza.

Akane tenía un comportamiento parecido al de su prometido. No dejaba que se acercasen las otras prometidas y había amenazado a los rivales de su prometido. Ella si cumplió sus amenazas.

Los dos chicos se protegían mutuamente y se ayudaban. Los había visto pasear cogidos por las manos. Incluso por el brazo. A él este comportamiento lo enfurecía, se había vuelto muy celoso, sobre todo ahora que se había descubierto que era Pchan. Ya no podía dormir con su amada Akane y le echaba la culpa a Ranma.

De la amistad y sana rivalidad, había pasado al odio y la envidia. Quería acabar con Ranma y tanto resentimiento lo arrojaron en brazos de la locura.

Ahora tenía información sobre cierta persona de la familia Tendo y la utilizaría para chantajear a Akane… pero si esta pedía ayuda a su prometido, también podía chantajearlo a él. Ninguno de los dos dejaría que a esa persona le infringiesen daño.

Vio entrar a Akane en el parque y puso en práctica su maléfico plan.

* * *

Akane había preparado su parte de plan. Sólo faltaba la parte de Ranma. Los habían acorralado, solo veían esa solución, era indudable que había otras soluciones que los beneficiase solo a ellos, pero al ser tan jóvenes e inexpertos, no vieron más salida que esa.

Los dos pensaban que se precipitaban, que era saltar sin red ni protección alguna… pero ya estaban cansados de huir, de esconderse… de que lo molestasen. Querían ser ellos mismos, querían salir juntos y divertirse, ir al cine a la discoteca, a cenar, y no tener que mirar por encima del hombro por si lo seguían. Siempre iban en tensión, intranquilos… era hora de acabar con eso. Tenían ganas de decidir por ellos mismos sin imposiciones de nadie.

Iba hacía el lago, donde había quedado con su prometido, tan metida en sus asuntos que no se percató que la seguían. No notó que estaba en peligro hasta que fue demasiado tarde y no pudo escapar.

* * *

Ranma se dirigía al parque, no le hizo gracia dejar sola a su prometida. Pocos días antes, la joven tuvo un enfrentamiento con Shampoo y Kodachi, ganó, pero salió un poco tocada del ataque, se hizo daño en una pierna, aún cojeaba un poco… si pasaba algo, no podía luchar bien. El chico estaba muy preocupado por ella.

Empezó a pensar si el plan saliese bien se librarían de esos ¿seis? Algo le decía que ya no se tenían que preocupar de al menos uno o dos. Sabía que una de las chicas se había rendido… y que… no volverían a tener problema con alguno de los otros cinco… pero el resto seguían siendo muy peligrosos.

Empezó a estar intranquilo, notaba que algo iba condenadamente mal. Que su prometida estaba en peligro, y se apresuró. Quería estar cuanto antes con ella, para poderla abrazar y acariciarla, los momentos que estaba alejado de ella se le hacían eternos.

Entró al parque y vio como la gente huía del recinto. Se preguntó que debía estar pasando y oyó gritar a alguien. Se asustó, conocía esa voz, era Akane y oyó, como lo llamaba.

-¡ _ **RAAAAANMAAAAAA**_!

* * *

Akane iba andando cuando notó uno pasos detrás de él. Pensó que era Ranma que quería darle un susto, se giró y su sonrisa murió en sus labios.

-¡ _ **RAANMA**_!- empezó la chica y no pudo ocultar su descensión y fastidio al ver quien la seguía- ¡Ryoga… eres tú!

\- ¡Si, soy yo!… ¡no soy Ranma!… ¿Te molesta que no sea él? -dijo Ryoga molesto.

Ella lo miró con rabia. Si estaba molesta con él. La engañó casi un año. Ranma fue obligado a ser su cómplice, por una idiotez llamada honor.

-Si, me molesta que no sea él. Me engañaste casi un año. Te acostabas conmigo. Me utilizaste para vengarte de Ranma.

-Él lo sabía y no te dijo nada.

\- Fue una cuestión de honor. El pobre se llevó muchos golpes por evitar que Pchan durmiese conmigo. Seguro que se arrepintió de haberte dado su palabra de honor. Me enfadé mucho con él cuando supe la verdad. Me lo tenía que haber dicho al principio.

-Pero lo has perdonado, no se lo merecía.

-Has interpretado mal mis palabras, yo me enfadé porque se llevó muchos golpes míos por tu culpa. Nunca se quejó, se reconciliaba conmigo sin guárdame rencor. Me siguió apreciando, aunque yo no quise escucharlo cuando me advirtió en tu contra. Me gane más de un tortazo por imbécil. Le propuse que me abofetease… se negó… dijo que esa época estaba en el pasado y no me guardaba rencor… pero yo si te tengo rencor a ti. No olvido la humillación y vergüenza que me has provocado a mí y a Ranma.

-Yo te quería… te quiero. No quería ni quiero que Ranma esté cerca de ti, es muy egoísta… no te merece... no permitiré que seas suya.

Akane lo miró asombrada, sabia el interés de Ryoga por ella. Ella se sintió atraída por la amistad y sencillez del joven… pero nunca sintió lo que el chico sintió por ella. Akane sólo lo quería como amigo. Era tan dulce y agradable… tan diferente de Ranma, que era tan creído y prepotente.

En pocos meses los dos chicos habían cambiado. Ranma se volvió tan atento y cariñoso, no era el chico que conoció hacía casi un año. Y Ryoga se había vuelto un loco… debía haber pasado mucho tiempo con los rivales y supuestas prometidas de Ranma.

-Lo siento Ryoga, -dijo ella con pena cerrando los ojos-no siento lo mismo que tú. - al abrir los ojos estaba furiosa- no dejaré que nadie se meta entre Ranma y yo. Ni mi padre ni el suyo…ni tú. Hazlo y acabaré contigo. Te odiaré… y no te perdonaré nunca.

-Y tanto que serás mi prometida-dijo el chico con maldad.

-No puedes obligarme a quererte. - dijo ella. Lo miraba con odio- ¿Qué ha pasado con el Ryoga que conocí? ¿Dónde está? Me caía bien y a Ranma también… a este nuevo Ryoga… le tenemos tanta rabia como a Kuno.

Durante unos segundos Ryoga pareció sentir tristeza, sentirse rechazado, parecía que era el antiguo Ryoga. Pero pronto volvió el Ryoga actual, cínico y mal intencionado.

-Ese Ryoga ya no existe, lo maté… era muy aburrido- veía el pánico de la chica- ver tu interés por ese que no te merece. Veros pasear juntos, agarrados por el brazo o de las manos, como os miráis…no era correcto…¡tú tenías que ser mía!.

Akane estaba muy asustada. La persona que tenía delante podía hacer cualquier locura, sabía que Ranma llegaría pronto, intentaría entretener a su ex amigo hasta que llegase su prometido a ayudarla.

-No puedes obligarme... no aceptaré nunca.

-Sí que lo harás. Si no alguien de tu familia sufrirá-amenazó él.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó ella muy asustada.

-Alguien de tu familia ha hecho algo que no debía… tiene una relación con alguien al que no debió acercarse… si se supiera…-dejó la continuación al aire... insinuando que estaría callado si ella acedía a sus "atenciones".

-Serás… ¡me estás chantajeando! ¡Como has caído tan bajo!… has aprendido de Shampoo o de Kodachi. ¡Eres sucio y rastrero! -estaba furiosa.

-Alguien se encuentra en peligro… tú eres la única que puedes salvarlo… a cambio de ya sabes que...-insinuó el joven.

Ella intentó escapar… pero no podía ni correr ni atacar, le dolía aún la pierna lesionada. Y el chico no tardó en cogerla la empujó contra un árbol, la agarró por los brazos y la detuvo sin dejarla moverse.

-No escaparás. Sé que sellaron tu poder y él de Ranma. No sois tan fuertes como hace meses. No podas escapar.

Era verdad Nodoka selló el poder de los chicos, unos pocos días antes, les dijo que eran muy jóvenes para tener tanta fuerza, la recuperarían cuando fueran más maduros. Ahora se arrepentía de haber accedido a que la madre de Ranma les limitase su fuerza.

-¡ _ **RAAAAANMAAAAAA**_!- gritó la chica.

-Si llamarlo, él no vendrá… lo están distrayendo… espero que Shampoo no falle en su cometido.-Ryoga no sabia que Shampoo no pudo llegar a donde estaba Ranma, se había caído al rio y la arrastró la corriente convertida en gata. Tardó mucho en lograr salir del rio y más en volver al Neko-Hanten y poder volverse humana.

El chico intentó besarla en el cuello. Ella forcejaba, sabía que no podía vencerlo, la humillaría y su prometido no podía ayudarla.

\- ¡Deja de luchar! -ordenó el chico enfurecido y la abofeteó, ella lo miró con genio. Ranma lo mataría. - Si no quieres que Kasumi sufra las consecuencias…

Acababa de tener dos importantes errores. El primero en su ceguera por conseguir a Akane, irse de la lengua. El segundo no prestar atención a su alrededor. Desde el principio la gente había huido al ver a ese chico tan loco y fuera de sí. Pero no suponía que llegaría alguien a ayudar a la chica.

De golpe Ryoga se sintió arrancado de su presa y alguien lo hizo girar. No vio a su agresor… vio un puño acercarse a su cara. Sintió un gran dolor y que volaba. Aterrizó más de diez metros más allá de donde estaba. Le dolía la nariz, la tenía rota y le sangraba.

Fijó su mirada y se asustó. Era Ranma y abrazaba a Akane, la miraba con cariño, el joven de la trenza le preguntó preocupado a su prometida.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño ese animal? -el chico le acarició la cara su prometida. Y miró la marca que le había hecho Ryoga. Akane vio como el chico se enfurecía. Ahora era seguro, Ranma acabaría con Ryoga– no tenía que haberte dejado sola.

-Estoy bien. Has llegado a tiempo, no me hecho mucho daño, no me duele. - la chica estaba llorando, había tenido mucho miedo. pero ahora ya a salvo sintió mucha rabia hacía Ryoga. - no tengas piedad del él, se merece una lección- y puso cara de sádica-pero no lo mates…aún. Nos tiene que informar que le pasa a Kasumi.

-Ahora ella sufrirá mi venganza. - dijo un resentido Ryoga-no creo que sobreviva.

Ranma miró a su antiguo amigo, lo miraba con furia, el chico de la cinta en el pelo sólo había visto esa mirada cuando alguien hacía daño a Akane, solo que esta vez su odio era muchas veces mayor.

-Ryoga de esta te acuerdas. Has amenazado a Kasumi… y has chantajeado a mí… _**NOVIA**_ , has intentado besarla o algo peor y le has pegado, ¿Cómo le has podido poner la mano encima?, no eres un hombre, ¡eres un animal!, tú decías que la querías y que yo no la merecía, pero jamás le he pegado ni lo haré. ¡Tú!, con solo uno de esos crímenes te mereces…-Y puso un tono sádico y cruel-… la muerte. Pero yo te castigaré con algo peor, te daré la peor paliza que nadie te ha dado.

Ryoga lo miró con desprecio.

-Tu madre os selló el poder a ti y Akane. Tienes algo más de fuerza que cuando volvimos de China. En cambio, yo soy mucho más fuerte. Ya no eres rival para mí. Te venceré y me quedaré con Akane. Haré que te olvide. No eres nada. Ella se merece algo mejor.

\- ¿Tú, por ejemplo? ¿Qué has hecho este último año? -preguntó Ranma enfadado- ¡Nada! Cuando éramos compañeros, eras el mejor estudiante del colegio. Todos te envidiábamos. Me hiciste superarme para acercarme a tu nivel. Ya no eres ese… incluso yo te he superado. Te has echado a perder. Podías haber seguido tu vida cuando me fui. Ya no tenías rival. Has perdido este año por una tontería… peor, has perdido todo el aprecio que conseguiste de Akane y de mí, lo has echado todo por la borda… por una tontería.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Akari Unryū? Ella te quiere. La vas a dejar por un sueño. ¡Ryoga eras mi amigo! Yo te quería como un amigo. Deja de perseguir un sueño que no se va cumplir. Tienes alguien que te quieres, eres buena persona. Si sigues así, ella te dejará de querer… y nosotros dos te odiaremos. Eras amigo nuestro… vuelve a ser quien eras.

-Ella me dijo que serías mía… ella me lo prometió, pero tenía que dejar de querer a Akari Unryū y forzarte a ti. Me dio una medicina para aumentar mi fuerza. -Ryoga parecía que estaba loco. Ranma comenzó a sospechar algo.

\- ¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó Ranma, de golpe se sorprendió, sabía la respuesta- ¡Mierda! ¡Es Shampoo! Me imagino que te dio, me tenía que haber dado cuenta antes… esa mirada, esa rabia… ya las había visto antes. Esa droga no te da fuerza… te aumenta la ira y la agresividad… tú lo sabias. Shampoo quería que violases y matases a Akane. No sé cómo caíste en eso. Tú y yo perdimos un amigo por culpa de esa maldita droga. Deja de tomarla ¡te matará!

Akane se lo quedó mirando. Ranma no le contó eso, creía que confiaba en ella.

-Me da igual, Kenta era un debilucho, yo no lo soy. Acabaré contigo Ranma y con Kasumi.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Kasumi? - preguntó Akane, le preocupaba.

-Ayer cuando me dejó entrar a su habitación… me oculté bajo su cama… y oí ruido…alguien picaba en su ventana. Ella se levantó y algo entró. Escuché un ruido que no reconocí, pero que me era muy familiar. Salí y vi a alguien abrazando a Kasumi, se besaban. Cuando se separaron, él la desnudó totalmente. Ella le cogió por la mano y lo llevó a la cama y…

\- ¿No me digas que hicieron el…? -Preguntó Ranma y se llevó un puñetazo de Akane.

-No. Sólo durmieron juntos. Al amanecer se levantaron se besaron y él se fue. Ella se puso el camisón y se acostó. No hubo nada más. Según parece eso lo hacen cada noche.

Los dos prometidos se miraron asombrados. No tenían nada que decir, Kasumi había sufrido con la desaparición de Tofu… se lo daba por muerto. Tenía derecho a rehacer su vida.

-Eso es algo de Kasumi, no debemos meternos por medio. -dijo Akane y Ranma asintió.

Ryoga puso una sonrisa perversa.

-Si supierais quien es él-dijo Ryoga. Y dijo el nombre del amigo de Kasumi, los dos novios se miraron, asombrados, ahora sabían por que la hermana mayor estaba en peligro- Ahora solo falta decírselo a esa que vosotros y yo sabemos. Pero si sois buenos…- Ranma saltó sobre él, Ryoga no pudo hacer nada contra el chico de la trenza, Ranma estaba furioso, no dejaría que ese idiota pusiera en peligro a quien consideraba su hermana. No lo dejó inconsciente, necesitaban sacarle cierta información.

\- ¿Por qué has traicionado también a Kasumi? -preguntó Ranma.

-También debía ser mía. Me traicionó como lo hiciste tú, Akane- estaba fuera de sí. Tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre. Tuvo un mareo y cayó al suelo desmayado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -dijo un policía, los había llamados los testigos. Ranma y Akane contaron todo y los dejaron en paz. Al otro chico se lo llevaron al hospital, necesitaba curarse de lo que le había dado Shampoo. Estaba a punto de tener un colapso.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Quién era ese chico de que hablaste? ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Akane, vio que Ranma no quería hablar del tema, pero después de unos minutos callado empezó hablar.

-Fue en la escuela que estuve con Ryoga, sabes que él y yo éramos rivales… pero hicimos amistad con un chico… era el típico chaval tímido que todos se metían con él. El matón del colegio, el típico imbécil que se burla de los más débiles… pero que se intenta llevar bien con los más fuertes que él, abusaba de él. Tanto Ryoga como yo les dimos unas palizas por abusón.

\- ¿Pero no acabo allí? -preguntó Akane.

-No, el abusón tenía contactos y una prima, era una belleza… pero también peligrosa como una víbora. Sedujo a nuestro amigo. Pero como era más tímido que Ryoga y yo. -Ranma sonrió, su prometida sabía por qué. Los dos chicos eran las personas más tímidas que conocía. -necesitó cierta ayuda para lograr tener valor. Y los contactos del matón se la proporcionaron… nuestro amigo cambio, descubrimos tarde que se drogaba… no pudieron hacer nada por él. Murió en mis brazos. Ryoga y yo firmamos una tregua y fuimos por los causantes de esa desgracia. Esa mala gente se arrepintió... a partir de ese día el matón se volvió un cobarde llorica, el muy imbécil huía incluso del más débil. Su prima ingresó en un psiquiátrico.

-No pasará nada. Ryoga se restablecerá- dijo Akane.

-Si que lo hará, pero... esa ira, esa rabia… contra mí ya existían… esa droga las potenció, como el deseo por ti y por tu hermana. - dijo Ranma, sentía rabia. - le tengo muchas ganas a Shampoo. Por lo que nos hizo a nosotros… por utilizar a todos por sus nefastos deseos. Esta me la pagará doble. Su afán de acabar contigo a cualquier precio es propio de mentes perturbadas.

Entonces Akane se asustó.

-Cuando se entere que… y que…- miró a su prometido asustada.

-No permitiré que haga daño a nadie más, ni que utilice a nadie para atacarte, ni para conseguirme. - dijo el chico y la abrazó, se acercó para a besarla… pero entonces empezó a llover y los dos se transformaron.

-Hacía tiempo que no te transformabas- dijo la chica pelirroja con rabia. - ya creía que te habías librado de esa maldición. Según nos dijo aquel mercader, tarde o temprano tu maldición desaparecerá. Lo que no nos libraremos nunca es de la maldición de no podernos besar, cuando no es un loco, es una nube extraviada y traviesa.

* * *

La chica pelirroja entró al dojo y se encontró a los dos patriarcas jugando al shogi.

\- ¡Hola Ranma!, un día tan bueno como este y cae una lluvia. Tienes mala suerte...-Soun bromeaba con Ranma y vio que detrás del chico entraba una gatita de pelaje azulado. - ¡Cuidado Ranma! Detrás de ti hay un gato- el chico se asustó y se giró y vio la gatita que lo seguía. Se tranquilizó… pero ni Soun ni su padre lo hicieron- ahora te libramos de esa molestia.

Y Soun y Genma cogieron una escoba cada uno y comenzaron a perseguir al animal.

-Dejarlo en paz… que es… - decía el chico alarmado.

Soun intentó darle con la escoba… pero la gatita lo esquivó y quien recibió el golpe fue Genma.

-Lo siento ha sido culpa de esa sucia gata callejera- la gata se giró y lo miró con rabia, saltó sobre él y le arañó la cara.

-¡Gata, hija del demonio!, acabaré contigo- dijo Soun. La gata se giró y se burló del hombre.

Soun se enfadó y persiguió a la gata con más furia. Entre él y Genma la acorralaron y cuando la atacaron se apartó y cada uno le dio un escobazo al otro.

-Saotome ten cuidado, cada vez tienes menos vista.

\- Y tú tienes menos habilidad. - los dos hombres se miraron con rabia… pero se tranquilizaron- tenemos que atacar a ese gato.

Y lo comenzaron a perseguir, la gata se dirigió a Ranma y saltó sobre sus brazos y el chico la cogió con un gesto protector.

-Ranma suelta a esa…-entonces se dio cuenta que Ranma no le tenía miedo a esa gata- ¿Cómo es que no le tienes miedo a ese gato?

-Por qué… es... bien… esto… - Ranma balbuceaba. Miró a la gata, había llegado el momento de explicar algo.

\- ¡Que gata tan maja! -Kasumi se acercó a Ranma y acarició la gata. Le llamó algo la atención- juraría haberla visto antes… me resulta conocida.

-Y tan conocida que es- dijo Ranma con ironía. La gata esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

-Tiene el mismo color de pelo y de ojos que… - entonces supo de que la conocía-… es…es…

La chica estaba asustada.

\- ¿Qué es esa gata? – preguntó Soun.

-Esa gata es ¡AKANE! - dijo Kasumi.

Soun miró a la gata con espanto, y comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡RANMA! Te mataré por dejar que mi hijita...- se abalanzó sobre Ranma… pero la gatita saltó hacía el hombre y le arañó la cara. Una vez acabado su castigo se giró y miró al hombre con rabia.

Poco después. Ranma volvía a ser chico y delante de él los dos patriarcas lo miraban enfadados, él sentía de nuevo el peso de la culpa por la maldición de su prometida. Al lado suyo estaba su madre dándole su apoyo.

\- ¿Cómo que no hiciste nada para impedir que maldijeran a mi hijita? -preguntó un lloroso Soun.

Ranma giró la cara, sentía rabia, impotencia y frustración. Se sentía culpable de lo que le pasaba a su prometida.

-Yo… no pude hacer nada… fue durante el torneo en esa escuela… Akane luchó contra Shampoo… ella usó un truco sucio contra Akane y…- no pudo acabar sentía que era un fracasado.

-He fallado como padre. Mi hijo debía haber protegido a su prometida a toda costa.

-Esperaba más de ti. De ahora en…

- _ **¡BASTA YAA!**_ \- Akane entró en el dojo, acompañada de Kasumi. Estaba furiosa y miró a los dos patriarcas de mala forma. - no consentiré que os metáis con mi prome...- negó con la cabeza- ya no es eso… ahora es mi _**NOVIO**_. Él ya se siente lo bastante culpable para que dos tontos lo sigan acosando- se arrodilló enfrente de su novio y le miró a los ojos y le sonrió, le acarició la cara y le dio un beso- ¿Te encuentras bien? - el chico asintió, ya no estaba tan triste- no les hagas caso y recuerda. Tú les tienes miedo a los gatos y te transformas en chica por culpa de las tonterías de un tonto… y nunca se ha arrepentido.

Genma tragó saliva. No se sentía culpable de eso. Pero hoy tendría problema con Nodoka.

-Akane… comprende que Ranma es un mal prometido no hizo nada por ayudarte… no te merece… te buscaré un prometido que te cuide más. - dijo Soun esbozando una sonrisa estúpida.

Akane se enfureció.

-Esto va acabar mal- sentenció Ranma.

-Tu padre tiene razón. Mi hijo se merece un castigo. Lo teníamos que transformar en gato y….

Fue lo máximo que aguantó Akane, saltó sobre los dos hombres. Al acabar ambos tenían la cara arañada. A pesar de no cambiar de forma, todos la oyeron lanzar un maullido de rabia.

Se alejó de los viejos, aun sentía rabia.

-Ya acabado todo mi Cat-chan- dijo Ranma cogiéndola por los hombros y ella se empezó a tranquilizar- ya han aprendido la lección…creo.

\- Si la hemos aprendido… Ranma no es un peligro para Akane… ¡Es Akane quien es un peligro para Ranma!… con lo bruta que es lo acabará matando- dijo Soun- Saotome debemos proteger a tu hijo de mi hijita. -Soun se giró cuando detectó un peligro y vio a su hija lanzarse sobre él.

Genma vio el peligro que tenían esas palabras… y se transformó en panda. Estaba asustado, e intentó huir. Escuchaba a su amigo gritar de dolor y terror, pero alguien le impidió su huida.

\- ¿Ibas algún sitio? - preguntó Ranma con ironía.

\- "Soy un panda bonito"- decía el cartel que tenía el panda.

\- ¿Un panda precioso? - preguntó con sarcasmo su hijo- hoy te enseñaré una buena lección. Te la tenía que haber enseñado mi abuelo… pero debía ser un cabeza hueco como tú.

Lo cogió por detrás y lo llevó al centró del dojo.

\- "Déjame… lo que vas hacer es maltrato a los animales… te denunciaré a las protectoras de animales"- decía el nuevo cartel del panda.

\- ¿Hablamos de cuando yo era niño… y todo lo que me hiciste? - contestó Ranma.

El panda se quedó tan pálido que parecía un oso polar. Hoy no saldría muy sano del enfrentamiento… primero lo atacaría su hijo… y después… su mujer…

Minutos más tarde dos jóvenes salían del dojo en dirección a la casa, iban satisfechos. Habían ido acumulando tensión, con la paliza a los dos hombres la bajaron. Dentro del dojo dos hombres estaban tumbados en el tatami, habían pasado una mala experiencia.

-Hoy aclararemos lo que le hiciste a Ranma durante el viaje de entrenamiento- dijo Nodoka a su marido.

Genma miró a su amigo con horror… su castigo no había acabado.

Ranma y su prometida estaban hablando en el comedor. Kasumi había comprado helado y les dio un poco, quedaban horas para comer y los dos chicos tenían un poco de hambre.

Desde allí oyeron los gritos de Genma, pero los ignoraron y siguieron comiendo.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del autor:

Un nuevo capítulo. En este Shampoo utiliza a Ryoga para atacar a Akane. Tarde o temprano la amazona pagará por todo lo que ha hecho.

La madre de Ranma selló y limitó la fuerza de los dos prometidos, al ser tan jóvenes podían volverse muy creídos, pero tal vez este sello pierda pronto su poder. Y puede que la mujer se arrepienta de haberlos sellado.

Reviews:

A Ranma84:

Como he dicho, Shampoo recibirá su castigo por todo lo que ha hecho. Kodachi ya veremos si eso se puede llamar castigo.


	16. Chapter 16: La verdad al descubierto

_**16º. La verdad al descubierto.**_

Unas semanas después de que se descubriese que Akane se transformaba a veces en gata, una tarde, llegaron las personas que había invitado Ranma. Los había convocado para el día que los atacó Ryoga… pero Ranma atrasó la fecha. Quería que estuviesen todos, y cuando supo que Ryoga había salido del hospital, convocó a los pocos días la reunión. Los rivales perecían muy ilusionados, se esperaban que fuesen buenas noticias para ellos… pero…

-Id pasando. Ranma y Akane me han dado instrucciones. Han tenido que salir… pero no tardaran en llegar. Esperad hasta que lleguen. -dijo Kasumi

-Es una falta de respeto hacer esperar a unos invitados- dijo Kuno.

-Ranma me dijo que alguno de vosotros diría eso… y que os dijera que más falta de respeto es entrar a aquí sin permiso… y destrozando todo. Destrozar locales sólo por qué están ellos. Intentar destrozar una relación… y más cosas que le habéis hecho.

Los chicos la miraron y se callaron, no parecía la misma Kasumi de siempre.

-Esperar aquí. Si os vais, no volvías. No tendréis derecho a una segunda oportunidad. Ranma y Akane sólo lo explicaran una vez. Quien se lo pierda, se tendrá que enterar en otra parte.

\- ¡Kasumi! Explícanos algo-pidió Shampoo.

-No sé nada, solo sé que esta reunión estaba planeada para hacerse hace semanas. Pero hubo un problema. Y tuvieron que retrasarla. A quien se peleé con los demás o moleste, lo tengo que echar.

Los "invitados" esperaron a los dos chicos… que llegaron… con dos días de retraso. Los dos jóvenes entraron alegres y contentos, bromeaban entre ellos y para irritación de sus rivales iban cogidos de la mano.

\- ¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Suelta inmediatamente a Akane Tendo! No tienes ningún derecho de cogerla.

-Lo siento Kuno, por últimamente tenemos la costumbre de ir así y ya sabes que es difícil quitar las costumbres-dijo Ranma y se puso desafiante- y esta no la quiero perder.

Kuno se enfureció a un más, y Ryoga también, el chico ya estaba recuperado físicamente, aunque seguía teniendo arranque de ira. Los dos miraron a Ranma con ganas de matarlo.

\- ¡Akane! -dijo Shampoo-Suelta a Airen, es mi prometido, no tienes ningún derecho a él.

-Opino lo mismo que la amazona. Pero Ranma es mío. -comentó Kodachi.

\- ¿Queréis que lo suelte? - preguntó Akane y miró a sus rivales y ellas dijeron que si. - pues lo tenéis muy mal. Tengo todo el derecho, es más soy la única que puede cogerlo. Ranma es mi prometido… no eso ya cambió… es mi novio, y es solo mío, y si me suelta puede que otros me intenten coger y yo no quiero que lo hagan, además lo pasarían muy mal- la chica sonrió. Ranma haría que lo pasasen mal.

-¡Suéltala de una vez!-dijo Ryoga- ¿Cómo puedes ir cogido de la mano de Akane y tener tres prometidas más? No te la mereces.

-Mira quien fue hablar. El señor Ryoga que se metía en la cama de mi prometida transformado en lo que realmente es… _**¡UN CERDO!**_ -dijo Ranma en un tono bajo, para que no lo oyeran los hermanos Kuno-Va detrás de mi _**NOVIA**_ y tiene él una novia. ¿Ya has olvidado otra vez a Akari? Tú si no te mereces que te quiera nadie.

Ryoga se enfadó. Lo había llamado mujeriego y era algo que no soportaba.

-Hoy te mataré-dijo el chico- es tu último día en este mundo.

Ranma y su novia se habían estado enfadando con la estupidez de esos chicos y estallaron de furía.

- _ **¡BAAASTAAAA!**_ -gritó el chico. - ¡ _ **SENTAROS Y CALLAD DE UNA VEZ DE UNA VEZ! ¡SOIS UNA PESTE, UNA MALDICIÓN! DE AHORA EN ADELANTE PERMANECEREIS CALLADITOS Y SENTADITOS… QUIEN HABLE SE IRÁ A LA CALLE. -**_ y los miró con rabia. Los rivales lo miraron con miedo, nunca lo habían visto tan furioso. Al mirar a Akane la vieron tan furiosa como a él.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Quién te piensas que eres? Nos has hecho esperar dos días.-preguntó furioso Ryoga.

-No lo sé, No lo sé. Por otra una parte os queríamos castigar, estamos cansados de que os metáis por medio de nuestra relación, no os dejaremos que nos separéis, nos habéis obligado a actuar…- Ranma, aunque sonreía estaba muy furioso.

\- ¡Sentaos! - exigió Akane.- Si estáis de pie cuando digamos todo. Os podéis desmayar.

En eso entraron Ukyo con Kasumi. Llevaban entre las dos la mesa del comedor, las seguía Nabiki.

-La chica de la espátula se ha retirado-dijo Shampoo- sabe que no puede competir conmigo.

Ukyo la miró con mala cara.

\- ¡No me he retirado! Quiero a Ranma… como un amigo. Me equivoqué cuando lo perseguía para que dejarse a Akane. Con eso sólo conseguiría que me odiasen tanto él como Akane. De ahora en adelante los apoyaré. Son mis mejores amigos. No pienso cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado.

-En pocas palabras te rindes. Sabes que no puedes vencerme- dijo Kodachi- por eso te retiras. En cuanto esta reunión acabé me llevaré a Ranma a Europa y allí nos casaremos.

-Ni pienso ni casarme, ni ir Europa contigo,… ni con Shampoo.

-Ni tampoco lo harás con Akane- dijo Ryoga. - no te lo permitiremos.

-Tienes razón, no me casaré con Akane- dijo el chico con una sonrisa enigmática.

Los rivales suspiraron con alivio. Pero los dos chicos sonreían. Se sentaron en la mesa mirándolos. Los rivales se asustaron los chicos escondían algo.

-No temáis no nos casaremos… porque ya lo hemos hecho... Me casé con Ranma hace dos días, estos dos últimos días han sido nuestra luna de miel. Me había pedido dos veces que nos casáramos… una vez en el internado y otra vez cuando nos fuimos de acampada la última vez. Él preveía que nos lo podíais difícil. Yo lo pedí tiempo para que se calmasen las cosas y porque éramos muy jóvenes. Lo dejamos para dentro de un año, las cosas no salieron como queríamos. No dejasteis que saliese como queríamos

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerlo? - dijo Ryoga- haremos que os divorciéis.

\- ¿Cómo lo haréis? - preguntó Ranma.

-Tengo contactos- dijo Kuno-seguro que os casasteis obligaros.

-Te equivocas lo hicimos nosotros porque quisimos. Fuimos nosotros los que obligamos a nuestros padres que nos dieran el permiso para casarnos, los chantajeamos, o nos lo daban o nos fugábamos, nosotros también tenemos contactos y nos ayudaron. Estaban dispuestos a ayudarnos a casarnos si nuestros padres no estaban por la labor.

-No permitiremos que seáis felices os atacaremos a cada momento. - dijo Shampoo.

-Eso ya lo hacéis- dijo Ranma.

-Haré creer a Akane que estás liado conmigo. -dijo Kodachi- no sé qué ves en ella.

-Eso también lo habéis hecho. ¿Qué veo en ella? Siempre ha sido una buena amiga, no me ha presionado ni me ha obligado quererla. Siempre la he tenido a mi lado. Cuando estaba reprimido, me ayudaba a volver a levantarme. Si estaba herido me curraba. Siempre me ha dado fuerza. Si le pasase algo malo. Yo caería. Tened en cuenta que si la dejáis herida la curraré y me vengaré… si la matáis… yo la seguiré. Nunca seré vuestro.

-Lo mismo dijo yo. No me tendréis nunca. Ryoga eres un traidor, Akari te quiere y tú a ella. ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacerla sufrir y de sufrir tú? Te mereces que nadie te quiera.

-No sabes lo que dices Akane Tendo, yo te libraré a ti y a la chica de la trenza de la tiranía de Ranma, y viviremos juntos los tres felices.

Todos los presentes tuvieron un escalofrío, ese idiota no sabía el secreto de Ranma.

-Lo siento Kuno… pero paso, te tengo que contar algo… lo sabe todo el Furinkan…- Akane se acercó a él y lo mojó y el chico se transformó en chica.

-Ahora lo entiendo, realmente eres una chica y te transformas en chico porque no puedes aguantar la tentación de lanzarte a los brazos de Kuno…-abrazó a Ranma… pero este y Akane lo golpearon.

-No, ¡idiota!, soy un chico que me transformó en chica con… mejor que no lo sepas.-contestó Ranma furioso.

\- ¡Qué asco! Me enamoré de un travestido-dijo Kuno y recibió un golpe de Ranma.

-El asco lo sentía yo cuando me abrazabas. -contestó Ranma con rabia.

-A mí no me importa que te vuelvas chica- dijo Kodachi- así podemos irnos las dos juntas a comprar vestidos. Y a ligar con chicos.

-Lo siento, pero también paso. Prefiero ir a comer helado con Akane, o al cine… o a cualquier sitio.

Shampoo estaba furiosa, tanto que volvió a hablar el japonés de forma incorrecta.

-Yo mataré a chica violenta. Atacaré y la mataré. No dejar que quede con Airen.

-Ya lo intentaste y casi lo consigues. Conseguiste que perdiésemos el niño que esperábamos… no te lo perdonaré en mi vida- dijo Ranma- Ni a Kodachi. Ni a vosotros dos. -dijo mirando a Ryoga y Kuno.

-Lo que tenía que hacer era, no dejar que Akane atase a Ranma con niño. Abuela advertirme en contra… pero yo no hacer caso. Utilizar todos medios para evitarlo. Yo mataré a Akane y Ranma será…

-Tu asesino. Cuando mataste a mi hijo. Juré matarte, no fue la primera vez que lo hice, todas las veces Akane me lo ha impedido. No juegues conmigo… si consigues matar a mi esposa… no existirá nadie que te salve de mi furia- el chico miró a su rival con un odio desconocido… la chica dio varios pasos para atrás intimidada y cayó al suelo espantada. Y gritó con horror, se sintió atacada. Shampoo se empezó a transformar.

Todos la miraron horrorizados… su pelo se había vuelto casi blanco y se le empezó a caer… hasta quedar calva. Se empezó a arrugar y a encoger, estaba envejeciendo a un ritmo muy rápido. Le creció de nuevo el pelo. En pocos momentos parecía una copia exacta de su bisabuela.

-Jugó con poderes que no debía- dijo Cologne que acababa de entrar- no volverá a ser la que era. Será lo mejor, iba a ser condenada a muerte, según nuestras leyes es un crimen matar a un inocente. Mató a vuestro hijo...

\- ¿Qué hizo para volverse así? - preguntó Ranma espantado.

-Para superar a Akane se tomó un brebaje de las amazonas. Se debe tomar en pocas cantidades, porque altera el correcto funcionamiento de las células, y aumenta poco la fuerza para el precio que hay que pagar a cambio, Shampoo tomó una dosis enorme, y eso que la advertí. Si no se hubiese asustado puede que no hubiese envejecido… tan pronto… pero lo hubiese hecho, estaba condenada desde que se tomó la poción.

\- ¿Qué le pasará? -preguntó Akane.

-Si su cuerpo no lo resiste envejecerá hasta morir y volverse polvo. Si lo resiste o seguirá siendo una anciana o se volverá una niña pequeña de pocos meses. Y empezara a crecer al ritmo de una niña normal. Y nunca recordará que ha tenido una vida anterior. Pero eso no ocurrirá porque su condena a muerte se cumplirá. La mataré si no muere en el proceso.

\- ¿Aunque sea una niña de meses? ¡Es una crueldad! ¡No lo permitiré! - dijo Akane escandalizada.

Ranma miró a su mujer. Esa cabezonería suya era una de las cosas que más le gustaba. La apoyaría en eso. Él tampoco quería que matasen a Shampoo… y si se volviese una niña pequeña menos.

-La adoptaremos-dijo Ranma de una forma categórica que no aceptaba discusión. Su esposa lo miró sorprendida y sonrió. Ranma se había vuelto a lanzar al abismo sin pensar en las consecuencias, a pesar de eso, ella lo apoyaría sin dudarlo.

-Eso no es asunto vuestro. Yo cumpliré con lo que dicta nuestras leyes. - dijo Cologne desafiante.

-Yo también me opongo- dijo una voz. Mousse entraba en el dojo, había ayudado a Kasumi a preparar algo para comer. Y entraba con unos platos-no dejaré que lo haga… el consejo de Matriarcas dejó eso en suspenso, hasta que hablen con Ranma y Akane.

-No te metas en esto Mousse… eres un hombre… no tienes nada que decir…- empezó Cologne.

\- ¡ _ **CALLESE**_! -ordenó Mousse- ya no tengo que hacerle caso… hay una familia de su clan que ha logrado un puesto en consejo. _**¡MI MADRE!**_ Durante mucho tiempo usted ha impedido a mi familia que consiga lo que le pertenecía. Soy el heredero de mi madre. Ya no somos de su clan.

-Ese cargo no puede otorgarse a un hombre.

-Ya se ha hecho… lo hizo usted. ¿Verdad? Para que mi bisabuela no lo consiguiese. Le dio un puesto a su hijo.

\- ¡Tu bisabuela se lo merecía! ¡Me quitó mi hombre! -dijo Cologne enfadada.

-Mis bisabuelos estaban enamorados desde pequeños.

-Eso no normal entre las amazonas, ella se dejó vencer por él…

-Mi bisabuela se arriesgó a la ira de las amazonas… cuando tuvieron a mi abuela, todo se calmó… menos la ira de la futura e influente matriarca Cologne, y todo porque la gran Cologne se quiso interponer entre una pareja enamorada y fracasó… como le ha pasado a su bisnieta.

-Me robaron todo. Mi primer amor, Happosai. Fueron esas malditas leyes de las amazonas. El siguiente candidato fue el chico más fuerte de la tribu y… desde pequeño seguía a otra… y ella a él… se saltó la ley…y se casaron contra la voluntad del consejo.

\- ¿La voluntad del consejo? -preguntó Mousse con ironía. -Fuiste tú quien puso el consejo en contra de ellos. Arruinaste su primer intento de boda, y provocaste la caída en desgracia de mi familia. Nos tuvimos que convertir en tus sirvientes. Y no solo eso… el año que Happosai se fue, provocaste la ruina de todas las bodas que se celebraron o intentaron celebrar en la tribu. No dejaste que nadie se casará durante ¡cinco años! ni que nadie fuera feliz, porque tú no lo eras. Y cuando al final te cásate, obligaste a toda la tribu a ir a esa boda...

-Si no veas como me envidiaban las demás, me miraban con una rabia- dijo Cologne riendo.

\- ¿Envidiar? Pero si te ganaste el odio de todas tus compañeras… estuvieron veinte años sin hablarte. Tenías tantos celos de las demás, que no dejaste que se casase ninguna. Y solo por no querer huir con Happosai.

-Hice lo que debía. - contestó Cologne.

\- ¿Lo que debías? -Ironizó de nuevo el joven chino, se había vuelto muy sarcástico y poco respetuoso - Desde esa época todos lo que se querían casar debían recibir tú bendición. Tú decidías quien se casaba y quien no, _**¡lanzando una moneda!**_ Arruinaste muchas vidas… porque te volviste una amargada… por no tener el valor de huir con quien querías. También elegiste para tu familia los mejores partidos. A mí misma madre le robaste su prometido para casarlo con tu nieta.

-Y el muy canalla huyó, dejó a mi nieta… ¡y a tu madre embarazada de ti!

-Aún me acuerdo cuando volvió mi padre, como general del ejército chino. Te amenazó… si algo le hubiera pasado a mi madre hubiera arrasado la aldea.

\- ¡Qué motivo más absurdo para no dejar que nadie se casase! -dijo Ranma.

-Y hemos olvidado a Shampoo-dijo Akane. Y miraron a la vieja en que se había vuelto Shampoo.

-Abuela… ayúdame…-suplicó la anciana Shampoo.

-No hay nada que hacer- dijo Cologne. Se acercó a la otra anciana y la desnudó totalmente- esa ropa te queda mal. De ahora en adelante vístete conforme a tu edad.

Akane quiso que Ranma no mirase… pero al acercarse a él, vio que el chico no miraba y tenía cara de espanto.

Cologne le dio un vestido suyo y un bastón. Cuando la nueva anciana se vistió, nadie supo distinguir a las dos ancianas. Las dos se rieron alegres.

-¡Que espanto! Ahora son dos momias- dijo Kuno. Y se llevó un golpe de cada anciana.

Ranma y Akane estaban asustados.

-Aún no he comenzado a beber y ya veo doble a la anciana.-dijo Soun, acababa de entrar al dojo

-Pues debe ser una alucinación colectiva, porque yo también la veo. Nos ha debido sentar mal el té. No volveré a pisar ese bar. Dicen que el camarero te pone hierbas extrañas… en lugar de té.-comento Genma

-No os ha sentado mal nada, Shampoo ha tomado una porción y ha envejecido.

-¡Qué horror!- ahora hay dos brujas en lugar de una.-dijo Genma. Se llevó un golpe da cada anciana.

-Bueno, es ahora a cumplir la ley de las Amazonas. Debo matarte Shampoo por tus crímenes.-dijo Cologne.

-Abuela. Tú no evitaste que yo ejecutaras esos crímenes. Eres tan culpable como yo.- se defendió la antigua joven.-

-Debías aprender… no lo hiciste. Sabías que Akane estaba esperando un hijo. Si lo hubieras hecho de forma sutil no te hubiera pasado nada. Debías simular que era un aborto natural. No esperaste a que llegase esa poción…- se dio cuenta que había hablado mucho.

-¿Quee?-exclamó Ranma, encarándose a Cologne-¿Fuiste tú quien le ordenó matar a mi hijo?

-Yo le aconsejé. Yo no sabía que era tuyo. De saberlo no le hubiese dejado hacerlo. No quería que tú te enfadarás. Pesaba que alguien la había violado y tú te ofreciste como padre…

-No me enfadaré, ¡ _ **YA LO ESTOY**_! La que debes morir eres tú. Sigo pensando en adoptarla si se vuelve niña… si continua siendo una vieja... la enviaré a un asilo… pero a ti… no te quiero volver a ver. Si te cruzas en mi camino….-y con un deje sádico- te mato.

No hizo comentario sobre lo que dijo la mujer sobre la posible violación de Akane.

Shampoo gritó y se empezó a retorcerse de dolor. Su cuerpo se encogió más y quedó oculto por el vestido que llevaba. Y de repente del bulto salió la forma maldita de Shampoo. Mousse la logró coger y la metió en una jaula para gatos.

-¿Cómo sabias eso?- preguntó Ranma.

-No lo sé, sabía que debía traer la jaula… pero no el motivo... ¿Por qué no te has asustado?

-Tampoco lo sé…-dijo Ranma. Pero se calló a medio. Notó un extrañó movimiento en las ropas de Shampoo, y se acercó. Akane se acercó con él, y se acacharon.

Se oyó salir unos lloros de la ropa, Ranma intrigado metió las manos y sacó una niña de pocos días.

-No lo entiendo. Creía que la gata era Shampoo. ¿Entonces quien es esta niña?-preguntó Ranma intrigado.

-También es Shampoo- dijo una voz. Todos se volvieron y entraron dos personas por la puerta, parecían un hombre y una mujer…pero enseguida se dieron cuenta que no eran humanos.

-¿Quiénes sois?...- preguntó Akane-Tengo la sensación de haberos visto antes.

-Eso hoy se revelará… como lo de vuestras pérdidas de memoria… eso fue algo necesario.

-Nos propusisteis algo- dijo Ranma. Intentaba o creía recordar algo, hablaba casi sin convicción- y… ¡ _ **nos negamos**_! no aceptamos vuestro ofrecimiento… según dijisteis fuimos los… ¿primeros?... en rechazarlo.

-Os dijimos… no, os perdimos otra cosa y vosotros no podíais darnos eso.

-Os ofrecimos ser los más fuertes del mundo… ser nuestros alumnos… y vosotros lo rechazasteis, nos perdisteis algo que no podíamos daros… tranquilidad, ser dos chicos normales… hacer cosas que hacen los jóvenes de vuestra edad: disfrutad, salid a tomar algo, ir al cine… no os podíamos dar eso.- dijo el hombre.

-Nuestra misión es entrenar a los elegidos, Sois los elegidos para este tiempo, pero vosotros os negasteis a serlos. Solo teníais ambición para una cosa, ser armados por el otro y amarlo. No queríais saber nada de desarrollar más vuestro poder, os teníamos que enseñar y lo hicimos durante dos semanas. Son las dos semanas que habéis olvidado.

-Pero vimos que algo se interponía en vuestro camino, vuestro aprecio por el otro. Os lanzamos un hechizo. Por eso cada vez que teníais un acercamiento lo olvidabais y quienes estaban con vosotros. Y tuvisteis muchos. Pero… no contamos con la fuerza de vuestros sentimientos y fuisteis rompiendo ese hechizo… no habéis podido recordar cada vez que os confesasteis vuestro amor, ni cada vez que os besasteis… pero últimamente no olvidabais nada… y os casasteis. Era algo que no esperábamos.

-¿No hicisteis olvidar nuestros acercamientos sólo para hacernos más fuertes?-dijo Ranma sorprendido.

-No. Resistimos de haceros más fuertes, vosotros lo conseguiríais por vuestra cuenta. Lo que intentamos ocultar era otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa?- preguntaron los dos chicos.

-Sí, la forma de romper la maldición… tu maldición…-los dos chicos se quedaron mirando- para romperla solo necesitabas que Akane te besase… pero no sería con el primer beso de amor… si no con el tercero o el cuarto, a veces con el décimo.

-Si lo hubieseis sabido os habíais lanzado de cabeza a besaros… y solo sirven cuando lo hacéis de corazón... no cuando buscáis romper esa maldición a toda costa. Vuestros acercamientos os podían dar una idea de como curar a Ranma, y eso hubiese interferido en vuestro destino, y no hubierais conseguido ni acabar con la maldición ni cumplir vuestros sueños. Por eso olvidabais esos momentos que teníais un acercamiento, pero si ese momento se realizaba delante de testigos, ellos también lo olvidaban. Si hubieseis conseguido romper la maldición, hubierais recordado todo, creo que faltaba poco para conseguirlo, tal vez con un beso o dos más estarías curado.

-Entiendo- dijo Akane- sabíais que yo intentaría romper el hechizo de Ranma como fuera.

-Pero hay otra forma de romper la maldición… pero requiere un sacrificio, que debéis cumplir ambos.

-En realidad son dos sacrificios. Y vosotros dos ya habéis hablado de hacer los dos-dijo el hombre. No os preocupéis no es nada malo.

-El primero es cuidar a Shampoo como si fuerais sus padres.

-Por mí de acuerdo- dijo Ranma y miró a su esposa y ella asintió.- los dos estamos de acuerdo.

-La segunda, vosotros ya habéis hablado de eso… ¿pensáis ir a estudiar al extranjero cuando acabéis en el Furinkan?

Todos miraron a los prometidos.

-Si- dijo Ranma y bajó la cabeza- aquí lo hemos pasado mal… y donde vamos… donde queremos ir a estudiar tienen los mejores especialistas. Es algo que no hemos hablado con nadie de la familia. Tenemos el apoyo de una asociación. Ellas nos ayudaran… pero tenemos que ayudarlas a ellas. Los dos estamos de acuerdo con esa condición.

-Nosotros no somos humanos- dijo la mujer- somos espíritus del aire y del agua. Hemos aparecido en las leyendas humanas desde la Grecia clásica.- se dio cuenta que nadie se asustaba, estaban tan acostumbrados a tratar con seres extraños-cerca donde estudiareis hay las ruinas de un viejo templo… nos gustaría que lo visitarais, de vez en cuando, si podéis, solo con eso estaremos complacidos.

-¿Es vuestro templo?- preguntó Akane- no hay ningún problema. Nosotros cuidaremos de él.

-¡No nos dijisteis nada de esos planes!- dijo Kasumi exaltada a los dos chicos-No os dejaré ir- se puso a llorar abrazada a los dos chicos-Sois mis hermanos pequeños, no quiero que me dejéis sola. Sois malos… muy malos

-No estarás sola. Deberás cuidar de la hija de ellos. No podrán llevarla con ellos. Y ya hay alguien que te cuida.- dijo el espíritu masculino.

-Exijo saber quién es ese- dijo Soun llorando-no consentiré que nadie toque a mi hija… sin mi consentimiento. Yo elegiré…-recibió un golpe de Akane.

-Kasumi es libre de casase con quien quiera.- dijo enfadada la chica. Soun miró a su hija asustado, miro A Ranma, estaba igual de furioso que Akane, y decidió que su salud era lo más importante y consintió que Kasumi fuera libre de elegir a quien unirse.

-No te curaremos de la maldición… te separaremos de ella-dijo el ser de aspecto de hombre.- No queremos que desaparezca tu mitad chica, sería un error que desapareciera, por qué hay mucha gente que la aprecia, y ella se merece ser una persona independiente de ti.

-¿Quieres decir que separaras las dos personalidades de Ranma?

-Si como hemos hecho con Shampoo.

-¿Por qué lo hicisteis?-¿Por qué os preocupáis por ella?- preguntó Ranma.

-Porque es culpa nuestra… - dijo la mujer- nosotros motivamos a vuestros rivales a que os atacaran, queríamos ver vuestro nivel, nos excedimos sin querer. No sabíamos que fueran tan peligrosos, ni que estuvieran tan locos. Tampoco queríamos hacer desaparecer a la gata.

-Creíamos que Cologne los controlaría… pero no hizo eso, sabiéndolo y todo no hizo nada.

-No esperaba que os metieseis por medio- dijo Cologne. Todos la miraron sorprendidos- a mí a Happosai nos pospusieron lo mismo que a vosotros… aceptamos… pero al fin nos separamos… fracasamos… vosotros… - no continuó.

-Daremos a tu nieta a Ranma y a su esposa.- se giró a los dos chicos- ahora os libraremos de la maldición… siéntate, te dolerá.

El chico se sentó y sintió como si le arrancaran la mitad de su ser… como así fue... vio salir de él una especie de bola de un color grisáceo.

-Esto es tu versión de chica. Ahora… Akane deberá asimilarlo y en algunos meses nacerá como vuestra hija y lo mismo pasará con Shampoo.

-¿A qué te refieres con asimilar?-preguntó Ranma.

-Se la introduciremos dentro de Akane… y parecerá un embarazo normal y al cabo de unos meses… nacerán y serán legalmente hijas vuestras.

-¿Y si solo haces eso solo con Shampoo? La versión femenina de Ranma es una buena amiga.- dijo Akane.

-¡Estaba bromeando! Tu versión chica crecerá y dentro unos minutos será como la conocéis-dijo el ser riendo y recibió un golpe de su compañera.

-¡No bromees con eso!-gritó su compañera furiosa.

Al poco la bola empezó a crecer y se transformó en Ranma chica.

-No puedo llamarme como mi "hermano"… ya pensaré que nombre ponerme.

-Ahora que tengo una hija, le buscaré un prometido-Genma recibió un golpe de sus hijos y una amenaza de la katana de su mujer. A partir de ese momento decidió callarse.

-Cologne darás a tu bisnieta en adopción. No quiero borrarte de la memoria de su existencia. En cuanto su versión gata la dejaras libre. Shampoo mantenía una relación con un gato. Será madre. A ella le gusta ser gata, desde hace meses buscaba una forma de serlo para siempre. Ya ha conseguido su deseo, respetarlo. La cuidaran también Ranma y Akane, por eso Ranma no la teme.

-Me habéis dejado sin nieta. Ahora tendré que volver a la tribu. No sé cómo se lo diré a sus padres.

\- Diles la verdad.

La anciana abandonó el dojo con tristeza, alguno de ellos no volvieron a verla nunca. Pero estuvieron siempre en contacto.

Los dos seres se encararon a los rivales.

-Vosotros dejareis en paz a estos chicos- dijo y miró furioso a Ryoga- tú dejaras de hacer sufrir a tu novia. Pobre de ti que les hagas daño.- Ryoga tragó saliva asustado. El espíritu miró a los hermanos Kuno- Vosotros dos no os volveréis a acercar a ellos… si no…- y puso un tono amenazante.

Los dos hermanos prometieron hacerlo. Salieron del dojo, lo próximo que supieron de ellos, fue que Kodachi se fue al extranjero y su hermano…

-Ahora recuperareis todo lo olvidado. Vuestros besos, vuestras declaraciones. Espero que seáis felices. Pero no os aburriréis, eso seguro. Nos volveremos a ver.

Los dos seres desaparecieron. Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-Ahora recuerdo todo. Las veces que nos besamos o nos abrazamos-dijo él.

-Todas las veces que nos dijimos que nos queríamos o que dijimos no podíamos vivir sin el otro.

Se habían abrazado. También recordaron cuando hicieron el amor. Pero no dijeron nada.

-¡Akane!, me gusta decir tu nombre, me gusta cómo suena, me gustan tus ojos y tu pelo. Y me gusta que seas mi marimacho, que seas tan terca… que no des tu brazo a torcer. Te quiero tal como eres. Y no quiero que cambies

-A mí también me gusta decir tu nombre… me gusta tenerte a mi lado. Que seas también terco y bocazas, que no te rindas. Y que seas solo mío.

Se aproximaron para besarse, y lo hicieron, después de tantos besos olvidados y recuperados, fue algo que les salió del alma. Oyeron el clip de una cámara y lazaron un bufido de cansancio.

-Solo es para el álbum familiar- se defendió Nabiki.

-Eso esperamos o tendrás problemas-dijeron los dos jóvenes. Y miraron a Nabiki con mala cara.

-Ahora hay que celebrar esto- dijo Genma. Pero los chicos los miraron de mala forma.

-Nada de intentar emborrachar a Ranma-advirtió Nodoka a su marido, amenazándolo- aún es menor de edad.

Horas después…

Ryoga se había ido, se lo llevó Akari que fue al dojo a buscarlo. Ukyo también se fue. A pesar de que Ranma se había casado con Akane, ella no se lo echó en cara. Decidió apoyarlo. Pero lo amenazó.

-Como hagas sufrir a Akane… te mato- le dijo la chica de la espátula.

Mousse desapareció con Kasumi, volvieron horas después, aunque los dos recién casados sabían ya de esa relación. No tardaría en haber otra boda en la casa de los Tendo. El chico chino se quedó con el Café del Gato, su madre era la que más dinero había aportado cuando lo montaron.

* * *

Horas después…

Ranma estaba sentado en el tejado y vio subir a Akane y se sentó a su lado. Empezaba a anochecer.

-Ya he acostado a Shampoo, parece una niña buena. Espero que no nos de problemas- dijo la chica.- ¿Piensas que deberíamos cambiarle el nombre?

-Lo será, será una buena niña. No estará aquí su bisabuela para estropearla. Nos ha mandado con rapidez los papeles para poderla adoptar y se ha vuelto a China… ¡ya es nuestra!… Akane… no quiero que sea una caprichosa, como lo fue antes. Y si, le debemos cambiar el nombre. Quiero llamarla Kagome, si te parece bien.

-Si. Estoy de acuerdo. Mi padre y el tuyo ya le estaban buscando nombres, al cual más absurdo. Y también le buscan nombres a tu "hermana", pero ella ha decidido que se llamará Ranko. Espero que no tendremos problemas con ella.

-No te preocupes, no los tendremos, Ranko es más inteligente de lo que parece, veremos qué pasa mañana en el Furinkan.

-No había pensado en eso… nosotros casados y habiendo adoptado una hija. Tú sin maldición y con una hermana… será divertido, seguro que Nabiki ya ha metido las narices en ese asunto- y los dos se rieron.

Él la miró tenía que contarle algo.

-Mi madre me ha ofrecido su casa… pero con parte del dinero que ganamos en las apuestas en el torneo. Compré una casa, es grande podemos vivir los tres y quien venga en el futuro.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- dijo ella enfadada.

-La compré por precaución por si debíamos ocultarnos de esos seis. No pude decírtelo, siempre había alguien cerca. Creo que Nabiki sospecha algo. No quiero que nadie lo sepa, servirá para ocultarnos si quedemos algo de intimidad o si debemos huir. Cuando lo comenté en el torneo me lo dije muy enserio.

Ella lo miró.

-Veo que a veces piensas- dijo la chica.

Ranma la abrazó.

-¿Solo a veces?-preguntó falsamente ofendido.

Los dos se rieron.

-Ya sé que no soy el inteligente de los dos, que no pienso a veces, y hablo más de lo debido… pero eso no significa que últimamente no piense antes de actuar.-dijo él.- aunque sé que soy una persona difícil. Pero una cosa es segura, no quiero ser como mi padre. No quiero repetir sus locuras ni errores.

\- Y yo sé que nunca te oigo cuando me das explicaciones, que soy mal pensada- contestó la chica, Ranma la miró sorprendido y con una sonrisa en los labios.- si te tropezaras y te agarraras a un árbol pensaría que estabas liado con él. Que no se cocinar, que soy bruta y… un poco marimacho… espero que tengas paciencia conmigo.

-Ya sé que es algo que no puedes controlar, como me pasa a mí. Pero juntos lo superaremos… ¡pero si lo eso llevamos haciendo desde que nos conocemos! Escúchame bien. Cuando llegué aquí, aún estaba furioso por mi maldición. No quería saber nada de chicas, ni promesas, te puedes imaginar el motivo, veía más importante líbrame de mi maldición, al venir al dojo Tendo, vi la hermana pequeña de las Tendo. Me pareció la mujer más bella del mundo y me dejó alucinado, me pareció un ángel, deseé no separarme nunca de esa belleza. Me llevaste a practicar artes marciales y me hiciste conocer sentimientos que no conocía. Cuando me dieron a elegir entre las tres hermanas, hubiese matado para que tú fuese la elegida, quería que fuese tú. Si no me hubieses gustado, no había estado aquí ni horas. Siempre has sido la única, desde el primer momento que te vi, te he querido... pero como, como tú dices, soy idiota, no lo admitía, me daba miedo tu rechazo, por lo que era, por cómo me comportaba contigo. No he dejado de amarte ni un solo segundo. Ni dejaré de hacerlo. Me hechízate, ni pude ni quise deshacer el hechizo. No quiero separarme de ti.-Le acarició la cara, la miró con cariño.

-Eres tonto, ya lo sabía. Yo también te quiero desde ese día.-Le respondió ella sonriéndole con picardía.-aunque creo que eso ya lo hemos dicho antes. Yo también te quiero desde el día que te trajo tu padre como chica. Me hiciste conocer sentimientos que jure no tener nunca, como el amor...o los celos. Eras creído, tonto, machista. Pero también agradable, dulce… cuando quieres... nunca me has dejado sola cuando tenía algún problema. Me seguiste a ese colegio, aunque sé que fue para ti un sacrificio ser casi siempre una chica. Eres mi mejor amigo y ahora mi esposo. Pero tengo muchas dudas...-parecía preocupada y asustada.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-dijo el chico asustado.- ¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?

-No. Y nunca lo haré…pero ¿No somos muy jóvenes para estar casados? ¿Lo haremos bien? Tenemos una hija y no he tenido un parto. ¿La criaremos bien? Yo tampoco quiero ser como nuestros padres. ¿Se enfadaran nuestros padres cuando le digamos que tenemos otros sueños aparte de dirigir el dojo…?

Él la miró asombrado y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-¿Jóvenes para casarnos, dices? Si… pero antiguamente la gente se casaba a nuestra edad. ¿Lo haremos bien? No lo sé, pero lo intentaremos. ¿Seremos buenos padres…? no lo haremos peor que nuestros padres, es imposible- los dos chicos se rieron.-Me preocupa poco la opinión de nuestros padres, ni de nadie… es nuestro futuro, sólo tuyo y mío, los demás no cuentan.

Ella lo miró. Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Por raro que parece tienes razón. Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos. Y decidiremos nosotros, es nuestro futuro. **¡EL NUESTRO!** Somos nosotros lo que debemos vivirlo. No dejaremos que nadie decida por nosotros.

El chico la miró y se le acercó. Ella se asustó al principio, pero sabía que Ranma no le haría nada que ella no quisiese y se tranquilizó.

-¿Así que nunca tengo razón?- ella le dedicó una sonrisa que rompió todas las defensas del chico, pero decidió atacarla- Ahora me gustaría hacer algo que quiero hacer desde hace años...

Y la cogió por la cintura con fuerza y la besó en los labios como siempre había deseado. Sin miedo a nada, sabía que no olvidarían ese beso. Fue el beso que los dos deseaban desde tiempo atrás. Los dos jóvenes se sintieron transportados a otro mundo, todo a su alrededor desapareció. Y solo existían ellos dos en el mundo, un mundo creado solo para ellos dos. Akane sintió un placer inmenso sin fin, fue mucho mejor que todos los que se habían dado hasta ese momento. Era algo que los querían hacer desde el día que se conocieron.

-Pero si hace pocas horas que me besaste- dijo ella con timidez.

-De eso hace muuuucho tiempo, tanto que ya se me había olvidado.

Ella sonrió con picardía y lo miró con los ojos semicerrados.

-Pues ya sabes, no dejes pasar tanto tiempo entre un beso y otro- dijo la chica tentadora.

Él la abrazó con fuerza y la atrajo hacía él, y le sonrió.

-Sabes que no puedo resistirme si me lo pides así… y tengo que… complacerte.

Y se besaron. Ella estaba contenta ya era suyo, y sólo suyo, ahora sabía que siempre lo había sido. Había llegado el momento que había esperado desde hacía más de un año. Él sentía lo mismo que ella, estaba con quien había querido siempre.

No notaron que eran observados por dos pájaros. La hembra miró al macho.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas llorando?-dijo la hembra.

-No puedo evitarlo. Me emociono cuando veo un final feliz.

-Eres un sentimental, siempre lo has sido. ¿Final feliz? Eso parece… pero esto no es el final. Es un comienzo, y no será un camino de rosas.

-Después de observarlos toda la vida no te has dado cuenta. No será fácil… pero ellos lo superaran todo. Porque permanecerán juntos. Nacieron para eso, no para ser los mejores en todo…si no para estar juntos. En esta vida… en las vidas que tuvieron antes y en sus próximas vidas.

-Ya decía que los conocía. No es la primera vez que nos encontramos con ellos… ni será la última… ¿Quiénes son realmente? Porque ellos realmente… tampoco son humanos.

-Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú misma- dijo el pájaro macho y se fue volando.

La hembra lo siguió. Después de milenios de estar juntos aún no lo comprendía del todo. Pero tarde o temprano averiguaría lo que él le escondía. Aunque como Akane con Ranma, se sabía correspondida por su compañero.

Mientras los dos jóvenes, sentados en el tejado, contemplaban las estrellas que brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho… y en ese instante los dos chicos supieron que lo hacían sólo para ellos.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Hasta aquí ha llegado la historia. A todos los que han leído, seguidos y comentado. muchas gracias. Este es el fin, pero... aun quedan dos epílogos, posiblemente añadiré un tercero, pero no es seguro que lo haga.

Han sido dieciséis capítulos lo que subido, revisado y cambiado cosas. Sé que he cometido fallos ortográficos y en el guion y pido perdón por ello. Pero me he divertido escribiendo y subiendo esta historia y las de los otros fics. En algunos de ellos quedan algunos capítulos, en otros me falta por escribir la continuación y tengo planeadas algunos fics, que no sé si los escribiré. Como he dicho antes muchas gracias por leerme.

Esta es la segunda historia que escribí, la tenido en el limbo dos o tres años, como todas las demás que ido subiendo, todas han dormido en mi mobil y una copia en el ordenados durante mucho, mucho tiempo, y ahora ha llegado el fin de esta historia. Me da un poco de pena, pero toda historia debe tener un final.

En un principio, está historia tenía menos capítulos, pero algunos de ellos más largos. Pero al subirlos dividí en dos o tres algunos de ellos, como la estancia de los dos prometidos en San Miguel y los últimos capítulos que eran uno sólo, pero como pasaban varías aventura en cada uno de esos capítulos decidí dividirlos para no enrollar más las historias.

* * *

Reiews:

Gracias por vuestros reviews, y ahora voy a contestar a dos que no pude contestar por no hacer spoiler de la historia.

Ranma84: Ya has visto el final de Shampoo, ni la he quemado ni degollado, ni nada que me sugerías, sólo le he dado un final que no se merecía, debía ser peor, pero a volverse otra persona ha dejado de existir. Y ya sabes quien dormía con Kasumi.

Andy-Saotome- Tendo: Tenías razón, Ranma le propuso dos veces matrimonio a Akane, pero ella le dijo que era muy pronto, pero tuvieron que adelantar eso. No pude contestarte para no hundir el final, debía dejar la intriga hasta el final.

ANGeux, znta, Iselaglezcam y Jorge Eleria : Gracias por vuestros mensajes, me han animado mucho. Si me dejado a alguien que me perdone.


	17. EPILOGO: El futuro…

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **EPILOGO: EL FUTURO…**

.

.

 _ **1º. Parte: Siete años después.**_

Han pasado siete años desde la boda de Ranma y Akane.

Kasumi iba para el dojo. Llevaba su hija... y a sus sobrinas, estas parecían gemelas, aparentemente tenían la misma edad, pero la mayor tenía siete años, en apariencia, Kagome era una niña normal… no tenía recuerdos de su vida anterior como Shampoo, le había cambiado el color del pelo…a un color azulado y los ojos a marrones. Era muy protectora con su hermana pequeña… solo se llevaban un año. Noriko… era una réplica de su madre… pero tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azules. Noriko tenía un hermano gemelo que vivía con sus padres.

-Os tengo dicho que no os peléis. -dijo muy seria la mujer- ya habéis asustado a media escuela.

-La culpa es de ese tonto de Kuno. Dice que será el novio de las tres.

\- ¡Es vuestro primo!… hoy me llamará vuestra tía Nabiki, para saber por qué está lesionado su hijo. -dijo Kasumi con cansancio. -No es la primera vez esta semana… ni la segunda. -aunque estaba riñendo a su hija y a sus sobrinas, mentalmente las apoyaba, su sobrino era tan tonto como su padre, el antiguo Trueno Azul de instituto Furinkan.

-Kuno se lo buscó. Nos abrazó a las tres-dijo Noriko. -cada vez que me abraza me entran escalofríos y tengo ganas de pegarle en esa cara de idiota.

-Opino lo mismo que mi hermana. Es tonto… como su padre… tampoco lo aguanto cuando viene de visita y nos abraza. Y nos llama sus niñas y que un día nos casaremos con su hijo. Y toca muy mal la guitarra.

-No podéis negar de quien sois hijas. -siguió Kasumi- Vuestros tampoco padres soportaban a vuestro tío, ni a su padre, tuvieron muchos problemas con los dos.

\- ¿Por eso se fueron a vivir al extranjero? -preguntó su propia hija, era meses más pequeña que Noriko. - yo también echo de menos a mis tíos. Él es muy divertido, jugaba mucho con nosotras y ella es muy amable y cariñosa.

-No…, bueno en parte sí. Tus tíos estudiaban fuera, en el extranjero… pero unos años antes en un torneo consiguieron… bastante dinero y podían vivir bien. Cuando se graduaron en la escuela, se fueron a Europa y allí siguieron estudiando. Y participaron en muchos torneos y los ganaron todos. Ahora son muy conocidos y tienen muchos compromisos, tantos de su empresa como participando en torneos.

\- ¿Y por qué no vuelven? -preguntó Kagome- los echo mucho de menos. - estaba muy triste.

Kasumi la abrazó, tenía ganas de llorar, ella también los echaba de menos. Hacía más de un año que no los veía.

-Cuando Nabiki se casó con Kuno… el mismo día de la boda. Kuno quiso obligar a vuestros padres a divorciarse… los amenazó. Vuestros padres le dieron la peor paliza que nunca le habían dado. Kuno se pasó toda su luna de miel en el hospital. El padre de Kuno usó sus influencias para que Akane y Ranma no pudieran volver al país, sólo pueden venir una semana al año.

\- ¡Maldito Kuno…! mañana cuando vea a su hijo le daré una paliza-dijo Kagome.

\- ¡Yo le ayudaré! - dijeron tanto Noriko como la propia hija de Kasumi.

\- ¡Os lo prohíbo! Aun no os he contado todo… Hace dos años, la familia Kuno fue a Europa. Visitaron cierta fábrica… y los dos dueños hicieron que los expulsaran del país.

-Esos dos son…

-Si, vuestros padres. Desde entonces Nabiki, no aguanta a Ranma y Akane… y les tiene mucho miedo. No sé qué hicieron los Kuno… por qué le deben mucho dinero a Ranma.

Estaban llegando al dojo, cuando la hija de Kasumi salió corriendo.

\- ¡Papa! ¿Cuándo has llegado? -preguntó la niña, estaba contenta de ver a su padre.

-He dejado mis cosas en casa y he venido a buscaros. -cogió la niña en brazos.

Kasumi abrazó al hombre y lo besó.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido en China? ¿Has tenido algún problema con Cologne?

-No. Ninguno, está muy tranquila. Me preguntó por tú sabes quién- y dirigió una mirada disimulada a Kagome- y por Ranma y Akane. Le conté todo. Me dijo que, si los veía que los mandase al pueblo de las Amazonas, que allí vivirían tranquilos, que serían tratados como guerreros de elite. Hablaba en serio, me dio su palabra que no sería molestados.

-No me gusta. ¡No quiero que vivan en China…! ¡los quiero aquí! - dijo Kasumi, estaba muy triste.

-Algún día volverán. Y será pronto. Yo también quiero que vuelvan. -contesto su esposo.

Se acercaron al dojo y vieron un coche rojo. Era un deportivo.

\- ¡Mira papa! Un coche. Que guapo es… ¡un Caballo Escarlata!

Kasumi y su esposo se miraron. Eso les sonaba.

En la puerta les esperaba Nabiki.

-Está furiosa-le dijo el esposo de Kasumi a esta.

-Sí, hoy le han pegado a su hijo. Han sido tus sobrinas.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo la hija del matrimonio- he sido yo, ellas me han ayudado.

El matrimonio miró a su hija, no sabían si felicitarla o castigarla.

\- ¿Ya te han contado lo que le han hecho tus sobrinas y tu hija a mi hijito? -preguntó furiosa Nabiki.

-Seguro que él se lo ha buscado- dijo Kasumi.

-Debe ser tan tonto como su padre- dijo una voz.

\- ¡Tía Ranko has vuelto! - dijeron las tres niñas y se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-Y tú eres tan tonta como tu… hermano. - dijo Nabiki-todos los gastos de lesiones los pasaré a Ranma y Akane y…

-Aún no le has pagado el destrozo que hizo tu esposo en el dojo, ni lo que hizo en nuestra empresa, y te lo cobraran con intereses. - dijo Ranko, la chica vivía con su hermano en el extranjero, tuvo que emigrar, estaba cansada de mandar a Kuno al hospital- y no le debéis sólo eso.- Nabiki miró a la chica pelirroja con rabia, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Nos has traído algo? -preguntaron la niña.

-No seáis interesadas, que os volveréis como… - dijo Kasumi, y todos miraron a Nabiki y se pusieron a reír.

\- ¡No le veo la gracia! -dijo Nabiki furiosa.

-Si tengo algo. Está en casa-dijo la chica pelirroja. -Mis padres y el tío Soun ya tienen su parte. - dijo Ranko enigmática. Miró a Nabiki. - y tu marido y tu hijo la suya…- y se rió. - creo que ya han recibido muchas veces ese regalo.

Nadie supo a lo que refería Ranko hasta que vieron salir volando del dojo a Kuno y a su hijo.

-Entremos-indicó Ranko- no hagamos esperar a los 'regalos".

Entraron y…

-Ir a poneros en kimono de combate, os reto a una pelea -dijo Ranko.

-No nos ganaras tía Ranko… papa nos ha enseñado bien. -dijo la hija de Kasumi.

-Yo le gané a tu padre- dijo la chica-quiero ver donde habéis llegado.

Las tres niñas fueron a cambiarse. Tía Ranko era buena peleando casi tan buena como Ranma, a las niñas le gustaba entrenar con ella.

\- ¿Sabéis de quien ese coche? - preguntó el marido de Kasumi- es muy guapo.

-Es el nuevo modelo de la marca Caballo Escarlata… creo que se llama… ¡"¿Jusenkyo?"! - preguntó sorprendida Kasumi. - ¡no puede ser!

-No, este modelo es…- dijo Ranko.

-¡AKANE!- Exclamó Kasumi.

Ranko la miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Es un prototipo aún no se ha comercializado, ni se ha presentado a la prensa.

-No… que ahí está Akane…- dijo Kasumi.

Dentro estaba Akane cogiendo por el brazo a su marido.

Kasumi se abalanzó sobre los dos jóvenes llorando y los abrazó.

-Sois muy malos. No me habéis avisado. - dijo Kasumi. - ¿Era este el regalo? - preguntó Kasumi y Ranko asintió sonriendo.

-Queríamos daros una sorpresa- dijo Akane- teníamos que arreglar unos papeles. Por fin nos hemos librado de la imposición de los Kuno. Nos quedaremos a vivir aquí.

Kasumi se lanzó llorando sobre su hermana.

-Es la mejor noticia que me han dado.

Mientras Ranma hablaba con su cuñado.

-Me alegro de verte. ¿Estáis bien? -preguntó el joven empresario mecánico- ¿Eres feliz con Kasumi?

-Si. No me puedo quejar. Tengo la mujer más guapa del país. Tengo una hija fantástica.

-Eso es imposible. La mujer más guapa de Japón es la mía. -comentó Ranma riendo. Se dirigió a Kasumi- gracias por cuidar a mis hijas, os estamos muy agradecidos. Sólo nos pudimos llevar a Kentaro.

-Ya será un hombrecito- dijo Kasumi- he tenido ayuda con tus hijas, estaba tu madre y Ukyo... me han ayudado mucho.

Entonces entraron tres niñas y se quedaron mirando a los recién llegados.

-¡Mamaa!, ¡Papaaaa!-dijeron las dos niñas y se abalanzaron sobre sus padres.

\- ¿Cuándo habéis venido? ¿Os vais a quedar mucho tiempo? ¿Y nuestro hermano? - preguntaron las dos niñas.

-Volvimos hace dos días. No pudimos venir a veros antes. Nos quedaremos… para siempre-las dos niñas se alegraron y abrazaron llorando a sus padres. – vuestro hermano… se está cambiando… tuvo un pequeño problema con un pequeño insolente-dijo Ranma mirando con insolencia a una Nabiki furiosa. -Algo que no puedan resolver los Saotome o los Tendo.

Nabiki se acercó a su cuñado.

-Tus hijas son unas insolentes. Siempre le pegan a mi hijo… y arrastran en sus fechorías a la hija de Kasumi.

-Seguro que tu hijo es tan tonto como su padre… y tan débil. Y según me han dicho, persigue a mis hijas y a Sakura, como su padre perseguía a mi prometida y a la chica pelirroja.

-Nos dice que se casará con la tres… y nos abraza-dijo Sakura, la hija de Kasumi.

-Y nosotras le pegamos y lo hacemos volar… pero al instante siguiente ya lo tenemos encima- dijo Noriko.

-Y su padre nos canta y toca una guitarra… y lo hace fatal.

-Es igual que su padre, el viejo director Kuno, aunque ese tocaba el ukelele, aún tengo pesadillas, ¡Que mal tocaba el ukelele! - dijo Akane… y todos se rieron.

Nabiki estaba roja de furia. Hacía tiempo que no podía hacer caer a su hermana pequeña y al marido de esta en sus trampas.

Ranma miró a su cuñado.

\- ¡Mousse! ¿Sabes algo de Ryoga? No lo he vuelto a ver desde el día de su boda. Lo tuvimos que llevar a la iglesia, se había perdido. Iba a coger un avión rumbo a Suecia.

-Nada. Su hijo estudia donde nuestras hijas… Ryoga y Akari, su esposa, están desaparecidos… según parece fueron a comprar pan y no volvieron. Y de eso ya hace seis meses. A su hijo lo cuida Ukyo.

-Ese chico, nuestro compañero, es un despistado. Un día entró en el vestuario de las profesoras pensando que era el comedor... el demás chico lo envidian, cuando entró se estaba cambiando la profesora de gimnasia, todos chicos están locos por ella. y otra vez lo encontraron entrado a un colegio… de Kyoto.

-Típico hijo de la familia Hibiki-dijo Ranma, y todos se rieron.

-No te pases Ranma, no te rías, pobres que mal lo deben estar pasando -dijo Akane… pero ella también se reía.

\- ¡Nabiki! ¿Y tú cuñada? ¿Aún sigue en el extranjero?

-Si me pagas bien te lo digo. -dijo Nabiki.

Ranma se acercó a ella y la miró con maldad.

\- ¿Te acuerdas esas fotos que aparecíamos Akane y yo en una playa?

-No… no me acuerdo. -estaba espantada. Sabía que su hermana y su cuñado estaban furiosos, por esas fotos.

-Sí, esas que las retocaste para que pareciese que Ranma estaba con otra- dijo Akane enfadada.

-Nos búscate un buen lio. Estuvimos a punto de arruinarnos. Nuestros socios se echaban atrás y muchos nos abandonaron… pero seguimos adelante.

-Desde que vimos las fotos supimos que eran falsas… hablamos con nuestros abogados… se ha llegado a un acuerdo con el tuyo… ¿sigo? -preguntó Akane irónica.

\- ¡Nooo! -gritó Nabiki, debía pagar a su hermana una buena cantidad por esas fotos… a parte del que ya debía por los desmanes de la familia Kuno.

\- ¡Akane Tendo, la chica de la trenza…, digo Ranko Saotome! Os querré siempre- Kuno volvió a aparecer y abrazó a las dos mujeres.

\- ¡ _ **SUELTANOS**_! -gritaron las dos mujeres y le pegaron un golpe. El joven se estampó contra la pared.

\- ¡Como os pasáis! Kuno solo...-dijo Nabiki. Las dos "agredidas" la miraron con mala cara y Nabiki decidió callarse.

Entonces entró un chico, se parecía a Kuno y a Nabiki.

-Tía Kasumi, un chico extraño me ha atacado en esta casa. Estoy muy dolorido… me tendrás que pagar cuatro mil yens por…

\- ¡Nabiki! tu hijo es igual que tú. Me pregunto si podremos curarle de su dolencia…- dijo Ranma y puso sonrisa malvada.

-No le hagáis nada… -dijo asustada Nabiki. La pobre recordaba lo mal que lo pasó cuando Ranma y Akane la convencieron de que no volviese a vender fotos suyas, aunque no aprendió la lección. - mi hijo dejará a tus hijas en paz.

\- ¿Y a Kasumi y a su hija? -preguntó Akane.

Nabiki se veía acorralada, sabía que su hijo era igual que su padre... y que ella.

-Esto se arregla pronto-dijo Ranma- ¡ _ **KENTARO**_! - gritó.

El hijo de Nabiki., se había acercado a las chicas.

-Me casaré con las tres-y recibió el golpe de las tres chicas y el hijo de Nabiki se estampó en la pared.

-Estos lo he visto antes-dijeron varias personas.

Yuzuru, el hijo de Nabiki, salió despedido y chocó con algo. El chico pensó que era una pared.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Nada se opone a los deseos de Yuzuru Kuno. Seréis mías, o…

Se giró y vio que lo que él pensaba que era una pared, era el mismo chico que unos minutos antes lo había vencido.

\- ¿Me has llamado, papa? - dijo el recién llegado, parecía una versión infantil de Ranma… pero con el pelo con tintes azulados y los ojos marrones – la tía Ranko me ha dado unos pasteles. He dejado dentro de casa unos para mis hermanas y mi prima.

\- ¡Te he dicho que te largues del dojo Tendo!, no permitiré que vivas bajo el mismo techo que mis amores.

-Estás molestando a mis hermanas, estás molestando a mi prima, ya te lo he dicho antes ¡déjalas en paz!

El joven Kuno lo miró.

-Ni Kagome ni Noriko son tus hermanas, te deben haber recogido de la calle. Una persona de baja estopa como tú… -se calló, el otro niño lo ignoraba y se acercó a las tres niñas.

\- ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin veros-dijo el niño a sus hermanas.

\- ¡Hermanito! -gritaron las dos niñas y lo abrazaron. El joven Kuno abrió mucho la boca sorprendido.

-No dejaré que te vuelvan a llevar lejos de aquí- dijo Kagome, era tan protectora con el chico, como con su hermana.

-Hemos venido para quedarnos-dijo el chico. Miró a su prima, y sonrió y la saludo con un poco de vergüenza. -Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo te va?

La chica lo miró y se acercó al chico enfadada.

\- ¡Eres idiota! – Dijo la niña llorando golpeándole en el pecho-Dejas que tus padres te lleven lejos... lejos de mí. No me escribes, ni llamas por teléfono, hace dos meses que llamaste por última vez. Te odio ¡no quiero volver a verte!

\- ¡Niña tonta! Vivo en el extranjero, no domino mucho los abecedarios japoneses… y tampoco el occidental. Las llamadas telefónicas entre países son muy caras. La última vez que llamé mis padres me castigaron. Aún me duelen las orejas, mi madre se enfadó mucho…- y tuvo un escalofrío recordando el castigo de Akane.

-Me prometiste…-dijo la chica. Y miró a su alrededor, los dos chicos se pusieron rojos, toda la familia los miraba riendo.

\- ¡Niños! Que solo tenéis seis años…- dijo Kasumi riendo-os falta más de diez años para ser novios. Aunque vuestras peleas me recuerdan a las de dos- y miró a Akane y Ranma que miraron a otra parte disimulando.

\- ¡Que envidia me dan! -dijo Ranma- si dos tontos que yo me sé, hubieran sido como estos dos niños. Y cuando se enamoraron se hubieran declarado… hubieran tenido muchos problemas menos… pero fueron muy tontos y lo negaron, aunque los dos deseaban estar juntos.

Akane miró a su padre y a Genma.

-Ni se os ocurra comprometerlos, son muy jóvenes, para ellos es casi un juego.

-No lo consentiré-dijo el hijo de Nabiki- yo Yuzuru Kuno… evitaré que ese niño de bajo nivel este bajo el mismo techo que mis primas.

-Papa este niño tonto ¿es… mí… primo?

-Si- dijo Ranma con resignación- ¡él… es… tú primas!

\- ¡No!, ¡no es verdad! ¡es mentira! -gritó el hijo de Ranma. Y se dejó caer al suelo deprimido, y con pena y tristeza- yo esperaba que no fuera verdad. Ahora cada vez que vaya a la escuela… ese niño me hará pasar vergüenza.

Sakura se acercó a su primo, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo siento mucho. Ahora sentirás lo mismo que sentimos tus hermanas y yo… ese chico nos pone en evidencia… En la escuela piensan que nosotras somos igual que él.

-Nos da vergüenza ser sus primas-dijo Noriko, se le notaba avergonzada y a su hermana también.

\- ¡ _ **ESTAIS HABLANDO DE MI HIJO**_! -dijo Nabiki escandalizada.

-Si tan idiota como su padre… y su abuelo Kuno- dijo Ranko.

Y todos se rieron, menos Nabiki… que estaba rabiosa.

\- ¿No puedo ir a otra escuela? - preguntó el chico. No quería encontrarse con su primo.

-No. Iras con tus hermanas y tu prima…- dijo Akane rotunamente. -… y con tu primo… con él también iras.

El chico se resignó. Pero se acercó su primo.

-Como representante de la familia Tendo, en el colegió, yo Yuzuru Kuno, te acojo como mi seguidor, aunque no te dejaré acercarte a tus hermanas y a tu prima, ni abrazarlas, cosa que solo puedo hacer yo...te dejaré que seas mi aprendiz…

No pudo seguir las tres niñas y el niño lo estamparon contra la pared, y bufaron con fastidio. La vida escolar iba a ser muy larga… pero no aburrida.

-Ranma he visto tu coche, ¡es una pasada! - dijo Mousse entusiasmado- me han dicho que le has puesto el nombre de tu esposa.

-Si- dijo Ranma- se lo merece. Aunque es doctora en medicina, me ayuda en el diseño de los coches, me da buenas ideas. Mis coches tienen tanto de ella como de mí.

-No había caído, tu marca es Caballo Escarlata, hace referencia a tu nombre y al de Akane. - dijo Kasumi.

-Si Kasumi, fue idea conjunta, yo quería llamarla Akane… pero ella no estaba de acuerdo. Dijo que mi nombre también debía estar, como no nos poníamos de acuerdo fusionamos los nombres. Pero logré ponerle su nombre al nuevo modelo- miró a su cuñado-Quieres ir a dar una vuelta… ya sé que te operaron y te curaron la miopía- dijo Ranma. Y los dos jóvenes salieron.

\- ¡Hombres! No sé lo que los ven a los coches-dijo Nabiki con desprecio.

-Velocidad, buen diseño, libertad- dijo Akane riendo.

-Tu marido diseña y construye coches… eso no implica que tú también te impliques en su trabajo. - dijo Nabiki.

-Me gusta ayudar a Ranma y al él que yo le ayude-contestó Akane- nos divertimos mucho haciéndolo. Él también me ayudó a sacarme mi carrera, nos ayudamos mutuamente, como hacemos desde que nos conocimos.

-Hola… ¿nos os podéis imaginar a quien es visto? -Dijo una voz. Y entraron dos chicas y un niño. La chica de pelo largo se quedó mirando a Akane y la abrazó.

\- ¡Akane! Cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Ukyo- he visto a Ranma. No habéis cambiado. Parecéis Igual de jóvenes que los dos chicos tontos, que tenían miedo a decir que se querían, que conocí hace ocho años.

-Hemos crecido- dijo Akane riendo y se puso seria- me debes una… no te has casado. Ni tienes una relación. Eres muy mala amiga. Acuérdate que nos prometiste a Ranma y a mí casarte.

\- Esto… yo…salgo con mi camarero con… Nos casaremos dentro de un tiempo, un par de meses, un año, pero no más de dos-dijo la joven incomoda, y cambió de tema, no le gustaba hablar de eso y no quería que le pregustasen por la boda- mirar a quien he encontrado. Venía para aquí con el hijo de Ryoga y Akari, y me encontrado con sus padres. Ryoga se ha ido con Ranma y Mousse en un cochazo.

Akari se adelantó.

\- Siento los problemas que os hemos causado. Fuimos a comprar un poco de pan… y nos perdimos. Suerte que nos hemos encontrado a Ukyo.

El hijo de Ryoga se acercó a los otros niños y pronto se alió con ellos en contra de Yuzuru Kuno. Kyosuke Hibiki no soportaba tampoco a ese idiota. Se acercaba mucho a su idolatrada Kagome. Aunque con Kentaro mantenía la misma relación de Ryoga con Ranma, eran amigo, pero también rivales. Entre los dos pondrían a Yuzuru en su sitio.

Al poco volvieron Ranma y sus antiguos rivales. Pasaron un buen día y fue el principio de una vida muy larga.

* * *

Esa noche. Una pareja sentada en el tejado contemplaba las estrellas.

-Echaba de menos este sitio- dijo Ranma- mirar las estrellas contigo. En Europa no me encontraba igual.

-Pues son las mismas estrellas- dijo Akane.

-Ya lo sé… pero no era igual. Este es nuestro hogar, es nuestra casa. Ya hemos vuelto, para quedarnos. Ya no pueden echarnos. - estaba contento por volver a su hogar.

-Si. Empezamos de nuevo. ¿Podemos con todo? ¿Dirigir el dojo y la empresa, yo en el hospital? ¿Vamos a tener tiempo para nosotros?

-Lo sacaremos de donde sea. Algunos días daremos clase y otros iremos a nuestros otros trabajos… pero solo por las mañanas. Las tardes serán nuestras.

-No es normal esa forma de trabajar en este país. - dijo ella- pero será así.

-He hablado con Ryoga, le ofrecido trabajar aquí, ha aceptado. - dijo Ranma. Y miró a su esposa preocupado. Ryoga se lo había hecho pasar mal a los dos, pero era hora de perdonar.

-De acuerdo- dijo la mujer- sólo que a veces no vendrá…- rió con una risa maliciosa- … se perderá viniendo.

Los dos se rieron.

-Ya pensaremos algo para solucionar eso. -respondió el chico.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Piensa que lo hacemos bien? Somos padres de tres niños, somos empresarios, dirigimos un dojo y somos dueños de una pequeña marca de coches, aunque tú lo haces casi por hobby, lo que realmente te gusta son las artes marciales. Nos seguimos peleando por tonterías, aunque con esto nos lo pasamos muy bien, y nos tenemos más de veinticuatros años. ¿Qué no traerá el futuro?

-No lo sé, Akane. Intentamos que nuestros hijos sean felices, no les imponemos nada. Ya hablamos con nuestros padres, no lo pasaron muy bien, estaban buscando a nuestros hijos y a Sakura prometidos. ¿La empresa…? en poco tiempo se ha vuelto muy competitiva, somos una pequeña compañía, pero poco a poco nos estamos estableciendo en mercado y creciendo. ¿El dojo? Conseguiremos ser el mejor de Japón. ¡Nuestras peleas? Nos divertimos peleándonos, es como cuando nuestros padres juegan al shogi. Tienes razón somos jóvenes… a nuestra edad muchos chicos aún piensan en pasarlo bien y emborracharse. Pero nosotros también lo pasamos muy bien, pero de otra manera. En poco tiempo tenemos otra competición, que ganaremos. ¿El futuro? - la miró y le sonrió- está ahí para nosotros sólo debemos cogerlo y cómenoslo. ¿Será dulce o amargó?... no lo sé, sólo sé que nadie nos lo arrebatará, y que tú y yo… juntos… nada y nadie nos derrotará.

-El futuro es nuestro… de nuestros hijos y de nuestros amigos- dijo ella.

Se besaron y abrazados miraron las estrellas. Volvían a estar en el tejado del dojo, y pasarían allí muchas veces en el futuro. Para ellos era el lugar más mágico del dojo y era desde donde se veía mejor las estrellas.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **2º. Parte: Muchos años después...**_

Era una noche tranquila, la vieja mujer yacía en una cama del hospital. Los tranquilizantes mitigaban el dolor. Pero a pesar de saber que su tiempo se acababa, no sentía miedo. Se iría tranquila en su último viaje. Al otro lado le esperaban muchos conocidos, todos ellos amigos suyos.

Se giró y miró al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. Se conocían desde adolescentes, de eso hacía muchos años, habían sido prometidos. Se odiaron, se hicieron amigos, se enamoraron y se casaron. Tuvieron que luchar contra muchos rivales que quisieron separarlos. Ahora eso era historia. De sus rivales sólo quedaba el recuerdo, de sus amigos y hermanas… también.

Habían vivido muchos años, más de lo debido. Conocieron a sus nietos y a los nietos de estos.

Ella lo quería como al principio, y él a ella. Lo miró con más detenimiento, no veía el hombre viejo canoso y más arrugado que una pasa. Estaba viendo el joven engreído y presumido, musculoso de pelo negro con una trenza.

\- ¿Qué miras poco atractiva? Pareces más arrugada que Cologne-dijo el viejo.

-Y tú tan pervertido como Happosai. -dijo ella.

-Eres más marimacho que cuando eras joven- contestó él. Tuvo la visión de ver a su esposa con dieciséis años, más de un siglo atrás.

De repente él sintió un golpe. De la nada había aparecido un mazo.

-Hacía un siglo que no me pegabas así- se quejó él.

-Te lo has merecido-dijo ella sonriendo.

El hombre le sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa mi marimacho? - preguntó él y ella volvió a escuchar la voz de un joven de dieciséis años- sigues siendo tan atractiva y sexi como cuando éramos unos criajos y subíamos a ver las estrellas, pero eso era una excusa para estar juntos.

Ella lo miró.

-Tú también estas igual que entonces. Quiero pedirte un favor, llevarme a ver las estrellas, Ranma, ¡por favor! -suplicó la mujer. -las quiero ver una vez más, quiero verlas por ultimas vez, las quiero ver junto a ti.

El hombre la miró y asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ranko Saotome era la tataranieta de Ranma y Akane, para ser exactos era la nieta del nieto de Ranma y Akane. Los dos ancianos decían que era idéntica a la hermana de Ranma. Era enfermera donde estaba ingresada su tatarabuela... Aunque le entristecía pensarlo, su pariente no viviría una semana más y lo más seguro que el marido seguiría a la mujer. Siempre habían estado muy unidos. Los dos se irían juntos, como habían nacido, Akane era dos o tres días mayor que Ranma, eso siempre le intrigó, desde el nacer parecían estar unidos y predestinados, era extraño, muy extraño.

Se limpió las lágrimas y entró. Sus abuelos le hubieran echado una reprimenda si la hubiesen visto llorar, aunque se peleaban a menudo, siempre estaban alegres.

Abrió la puerta y se llevó un buen susto, la habitación estaba vacía.

* * *

Donde estaba el antiguo dojo Tendo, se erguía un moderno edificio, por el exterior, en apariencia, era igual que el antiguo edificio, pero estaba edificado con la más moderna tecnología. En el interior tenía todas las comodidades de un edificio de finales del siglo veintiuno. Se seguía impartiendo clase. Era el dojo central de la cadena internacional de dojos Tendo-Saotome.

En el tejado había dos personas. De lejos parecían dos jóvenes alocados y enamorados, de cerca aparentemente eran dos ancianos, pero en sus rostros se veían una jovialidad, que contradecía su edad.

-Mira Akane, esa constelación es leo y allí está… - el hombre le explicaba, como había hecho ciento de veces el nombre de las estrellas. -Pero no son tan bellas como tú.

-Qué cosas dices, aun me sacas los colores-dijo ella.

Tenían sus manos cogidas, él notó que ella aflojaba su presión… y supo lo que significaba.

-Mira Akane…- dijo el hombre- …por allí íbamos… al instituto Furinkan. Como siempre íbamos… tarde…. Teníamos que…. co…rrer- lloraba sabía que ella ya no lo escuchaba, que se había ido. Que lo había dejado solo... – tu salías antes… y yo corría para cogerte…. Como me has hecho hoy… pero pronto te cogeré y volveremos a correr y jugar por los prados y nada ni nadie poda separarnos.

* * *

La familia Saotome estaba reunida.

-Se han vuelto a escapar- dijo el nieto de Ranma, que era a su vez abuelo de Ranko. - siempre igual, desde que los conozco siempre han sido unos rebeldes.

\- ¿Te extraña? - dijo su hijo- los abuelos siempre han sido así. Desaparecían durante meses. Conocían a gente muy extraña. Como esa vieja mujer China. La que decían que fue maestra suya.

\- ¿Dónde se han debido meter? -dijo una nieta de Ranma- siempre han sabido burlar la vigilancia, ni GPS, ni cámaras de vigilancia, ni drones, ni nada.

Ranko estaba callada y tuvo una idea.

-Ya sé dónde están. Donde han ido desde jóvenes- dijo la chica y empezó a correr, el dojo Tendo no estaba muy lejos.

La chica y sus acompañantes no tardaron mucho en llegar y vieron a Akane tumbada con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su marido y a este acariciándole con cariño el rostro, cantándole una vieja canción de amor, de cuando él era un jovencito. Cuando acabó de cantar miró a su familia, y sonrió con alegría.

-Me voy, llego tarde… Akane me está esperando, se enfadará si la hago esperar. No quiero que se enfade conmigo. ¡Espérame Akane! ¡Qué voy contigo!

Y abrazando a su esposa, la siguió en su último viaje.

\- ¡Abuela! ¡Abuelo! -gritó Ranko llorando al darse cuenta lo que pasaba. Se abalanzó sobre los dos ancianos, y los tocó, ¡estaban fríos!, debía hacer horas que estaban muertos… eso era imposible, Ranma les había hablado. La chica miró a su familia, ellos tampoco lo entendían… los dos viejos estaban sonriendo, tenían un aspecto de paz en sus rostros.

-Ranko es tarde. -dijo su padre emocionado-Ya no podemos hacer nada por ellos... Vivieron felices, han muertos felices. Debemos estar contentos, eran lo que ellos querían, lo que nos enseñaron. Se cómo ellos, no te rindas, lucha por lo que quieras, sin que nadie te imponga nada. Así vivieron ellos, así viviremos nosotros, somos sus descendientes.

Cuando miraron donde estaban los cuerpos de los dos ancianos, vieron como estos empezaban a brillar y desaparecían como si no hubieran existido. Se sorprendieron, pero no se asustaron… mucho. Sus abuelos siempre habían sido especiales, incluso a la hora de morir.

Entonces escucharon a una voz.

-Te oído Ranma. Estoy enfadada contigo. Llegas muy tarde. -Todos se giraron y vieron a una joven, de unos dieciséis de pelo corto de tintes azulados y con muy un anticuado traje escolar de color azul, ¡era el antiguo uniforme del Furinkan! Esa chica era traslucida y su silueta desprendía una luz azul. Sonreía con picardía- te debo dar por pervertido.

\- ¿Un marimacho como tú? -dijo un chico de la misma edad, vestía una camisa roja y pantalón negro, muy pasado de moda. Tenía el pelo negro acabado en una trenza. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa. Como la joven era traslucido y también deprendía luz. -No me lograras golpear, ni en siglos, hemos estado juntos desde hace milenios y nunca me ha logrado dar.

-No hace mucho te di-dijo ella tentadora.

-Por qué yo quise-dijo él.

Parecían que jugaban a pillar, el chico la cogió y la abrazó.

-Te amo, mi marimacho- dijo El chico de la trenza, acariciándole la cara.

-Y yo a ti, mi pervertido- dijo la chica abrazándolo.

Se miraron y sonrieron

-Nacemos en este mundo una y otra vez. Nos encontramos y seguimos el camino juntos. - dijo la joven.

-Volvemos al cielo y volvemos a nacer y se repite el ciclo. No es una maldición, es nuestra bendición. Seguiremos estando juntos toda la eternidad. Hemos nacido y nos hemos encontrado miles de veces y lo haremos por toda la eternidad. -acabó el joven sonriendo.

Se acercaron y se besaron. Cuando se separaron se cogieron de la mano, y salieron corriendo hacía donde estaba el instituto Furinkan.

Ranko y su familia había visto la escena entre asustados y emocionados. Sus abuelos seguían juntos más allá de la muerte. A lo lejos vieron elevase dos luces y desaparecer en el cielo. En el firmamento aparecieron dos estrellas juntas, hacía más de un siglo que misteriosamente habían desaparecido del cosmos.

Quien miraba esas dos estrellas, decía que parecía que se acercaran una a la otra, y se alejaran, que parecían que se abrazaban y que otras veces bailaban, que a veces parecía que se lanzasen furiosos destellos, como si estuviesen enfadadas. Parecía que jugasen como dos enamorados. Eran dos estrellas juguetonas que nunca estaban quietas… y una noche… volvieron a desaparecer del firmamento.

Ranko, la bisnieta de Ranma y Akane, esa noche les contaba a sus nietos la historia de sus tatarabuelos, estaban en el tejado del antiguo dojo Tendo, y todos miraron al cielo y vieron caer las dos estrellas.

Cuando las dos estrellas estuvieron sobre ellos, se quedaron quietas un instante, como si se mirasen.

-Te buscaré y te encontraré-dijo la estrella que parecía ser el antiguo Ranma-Como siempre he hecho, como hemos hecho desde el principio del universo.

-Te esperaré como siempre he hecho- dijo la estrella de Akane- Y juntos los dos empezaremos de nuevo nuestra eterna historia de amor.

Las dos estrellas estuvieron un rato quietas y de golpe se separaron.

Ranko miró toda la escena emocionada, al ver las dos estrellas separarse lloró, sus tatarabuelos habían vuelto a nacer y volverían a estar juntos, como llevaban haciendo desde hacía milenios, como harían eternamente.

 **FIN**

* * *

Notas del autor:

Este es el fin de la historia.

En realidad, este epilogo es la unión de dos, pero como el segundo era muy corto, cuatro paginas de Word, lo he unido al primero.

Tenía planeado otro epilogo, pero no sé si lo acabare haciendo o no.

Aclaraciones:

Sobre los espíritus del aire y del agua:

El masculino es el espíritu del aire.

El femenino es el espíritu del agua.

¿Por qué están juntos? Por que están destinados a ser pareja, pero son más tímidos y lentos que Ranma y Akane, al menos en lo relativo al amor.

¿Por qué deben entrenar a los elegidos? En el fondo no lo saben ni ellos, sólo saben que deben hacerlo y punto.

¿Cuántas veces se cruzado con Ranma y Akane renacidos? Lo llevan haciendo desde el principio del universo, pero es la primera vez que les toca entrenarlos. Aunque se llevan millones de años cruzándose, nunca supieron sospecharon que ya se conocían, el espíritu del aire lo descubrió cuando le propusieron entrenarlos.

En el capítulo 15, Ranma habla de la posibilidad que existan las estrellas de Ranma y Akane, y en el capítulo 16, el espíritu del agua, descubre que Ranma y Akane no son humanos, en este epilogo se explican que Ranma tenía razón y que ese ser mitológico desconocía el origen "estelar" de los dos prometidos.

Sobre los personajes:

Primera parte del epilogo:

¿Por qué he hecho Ranma constructor de coches? no lo sé, he querido ser diferente. En distintos fics he leído que era medico, profesor de educación física, que sus padre y Soun lo obligaban a dejar de estudiar, etc. Ya sé que no va con su personalidad, pero quería que fuese algo distinto, algo que con que llevarle la contaría a Soun y Genma, un salvavidas por si fallaba el dojo. Pero como dice Akane es más un hobby que otra cosa, la verdadera pasión de Ranma son las artes marciales. Y debían invertir el dinero que ganaron con el torneo de San Miguel, y con todas las demandas que le pusieron a Nabiki y a su marido.

¿Por qué casé a Kasumi con Mousse?. También en eso quise ser distinto. Doy por hecho que el Dr. Tofu desapareció, y que Kasumi le dolió. En algunos capítulos parecía enamorada de Ranma, pero no podía ser. Mousse se hartó de como lo trataban Shampoo y Cologne. Al final estos dos es encontraron. Los dos merecían a alguien que los quisiera de verdad y se lanzaron uno en brazos del otros, y no se arrepentirán de haberlo hecho.

Nabiki y Kuno, era algo cantado, que tengan un hijo igual de idiota que Kuno, era que se lleva en los genes, pero es igual de chantajista que Nabiki, afortunadamente están sus primas y su primo para enseñarle alguna que otra lección.

Kentaro y Sakura: ¿Los hijos de Ranma y Kasumi liados? a pesar de ser primos y unos niños. Me pareció divertido que esos dos heredasen el carácter de Ranma y Akane y sus peleas, y que Sakura no tuviera el carácter de Kasumi, ni de Mousse, ni que fuera miope, al menos de niña.

Segunda parte del epilogo:

La Ranko de la segunda parte es idéntica a Ranma chica, tiene ese nombre en su honor.

Ranma y Akane son los últimos supervivientes de todos, ya no queda nadie de cuando eran adolescentes, tal vez sólo Cologne y Happosai.

* * *

Ha sido muy divertido subir este fic… pero esta historia ha llegado a su fin.

De nuevo agradezco a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta el fin, a los que la han puesto como favoria y han puesto reviews, a todos muchas gracias.


End file.
